


Slytherins Royal couple

by shipping_galore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, Slytherin Lily Evans Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 101,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: this is AU Severus and Lily Slytherins royal couple's relationship is tested by what happens to Lily. There is love bullying secret truth and discovery in their life how will they handle what life throws at them and how will Severus handle competition for Lily





	1. Worst day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> SG: hi everyone since i almost Finish posting my sailor moon Yu-gi-oh crossover story Leaving for Egypt i thought i'd start reposting another Story so here is is hope you all enjoy. this is my first ever Lily severus Story also EVERYONE is OOC also Severus AND Lily get called Prince and Princess due to Severus's last name and are treated as Slytherin Royalty also I've fixed this story up a number of time over the years  
> Note  
> (1) I am changing Severus’s last name to Prince.  
> (2) Lily is in Slytherin.  
> (3) Instead of four to a dorm, it is only going to be two to a dorm however girls and boys have separate dorm rooms the girl’s side is on the left boys on the right.  
> (4) Lily is seeker for the Slytherin house Quiddich team.  
> (5), in my story Lucius and Narcissa are the same age as Lily and Severus.  
> (6) Augusts (Gus for short) Avery Malik (Mal for short) Mulciber  
> (7) The term girlfriend or the saying my girl between Narcissa and Lily is based on friendship  
> (8) Each dorm room as their own bathroom  
> (9) Severus and Eileen moved into Prince Manor in Norfolk when Severus was 15 years old  
> Background info: Eileen moved to her family home in Norfolk and changed Severus last name to Prince 3 years ago after her abusive husband died of Alcohol poisoning  
> ************************************************************************  
> SLYTHERIN TIME TABLE  
> Day Monday  
> Breakfast in the great hall 7:30am  
> First class: History of magic with Ravenclaw 9:00am  
> Free period 10:30am  
> Second class charms with Hufflepuff 11:00am  
> Lunch 12:00  
> Third class: double Potions with Gryffindor from 1:00 to 3:00pm  
> Fourth class: Transfiguration with Gryffindor 3:30 to 4:30pm  
> Dinner in great hall 5:00pm

Updated it on the 17/9/2015

 **Title:** Worst day ever   

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Severus/Lily

 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt and comfort/ Drama

 **Warnings:** one Swear Word Lily Severus OOC

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

 **Intro** **:**  It is Lily and Severus’s last day of their 6th year, before a 9 week summer break however to the couple it is the worst long day ever

* * *

 

*****29th of June 1977 grounds of Hogwarts*****

The sky was Blue not a cloud in sight and the sun was shining down on the Magical school known as Hogwarts, sitting under a tree by a vast lake sat two 17-year-old Students from Slytherin house. The Witch, Lily Evans was a beautiful teenager with long dark red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, her Boyfriend and fellow Slytherin, Severus Prince, was of Medium height pale looking wizard, with black shoulder length greasy hair that framed his sallow face.

The two had been friend since they were 9 and began dating in their 3rd year when they were both 13 years old. When their friends first learned of their relationship, they began calling Severus and Lily, Slytherins royal couple a pun on Severus last name being Prince.

It was 10:30 in the morning, the students all had a free period and most were outside studying for their next class or inside or in the library. Severus sat with is back against the tree and his charms essay resting on a slab in his lap, Lily meanwhile sat next to him revising her own Charms essay.

The young witch stopped working after a while and rested her head on Severus's shoulder, her mood was not the best. "Sev why do we have to have classes today, it's our last day before summer we should be enjoying it like Cissy and Lucius are" Lily whined.

Severus sighed, "I know my sweet flower, but it seems the Professors do not understand that" said Severus.

Lily pouted.

"I wonder what Cissy and Lucius are doing right now" Lily wondered aloud. "Having more fun than we I bet" Severus said offhandedly. Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy were the couple’s best friends and had been taken out of School yesterday since today was the last day of school.

Severus reached over and caressed Lily's cheek. Lily lifted her head up and looks at Severus. "Cheer up sweetie and think of Prince Island, we will be there soaking up the sun by this time tomorrow."

Lily smiled.

"Oh yes sun surf and 9 weeks without Potter, can this day hurry up already" said Lily. Perking up at the mention of the island owned by the Prince Family and was located in the Irish Sea.

The Wizard Potter was none other than Lily's tormentor and the golden boy of Slytherin house's rival Gryffindor house, every Slytherin HATED James with a passion it is, known though out the school that Gryffindor was favoured above all the other houses by the headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Just think Lil this year for the first time it will be just us on the island" said  Severus They couple had previously gone to the island with Eileen Prince,       Severus mother.

Lily smiled.

"Oh, I cannot wait" she told him, before the both of them went back to their work. "Hey Sev, where are Mal Gus and Evan I thought they would be here by now "said Lily Severus looked up from jotting down some answers.

"They must be studying in the Library" said Severus. Lily shrugged and went back to her work. Malik Augustus and Evan were the couple's friends and fellow Slytherins. The couple went back to their essay, but it wasn't long before Severus stopped working and ran a hand over his face. "Lily sweetheart answer me this why in Salazar's name does the day go slow when it's the last day before Summer Vacation?" Severus groans.

Lily sighed.

"I have no idea; all I know is if I don't get out of Hogwarts soon I'm going to go hex myself into oblivion."

Severus smiled.

"Lil honey wouldn't you prefer to hex Potter rather than yourself to help ease your frustration?" asked Severus. "That Idea is a hell of a lot better than using the hex on myself," said Lily.

Severus smiled and kissed her cheek.

Before going back to his essay, after sitting and writing most of her essay, Lily shifted her body, so she was lying down, Severus picked up his slab as Lily rested her head on his lap. "Honey now how am I going to finish my work?" asked Severus. "Just… Levitate the slab in front… of you" Lily yawned before closing her eyes.

Severus huffed, tapped the slab with his wand that lay beside him.

"Levioso"

The slab levitated in front of him. So, with his dilemma out of the way Severus got back to work.

* * *

 

******30 minutes later.*******

The bell to end the free Period sounded.

"Come on Love up you get" said Severus as he started packing his away into his book bag. Lily yawned and stretched before sitting up she then began packing away her own essay before checking her timetable, "Its charms with Hufflepuff" said Lily as she was helped up off the ground by Severus. "Charms, oh joy," was Severus's sarcastic reply. The couple made the walk across the grounds and back into the school then up the main staircase before walking down the Corridor leading to the changing staircase where they took them to the 3rd floor.

* * *

 

Stepping off the staircase onto the 3rd floor they made their way down the charms corridor until they got to the classroom. Where they saw Hufflepuff 6th years waiting outside, along with their Slytherin 6th year group. Amongst the Slytherin group of 6th years they spotted their friends Malik Augustus and Evan.

"Yo Mal Gus Evan" said Lily waving to them to get their attention. "Hey, your highnesses" said Malik addressing the couple. Lily and Severus walked over to their Slytherin house-mates and stood with their friends. Not long afterwards the charms door opened and little Professor Flitwick the charms Professor ushered them in. Once both house students were inside, they all took their seat, with Lily and Severus choosing to sit with their friends in the front row.

After the students took their seats Filius walked to the front of the class and took the stack of parchments from his desk. He then began walking down the aisle of desks handing out the Q&A sheets of parchment to everyone. "Alright class, the answers to those questions are on page 212 of your Charms book" Squeaked Filius.

The students began grabbing out their stranded book of charms year 6 from their book bags, and opened the book to page 212, from there they began working to find the answers to the Question on the Parchment.

Halfway through the lesson Lily raised her hand. "Uh Professor my I be excused" please."

"Yes you may" Squeaked Filius.

Lily stood up from her desk and left the classroom and went into the girl's bathroom down the hall.

A few minutes later Lily returned, to the class and took her seat next to Severus, and continued her work on her Q&A parchment for the rest of the lesson. Around noon the bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of Lunch.

The Student all packed away their books, ink pots, quills, and parchments and headed out of the classroom, back down the charms corridor then took the changing staircase to the ground floor.

* * *

 

Once on the ground floor they made their way up the corridor and walked into the great hall and over to their house table, and sat down waiting for the lunch to appear. As soon as the Food appeared Lily and Severus stood up grabbed their plates and goblets and began filling up their plates and goblets with food and drink.

When they had what they wanted they left the hall only to be stopped by their friends.

"Yo guys where you two heading off to?" asked Malik.

"It's a beautiful day we're going to have lunch outside by the black lake" said Lily.

"Your welcome to join us" said Severus.

"OK be there soon" said the boys.

* * *

 

The couple nodded.

Then walked out of the great hall with their plate and goblet in hand.

They made their way down the stairs and into the Entrance hall from there they made their way out into the grounds

The Couple walked across the grounds towards the black lake and THEIR tree, stopping by the tree they carefully sat down setting their plate and goblets beside them before slipping their book bag of their shoulder before picking up their plates and began eating while waiting for their friends.

Severus and Lily didn't have to wait long as they spotted their friends walking across the grounds a few minutes later. "Hello, your highnesses" said all three as they bowed before the 'Royal' couple. Lily and Severus chuckled and shook their heads. "OK boys sit your butts down" said Lily.

The boys dropped their book bags and sat down. "So Princess are you and the Prince looking forward to summer?" asked Malik.

Lily turned to her friend.

"Alone on Prince Island with my Prince and 9 weeks without Potter of cause I'm looking forward to summer and I wish this day would end already." Lily remarked

The boys just smiled.

They all continued enjoying their lunch.

Meanwhile Lily was admiring the view of the black lake, letting its calmness wash over as she continued eating her lunch. meanwhile Severus saw her looking out at the vast lake, and smiled before pulling Lily into his lap.

"The view looks amazing, doesn't it?" he whispered. Lily giggled as Severus hot breath sent a chill though her body. "Severus that tickles" she giggled

Severus smiled and rest his chin on her head.

While picking up his goblet and taking a sip, Lily did the same before turning to her friends. "So, guys what are your plans for summer?" she asked them. "Nothing much Princess" said Evan. "We might spend the summer hanging out and practice Quiddich" said Malik. before his and everyone's plates and goblets disappeared. "So, what is our next class?" asked Malik. Lily took out her timetable. "Double potion's with...oh hell." "What's wrong Princess?" asked Gus. "It's double potions with Gryffindor" said Lily.

Severus groans.

Lily then looked at the class after the Double potions. "NO, no, no, this cannot be happening" said Lily. "What?" they all asked her. "We also have Transfiguration with Gryffindor," Severus groans. "OK today is truly the worst last day of school ever" said Severus. "You said it Love" said Lily They were all still talking when the school clock chimed a 2nd time at 1:15pm Their eyes widened.

"WE'RE LATE!" They all exclaimed.

They all then scrambled to their feet grabbed their book bags, Severus grabbed Lily's hand and all five ran back into the castle. They raced down into the dungeon. "Slow down, Sev, you're going to pull my arm out of the socket," Lily panted.  As she tried to keep up with him. Severus looked back. "No time to slow down, we're already late enough as it is." Gus glanced at the royal couple. "The Prince is right Princess we are late as it is, and the Professor is going to have our heads." "No more, like deduct points," said Malik.

"The bloody lions are going to love seeing Slytherin lose points especially Potter" said Evan.

With that thought in mind they ran even faster than before, down the dungeon halls until Severus slammed open the door of the potion’s classroom. Horace Slughorn their Potions Professor and head of house looked up as the door banged open. The rest of the Slytherin 6th years along with the whole of the Gryffindor 6th years turned their heads when they heard the door bang open. For the Slytherins it was to see their royal couple and their three friends.  For the Gryffindor it was seeing five Slytherin about to get points deducted.

"Well, nice of you to join us, Mr. Prince Miss Evans, Mr. Mulciber, Mr. Avery and Mr. Rosier" said a frowning Professor Slughorn. James Potter, Gryffindor's golden boy smiled gleefully and watched the uncomfortable behaviour from the five Slytherins. James loved watching any Slytherin get points deducted or get into trouble but none more so than watching Snivellus and his Mudblood get in trouble

"Sorry sir, we lost track of time," Severus apologised.

As he and the others walked in.

He closed the door while they all waited to find out how many points, they lost Slytherin for being late.

Slughorn sighed.

James just grinned waiting for the great news. "So am I 50 points each from Slytherin" Slughorn then turned back around and continued to write on the Board.

Lily Severus Augustus Evan and Malik sighed with disappointment.

 Before quietly took their seats. They glanced at Potter's group and saw Potter, Black and Potter's girlfriend Mary along with their house-mates snickering. Lily put her hand into her pocket of her robes and gripped her wand, Severus saw this and lade a hand on her arm. "Lily don't, just let's get through this class," he whispered.

Lily sighed.

Meanwhile Horace walked up and down each aisle of desks taking the students homework. After getting all the student’s homework, Horace stacked them and put them on his desk. Horace then turned around, faced the students, and asked them to get together in groups of five.

So, Lily and Severus, along with their friends Augusts Malik and Evan, formed a group.

Once in their group they all began making the potion, and of cause each of the five friends were itching to do something to Potter, McDonalds' Black Lupin and Pettigrew's Potion so to wipe off Potter's smirk after watching them get points deducted.

Lily was glaring at Potter while following the instructions for the potion that was on the board; Severus saw this and tried to calm her down even if he too wanted to punch that smirk from Potter's mouth.

"Lily calm down my love we have lost enough points as it is, we cannot afford to lose more, besides this is what Potter wants he wants to know that he has got under our skins do not give him that satisfaction babe" Severus whispered.

Lily glared and grit her teeth before going back to her potion.

"Today just keeps getting worse and worse" Lily muttered

"It will be over soon honey and then 9 weeks of bliss relaxation and fun in the sun" said Severus trying to cheer her up. Lily sighed. "Not soon enough" she whispered. "Hey Princess" Malik whispered. Lily looked up. "What Mal?" "Just think of Quiddich season" he whispered. Lily's eyes lit up then an evil grin spread across her face. "Promise me two Bludgers to Potter's head?" she asked happily. "One after the other" replied Evan and Gus, with gleeful smiles on their faces.

With the promise of seeing Potter as the target for both Bludgers come Quidditch season, Lily happily went back to her potion, unfortunately Quiddich season wasn't for another 3 months.

For the next 2 hours they worked on their potion.

Finally, to Lily's relief the bell rang signaling the end of potions, it gave the students 30 minutes until the next class. So, they packed up and left the Potion’s classroom. The five friends trailed behind both houses as they made their way from the dungeon stairs and into the entrance hall. Both houses then made their way up the stairs and down the corridor then up two more flights of stairs to the second floor housing the Transfiguration classroom.

* * *

 

*****Transfiguration classroom*****

When both houses walked in their Transfiguration professor and Gryffindor’s head of house Minerva McGonagall was at her desk, waiting for them to take their seats. Severus Lily and their friends sat at the front once again. Once they all had been seated, Professor McGonagall set them to work. "Alright class today we will be trying out the Bird-Conjuring Charm," said Minerva.

Everyone nodded.

They put their book bags under their desks and pulled out their wands and spent the lesson trying to conjure birds from their wands, however when Minerva's back was turned James and his friends would turn other student’s books into mice but quickly turning them back again just before Minerva would turn around. Minerva was no way oblivious to the pranks going on in her class but decided to deal with Potter and Black as well as a few others after the lesson.

Lily who was working on her spell looked over and glared at Potter. James looked back at Lily. "What are you looking at mud-blood" his voice was low enough so only Lily heard the foul name. A flash of sadness flicked in Lily eyes before she shook her head.

“Grow up Potter your immature git.”

Severus heard what she said.

"Lil honey telling Potter to grow up is like telling me to stop loving you it's never going to happen Potter will forever be an immature git." Lily snorts with laughter before going back to her work. An hour later when the lesson was over with, the students packed up and were about to leave when Minerva called out to them. "Mr. Potter Mr. Black Mr. Riley Mr. Anderson and Miss MacDonald stay behind."

The group gave each other confused looks.

"Yes ma'am" they replied.

Lily Severus and their friends smiled knowing that Potter and his gang were going to have points taken off.  Both houses left the second floor.  The rest of Gryffindor students left their house-mates with their head of house and headed up the stairs to the seventh floor. The Slytherins meanwhile walked out and headed down the stairs to the dungeon

* * *

 

******dungeon/common room*******

Lily Severus and their friends along with the rest of the 6th year Slytherins were heading back to their common room. They all stood in front of the wall leading into their common room.

"Snake venom" said Tanis Crow a 6th year Slytherin.

Just then, a passage opened up they all entered walking down the passage and into their dungeon common room. Lily waved to her friends and Severus before heading up the left staircase and to the dorm room she shared with her girlfriend Narcissa Black.

The boys also headed up to their rooms Malik and Gus shared a room, Severus shared one with Lucius while Evan shared a room with Tanis. After putting their stuff away everyone came back down the dormitory staircases then headed out of common room and into the dungeon corridor. From there they all made their way back up the corridor up the steps and then up the steps to the great hall.

* * *

 

*****Great hall*****

The Slytherin entered the great hall and made their way over to their house table where they all took their seats and began pilling food onto their plats with the food and drinks in hand they began chatting with their friends until Lily noticed something. "Sev love" said Lily "What is it honey?” he asked. "Potter Black Lupin McDonald and Pettigrew are not here," said Lily.

"Hmm that's strange but oh well maybe Potter got what he deserved" said Severus. "True however I saw Riley and Anderson enter a few seconds after Professor McGonagall not that long ago, yet those good for nothing Marauders are not among the Gryffindor students who arrived" said Lily After some time, the plates began Disappearing and everyone left the great hall, Lily and Severus after a while realised they were the only Slytherins there.

"Hey, were did everybody go?" asked Lily. "Back to the common room I guess come on let's get going" said Severus. Together they walked out of the great hall, down the stairs to the entrance hall, crossed the entrance hall, and walked down the Dungeon steps.

* * *

 

*****dungeon/common room*******

From there they were making their way to the Slytherin common room. When they were suddenly stopped by Gryffindor's Golden Couple James Potter and Mary McDonald. With them were James's friends Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. "Potter what the Hell are you doing down here" said Severus.

James just sneered.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Slytherins very own Mud-blood and half-blood royal couple." "You have no right to be here Potter," said Lily "What do you want anyway?" asked Severus. "Oh, nothing just wanted to see how my Favourite little Mudblood princess is doing," said James as he mockingly bowed to Lily.

Mary and the boys sniggered.

Severus snarled and narrowed his eyes in anger he despised the name Mudblood especially when it was directed at his love. Without warning James dropped to the ground withering in pain from a repeated sting hex by Severus, James girlfriend and friends sprang into action to help defend him however Lily was too quick for them. Masking her pain Lily pulled out her wand and disabled them all with a quick fully body bind.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The group ended up in a Full Body-bind. After Severus had his fill, Lily lifted the spell off his friends and girlfriend, just as they and James got up, Mary spat at her.

"Filthy Mud-blood bitch!"

Lily eyes flash with hurt then anger, she raised her wand and pointed it at them.

"Stupefy!"

The spell sent them all flying and crashing into the wall. Lily finally let the pain show as tears fell from her eyes. Severus looked over at Lily and saw the tears running down her cheeks; he pocketed his wand into his sleeve and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her holding her as she cried. After a while, Lily calmed down and Severus kissed the side of her head before letting her go.

The Couple continued on back to their common room, leaving the band of Marauders crumbled in a heap on the cold dungeon corridor floor. On the way Severus saw Lily fighting back tears. I am going to kill Potter and Mary for this, he thought. When they got to an empty corridor in the dungeon, they faced the wall, leading to the dungeon common room Severus looked at it and said in a low voice.

"Snake venom."

The passage way appeared.

Severus stepped back and turned to Lily.

"Ladies first."

Lily gave him a watery smile then hugged him before stepping though and into the passageway, Severus fallowed, they both made their way down the passage way and into the common room. When they entered the common room, they saw crowds of Slytherins in the common room each of them doing something ether chatting playing games or doing the work that was assigned to them for homework. Malik who was playing a game of Wizards chess with Evan saw the couple and smiled at them before addressing the rest of the Slytherins.

"Hey guys, the Slytherin royals are back!" The rest of the Slytherin turned around and addressed them. "Good evening Princess Lily Prince Severus." Severus nodded to them. Before he and Lily walked over to Malik and Evan. "Hey Princess" said Malik. "Hi, Mal," said Lily sadly. "Hey what's wrong sweetie?" asked Malik as he gave her a hug which she returned. It was when Lily pulled back, that Evan saw two tears roll down her face. "Hey why the tears?" asked Evan.

Stepping closer to the pair.

Lily who was still in Malik arms, looked up at the wizard but did not say anything, instead she got out of her friend's embrace, and walked over to the sofa in front of the unused fireplace and sat down.

Evan looked back at Severus. "What happened?" he asked his friend.

Severus sighed;

"We got stopped by Potter and his gang on our way here." "What were they doing down here?" asked Malik. "I don't know, but he was being his cocky self and insulted the both of us, Lily told him he had no right to be here and asked what he wanted Potter responded and said he just wanted to see how his Favorite little Mudblood princess was doing, he then gave her a mocking bow as he did so" After Severus explained what had upset Lily the whole common room was in an uproar.

"Why that Gryffindor golden snot how dare he disrespects our Princess," said Chloe Crow a 6th year Slytherin and Tanis's twin sister. Augusts was fuming. "Why the bloody upstart no good spoilt little …Augusts was so angry he could not finish what he was saying. "He was lucky we were not around, or we would have cursed his worthless hide so bad he would not be able to remember who he is" said Evan and Malik

Severus smiled.

"You're not the only one’s boys although I did show him what happens when you mess with my witch. The boys got a look of disbelief on their faces

"WE MISSED IT" Exclaimed the three boys.

Severus smiled and tapped his temple indicating he had the memory of the incident. He then walked over to Lily, sat down on the sofa next to her and gathered the upset witch in his arms. Malik walked over, knelt down in front of Lily, and took her hands in his. "Lily, you are one of the most talented witches in Slytherin. So, do not think about what Pothead called you? Do not think on it for one minute, Lily sweetie. Your OUR Princess, we don't care if you're Muggleborn, we love and care for you for who you are, Lily Evans, not what you are."

Lily smiled.

"Thanks, Mal."

Malik stood up.

"I'm going to go play a couple games of Wizard Chess with Gus if ether of you needs me"

He kissed Lily's forehead before walking off.

The couple smiled at him and watched him walk off to go challenge Augusts to a game of chess. Severus then manoeuvred himself and Lily so that they were lying on the sofa with Lily lying with her back against his chest.

Around 6 Lily started to get up off the Sofa.

"Lil, babe, where are you going?" asked Severus. Turning to face her love Lily said. "I'm going to bed, Sev." Severus nodded. "OK Night sweetie and get some rest if you can,"

He then leaned up and gave her a kiss goodnight.

Lily walked off but as she did, she heard the voices of the other Slytherins in the common room.

"Goodnight, Princess!"

Lily laughed and turned back around.  She gave them all a wave before disappearing up the staircase leading to the girl's dorm rooms. Lily walked into the dorm room that she shared with Narcissa, and put on her pajamas, and threw herself on her bed, exhausted from the day's events.

RCS

* * *

 

Updated it on 12/3/19


	2. Goodbye Hogwarts hello summer vacation

Started it on 18/9/15

 **Title:** Goodbye Hogwarts hello summer vacation

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Severus/ Lily  

 **Genre:** General

 **Warnings:** None

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** it’s time to say goodbye to Hogwarts for another year yet Lily don’t seem to happy about returning home and spends the afternoon reminiscing   about the time when Severus still lived close by the next morning She and Severus get ready for some fun in the sun on Prince

****The next morning, Thursday 30th of June 1977 ****

Lily woke and smiled. _Prince Island here_   _I come_ She thought.  The witch got up out of bed and headed for a shower, 5 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and made her way over to her trunk and took out her denim shorts and dark green and silver tie-dye crop top and black bell bottom jeans slipping her feet into white knee-high boots. Once dressed Lily grabbed her wand from the night-stand pointed at her belongings.

"Pack."

When the trunk finished packing itself, Lily levitated it and walked out of her dorm and down the stairs. _Hmm why it so quite_ thought Lily. When she got down stairs, she saw no one in the common room.

 _Where is everyone_ , thought Lily?

She shrugged then walked down the passage way and out of the common room and into the dungeon corridor, her trunk floating behind her she made her way up the corridor then up the stairs. Lily crossed the entrance hall and walked up the main staircase. Lily left her trunk on the landing next to other trunks before making her way into the Great Hall.

************************************************************************************************

There she found the rest of her house-mates along with Severus Augustus Evan and Malik. Lily walked over to them. “Morning all and why didn't anyone wake me?” asked Lily as she sat down in between Severus and Evan. Although she was looking at all the Slytherin girls when she asked the question. However, what was said next made her giggle.

“Well Severus tried waking you yet every time he walked up the steps to the dorm rooms the stairs would turn into a slide and he would slide back down he did it about six times it was very funny" said Evan.

“Oh my poor prince” said Lily giving Severus a hug.

Lily then tucked into the breakfast displayed on the table before her.

She and everyone else were still in the middle of eating when the headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up. Everyone fell silent. "Another year gone I do hope you all have a safe trip home and a wonderful summer and to the 7th years farewell and good luck in your future." With that, Albus sat back down and once more chatter is, heard though out the great hall as students began chatting to one another once more. The students who owned owls saw their Familiars enter and perched right in front of them.  When everyone had, had their fill of the delicious food they all stood up, they put their owls in their cages and began making their way out of the great hall.

************************************************************************************************

They each grabbed their trunks, walked down the Main staircase then crossed the entrance hall, and walked outside, from there they all made their way to the gates of Hogwarts where the carriages were waiting to take them to hogsmead station. Once the boys and Severus along with other students were in their carriages, the unseen Thestrals pulled the carriages down the path to hogsmead station.

*****Hogsmead station*****

The Thestrals stopped the carriages near the station, the students emerged from the carriages and began grabbing their trunks and Familiars from the carriages before making their way over to the baggage carts.

Every Student handed both trunks and familiar to the baggage handler before boarding the Hogwarts express.

****************************************************************************************************

 Lily Severus and their friends had just boarded the train and were now walking down the aisle trying to find an empty compartment. Luckily, they were able to find one far from everyone else. They all entered the compartment and sat down

“I thought it would never end” said Lily.

 While snuggling into Severus's side.

Severus smiled and curled his arm around her waist.

“Yes and now on to 9 weeks of Island fun just you and me,” said Severus

 Lily smiled.

“So when do we leave?" asked Lily.

“Tomorrow morning I'll come by to pick you up and we will leave by port key” said Severus.

“Perfect” said Lily

For the remainder of the train ride the three wizards, played a game of exploding snap while Lily and Severus just enjoyed each other's company.

*************************************************************************************************

******Kings cross station platform 9 and ¾ ******

The Hogwarts express pulled up to platform nine and ¾. At 12 noon

Families gathered on the platform waiting for their children amongst them, standing together was Severus's mother Eileen Prince, Lily's parents Sandra and Andy Evans and Lily older sister Petunia Evans. Malik's Parents Eve and Richard Mulciber. Augustus's Parents Adam and Avail Avery, and of cause Evan's Parents Elisa and Altiyan Rosier.

The Parents were all talking when suddenly they heard their teenage kids calling out to them. Everyone stopped talking as they saw the five teenagers walk over dragging and carrying their trucks and cages, the Families all talked a bit more asking how the school year was and what they got up to, before walking out of platform nine and ¾.

Once on the platform of Kings cross station, Augustus Evan and Malik parted ways with Severus and Lily. “Have, a great time on the Island you two,” said Augustus Evan and Malik.

 As they waved to their friends.

After saying goodbye, the boys and their parents then walked off to go transport home. Meanwhile Lily and Severus faced one another and gave each other hug and kiss. "So, I'll see you tomorrow morning," said Severus.

Lily smiled and nodded.

 

 

With another kiss, the couples parted ways.  Lily then hugged Eileen good bye, while Severus got a smile from Petunia a hug from Sandra and a hand shake from Andy. When the goodbyes were over, Lily turned away and walked off with her family back to their car. While Severus and Eileen walked off to the abandoned fire place in the waiting room and floo'd home.

Finally getting to the car, Andy popped the boot, Lily put her trunk in the boot closed the lid then got in the back behind the driver’s side. Petunia sat in the back behind their mother who was in the front passenger seat. After everyone was strapped in Andy made the long 4-hour drive from king’s cross station in London to their home in Cokeworth.

On the drive home both Petunia and Sandra notice how quit Lily was.

“Lily honey everything ok?” asked Sandra.

Lily looked at her mother.

“I’m fine mum just a bad last day and I’m really tired” said Lily.

Petunia reached over and squeezed her hand, both she and her mother new why Lily was, very quit she’s been this way every school holiday ever since Severus moved away 3 years ago.

It’s a 4 our drive honey why doesn’t you try getting some sleep” said Andy.

Lily nodded.

She snuggled into her seat and closed her eyes falling asleep instantly.

****************************************************************************************************

******4 hours later** **Cokeworth *****

Lily woke when she felt the car stop. “Come on Lil we’re home honey” said Andy opening the door. Lily unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed the cage with her owl Snowy and got out of the car.  “I’ll get your trunk honey if you can go open the door” said Andy.

While he handed Lily the keys to the house Lily turned and made her way up to the porch where her sister and mother were waiting. Lily unlocked the door and the family walked in. She then handed the keys to her mother before heading up the hall to her room opening the door she walked in and over to her desk and set the cage down before opening the cage door. “Snowy come on out girl” said Lily. The owl hooted and hopped out onto her arm. Lily walked over to her window and opened it. “Go on girl go stretch your wings” said Lily.

While sticking her arm out the window, Snowy gave a joyful hoot and flew off into the sky.    Once gone Lily pulled her arm back in and closed the window grabbing the now empty cage, she turns to go put it in the closet and saw her father standing there her trunk in hand.  Lily gave her dad a small smile.

 

“Hey dad come on in.”

 

Andy walked into the bedroom. “Where would you like your trunk dear?” he asked “On the bed thanks dad” said Lily. Andy set the trunk on the end of the bed kissed his daughter forehead and walked out, walking over to her Trunk Lily unlatch the lid and opened it and spent 20minuets unpacking the trunk by hand. With the trunk unpacked she set it in her closet and changed, grabbing her wand and headed out of her room and down the hallway towards the front door. “Where you going sweetie?” asked Sandra. When she saw Lily open the front door. “I'm going for a walk” said Lily.

“Alright dinners at 6” said Sandra. "Would you like me to go with you?" asked Petunia.

"No thanks Sis" said Lily.  Lily step out into the late afternoon a gentle wind blew her hair about, brushing her hair out of her face Lily walked down the path and out of the gate and up the sidewalk heading for the park.

*************************************************************************************************

When Lily arrived at the park, she walked over to the swing set and sat down she grabbed the chains holding the swing seat and started to gently, swing back and forth,

Lily let her mind drift back to happy memories when she and Severus would hang out here until night fall.

 

“It’s just not the same here without you Sev” Lily said Aloud.

 

After some time, she slowed the swing down and go off before walking over to where she first met Severus. There it still stood the same Tree where she met the love of her life at the tender age of 9. Lily reached out and touched the trunk of the tree a smile on her face she, stood there for a moment before deciding to climb up into the tree

Still missing Severus, she decided to go for a walk over to the next street Spinners end. So Lily jumped from the tree and walked off out of the park and crossed the street and made her way to the next street over.

 

Entering spinners end Lily walked the path opposite the house wrapping her arms around herself to word off the sudden chill Lily looked longingly at the house wishing Severus would open the door and come running out. _Makes me wonder what Ms. Prince will do with the house now_ Lily thought.  The couple used to floo over every day only stopping at the beginning of this year as it was costing to much in floo powder, they still fire called but to Lily although she understood why they moved she still missed her boyfriend/ best friend tremendously. Lily sighed. Then with one more glance at the house she left and went back the way she came.

***********************************************************************************************

Lily returned just as her mother was putting Dinner on the table Petunia and Andy were already sitting at the table.

“Hey Lily Sweetie how was your walk?” asked Sandra.

 

“Yeah it was ok, I’m going to go wash up” said Lily.

 

She closed the door and made her way up the hallway and turned into the bathroom washing her hands and face after drying her hand and whipping her face she walked back down the hall and into the kitchen taking a seat across from her sister. Dinner was a quite affair half way though Petunia reached across the table and took her little sister’s hand. “Come on Lily Cheer up please you’ll be seeing Severus tomorrow in fact it’s just going to be the both of you alone for 9 whole weeks on the Island” said Petunia.

 

That brought a smile to Lily’s face.

 

Once Dinner was done both girls helped clear the table then did the dishes it was going on 7 O’clock when they finished, Lily whipped her hands said goodnight to her family and walked back to her room walking in she changed into a cotton night gown and crawled in under the covers and closed her eyes falling asleep instantly

********************************************************************************************

***** Cokeworth 1st July 1977********

The sun was shining, on a beautiful summer day in the house owned by the Evans family in an upstairs bedroom slept Lily the Evans youngest daughter. Lily woke that morning with the sun on her face.

The 17-year-old smiled before getting out of bed and stretched.

  _Today is the day_ she thought happily _._

“Hmm where’s snowy did she even come back last night I was so tired I did not even noticed weather she had returned” Lily wondered aloud  She made her way over to her dresser draw and began rummaging through for a pair of hot pants and tube top. With the items in hand, Lily walks out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom.  5 minutes later, she emerges dressed.  Lily then wonders back to her room while drying her hair, only to be startled as she enters the room by a tapping sound. Looking over to her window she smiled. Flapping his wings outside her window is Raven Severus pet owl, the owl had black sleek feathers and yellow eyes  “What you trying to do sweetie give me a heart attack” Lily laughed.  She drops the towel on her bed, walks over and opens her Window.

The owl flew in and perched himself on her shoulder.

Lily giggled.

 

“Oh, so you're passing on a good morning kiss, are you?" asked Lily.  Laughing as Raven started affectionately nipping at her ear. The owl stopped for a minute and looks at her as if say “yes I'm.” Lily closed the window, walked back to the bed, and sat down. It was then she saw the shrunken parcel along with a note tied to his leg. “Oh, you have something for me? She asked. Raven hoots and hops down into her lap sticking out his leg. Lily untied both items from his leg and set them beside her on the bed before unfolding the note and reading it

**To my beloved flower**

**Lily I saw this in Twilfit & Tatting's yesterday afternoon while mum was buying some new summer robes and thought of you hope you love it I know it will be perfect for the night weather on the island as well as for winter I'll be there to pick you up in a few minutes**

**Love**

**Severus**

**P.S. Raven had a guest last night so if you’re looking for Snowy she’s with us**

 

“Well at least I know where she is” said Lily. Lily set the note on her bedside table and picked up her wand and pointed at the parcel.

“Engorgio”

The parcel enlarged.

Lily set her wand back on the bedside table and unwrapped the parcel, she gasped when she saw the beautiful black velvet hooded cloak, she carefully lifts it up and turned it around there only to see a beautiful green snake print.  Raven sensing Lily wanted to stand up took flight and Perched himself on top of her headboard  Lily stood up and placed the cloak over her shoulders, before tying it together.

 Lily made her way over to her full-length mirror, and looked at herself.

“Oh wow,” said Lily.

She turned around to get a better look at the cloak, and smiled then turned to face the mirror before grabbing the sides the cloak and folds her arms over her chest, taking the cloak with her.

“Oh this will keep me warm,” said Lily.

After a while Lily took off the cloak and laid it down on the bed, she then walked over to the closet and grabbed her overnight bag and placed The Undetectable Extension Charm on the bag. Afterwards Lily picked up her wand pointed it at her overnight bag.

“Pack”

The bag began packing itself with clothes, night wear and toiletries but also including her new cloak, just as everything was packed into the bag, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

“Come in” said Lily.

The door opened.

"Hello my darling flower."

Lily spun around to see Severus standing in her bedroom door way with his overnight bag on one shoulder and Ravens cage in the other.

“Severus” Lily exclaimed happily.

Severus dropped his bag and the cage to the floor as Lily ran over and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist, Severus held her around the waist and lower back for support, they smiled at one another then kissed.

They pulled back moments later and Lily unwrapped her legs from Severus waist and stood back on her own feet.

"Thank you for the gift it's beautiful" said Lily.

She took his hand and led him over to her overnight bag that was upon the bed.

"So beautiful you ready to go?" asked Severus.

"Give me one second.”

Lily zipped up the bag, put the bag on her shoulder, and grabbed Severus's hand. Severus picked up his bag where he dropped it, along with the cage and set it on her bedside table before opening it.

“Come on boy lets us go home and see Snowy” said Severus.

Raven Hoots and fly’s down into the cage.

 With Raven in his cage they both walked out of her room and down the hall then into the living room.

“Bye mum bye dad” said Lily.

She then pointed her wand at the broom closet.

“Accio comet 290.”

The broom zoomed from the closet and into her open hand, Lily then pointed her wand at the broom.

“Reducio.”

The broom shrunk afterwards Lily put it in her bag.

"Bye sweetie" said Sandra.

“Stay safe Lily and look after her Severus,” said Andy.

“I will dad,” said Lily.

“Will do sir” said Severus.

The couple then stepped into the fireplace; Lily took some floo powder and dropped it.

“Prince Manor.”

The green flames engulfed them, and they were gone.

RCS

* * *

 

Updated it on 12/3/19


	3. Prince island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Prince Villa is a beach Villa set on a privet Island called prince island, the island belonged to Eileen Prince the island has a beach, a forest and is Surrounded by mountains. Also, just a heads-up chapters will be longer so in other words I will be trying to combine chapters to redux how many chapters there are and so there is not to many Part 1 part 2 etc

Started it on the 22/9/2015

 **Title:** Prince Island

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily/ Severus

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings** one swear word 

**Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Severus and Lily arrive on Prince Island and settle in for their 9-week long holiday

* * *

 

******Prince manor Holkham, Norfolk******

Eileen Prince a slander pale witch with black waist length hair and ice blue eyes, was reading a book in the pallor when green flames spiked from the empty fire place, startling the witch and making her gasp in surprise. However, she calmed down when she saw it was only her son Severus and his girlfriend of 4 years Lily.

“Morning mum” said Severus. “Morning Ms. Prince” Lily replied. Eileen stood up and walked over to the couple giving them both hugs. “Severus Lily good morning my dears, well looks to me that you are both ready to head off to Prince Island." Severus smiled. "We are mum.” said Severus.

He then knelt and opened the cage, letting Raven out, the owl hoots and takes flight up to the North wing, where the Owlery was located. Eileen smiled and took off the necklace that she had changed into a port key.

"This will take you to the Villa that is located on the Island."

She then placed the necklace around Severus's neck.

“Now all you both have to do is touch your hand to the pendent and it will take you to Prince Island,” said Eileen. The couple nod. They both touch the pendent, then in the blink of an eye they were gone. They were suddenly spinning. “OK we have to let go now” said Severus. But Lily would not let go. “Lil babe let go” Severus urged. Lily nodded and let go.

* * *

 

*****Prince Island Day 1 *****

They arrived on the island at 9:00 in the morning. When they fell, Severus fell and landed on his feet on the sand just outside the villa, he stood and waited for Lily.  Moments Later Lily landed unfortunately she landed herself in the Ocean.

Lily rose from the ocean, splattering as she got a mouth full of seawater, and just as she got to her feet an oncoming wave knocked her over “Lily honey hang on” Severus called. He ran into the Ocean and assisted Lily and walked her back to the shore.

“I HATE Port keys, remind me to NEVER use a port key again” said Lily.

While brushing sand and seaweed out of her hair.

Severus looked at Lily and laughed.

“Shut up you” said Lily.

Shoving him lightly.

She then took in her Surroundings

“Oh, it's as beautiful as I remember,” said Lily. Severus walked up behind her he used the hot air charm to dry her clothes and hair before wrapping his arms around her.  Severus then whispered into her ear. “Yes, it is, and we have it all to ourselves for 2 months.”

Lily's eyes lit up she smiled and grabbed Severus's hand.

“Come on let go check it out,” said Lily.

She then went racing up to the villa dragging a laughing Severus behind her. When they were close to the Villa Severus, took down the wards surrounding the villa, then pointed his wand at the door.

“Alohomora.”

The door unlocked and they both walked in.

Inside Severus closed the door the first thing they saw when they stepped through the door was a living room. Behind a set of armchairs were two swinging doors that led to the kitchen and dining hall. Then turning left there was hallway that led to the two bedrooms a bathroom/ toilet and a potions lab.

Lily walked around the living room. “Ah man this brings back memories,” said Lily. She walked around the sofa and flopped down on it. Severus stood behind the sofa and smiled down at Lily who returned the smile. “Well Miss Evans do you want to just lounge around here or do you wanna go with me to check out our old room?” asked Severus.

Lily grinned and bolts up and off the sofa.  Severus smiled and shook his head. Before grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall to their old room. “Well here it is” said Severus, they both stood outside their old room

Lily smiled.

 As Severus opened the door. The room's colour scheme was that of a forest green colour there were two single beds on opposite ends of the room. On the left side of the room next to the bed, was a big bay window with a widow seat?  overlooking the ocean. On the right side of the room was a walk-in closet and the other single bed. Looking at the two single beds Lily rest her head on Severus’s shoulder.

Lily sighed.

“Do you remember when we HAD TO sleep in single beds?” she asked her boyfriend.

Severus laughed.

“Yes, and somehow you always found your way into my bed with me”

Lily smiled and laughed.

“Glad we don’t have to do that anymore” said Severus. He then took out his wand from his sleeve then thanks to two transfiguration spells the two single beds merged and transformed into a king-sized four poster bed with black curtains.

The curtains around the bed lay open showing off the four emerald green pillows and the black sheets and emerald green quilt cover. Severus then used the levitation spell and placed the bed in the middle of the room. “Now what do you think of the room?” asked Severus.

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek.

“It's wonderful and well I would love to enjoy it more I REALLY need a shower, the drying spell you used may have dried me off, but I smell like the ocean.” Lily walked in and over to the bed and put her bag on the bed before manually unpacking her bag, taking out her green tight deep neckline high cut leg one-piece swim suite.  

Lily grabbed her swimsuit her towel then banished the rest of her clothes and to the walk-in closet. So, with her items in her hand Lily walked out of the bedroom and headed for the bathroom while Severus went about unpacking his own bag, Severus had just finished unpacking his bag when he turned around after hearing light footsteps and saw Lily dressed in her green one-piece swim suite, a sheer black sarong around her waist and her towel around her neck.

Lily giggled at the stunned look on Severus face. “Getting you speechless never gets old” said Lily. As she walked over to him and put a finger under his chin. “But really love, close your mouth you'll catch files.”  With that she taps his chin and Severus closes his mouth. Severus shakes his head, and blushes. "Sorry sweetheart.”  Severus apologised Lily just smiles and grabs the sunscreen from a shelf in the closet. “So, you wanna head out to the beach for a while?" asked Lily. As she walks out and passed him, with the bottle of sunscreen in her hand.

Severus smiles.

“Sure, give me a moment I'll meet you out there.” Lily smiles one last time. “OK” She walked out of the room, and heads down the hall passed the living room and walks out into the front porch and steps off the porch steps and onto the unsuspecting hot sand. “You shoot me that's hot” Lily exclaims. As she began running/skipping down to the water trying not to stay on the hot sand for too long, on her way she dropped the towel and sunscreen where she was going to set up and bolted down to the water's edge.

Lily sighed.

 She had this goofy dazed look on her face when the water touched her burning feet. Moments later she heard Severus complaining and turned to see he too was doing the running / skipping down the beach. Once Severus got into the water, he too sigh with relief “Hot isn't," said Lily. “It's bloody hot you could cook an egg on that sand” said Severus. Once their feet were cool, they turned to the shore, and looked at each other.

“Ready?” Asked Lily.

“Ready” said Severus.

The couple took off to the spot where they left their towels. In addition, with a bit of non-verbal and windless magic both their towels were, laid out and ready for them they both dived onto the towels before looking at each other and laughing.

Lily sighed.

Before laying her head on Severus's chest, she lay there with Severus running his fingers lightly up and down her arm. After laying in the sun for about 10 minutes Lily began feeling a little warm. 

“Hey where you are going love?” asked Severus.  When he saw Lily get up off her towel. “School's out time to get wet.”  She then sprinted off down to the water. Severus stood up and chased after her. “Lily Marie get back here" Severus called after her. Lily saw him and squealed. Severus caught up to her not that far from the water, picked her up by the waist and throws her over his shoulder and walks back to their spot. “Severus Tobias you put me down this instant!” Lily screamed “I'm sorry my dear flower but if we do not put some sunscreen on soon, we will fry” said Severus. Before dropping her down on her towel. Lily looked up at him and pouts.

“You’re no fun.” she whines. Lily huffed and turned on her front and pillowed her head on her arms. Severus smiled. Put some sunscreen on his hands and then began rubbing it into her back. Lily sighed.

“That feels nice”

Severus just smiled and continued with rubbing the sunscreen into her back shoulders and legs, after he finished, Lily turned over and sat up took the sunscreen from Severus and applied some onto her legs chest and arms before rubbing the sunscreen in. Severus applied some sunscreen on himself, once finished he lay on his towel and Lily applied some sunscreen onto his back and the backs of his legs. When she finish Severus turned over and sat up the two sat and watched the wave's crash onto the shore.

“It really is beautiful here” said Lily, as she leant against Severus. “It sure is” said Severus, while wrapping his arm around Lily. Still feeling warm Lily once again stood up. “Lil?” Severus asked.

“There are some cool waves out I'm not about to let them go to waste, Accio surfboard” Just then a green surfboard zoomed out of villa from its place in the walk-in closet and right into Lily's hand. Severus stood up and called for his own surfboard, so with his black surfboard in hand, the two teens raced into the water hoped on their boards and paddled out when they were far out, they turned to face the shore.

“What about this one” Lily called. “No way to small we'll catch the next one” said Severus. Just as the wave lifted them a bit. Lily looked over her shoulder. “This one?” she asked. When she saw the wave. Severus looked back and smiled. “Perfect, ready” he called. “You bet” said Lily. “Good because here it comes,” said Severus. With seconds to spare the two jumped to their feet and road the wave, they were not even to the shore yet when Severus slipped from his board.

"SEVERUS!” Lily panicked.

The wizard came up for air and waved.

I'm OK Lily” he called out to her.

Lily sighed.

 _Thank Salazar_  she thought.

She landed on shore only to turn back and see Severus riding a second wave. When he came, too shore, he stepped off his board picked it up and shook his head to rid himself of the water.

Lily dropped her board and run up to him. “Severus are you alright?” asked Lily as she ran up to him. “I'm fine but that was one hell of a wipe out” said Severus. Lily hugged him and they both returned to their spot on the sand. “Lily sweetie I'm just going to wash the boards you alright here?”  He asked.

“Sure, go on” Lily replied.

She laid down on her front on the towel and sunbathed.

After about ten minutes of lying on her front, Lily turned over and lay on her back. She lay there with her eyes closed soaking up the sun when suddenly the sun was gone. Lily opened her eyes, looked up to see Severus standing above her, Lily smiled and sat up.

“It is already noon ready to go in,” asked Severus. Lily nodded and stood up. They gathered their belongings and walked back to the villa. They hung their towels on the railings and walked inside, and made their way up to their room, when they entered Lily flopped on the bed.

"Tired Lil?" asked Severus.

 As he joined her on the bed.

"Nope" Lily replied.

They lay there on the bed enjoying the quite only for it to break by a low growl they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Looks to me like someone's hungry” said Severus.

“Yeah I guess I’ am,” said Lily who was blushing.

“Well come on then, let's go feed the hungry stomach” said Severus.

 He stood up from the bed turned and held out his hand Lily took the offered hand and Severus pulled her off the bed and to her feet. The couple made their way down, the hall then though the doors and into the dining hall, there they made their way into the kitchen and began getting out the bread butter and some ham and chicken to make ham and chicken sandwiches.  After making the sandwiches, Lily grabbed two tall glasses from the cupboard then walked over to the fridge opened it and looked in.

“What do you feel like having lemonade pumpkin juice or butter beer?” asked Lily. “With this weather I'd go with lemonade” said Severus. He began putting the sandwiches on the plates. Lily took out the jug of lemonade and pored some lemonade into both glasses before putting it back into the fridge. “It's such a beautiful day would you like to have lunch on the porch?” asked Severus.

“Sure” Lily replied.

So together walked out with their food and drinks they sat down on the porch steps. As they ate their lunch, they began talking. “So, what would you feel like doing after lunch?” asked Severus. “How about going back to the beach” said Lily? “That can be arranged” Severus replied.

Lily smiled.

Afterwards they walked back inside and put their empty plates and glasses in the sink. Lily then turned and made her way up to the room to get the sunscreen once more, Lily returned with the bottle of sunscreen in her hand and saw Severus waiting for her on the porch.

“Ready?” asked Severus.

Lily smiled. Grabbed her towel and stepped of the pouch and onto the sand. “Ow damn sand is still hot” said Lily. Severus just hissed as he his feet touched the sand. After some time, their feet got used to the heat of the sand, they were walking along the shoreline's their towels wrapped around their waist, it was also windy, the summer winds whipped their hair about them.

“It's getting windy” said Severus. As his hair blew in front of his eyes. “Yes, it is” Lily agreed. While pushing her hair out of her face. Lily then wrapped her arm around his waist and started to play with the knot of his towel. “Lil my Slytherin princess what do you think you're doing?” asked Severus as he saw her hand playing with the knot of his towel.

Lily just looked at him smiling but with a mischievous look in her eyes. “What are you talking about love I'm not doing anything” said Lily as she continued to play with his towel. Severus smiled at her. “Yes, you are darling.”

Lily smiled and pulled the towel off from around his waist and ran off. “Oi get back here” said Severus. Before he raced after her. Lily just laughed and took off across the sand.  She suddenly dropped the towel and dived into an oncoming wave, Severus picked up his towel and looked towards the waves and saw Lily resurface.

Severus smiled. Dropped the towel and before running and diving into the water. Lily looked to the shore but did not see Severus. “Severus, Severus where are you” called Lily. Looking around for him. Severus swam under her and resurfaced right behind her.

“Looking for me.”

Lily screamed and spins around; only to find a laughing Severus behind her. “I am going to KILL you” Lily screeched. Severus saw the murderous look in her eyes and swam off, he scrambled to the shore and took off up the sand.

“SEVERUS TOBIAS PRINCE!” Lily screams.

S _hit I am in trouble now_ Severus thought.

Suddenly he was, tackled to the ground and fell face first into the sand; he felt light hits on his back, as Lily lightly beat his back with her hands. Severus laughed and turned over onto his back the movement made Lily fall next to him and curled up to his side and the two watched the waves. “It's a wonderful afternoon” said Lily. Severus chuckled. “That it is my dear princess that it is” Lily snuggled against him.

“To think there is so much more to do on this Island” said Lily. “Like what?” asked Severus? “Exploring the whole Island maybe even go rock climbing or do a bit of bush walking." “Well my sweet looks like you have already planned what we should do while we are here,” said Severus.

Suddenly Lily shivers as the wind blew past them.

"Cold love?" asked Severus. “Yes, just a bit,” said Lily. “Alright let's head back inside," said Severus. They stood up and Severus went to get his discarded towel, so with the towel now hanging around his neck he walked back to Lily and the pair walked back to the villa.

They stopped by the outside showers and rinsed of the salt water and the sand from their hair and body afterwards they turned off the tap and dried off, once dry they wrapped their towels around their waist and walked up to the villa.

As they walked inside Lily took off her Sarong while Severus closes the door, the pair walked up to their room only to stop at the laundry room and placed the dirty towels in the hamper, before continuing up the hall to their room.  Once inside they grabbed a pair of shorts and put them on over their swim trunks and swimsuit, next they left the room and returned to the living room.

Lily flopped on the sofa while Severus walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book to read, so with the book in hand he walked over to the sofa. Lily sat up to make room for Severus, before laying back down this time with her head pillowed in his lap.

Severus read the novel while running his free hand through her hair every now and then his hand left her hair to turn a page only to return his hand to her hair afterwards. Lily had fallen asleep listening to his voice as he read to her. Severus set the book aside when he saw Lily was sleeping, and gathered her in his arms, stood up, and walked back down to their room. Severus walked into the room and over to the bed, where he laid her onto the sheets.

He then joined her on the bed for a late afternoon nap.

They slept the rest of the afternoon away only to wake up at six in the evening.

When Lily woke, she felt herself in cased in the arms of her love and smiled.

She then turned over to watch a sleeping Severus.

I love you so much Sev thought Lily.

She lightly kissed his temple before slowly untangling herself from his embrace.

She ventured out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom, and stepping inside, she closed the bathroom door striped off her shorts and swimsuit, Lily opened the shower door and turns on the tapes.

After setting it on the right temperature, she steps into the shower closing the door of the shower.

“Hmmm” Lily hummed as the water hit her body.

Lily washed her hair and body, then rinse off.

After rinsing off, Lily turns the tapes off, steps out of the shower grabs, her towel and dries off before wrapping said towel around her body then walks out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom.

Severus heard footsteps and awoke from his sleep.

“Lily what time is…it” Severus said the last part was broken up by a yawn.

“Early evening say around 6 I think” replied Lily before walking into the walk-in closet.

Lily changed into her undergarment before pulling a green strapless nightgown off the hanger and putting it on, she then put on a silver night robe over her gown and walked out she did not see Severus when she existed the closet.

Therefore, she made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall only to hear the sound of the shower; Lily smiled and continued down the hall and into the kitchen. When she stepped into the kitchen, Lily began looking in the cupboards fridge, freezer for, an Idea on what to make for dinner.

In the end, she chose lasagne and vegetables, with a side of garlic bread Lily went about getting the ingredients for making the beef lasagne. Luckily, she found all the ingredients and began making the lasagne.

After finishing making the lasagne, she stuck it in the oven to cook and then got out the vegetables consisting of carrot cauliflower and broccoli and began washing them.

“What is that wonderful smell?" Severus asked.

Who came into the kitchen?

Lily jumped at the sound.

“Sorry sweetheart did not mean to startle you” said Severus. Lily set the knife down and turn to see Severus dressed in a black night robe. “Well that smell is the lasagne cooking, we are having lasagne with vegetables with a side of garlic bread” said Lily. She turned back to continue washing the vegetables. “Anything I can do love?” he asked. “Can you do the carrots please?” asked Lily. Handing over the already washed and pealed carrots. Severus grabbed a knife and cutting board then began cutting up the carrots.

Lily meanwhile had finished washing the cauliflower and broccoli and was now pealing and copping the cauliflower and broccoli. Once done Lily and Severus placed the vegetables in a steamer for 15 minutes Severus then began getting out their plates and cutlery. While Lily cooked the garlic bread.

* * *

 

*****2 hours later*****

Around 8 O’clock saw the couple sitting down to dinner in the dining room. Lily sighed. “It has only been the first day and it's the best day ever.” Severus smiled. “So, Lil baby you are enjoying your summer?” asked Severus. As he reaches across the table and takes her hand in his. “It is the best ever I can't wait to do some exploring” said Lily.

Severus smiles.

“We can go exploring the island tomorrow if you like” said Severus before taking a sip of his butter beer. Once dinner is done, they both take the dishes into the kitchen, Severus washed the dishes while Lily dried them, as Severus turns to get one of the dirty plates Lily similes evilly, she then takes the tea towel she's using and wrapped the tea towel around and around before flinging it at Severus's behind. “Ow Lily my cheeky Slytherin that hurt,” said Severus. When felt the sting and turns around to face her. Lily innocently looks back at her boyfriend and giggles, before racing out of the kitchen. Using a bit of wand less magic Severus makes the dishes wash themselves. Severus then races out of the kitchen and down the hall to their room; he runs in and slams the door close before stalking over to the bed where Lily is now laying, and pounced on her before attacking her sides, tickling her.

Lily's laughter and screams suddenly filled the once quite bedroom.

Moment later when Lily had calmed down Severus moves to lie beside her, and Lily looks at him with a happy smile. “We have a big day tomorrow how about getting some rest” said Severus. As he sat up and took his robe off leaving him in boxes and a night shirt. Lily yawned and nodded before removing her own robe.

Severus then banished them to the closet before he and Lily stood up from the bed, pulled back the covers, and climbed in once settled under the covers, Lily moves closer to Severus, rests her head on his chest, and wraps an arm around his waist before closing her eyes.

Severus looks down and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes, during the night it starts to rain. Severus wakes slips out of bed, walks out of the room and to the bathroom.  Once finished in the bathroom Severus walks out switching the bathroom light off, walks up the hall, back into the bedroom. Severus smiles at the sleeping form of Lily before walking over to the bay window, and watches the rain, fall. He had not been standing their long when he hears a sleepy voice behind him.

“Sev what are you doing up come back to bed love.”

Severus turns and walks back to the bed and gets in. He takes Lily into his arms and holds her, he watches as she falls back to sleep in the comfort of his arms. He lightly traces Lily's features with a finger.

“Where would I be without you Lily,” he whispered. Lily hums in her sleep and snuggles further into Severus embrace.  Severus smiles kisses her forehead. “I live because you live Lily without you, I couldn't survive I love you Lily Evans” he whispered then falls asleep

RCS

* * *

 

updated it on 12/3/19 


	4. Eileen’s visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Eileen born 1930 and Tobias was born in 1928 Eileen graduated Hogwarts in 1948 and married Tobias in the Autumn of 1948 after dating for 4 months

Started it on 15/1/16

 **Title:** Eileen’s visit

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily/ Severus

 **Genre:** Romance/ Angst/ Hurt comfort

 **Warnings** mentions of abuse in Eileen’s past

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** the day after they arrived, they have a surprised visit from Severus’s mother Lily later on learns about Eileen’s past

* * *

 

*****prince Island 2 nd July 1977 day 2 ******

The morning after the rainfall the sky was blue and clear the sun was shining and if you listened, you could hear the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore, in other words, the morning was peaceful. At 10:00 after feeling eyes on him Severus eyes flutter open only to see Lily's smiling form looking down at him.

“Good morning my Prince” said Lily.

Leaning up she kissed him good morning, pulling back the couple smiled with Severus reaching up and caressing her cheek with one last kiss Lily slipped out from under the covers and walked out of the bedroom. Sitting up Severus called out to her making Lily stopped in the doorway.

“Sweetheart where are you going asked Severus  

Lily glanced back over her shoulder a sultry smile playing on her lips and a glint in her eyes as she asked. “For a morning shower care to join me?”

Severus chuckled.

“Tempting love, very tempting but no I’ll go make us breakfast while you’re in the shower” he told her. Lily nodded walked out of the room down the hall and into the bathroom after closing the door she stripped off her nightgown got into the shower.

* * *

*****5 minutes later*****

Lily stepped out did a drying spell on her body before wrapping a towel around her body and walking out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom.   Lily walked into the bedroom to see Severus grab his wand from the bedside table and with flick of his wand, the bed made its-self, Severus who was still dressed in his nightclothes turned around and walked into the closet. Lily followed when she entered to see Severus changing into his clothes.

“So what for breakfast?” asked Lily. 

While grabbing her undergarments and putting them on before removing her towel. Just as she slipped on her bra she felt cool hand on her warm back and felt the straps being clipped together when he finished his task Severus stepped back and finished dressing.

“Thanks love” said Lily.

The 17-year-old witch turned and smiled at her lover before grabbing her yellow sundress from the hanger next to her and slipping it over her head. Now dressed Lily exited the closet.  She walked to her dresser, got out her bush, stood in front of the mirror, and brushed her long red hair. When she finished Lily used a hair tie and tied her hair into a ponytail. “Hey, Severus, are you finished yet?” asked Lily as she finish tying her hair up. “Yeah I' am” said Severus as he walked out wearing dark blue jeans and a white top.

“Well don't you look good” said Lily as she saw what Severus was wearing.

“Thanks, and you look like sunshine my princess” replied Severus.

Lily smiled shyly at him.

Severus smiled walked over and put his arm around Lily before guiding her out of the room and down the hall then into the kitchen, there they made themselves bacon and eggs with a side of toast and a stake of pancakes for breakfast. Severus was cooking The bacon eggs, while waiting for the toaster to pop, meanwhile Lily made batter for the pancakes.

“Hey Sev love do you think the batter for these pancakes are OK?” asked Lily.

As she was stirring the batter.   Severus flipped the eggs and bacon before turning and walking over to her. Once in front of her Severus stuck his index finger in the jug that contained the pancake batter then took his finger out and outlined Lily's lips with it.

He then lent down and kissed her while licking the batter off her lips. afterwards he pulled back and thought it over before answering.

“Yep the batter is perfect”

Lily chuckled at Severus's antics and shook her head.

Before returning to her task while said Wizard went back to cooking the eggs and bacon. When Lily noticed the pancake fryer in front of her was ready, she began pouring the batter into medium size pancakes.   When the food was ready, Lily piled the pancakes onto a plate grabbed 2 sets of knives and forks and two small plates, she then walked out of the kitchen and into the dining hall, where she set the plate of pancakes as well as the knives forks and empty plates on the table.

Next, she sat herself down at the table, a few minutes later Severus walked in with two plates of egg bacon and toast; he set them on the table and sat across from Lily, and took a piece of toast egg bacon and pancake and placed them on their plate and began eating.

“So, are we going to go explore the island today?” asked Lily. “We sure are” said Severus. As he placed a piece of egg in his mouth. When they finished the toast eggs and bacon, they started on the pancakes. “Lily love these pancakes are delicious” said Severus. After he swallowed a piece. Lily smiled.

“Thanks honey.”

She then put a piece of pancake in her mouth, after they finished the pancakes, Severus waved his wand and the dirty dishes flew to the sink and began washing themselves.  While Severus want to the potion’s lab, to check which potions and what ingredients he was low on. Lily meanwhile went to the living and walked over to the bookshelf, looking for a book.  She chose a book called a charmed life, before making her way over to the sofa and lying down; she opened the book to the first chapter and began reading. So that is how the couple spent their morning reading and doing inventory.

* * *

 

*****An hour later*****

Around 11:00 there was a light knock on the door; Lily looked up from her book. _Who, could it be_   _no one but Ms. Prince Malik Evan and Augustus know Sev and I are here_ thought Lily? She marked and set the book aside. Lily got up off the sofa and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" asked Lily. Who had her hand on the door handle? “Lily dear it's me” said Eileen. Lily quickly opened the door to see Eileen Prince standing on the porch. “Ms. Prince, how is you?” asked Lily. As she hugged her boyfriend's mother; Eileen returned the hug. “I'm well my dear,” said Eileen. “Please won't you come in Ms. Prince,” said Lily. After she released Eileen from her arms and stepped aside. Eileen smiled and walked in, she looked around but saw no sign of her son.

“So how has your holiday been,” asked Eileen? “Good so far, Sev and I are thinking of exploring the Island today sometime” said Lily. As she closed the front door. The pair then made their way over to the sofa and sat down. “Lily where is my darling boy?” asked Eileen. Lily giggled. “He's in the potion's lab,” Eileen smiled and shook her head. “Looks like we're going to have to pry Severus out of the lab.” Lily laughed. “That isn't going to be an easy task,” Eileen nodded. “True but it will be easy compare to getting him out of the Apothecary.” She told the young witch Lily laughed aloud. “Yeah he's like a kid in a candy store, and once he's stepped inside you just can't get him out.”

“If by some miracle we get, him out he ends up sulking for the rest of the day” Eileen replied. Both witches had a good laugh at Severus's expanse. “Let's go see if we can TRY and pry him from the potion's lab, shall we?” Eileen asked.

Standing up she put her arm around the young witch, and walked up the hall to the potions lab. They stood in the doorway watching Severus who had finished his inventory and was now looking through his advance in Potions making book but also writing on how to improve making the hang over potion and the pepper up potion.  Lily walked into the room and over to where the wizard was working and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Sev dear, look who has come to visit us.” “In a sec Lil just let me finish this” said Severus. As he waved his hand in a shooing motion. Lily gigged and shook her head before letting him go and walking back to the doorway. Eileen looked at Lily and smiled they gave Severus one more look and thought .

_told you._

“He won't remove himself until he has finished his task,” Eileen said.

 As they walked back down the hall.

“Tell me about it” Lily chuckled

"Why don't we go and enjoy ourselves outside while we wait for him to finish," said Eileen." That would be nice, would you like anything to drink as I'm going to go grab myself a glass of lemonade," said Lily. “A glass of lemonade would be wonderful dear,” said Eileen. The older witch walked out and onto the porch where she sat at the table and chairs, a little while later Lily walked out with two glasses of lemonade and walked over to Eileen who was sitting on a chair on the porch. “Here you go Ms. Prince” said Lily.  She handed the older witch a glass, before taking a seat opposite her. “Oh, thank you Lily sweetie,” said Eileen. She took the glass from Lily, took a sip of the lemonade before setting it on the table between both chairs.

“This island is as beautiful as I remember it thank you for letting us come here on our own this summer,” said Lily Eileen looked at the young witch sitting on the other side of the table and smiled. “You are welcome beside you both are adults now so I thought you would like the time alone” said Eileen. Lily gave her a smile. “Thanks Ms. Prince.”

* * *

 

The Witches were relaxing on the porch admiring the view when Severus stepped out with a glass of lemonade in his hand. “Lily you said someone was here to visit us who is it as only a few know we are here” said Severus. “Hello son” came Eileen's greeting. Severus looked up and saw his mother. “Mum ah what are you doing here?” asked Severus. “Sev that is no way to greet your mother” Lily scold him.

Severus gave the two witches a sheepish smile.

“Sorry mum how are you by the way?” asked Severus. As he walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I'm well thank you Severus, I came by to see how you are both settling in” Eileen replied as she returned the hug. Severus then stepped away and lent on the railing. “Lily says that you and her, are going to go exploring the Island sometime today” said Eileen. “We were but seeing as you have come all this way for a visit, I think we will postpone it for tomorrow” Severus replied, “You don't mind do you Lily,” he asked his girlfriend. The witch smiled and shook her head. “No of cause not Sev” was Lily's answer.

* * *

 

*****Another hour later*****

 The peaceful atmosphere was broken by the growling of stomachs Eileen heard the noise and stood up. “Well seems to me it's about time for lunch” she told the couple. The couple blushed but nodded. So, they picked up their empty glasses and walked back inside.  The trio walked through the swinging doors and into the kitchen/dining hall. Lily took Eileen's empty glass, while the older witch sat at the table. “What would you like for lunch mum?” asked Severus. “How about something light yet filling say a ham, and chicken salad wrap.” Said Eileen

Lily licked her lips.

"Sounds yummy think I'll have the same" said Lily.

"Me to" Severus replied.

The couple began making the three wraps and afterwards Severus put each wrap on a plate while Lily filled their empty glasses with more lemonade.  The young witch then took out a tray and set it on the counter while Severus placed the plates and glasses on the tray, Severus then picked up the tray and they walked out of the kitchen and over to the table where Eileen was sitting.

“I was thinking dears how about we have lunch on the beach,” said Eileen.

“What a great idea mother” said Severus?

Lily smiled and nodded.

Severus then put the tray that he had in his hands on the table before walking out of the dining hall and up the hallway, where he opened the door of the hall closet and got out the picnic blanket. With the object in hand, Severus made his way back down the hall and into the Dining hall/ Kitchen, where both Eileen who held the tray in her hand and Lily were waiting.

“Ready?” asked Severus.

The witches nodded.

They all walked out of the Dining hall/ Kitchen and right into the living room before making their way over to the front door and stepping out onto the porch.

* * *

 

Stepping off the porch onto the sand Eileen handed the tray off to her son so she could slip off her footwear before taking the tray back, together they headed down the beach looking a place to set up their lunch they found a perfect spot close to a cluster of palm trees. Severus lade the blanket down before sitting down.

Lily joined him on the blanket while Eileen set the tray down before joining the couple on the blanket, the trio faced the ocean watching the waves crash onto the shore. They picked up their plates from the tray and set them in their laps. “So how are you to liking your summer vacation so far?” asked Eileen before biting into her wrap.

Severus grinned.

“I love the summer a whole two months alone on an island with my witch, mum what more could I ask for.” Severus smiled and took Lily's hand only to lift it to his lips and give it a kiss.

Lily blushed and smiled before resting her head on Severus shoulder, while sipping her lemonade. Eileen watched the interaction between the two and smiled, she was happy to see her son so happy and in love, she could not have picked a better young witch for her son then his childhood best friend.

“Well I'm glad, you’re, happy sweetie," said Eileen as she smiled at the pair, “Mum I'm always happy when I've got Lily with me,” said Severus. Lily blushed and turned to bury her face in Severus chest. "Sev stop it," said Lily shyly.

Severus smiled.

He gently pulled her from his chest, looked her in the eyes, forgetting his mother was with them.  “Why Lily it is true I'm at my happiest when I'm around you.”

Lily smiled up at him.

"I know sweetheart." She replies a blush colouring her cheeks the couple were pulled out of their little world at the sound of the Eileen's voice. “Your really are good for him Lily.” Lily blushed deeper. “Thank you for saying so Ms. Prince,” Lily said shyly.

* * *

 

They finished their lunch and stood up taking their dirty dishes with them. Severus then shook out the blanket and folded it up; with everything packed away, they walked back to the villa. Making their way inside, Eileen and Lily made their way into the kitchen/dining hall and put the dirty plates and glasses in the sink, while Severus made his way up the hallway to put the blanket back into the hall closet.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Lily filled the sink with warm water, then she and Eileen began washing, drying and putting away the dishes they used for lunch, as they had their backs to the door, they did not hear Severus enter or see him take a tea towel from the rack. Severus gave the unsuspecting Lily a sly smile while tightening the tea towel around and around before holding it together.

T _his is for the other night love_  thought Severus.

He then flung the towel at Lily's backside. “Yow” said Lily.  She spun around glaring daggers at her love. “Sev what the hell was that for?” Lily demanded, while rubbing her backside. “Payback for the other night when you did it to me" said Severus. Eileen scowled her son. “Severus.” She then turned to Lily. “Did you really do the same thing to Severus the previous night”

Lily blushed.

“I did.”

Eileen stood there thinking before saying. “I see well go on get out of here I'll finish these." “No, you will not Ms. Prince,” said Lily. “Lil, if my mum says she going to do something don't tell her otherwise,” said Severus.

“Well if you insist,” said Lily.

“I do now go on get out of here shoo,” said Eileen as she shooed the young couple out of the kitchen. The couple laughed. Eileen laughed. Before turning back around and going back to washing the dishes. "Hey, I need to go finish off a potion want to help?" asked Severus.

Lily smiled.

“I'll race you.”

* * *

Lily raced out of the kitchen and took off up the hall with Severus hot on her heels. She ran into the potion's lab, not long after she entered Severus burst into the lab. Lily squealed out of surprise as arms wrapped around her waist, lifted her off her feet and swung her around. Severus then gently set her on her feet again; Lily turned and gave him a kiss.

“Lily I love you,” said Severus.

Lily replied with.

“I love you Severus."

Severus smiled.

He took Lily's hand and led her over to his work station, on a table next to the caldron was a bowl, beater, a spatula and eggs coffee beans fruits, fruit drinks and a bowl of banana's, Lily recognized the ingredient's for the hang over potion.

“I'll crush up the ingredients,” said Lily.

The witch began crushing the coffee beans.

“Thanks love that would be a big help” said Severus.

He then stood next to her and began pealing the eggshells off the eggs.

“Remind me NEVER to get a hangover” said Lily.

Severus chuckled.

 With the ingredients done, Severus walks over and takes the long string spoon and turns it clockwise 6 times and then 6 times anti clockwise. Lily then put the beta'ed eggs in next while Severus began strings it all together, and lastly she put in the crushed up coffee beans.

After one, last stir 6 times clockwise and anti-clockwise. Severus took the stirring spoon out, before taking the used utensils to the small sink, where he used his wand to make them wash themselves. With the task don he turned and walked over to stand behind Lily who was whipping down the table and whispered in her ear.

"Now all we need to do it let it simmer."

Lily jumped as she did not hear him walk up behind her, Severus chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

“I get you every time.”

Lily shook her head and turned to face him and giving him a smile and a gentle kiss.

“Ah here you two are I was wondering what was taking you both so long.”

The couple pulled back turned and blushed. Eileen chuckled. “I was a teenager to once” she replied. Severus had a look of disgust on his face Eileen chuckled  “I’m sorry Ms. Prince, where you looking for us?" asked Lily. “Yes, I was you both realise its already 6:30pm you have both been in here for 7 hours?” said Eileen.

“7 HOURS" asked the stunned couple.

“Yes"” Eileen answered.

“Well ah sorry mum but you know how we are when we're working away on a potion,” said Severus. “Yes, I do dear; I've been like that myself" replied Eileen. “Yes, I remember,” said Severus. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have some potion vials to fill.” He kissed Lily and walked her over to his mother he kissed his mother’s  the witches smiled and left Severus to his work. Walking away and down the hall Eileen asked.  “Lily dear would you take a walk with me I need to talk to you about something?” “Of cause” Lily replied. “It is getting late so you may want to bring your cloak,” Eileen told her.

“OK” said Lily.

She ran back to her room and grabbed her cloak. “I'm ready” said Lily  coming down the hall wearing her new cloak. Eileen pulled out her wand from the sleeve of her robe.

“Accio cloak.”

Just then a dark green cloak flew into her hand. Eileen slipped the cloak about her shoulders and tied it together, so with the cloak fastened Lily and Eileen walked down the hallway passed the living room and out the door as the duo stepped out the winds from the sea lash at them.

* * *

 

Lily did not bother with footwear, as she and Severus had yet to wear footwear since they arrived Eileen forgo foot wear as well.  “You were right about bringing our cloaks Ms' Prince,” said Lily. The wind hit her in the face and made her shiver, before Lily went any further, she lifted the hood of the cloak to ward off any more chill from the sea breeze.

“Indeed it is cold” Eileen replied.

 As she too lifted the hood from cloak. So once their heads and faces were covered the two witches stepped off the porch and ventured down the beach. “Oh, wow look at the water, isn't it beautiful” said Lily as the moon's light hit the water giving it a spooky glow.

Eileen smiled and placed her arm around the witch who had given her son so much happiness and in doing so had given HER so much happiness. “Lily Dear why don't we sit for a moment” said Eileen. They walked further down and stopped half way from the seashore and sat down. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Ms' Prince?" asked Lily. “Well I wanted to tell you about my life before I had Severus,” said Eileen  “Ah if you’re sure and comfortable with-it Severus hasn’t told me much” said Lily  

Eileen smiled.

“Thank you dear and yes I’m comfortable telling you this its time you knew more about your someday future mother in law” said Eileen.  Eileen took a deep breath and began her tale.

 “I was born in 1930 to pure-bloods of the Prince line my life was happy I entered Hogwarts in 1941 and was sorted into Slytherin I became President of the Hogwarts Gobstone Club in my 5th year.  I graduated Hogwarts in 1948 at the age of 18 in August that same year I met my husband Tobias who was a muggle and after four months of dating we married on the 16th of November 1948. he and I loved each other very much. we did everything together, yet I was keeping something from him We were marred for 11 years, when I found out I was 6 weeks pregnant I finally told Tobias the truth, that I was a witch.” Said Eileen

Lily eyes grew wide. “What happened when he found out?” asked Lily. Eileen looked at her. The young teen could see the pain within Eileen's eyes, Eileen gulped and continued. “When I told him I was a witch, my happy life became a nightmare, he started drinking and beating me, calling me a freak and that our baby, our sweet unborn baby was an abomination.”

Eileen had to stop her story as she choked on a dry sob even after all these years the pain was still fresh for the witch. Lily watched with sympathy she took the older witch's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Eileen gave her a smile before continuing.

“The beatings got so bad that I was afraid for the safety of Severus, so I had to escape to my family home, Prince Manor. My parents had died years before and I had no other living relatives.

“I was alone except for our one family house elf Soot, he saw the condition I was in and protected me and did everything Tobias should have done for me while in my condition. Soot also knew that I would go back to Tobias soon, but I needed protection for Severus” Eileen stopped her story as Lily interrupted her.

“Ms. Prince why did you never use your wand?” she asked the older witch.

“I did once but the spell wasn't strong as I was always exhausted because of my pregnancy " Eileen replied. “Oh” said Lily who went quite after that. Eileen then continued with her story.

"I spent several months at the Manor trying to invent a protection potion that would keep Severus safe as he grows within me." "But isn't doing potions dangerous when you're pregnant?" Asked Lily. “Yes, very but thanks to some protection magic from, Soot I was able to make the protection potion that I needed, the magic Soot used protected Severus from the potions fumes” said Eileen. “So, once I made the potion and drank it, I went back to Tobias Soot wasn't too happy, but I wasn't going to break up my family," said Eileen.

“In other words, you didn't want Severus to grow up without a father even if his father was abusive,” Lily bluntly told her. “Ah, I suppose I do deserve your bluntness Lily, but I was hoping after our time apart he would be like he was before I told him I was a witch, I was also hoping to help Tobias overcome his fear of magic, but things just got worse he would always go for my stomach,” Eileen replied.

Lily gasped in horror. “Although he was Protected the beating had coursed me to go in to Labour early at just 37 weeks on, January 9th, 1960 Severus was born” Eileen told her.

Lily gave her a confused look.

“Early I thought that January 9th WAS the day Sev was born” said Lily. “No, the due date was for, the 1st of February 1960,” said Eileen. “What happened afterwards did things ease up?” asked, Lily.

Eileen lowered her eyes.

“No, they did not.” “So, what happened?” asked Lily.  She once again squeezed Eileen's hand. “The beating continued after the birth, Tobias even went after Severus” said Eileen. “But Severus….” Lily trailed off; “…Was only a new born and could not fight back” finished Eileen. “I fought back after that even going so far as using my wand on him only to wake up one morning with Tobias standing over me.” “Defend yourself and that abomination now,”

He had told me. before dropping my now broken wand in my lap, as Severus grew, I protected him as best as I could until the age of nine when he started fighting back to protect ME," said Eileen.

“We were prisoners in our own home.” “Oh Ms. Prince,” Lily said.

Tears were falling down the young witch’s face as she hugged Eileen. “It's alright dear” said Eileen who hugged her in return. “How could you say it was alright you were both PRISONERS how could someone do that to their wife let alone their own child.” Hearing about Eileen's married life and an in-depth account of Severus's past, broke the young witch's heart, all Severus had ever said about his home life after becoming friends with Lily at the age of 9, was his father never liked magic or much of anything. “How was it you were able to take us to Prince Island if you were prisoners in your home?” asked Lily.

Eileen then explained how she and her son escaped each summer. “I used a clone spell called double ganger, every night on the eve of our summer trip to the Island, I would use this spell to clone myself and Severus then we would pack for the trip and stay at my parent's manor, then come and get you the next morning.” Said Eileen.

“The abuse did not stop until Severus was 15 when Tobias died and by this time thanks to you and his other friends and Hogwarts itself, Severus my son grow up to be a kind gentle yet shy person we also moved out of spinners end and into my parent’s manor.”

Eileen smiled.

“I remember at the end of your first year, he introduced me to you I had never felt so much joy from the moment I met you Lily you were like the daughter I always wanted, you gave my son such happiness” said Eileen.

Lily smiled yet shivered.

"Ah I think we best head in now" said Eileen. As he and Lily stood up, as they were walking back Lily softly said. “Thank you for sharing your past with me and helping me to understand Sev and yourself a little more, Ms. Prince”

Eileen put her arm around Lily, and they headed up to the villa.

When they walked in, they found Severus sitting in an armchair reading a book, Severus looked up as the door opened. “So, there's my witches I was wondering where you both went to”  Severus set his book aside as Lily walked over and gave him a hug. “I'm making dinner tonight” said Eileen suddenly. “Hold on here a second mum you're the gust here you're not supposed to make dinner” said Severus. “Well tonight I' am so you two love birds go and relax, I'll call you when dinners ready” said Eileen.

As she took off her cloak and hung it up by the door.

Severus and Lily made their way up to their room, just as Lily was closing the door, she remembers she had left the book she was reading in the Living Room Lily grabbed her wand.

“Accio charmed life book.”

The book flew from the spot on the sofa where Lily had left it in the living room and into her hand, once Lily had the book in her hand, she closed the bedroom door and walked over to the bay window and sat long ways on the window seat.

After making herself comfortable on the window seat Lily opened up the book and read from where she had marked the page, meanwhile Severus on the other hand sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. He then took out a pencil from his bedside table, and then grabbed his sketchbook and sketch slab from between the mattresses; afterwards he pulled his knees up put the sketch slab on his lap.

Severus opened the book to a blank page, put his pencil to the paper, and started to sketch Lily sitting on the window seat, every single sketch he had done were all of Lily. Some of her asleep or like now reading some were even of her practicing spells with her wand, at first, he used pencil then afterwards he would use colour, Severus had just finished the sketch and Lily had just finished the first chapter of her book when there was a knock on the door.

Severus looked up, from his sketchbook.

“Come in mum,” The door opened, and Eileen stuck her head in. “Hello sweethearts just letting you know dinner's ready.” “OK we'll be there soon” said Severus. “Thanks Ms. Prince” said Lily. Eileen then left her son, alone with Lily.

* * *

 

*****5 minutes later, *****

Lily and Severus walked thought the winging doors and into the kitchen/dining room, they each walked over kissed Eileen on the cheek and sat down. Their dinner was a roast chicken with veggies and roast potatoes and to drink, they each had a glass of lemonade they were in the middle of eating when Eileen spoke up.

“I'll be leaving after dinner,” said Eileen.

“Thanks for coming to see us mother” said Severus.

“Yes, thank you Ms. Prince” said Lily.

Eileen knew Lily’s double meaning, she knew that Lily was not only thanking her for coming to see them but for also sharing hers and Severus's past with her.

Eileen smiled.

“You're both welcome.”

So, with dinner now over with they cleared away the table before helping Eileen with the dishes, when the dishes were, done, Eileen kissed both Lily and Severus goodbye, grabbed her cloak and walked out of the villa and towards the secret Apparition point on the island where she Disapparit. After seeing, Eileen off Severus and Lily looked at each other and smiled. It was nice of Ms. Prince to come and visit," said Lily. “Yes, it was I'm sorry we were unable to go explore the Island like I said we would,” said Severus.

“No that's alright, it was good to spend time with your mother and besides there is always tomorrow anyway I'm going to go change OK” said Lily. “Alright then I'll just lock up here and I'll be there in a minute” Severus replied.

He watches Lily walk up the hall way to their room.

Meanwhile Severus went and locked up every door and window, once finished he walks up the hall and into the bedroom, he shared with Lily, when Severus walked in, he saw the curtains, had been drawn closed around their bed.

Severus smiled.

Before walking off into the walk-in closet, where he changes from his clothes into his nightwear, once dressed he walks out. Moments later the curtains are, drawn back and Lily is dressed and lying under the covers, Severus smiles walks over to the bed and joins his girlfriend, he lifts the covers and slides in next to her once he is settled Lily curls herself up against his side.

Severus smiles and brushes back some of Lily hair from her face.

“I love you Lily.”

His words of love only made Lily smile and in return, she gives him a kiss before snuggling close to him and falls asleep. Severus smiles and with one final kiss to Lily's forehead Severus lays his head on the pillow and falls asleep

RCS

* * *

Finished it on the 12/3/19 


	5. Exploring the island

Started it on the 16/1/2016

 **Title:** Exploring the island

  **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily/ Severus

 **Genre:** Romance hurt/comfort 

 **Warnings** none

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** it is day three of their holiday the couple spend the morning playing tag before heading off to explore the island however they discover something that will change Lily’s life forever

* * *

 

 ******prince Island** **3 rd July 1977 Day 3 ******

The morning after Eileen’s visit, the sun streamed into the bedroom of Prince Villa and hit the witch still sleeping in the bed. Lily rolled away from the sun light and blindly reached for the other body that occupied the bed, however all Lily felt were sheets and the pillow, Lily slowly opened her eyes and blinked the sleep from them.

Her eyes now clear of the sleep she now knew why she only felt the sheets and pillow was because her lover was no longer lying next to her, rolling over she grabbed her wand from the draw of the bedside table and flicked it in a way before saying tempus, Lily was shocked to see it was 9:00. With a flick of her wrist the time disappeared setting her wand back on her bedside table she yawned and stretched before Sitting up she looked around the bedroom yet could not find her lover.

 _Where is he_ she thought to herself.

Yet before she could even get out of bed she heard a noise and looked towards the door as it magically opened it was then she saw the love of her life, dressed in his Pj's, slippers and robe. Severus walked in a tray in his hands, on the tray was a plate of pancakes and a cup of tea. when Severus saw that Lily was awake he smiled.

“Well good morning Lily darling” said Severus.

As he made his way over to the bed. “Well a good morning to you Sev but may I inquire as to the morning occasion?” Lily asked as she sat back against the head bore and gestured to the tray of breakfast he set on her lap. “Do I need an occasion to show you how much I love and adore you?” he asked. Before leaning down and kissing her good morning.

“No you don’t” said Lily

One they pulled back she watched as he made his way around to his side and climbed onto the bed, he shifted over, so he sat close to her “Thank you Sev this was very sweet of you” said Lily. As she began eating the breakfast that Severus had made for her. “Your welcome sweetheart” replied Severus After she swallowed, the food in her mouth Lily asked. "So, are we going to go explore the Island or is it going to be postponed again?” Severus smiled. “No, my flower we ARE going to go explore the Island.”

Lily smiled.

“Can we go after I've finished with this" asked Lily jesting to her food. “Of cause"” replied Severus. Lily suddenly realised Severus had not brought anything in for himself. "Severus aren't you going to eat?" asked Lily. Severus smiled. “I've already eaten Lil.” “Oh, OK then” said Lily she then went back to eating. “Lil I'm going to go take a shower alright” said Severus.

 “OK love” said Lily.

Before slipped off the bed Severus smiled and kissed her, he then made his way over and into their walk in closet. Meanwhile Lily finished her breakfast, once the plate was empty, Lily slipped out of bed picked up the tray and walked out of the bedroom, and made her way down the hall though the swinging doors leading into the kitchen/Dinning hall from there she put the dirty dishes in the sink and the tray in the cupboard.

Afterwards she walked through the swinging door and back up the hall towards the bedroom as Lily entered the room she saw Severus exiting their walk in closet, dressed in muggle cloths that consisted of black shorts and a white top, he was also wearing cream hiking boots. Feeling eyes on him he looked up from buttoning up the last button on his shirt and saw Lily, walking over to her he kissed her before pulling back and saying.

“Closets free”

Lily nodded.

She walked passed him and into the closet, after closing the closet door behind her before changing out of her night gown. Meanwhile Severus walked over, sat on the bed, and waited; a few minute later saw Lily walk out in a pair of dark blue denim short shorts a dark green tank top and brown hiking boots. “So how do I look?” she asked. “You look beautiful” was Severus's reply. “Do I really?" she asked with a smile.

“Yes you do” he told her.

Yes, now let me grab my wand and we shall be off” said Severus. As he went back into the closet to grab his wand  Meanwhile Lily walked over to her bed side table and got her own wand out and slipped it into her back pocket 

After 10 to 15 minutes of searching for his want he stepped out and asked. “Lily honey have you seen my wand I thought I left it here on the shelf next to a stack of pants” said Severus. Lily smiled slyly. Severus eyes meanwhile narrowed it was then he notices she had one of those secret ‘I’m up to something’ smiles on her face. Lily. Babe what are you hiding?” he asked her. “Oh, you mean this?” she asked.  Then removed HIS wand from her front left pocket of her shorts and slipped it down the front of  her top. Severus’s eyes widened. He went to reach for it while saying. “Give it back Lily.”

The witch only smiled then to Severus shock right before his eyes his girlfriend Shrunk HIS wand then casually slipped it down the front of her top Lily laughed at Severus’s gobsmacked expression. “Oh, you really should not have told me that,” said Severus in a playful yet evil voice. Lily saw the look in her boyfriend's eyes and yelped before running out of the bedroom. Severus turned watch his girlfriend disappears out the room and down the hallway.

 _Don't think you're getting away from me that easily Lily Marie_  thought Severus.

 He chased after her.

Lily looked behind her only to see Severus chasing after her she screamed and bolted down the hallway, Lily's laughter was, heard though out the villa, as she was running down the hall she did not look where she was going and almost knocked into the armchair.

“Whoa” said Lily.

She put her hand out and stopped, herself, from knocking into the back of the armchair.

Then made a sharp turn and raced over to the door. Pulling open the door she jumped off the porch and landed on the sand before taking off down the sand, Lily knew from the movement behind her that Severus was not that far behind, as she ran across the sand Lily had an Idea she pulled out her wand.

“Accio comet 290.”

The broom flew into her hand from the walk in closet. Lily mounted the broom and flew up into the air just as Severus was about to reach out for her, once in the air Lily turned the broom, around and face Severus.

“You can't get me now Sev” She told him playfully. Lily laughed before flying higher into the sky. _We’ll see about that_  thought Severus. Then without using his broom he flew up into the sky. Lily was surprised at first, she did not know that he could fly without a broom, nonetheless when she finally realized Severus could now get to her; she shot off into the sky like a comet.  Severus smiled and flew after her. Meanwhile Lily zigzagged though the sky trying to lose him, however she could not get him off her trail Lily glanced over her shoulder only to see Severus STILL on her trail.

 _Man he does not quit_ Lily thought.

Before diving back towards the sand.

As soon as she was close Lily pulled her broom up, and rocketed up towards the sky again. Severus unfortunately was not so lucky and crashed into the sand, Lily took another glance over her shoulder only to see Severus in a crumbled heap on the sand. Lily smiled and shook her head. She turned her broom around and heading back to the beach. When she got close Lily hopped off the broom and walked over to the wizard. “Here Sev give me your hand,” said Lily as she held out her hand to him. Severus took her hand however instead of helping him up Lily got pulled down. Lily looked at him. “Sev what was that for” said Lily. She pulled herself up, so she was straddling his chest. “Well I had to find some way to get my wand back,” was Severus's replay.

Lily suddenly shivered as she felt and saw Severus hand travel up the front of her body before slipping his hand down the front of her top Lily gave a startled squeal as Severus’s fingers brushed the inside of her breast as he retrieved his shrunken wand from her bra

Severus smiled as he pulled his hand back out from Lily’s top

Lily shook her head and got up off him, stood up and held out her hand.

This time Severus took her hand Lily pulled him to his feet.

Severus looked up at the sun and realised by the position of the sun that they had been out playing tag for 3 hours. “Three HOUR no wonder I feel like I’m melting” said Lily. While she whipped the sweat off her brow. “Come on let’s head back in and have lunch or do you want to go explore the Island first?” asked Severus “Why not do both while we explore, we can take a picnic lunch” says Lily. “Well that sounds like a plan love” said Severus. So, after summoning her broom to her Lily takes Severus’s hand and together the couple head back to the villa.

* * *

 

After they entered, Lily shrinks her broom and put it in her pocket, before following Severus into the kitchen where they began making kebabs sandwiches and a toss salad. So, with the food made, Lily went to the fridge. “What do you want to take for drinks?” she asked her boyfriend. “How about some pumpkin juice” said Severus. He then walked over to the cupboard, and got down two goblets, before grabbing two sets of cutleries for the toss salad. “I'll be back in a second, I'm just going to grab the picnic basket and blanket” said Severus.

"OK" said Lily.

The witch exits the kitchen and walks over to the sofa and lays down

Seconds later Severus returned with the basket and blanket in hand he had shrunk his own broom and placed it and his wand in his pocket, seeing her love had returned Lily stood up pulled out her wand.

“Accio food drinks, goblets and utensils.”

The items flew from the kitchen and into the open picnic basket. Severus closes the lid he then takes Lily's hand, the couple walked out of the Villa.  Severus closed the door, then took his wand out turned and pointed it at the lock.

“Colloportus.”

Once the door was locked Severus once again grabbed Lily's hand, stepping off the porch the couple walked down the beach they then made their way up the beach further then they had ever been before.

“Hey are those trees up ahead?” asked Lily as she spotted what look to be a forest.

“It is and look in the distance, mountains,” said Severus

Lily followed his view and saw him pointing to the forest background. “A beach woods and mountains this is the best summer vacation spot ever,” said Lily.  “That it is sweetheart” said Severus. He then took her hand. "Come let's go explore the woods.” The pair then ran off towards the woods.

* * *

The couple now found themselves walking through the wood of Prince island, the sun shining through the gaps in the tree.

“Wow it's beautiful,” they both said.

While admiring the scenery, they continued their trek through the woods only to stop at a steep slope. “Here take my hand Lily this part is steep” said Severus. The wizard then helped her down the slope once at the bottom they continued their walk. “Hey Sev, look,” said Lily pointing to and opening in the tees. “Come on let’s go see where it leads to” said Severus. So, they walked to the opening and were blinded by the sun.

* * *

When they could see again, it was to a sight of a clearing in front of them was a crystal-clear blue lake, the light from the sun make the water sparkle, the couple stood there in shock. “Oh, wow have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your entire life?" asked Lily. Severus smiled.

“I have”

Lily turned and raised an eye brow “You” he told her. Lily giggled and smiled.

“This is like paradise,” said Lily

"That it truly is," said Severus.

As they both walked into the clearing

He set the picnic basket and blanket by a tree before walking up behind Lily who was standing by the crystal clear lake.

Lily sighed.

When she felt Severus arms wrap around her waist and his lips on her shoulder feeling content leant back against his chest the silence was broken by a soft rumble making Severus laugh and Lily blush.

“Someone’s hungry” said Severus.

He took Lily hand and led her over to where he set down the blanket and basket, he then began setting up for their lunch, once the blanket was laid out, Lily sat down while Severus began taking out the food and drinks from the basket. So while Lily poured the drinks, Severus set about getting their lunch so with Drink poured and lunch served Severus moved so he sat with, his back against the tree while Lily lay on the blanket. They chattered while having lunch. After lunch the couple packed away the used utensils and plates back into the basket, Lily moved from her place over to where Severus sat.

 “The water looks great doesn’t” said Lily

 “You wanna go for a dip don’t you?” asked Severus.

 “With how hot it is I think we NEED to cool off” said Lily

 She slipped off her boots and socks Severus did the same before unbuttoning his shirt meanwhile Lily used her wand to transfigure her clothes into Slytherin green Bikini’s once they were both ready the ran over and dived into the water. “Oh man the water feels SO good” Lily moans as she came up for air.

“Yes it does feel wonderful” said Severus.

Who surfaces moments later and pushed his wet black hair out of his face, Lily waded through the water and into Severus’s arms.

Enjoying yourself Lil?” asked Severus.

“I’am” said Lily.

Severus realised her from his arms and they began a relaxing swim Diving under the water Lily continued her swim when she noticed what looked to be an opening seeing Severus to her right she tugged on his hand catching his attention she then pointed to the opening he nodded and together began swimming towards the opening.

* * *

They continued swimming and surfaced after a while it was then they realised they had stumbled upon an underwater cavern. “Wow” said Severus “It’s beautiful” said Lily The couple were in awe at what they were seeing. “Wow an underwater cavern looks to be 100 years old” said Lily Severus smiled. Well we did want to do some EXPLORING didn’t we?” he asked her. Lily laughed.

“Let’s go for it.” They swam to what look to be steps and another opening. Taking Lily hand Severus pulled her up the pebble looking steps. The both grimaced as the pebbles dug into the soles of their feet “Ok next time before we come here, we by swim shoes” said Lily The witch was now leaning next to the second opening and rubbing her feet “Agreed” said Severus. He too was rubbing his sore feet.

“But for now, I think using a Cushioning charm on our feet may help after all WHO knows what the rest of the cavern floor will be like” said Severus. Lily nodded. So, the couple summoned their wands to them so with wands in hand, they pointed them at their feet and said.

“Spongify”

So, with their dilemma over with they entered the second opening. “It’s pitch black in here” said Lily. “Lumos maxima” said Severus the light illuminated the darkness “Wow its beautiful in here as well” said Lily. “I think I’ve found my favourite spot on the island” said Severus. The couple continued to explore the cavern until Lily began shriving from her body still being wet from the water and the cool dampness of the cavern.

“Wanna head back love?” asked Severus.

The wizard was also feeling the cold but not to the point that Lily was feeling, Lily nodded and shivered again. Severus placed an arm around his Princess then said the spell that would lead them to the opening and the cavern pool.

“Point me cavern pool”

The wand points the way and they began walking back the way they came.

* * *

 

The couple surfaced from the lake 10 to 15 minutes later they swam to the edge and pulled themselves out and stood up they summoned their towels to them and began drying off afterwards Severus placed his shirt around Lily’s shoulders. Lily smiled. “Thanks love” “Your welcome sweetheart” The couple sat back down and finished off their drinks. When suddenly something court Lily’s eye and she froze there just above Severus shoulder was a green tree snake   although she knew it wasn’t dangerous, she was still worried and without even think or realising what she was doing she spoke to the snake **.**

 **“ _Leave_ _him alone"_** she hissed.

Startled by the hissing Severus head snapped to where it was coming from and was shocked to hear it was coming from his girlfriend. He then turns his head and saw the green tree snake an inch above his shoulder, before turning back to Lily. “Honey why did you never tell me you were a paslemouth?” asked a shocked Severus “Sev what are you talking about?” asked Lily. “Lil, I heard you, you were speaking Parseltongue snake langue” Lily shook her head. “Come off it love I’m muggle born remember there is NO way I can speak to snakes” said Lily. Suddenly there was more hissing this time coming from the green tree snake.

“You speak our langue?”

Lily gasped.

Severus look between the snake and his girlfriend before softly saying as to not scare her, “You understood what it said didn’t you?”  Her eyes were wide, and her body froze yet she nodded to indicate that yes, she did understand what the snake said. Lily stood up and made her way over to the lake. “I did understand the snake but it’s impossible” said Lily. “Love whether you believe it or not you ARE a paslemouth the earliest paslemouth known in the wizarding world was one of the founders of Hogwarts, Lord Salazar Slytherin it is why our house symbol is a serpent, the gift of speaking to snakes is very rare it is said only Slytherin’s decedents can speak to snakes”why do you think our symbol is a snake because its founder was a paslemouth” said Severus.

He stood up and walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. “Yes, it impossible, but you DID speak parseltongue said Severus. “Then this mean…... Lily broke off her sentence Her body began shaking as tears filled her eyes. “It means sweetheart that you are not a Muggleborn witch you are either a half-blood or pure blood it also means I’m sorry to say but your Parents Andrew and Sandra are not your birth Parents” Severus told her softly. “No, no that can’t be it just can’t” Lily cried.

She pushed passed Severus and took off running into the woods Severus sadly watch the broken-hearted witch. Meanwhile Lily ran through the woods not caring where she was going, nor that she was cutting her pair feet on the leaves sticks and stones, she ran until she collapsed sobbing on the dirt floor, from the extenuation in the end she crawled over to a tree pulled herself up and lent her back against the tree before pulling up her legs up against her chest and buried her head in her knees and cried. After a while, she raised her head and stared blankly at the trees lost in thought.

All I have ever known is a lie, I am not a Muggleborn witch I may not know whether I am pure blood or half-blood, but I am most defiantly NOT a Mudblood as Potter always addressed me as. In fact, I am the descendent of a powerful wizard one of the founders of our school she thought.

Tears slid down her face as she realised her life would never be the same ever again.

Lily was so lost in her pain and her thoughts that she didn’t hear the rustling around her until something heavy landed in her lap by this time Lily was sitting cross legged on the woodland floor she looked down and froze   there lying in her lap was the head of a 7-foot-long boa, Lily looked around when she heard lots of hissing and found herself surround by snakes, the snake on her lap lifted her head. “Be not afraid snake mistress’s we are here because greeny told us about you and saw that you were in pain” said the boa It nodded to the green tree snake by her left shoulder.

Lily smiled.

 ** _“Thank you”_** she hissed, the boa nodded and rests her head back on Lily’s lap

* * *

******5 minutes later******

 “Lily Sweetheart where are you”

Lily heard Severus calling her she looked up to see him coming through a cluster of trees only he stopped when he saw her surrounded by snakes. Seeing an intruder, the snakes lifted their heads and hissed angrily at Severus.

 " ** _Back off its OK_** " Lily hissed

 The snakes back down at Lily command then slithered away

Lily Honey is there ANYTHING I can do anything at all?” Severus asked her.

With fresh tear in her eyes she asked.

“Wake me up from this nightmare I’m in”

 “I wish I could baby I really do” was his Reply 

 “Do you want to stay out here or head back to the Villa?

"Can we head back please I’m not in the mood to do anymore exploring

“Sure” said Severus. He handed Lily her wand, he then summoned their stuff, while he shrunk their towels the blanket and picnic basket Lily put her socks and boots back on then stood up. “Sev love do you want your shirt back?” Lily asked him. “It’s OK Sweetie you keep it for now” he told her. Lily gave him a small smile of thanks so together they made their way back though the wood and towards the villa as they were coming out of the wood and head to the beach Severus noticed how quit Lily was. 

 _How could they do this to her WHY did the never tell her she was adopted_ Severus thought he was filled with mixed emotions mainly anger and sadness. As the couple came upon the villa they walked up onto the porch and Severus unlocked the door using his wand.

“Alohomora.” Said Severus The door opened. Severus stepped aside to allow Lily to enter first.

* * *

 

When Lily walked in, she removed Severus shirt and hung it over the Sofa before heading to their bedroom without saying a word to Severus, her mind was in too much turmoil. Severus sighed and closed the door before banishing everything back to their original place after everything was put away, he heads up to their bedroom standing in the shadows of the door way and watch his heart broken Girlfriend he walked further into the room and over to the bed where he now down behind her.

Lily sighed. “Some vacation huh” she murmured  “It’s certainly interesting and full of Surprises” said Severus.  “I’m so tired” Lily mumbled She tried keeping her eyes open but, in the end, it didn’t work, and she fell asleep. Severus saw she had fallen asleep and smiled. “Everything will be alright Lily I promise” he whispered. Severus kissed her cheek and closed his own eyes and joined Lily in an afternoon nap 

* * *

 

Around 6:00 in the evening after 4 hours of Sleep Severus woke and quietly slipped out of bed and made his way out of the room, down the hall and into the kitchen to make dinner he used the left-over salad and got out four chicken breast, Severus pre heated the oven to 350 degrees. Next, he placed the chicken breast on a tray and put it in the oven for 20 minutes, when the 20 minutes were up, Severus opened the oven turned the chicken breast over and let them cook for another 20 minutes. Drawing that time Severus began getting the plates cutlery and two goblets out of the cupboards and draws, and just as he was placing the objects on the counter Severus heard soft footsteps, the wizard looked to the swinging doors and smiled when he saw Lily

“Dinner won’t be long” said Severus.

Lily nodded.

She grabbed a glass and the jug of pumpkin juice out of the fridge and poured it into the glass afterwards she put the pumpkin juice back in the fridge kissed Severus's cheek and walked into the living room and sat long ways on the sofa. And picked up her bock she had previously left on the sofa.  Then opened to where she had left off and continued reading 40 minutes later Severus called her,

“Lily darling dinner is ready,”

Lily sighed.

She marked her book and set it aside before picking up her goblet and walking off into the kitchen/Dinning hall where she took a seat at the table Severus brought their plates over and setting it down before going back and grabbing his own drink he returned to the table and took a seat next to her it was silent as they ate their meal. When they Finished Severus shooed Lily off to their room while he went about cleaning up, Lily head up to their room once in the room, she walked over to the closet and grabbed her night gown an underwear, then walked out and into the bathroom where she had a relaxing shower and changed. Coming out of the bathroom she made her way up to her room, walking in she made her way over to the bed climb under the covers and closed her eyes feeling exhausted from the day’s events she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Sometime drawing the night, she felt Severus slip in behind her pulling her back against him and held her  

RCS

* * *

Updated it on 12/3/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Lily learns she can talk to snakes  
> Bold and italic is Parseltongue


	6. Who am'I part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: I know the snakes I mention in the story probably are never found in where the island is located but hey it’s my story also in my story you can find background info on the founders in the Hogwarts a history 
> 
> Note: EBS is short for Eastern brown snake

Started it on 22nd /1/2016

 **Title:** who am I part 1 

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily Severus

 **Genre:** angst/ hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own harry potter, but I do own the lyrics to Who Am I it’s an old song that I have re -written

 **Intro:** Lily is distraught over the discovery that her whole life is a lie and that she isn’t who she believed herself to be and wonders WHO she REALLY is

* * *

 

*****Prince island 4 th July 1977 day 4*****

The morning after Lily learned she was not only a paslemouth but also a descendent of Lord Slytherin a founder of Hogwarts, was cool and over caste, Lily woke with a heavy heart in the arms of her lover Severus Prince.  _My life is screwed up for 17 years I was bullied because of my blood status now I don’t know WHAT my blood status is nor who my family is_ Lily thought   She blinks suddenly as she felt tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat.

She quietly untangled herself from Severus embrace and walked to the closet took down her robe and put it on be for tying it together with the sash before exiting the closet she took one last look at her Sleeping Prince and exited the room she headed down the hall and though the swinging doors of the kitchen/ dining hall. Lily went about grabbing everything to make breakfast.  While also making a cup of tea for herself after making the cuppa she set a warming statis on the cup so her tea would not go cold as she made breakfast, Lily was standing at the stove cooking breakfast, unknown to her tears spilled from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. The witch turned her head looking out the window.

Lily sighed.

“How can I enjoy my vacation my hearts just not in it” Lily sad sadly.

She bit her bottom lip as more tears slid down her face her heart was just to heavy it made her not want to do ANYTHING but lay in bed all day and cry, as Lily was complete her day, Severus woke to the smell of the food.  He smiled and slipped out of bed grabs a pair of light blue jeans a grey polo shirt with a black and green checker flannel shirt to go over it before walking out and down to the bathroom, he took a quick shower and came out.

* * *

 

*****5 minutes later******

Severus stepped out of the bathroom dressed in the outfit Severus summoned his wand using wandless magic and placed it in following the smell he walked down the hall and though the swinging doors, yet what he saw made him stop in his tacks Lily was at the stove cooking yet it was the tears in her eyes that caught his attention, his eyes softened.  _Oh, my flower I wish there was some way of taking your pain away_ Severus thought He walked up behind Lily and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Severus” Lily sighed.

However, Severus heard the sadness in her voice.

 “Come love I'll take care of this” said Severus as he steered Lily away from the stove.

 Lily took the warming statis off of her Tea picked it up and left the kitchen walking into the living room she headed out the door and stood on the porch she stood by the railing and cupped her tea with both hands she looked out and saw the overcast look.

 _Wow today looks like how I feel dull that could because I’m in no mood for sunshine today_ thought Lily.

 She was half way though her cuppa when she heard Severus’s voice.

 “Lily Sweetie breakfast is ready”

 “Coming” she told him.

 Turning away from the view of the crashing waves Lily headed back inside making her way over to the swinging doors walking through the door she saw Severus putting breakfast on the table. Severus looks up from putting the plates on the table and see Lily, he gives her a small smile before pulling her chair out for her walking over and taking her seat.  He pushed her in kissed her shoulder and moved to sit across from her. It was silent as they ate yet Lily could feel Severus eyes on her.

“WHAT! Said Lily frustratingly 

Severus sighed.

“Nothing love I’m just worried for you is all this was a BIG discovery” “No Severus it was a big betrayal by two people who were supposed to love and protect me not betray and break me I don’t even know WHO I am all I know is I’m a paslemouth

Lord Slytherin is my ancestor and my Parents betrayed me that all I know my world as turned upside-down and inside-out in the space of a day I don’t even know if Lily is even my real name, they could have changed it when they adopted me” said Lily, Severus was about to say something more when Lily held up her hand. “Look Sev I can’t talk about this right now so please just drop it please” she begged Pushing away her food she stood up. “I can’t eat right now.” Severus noticed her body shaking with agitation Lily was about to walk out of the dining hall when Severus’s voice stopped her.

“Where you headed?” 

“I’m going for a shower then heading for a walk, I need to clear my head” He nodded and spoke again before she could step though the swinging doors, he looked at her with loving eyes “Lily, I love you, you know that don’t you?” he asked softly. Lily’s eyes glistened with un-hashed tears and gave him a small smile.

“I love you to she whispered. She exited and headed up to their bedroom.

* * *

 

Walking into the room she made her way over to the closet walked in and took down a pair of grey sweat pants a blue tank top and a long-sleeved magenta summer cardigan she grabbed said clothing and headed out of the room towards the bathroom.

Lily walked in close the door and striped off her robe and nightgown before stepping into the shower and turned on the taps and adjusted the temp when she had it right she stood under the shower head and finally let the tears fall crying silently for the pain her Parents caused she fell to her knees and hugged herself as the tears spilled from her eyes.

“How could they do this to me didn’t they know the pain it would cause me why didn’t they ever tell me” Lily sobbed. After a few minutes Lily stood up she then began washing her hair tears still streaming down her face as her heart began feeling heavy as it beat with in her chest the pain was so great, she could feel her heart breaking.

She lathered up her flannel and began washing herself after she finished, she rinsed her hair and body before turning the taps off and stepping out of the shower she dried off and died her face before changing.

Coming out of the bathroom she headed back up to the room where she put her socks and boots on and grabbed her wand slipping it into her back pocket before sitting down at her vanity and bushing out her hair once done, she exited the bedroom and walked down the hall. Walking into the living room she found Severus sitting in the arm chair reading he looked up when she entered they smiled before she exited the villa.

* * *

 

Stepping off the porch Lily made her way down the sand and turned right heading for the woodlands her mind wondered.  _My school life the bulling the disgusting name everything could have been avoided if they just told me the truth!!!!!!!!!!!_ Her mined screamed.

Wrapping the cardigan tight around herself she folds her arms over her chest and walks though the wood she noticed how silent it was.  Walking further she stopped at the steep slope she and Severus came across yesterday seeing no way around she decided to jump over the slope.  Lily stumbled as her feet hit the bottom, after regaining her balance Lily walked on until she came upon the area where she had fled to yesterday after learning she was a paslemouth.

Lily walked over to the same tree and sat down and rest her back against the trunk and pulled her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them while leaning her head back and closing her eyes the peace of the woods calmed her a bit.

 ** _"Good morning ssssnake misssstresss”_** Hissed a voice.

Lily’s eyes popped open she lifted her head and looked about her for the snake that spoke it was then she saw an eastern brown snake coming out of the grass right in front of her.

Before it got to close Lily spoke   

 ** _“Good morning sorry to ask and I don’t mean to be rude but are you venomous?”_** Lily hissed 

 ** _“I am but I won’t bite Promise”_** the EBS hissed

Lily smiled and nodded

The snake slithered closer and up her leg resting its head on her knee cap

 ** _"You look sad Mistress”_** hissed the EBS.

 ** _“My world has been turning upside down and inside out,”_** hissed Lily Tears ran down her face

 **_"_ ** **_Meaning?”_ ** _the EBS hissed_

 **_“Since I learned I could talk to snakes yesterday I also learned my Parents lied to me for 17 years, they aren’t my birth parents as they are muggles so the gift of paslemouth could not have come from them”_ ** _hissed Lily_

 ** _“I’m ssssorry Misstress”_** hissed the EBS

Lily smiled

“ ** _So, I’m really not having a good morning”_** Lily hissed

She rubbed her arms to ward off the chill that ran down her spine,

 ** _“My life is so messed up I have no clue to who I’ am all I know is I’m a paslemouth and a decedent of the powerful wizard a founder of my school, lord Salazar Slytherin I don’t even know WHO his decedents my BIRTH-FAMILY are I have SSSO many questions and no answers”_** Lily hissed

 **_"Trust yourself misssstresss you’ll find the answers”_ ** _Hissed the EBS_

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled.

**_“Thank you”_ **

She was still talking with the EBS when she felt a drop of water hit her on the top of her head looking up, she saw how dark the clouds had become

 ** _"_** ** _I’m sorry I must go before the rain hits but thank you for the talk”_** Lily hissed

The EBS stuck its fork tongue out and smelt the air.

 ** _“I see what you mean Missstresss take care on your way back”_** it hissed

With that the snake slithered back where it came from while Lily stood up brush the dirt off her backside took out her wand and placed a water proof charm on herself just in case it began to pore as she made her way back to the villa. She ran as fast as she could to escape the rain before it hit.  Lily was seconds away from the villa when the sky opened up and the rain poured down.

* * *

Lily ran up the porch slipped her boots off and walked inside taking the charm off and placing the hot air charm on herself. “Hey, love how was your walk did it help?” asked Severus. Lily looked at him and sighed. She then walked off into the kitchen and made herself a cuppa tea before walking out and down to their room Lily entered, summoned one of the side tables from the Living room and levitated it over to the window seat and set the table down before walking over and setting her cup down, she grabbed a quill ink-pot as well as a spare piece of parchment from the second draw of her bedside table she then pulled out her wand and taped the parchment. Suddenly the parchment transfigured into a black leather bind book. With the book in hand Lily made her way over to the window seat and sat long ways, on the seat then brought her knees up and rested her book on her lap;

 _Who am 'I really, where do I belong_ thought Lily?

She gazed out the window while humming a tune that had been playing around in her head while she was on her walk after a while she put the quill to Parchment and began writing the lyrics while sipping her tea she had to blink a few times to stop the tears from falling as her heart clench with pain from the words she was writing. Finally, when she finished Lily sighed set the quill and now empty cup down before looking over the lyrics Leaning her head back she closed her eyes opened her mouth and began singing    

**NOOO…. NOOOO**

**Nothing is as it seems life can throw you a curve oh, a curve ball**

**Turning your world upside down and inside out**

**The emotion whirl around knocking me down**

**Why me what did I do to deserve 17 years of lies pain and misery**

**Save me please I begging you tell me it’s not true**

**The Pain twist like a Knife inside of me**

**Can’t escape this pain**

**Nothing is as it seems life can throw you a curve, oh a curve ball**

Hearing Lily’s sad tone Severus stood and made his way up to the bedroom where he stood in the shadows of the doorway he saw Lily sitting on the windowsill, the sadness in her voice broke his heart at the pain and truth behind the words to the song.

**[Chorus:]**

**Paine strikes you down but life keeps moving on**

**Help me find the truth**

**I'm surrounded by lies and betrayal**

**Who am ‘I**

_Lily should not be going through this they should have told her_  thought Severus

**NOOO…. NOOOO**

**A picture of a perfect happy family**

**With every word there's a web of lies**

**For them holding on to a secret they are desperate to hide**

**Not clue**

**Battling this war screaming I can’t take it no more**

**Can’t escape this pain**

**A picture of a perfect happy family**

He continued watching her from the door way Severus felt tears in his eyes as he hears Lily singing

**[Chorus:]**

**I Scream**

**Paine strikes you down but life keeps moving on**

**Help me find the truth**

**I'm sounded by lies and betrayals**

**Who am ‘I**

He continued watching her from the door way Severus felt tears in his eyes as he hears Lily singing

 _Lily is a sweet gentle kind-hearted witch she does not deserve this pain_  thought Severus.

**Which road do I travel**

**With the fork in the road**

**I'm a lost girl**

**Trying to find my way back home**

_Lily is a sweet gentle kind-hearted witch she does not deserve this pain_  thought Severus.

**No, No, No.**

As Lily sang, the last chorus of the song Severus saw tears running down her face.

**Paine strikes you down but life keeps moving on**

**Help me find the truth**

**I'm surrounded by lies and betrayals**

**Who am ‘I…. I screamed**

**Paine strikes, I yell pain strikes**

**I'm surrounded by lies and betrayals**

**Who am ‘I**

* * *

 

Once finished the young witch buries her face in her knees and lets the dam break Severus watches from the door way. After a few minutes of watching his beautifully broken girl he made his way over to her. Hearing foots steps on the soft carpet Lily looks up to see Severus standing before her

“You heard that?” she asked.

Her voice raw from the crying and the singing. “I did love, and it was beautiful what's is the name of the song?" asked Severus

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed and set her down, Lily pulled her self-back so that her back was against the headboard, climbing on the bed Severus also sat with his back against the headboard he gathered Lily into his arms and lightly ran the tips of his finger up and down her back while she rests her head on his chest and cried. Severus sat there listening to the rain and the painful sobs of his love after a while he noticed Lily breathing had slowed he looked at her and saw she had fallen asleep.

 _Sleep is what she needs_ he thought.

Kissing the top of her head he slowly removes her from his embrace and lays her down on the bed before slipping off the bed Severus stood and left closing the door behind him.  As the wizard made his way down the hall he had a good mind to call his mother and his and Lily's best friends but knew his witch needed space. Making his way into the living room once again he sat in the armchair opened his book and began reading 

* * *

He looked up when the clock chime seconds later he saw Lily sleepy eyed and matted hair and fresh tear streaks down her face patting down the hall. Getting up off the chair he made his way over to her. “Hello sweetheart by the look on your face you didn’t sleep, well did you?” he asked. placing an arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

She shook her head. “No, my mind can’t shut down” she said crackly.

“How about some lemon tea for your throat?” he asked Lily just smiled, together they walked through the swinging doors and into kitchen/ dining hall. Lily took her place at the table while Severus made his way into the kitchen. “What do you want for Lunch dear?” her asked. “Soup with bread please Darling” said Lily. Looking out of the kitchen Severus smiled. “It’s the type of weather for it that’s for sure” he said

 Lily smiled.

After making two bowls of chicken and beef soup Severus brought the two bowls and bread over setting them on the table before taking his seat, Lily sighed and took the spoon and took her first spoonful. “Hmm Lily hummed. “Just what I needed to sooth my throat.” Severus smiled. "So, Lil how are you truly feeling?” asked Severus. “Anxious frustrated angry scared all the emotions one feels after they have learned they have been lied to and betrayed by their own Parents, I just want answers Sev that all “tears streamed down her face for the 4th or 5th time. “It’s hell going through this not knowing who I am where I come from I wanna know WHO I’ am and whether or not I still have family out there somewhere, REAL Family” Severus reached across the table and whipped her eyes, took her hand and kissed the back of it, Lily gave him a small smile in return they continued eating lunch in comfortable silence.

Afterwards they cleaned up.

“Honey you still look beat” said Severus. “I can’t sleep my mind won’t stop, I want to Obliviate my mind or take a very large dose of The Draught of Peace” said Lily. “Sev I need to ask you something it may help me…. stop feeling like I’ve had to many round under the Cruciatus Curse.  you know how you told me that that my…. ah… grandfather….” said Lily.

The name tasted foreign on her tongue.

“……That like him his descendants can speak Parseltongue right?" asked Lily.

Severus nodded.

“Where did you learn all this and how come I’ve NEVER knew I’ve been a Slytherin since I was a 11 and I’m just NOW learning about this titbit of info on one of our founders?" asked Lily. “It’s in a book called Hogwarts a history " Severus replied. “Was there any info on WHO his descendants are?” asked Lily “I’m afraid not sorry love” Lily sighed. Turned and walked back to their room.

* * *

Lily walked in and flopped back down on the bed she could STILL hear the rain on the roof.  _Mother nature is feeling my pain I just wish Andrew and Sandra could feel the pain THEY coursed._ Lily thought Seconds later she felt the bed dip turned her head and looked up at Severus. “Sweetheart I have an idea” said Severus Lily hummed to show she was listening. “IF Andrew and Sandra DON’T tell you anything helpful maybe we can find something out at Hogwarts” Severus suggested.

“Like what?” asked Lily, as she propped herself up and rest her chin in her palm. “Talk to Lord Slytherin himself there must be a portrait of him somewhere in Hogwarts.” “Oh, great so if I don’t get answers from Andrew or Sandra after we head back, I have to wait   a WHOLE month to get my answer.”

* * *

 

  *****3 hours later******

Saw Severus AND Lily in the kitchen the rain a stopped yet there was a cool breeze blowing though the villa, Severus re heated the left-over soup from lunch while Lily got the bread and drinks, she brought the bread and drinks to the table. Severus brought over the diner and set it on the table. There was silence as they ate, when they finished Lily picked up the empty bowls and goblets and walked into the kitchen set them down in the sing and spelled them to wash themselves. The Together they walked out and Down to their room where they changed into their night clothes and slipped into bed they lay facing each other. “I’m sorry you have to go through this Lil, but I want you to know that even IF you DON’T find your birth family you still have us.” Lily gave him a puzzled look. “Mum and I” he clarified. Lily gave him a small smile. Laying down the couple fell asleep.

* * *

  ******5th July 1977*****

Around midnight Severus woke after hearing Lily crying. He turned to face her and gathered her in his arms, trying to comfort the upset witch. “Shh Lily everything will work out” said Severus. Yet to Severus's surprise Lily pushed him away and angrily told him, as she sat up. “Don't call me Lily,” Severus looked at her confused. “What do you mean don't call you Lily. Lily's your name sweetheart" said Severus.

Lily looked up at him her eyes held anger and sadness. "How do we know they didn't change my real name from whatever it was to Lily," said Lily. Severus could see her point. Yet he told her. “You may be right they may have changed your name from your birth name, but the fact is we don't know for sure if they did or not so for now, we will go with the name you have.” Lily looked at him with anger. “How much, do you REALLY know about the witch you love, who, is she, what is she, who are her family, what is her name huh, you tell me that” Lily angrily replied while tears ran down her face tears.

Severus sighed.

"The witch I love is the love of my life the centre of my world and someone both my mother and I love with all our hearts, and she is an extremely powerful witch who is a descendant of the great and powerful wizard who was one of the founders of our school Lord Salazar Slytherin. Also, we may not know her birth family at this moment, nevertheless she does have myself and my mother we are her family and as for her name to us she is our Lily and always will be our Lily” Said Severus. Tears fell from Lily's eyes and rolled down her face at the display of emotion that Severus just showed her with his words.

“I love you Lily never forget that” said Severus. He then reaches up and whipped her tears before leaning up and giving her a kiss. When they pulled back, Lily sighed and laid back down this time facing Severus, she moved closer resting her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. “Sleep my Slytherin Princess and remember I'm always here,” said Severus. He kissed her forehead, before closing his eyes following his witch into the land of dreams.

RCS

* * *

Updated it on the 12/3/19 


	7. Vacation interrupted and answers part 2

Stated it on the 31st/1/16

 **Title:**  Vacation interrupted and answers part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily/ Severus

 **Genre:** hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:**  one swear word 

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter

 **Intro:** with the knowledge that she is a paslemouth and a descendent of the pure blood wizard Salazar Slytherin, Lily and Severus cut their summer vacation short heading back to Prince Manor they have a talk with Eileen before heading to the Evens So Lily can seek answers from her family about her TRUE origins

* * *

 

******Later that same morning*******

Lily woke in Severus's arms, she lifted her head and looked up at Severus who was still sleeping. Lily smiled. However, Lily’s happy mood didn’t last as the previous days invaded her mind, and as they played out, she unintentionally begun tensing her body, and in the process, she had woken Severus who had felt her body tense up as he held her. “Lily honey calm down deep breaths now” he told her. After a few minutes he felt her calm down, she rolled over and faced Severus.

“Sev honey I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” said Lily. “It’s OK love but are you alright?” asked Severus. Lily felt him rub his hand up and down her arm. Lily sighed “Sev honey I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” She apologised “It’s OK love but are you alright?”  he asked her. “Yes and no,” said Lily “Why what’s the Matter?” asks Severus “What if Andrew and Sandra DON’T have the answer what am I to do then wait a whole month until school starts to get my answers?” asked a desperate Lily.

 Severus sighed, “maybe love” he told her truthfully

Lily sighed, “you want to get up and get something to eat?” he asked changing the subject

Lily nodded her head.

So, they slipped out from under the covers  “I’m going to go change” said Severus. “OK” said Lily. Severus kissed her cheek before walking off into the closet, so while Severus changed Lily headed out of their room and down the hall walking though the swinging door, she made her way to the kitchen and got out 2 plastic bags. So, with her bags in hand she made her way back up the hallway and walked into their room closing the door Lily leaned back against it and sighed.

 _OK_ _it has to be today I need to confront them today I can’t go on living my life without knowing my true origins_ Lily thought. With that thought in mind Lily walked over to the bed and with a wave of her wand the bed was made she then placed the 2 plastic bags on the bed. Meanwhile Severus stepped out dressed in shorts and a top. “I’m going to go get breakfast started” said Severus. He noticed the 2 plastic bags on the bed but didn’t say anything. “OK” said Lily

So, Severus left the room and made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen, while back in their room, Lily left the bags on the bed and walked into the closet. In the closet Lily went about dressing for the day, her mission was to confront her so-called family.  Sometime later, Lilly walked out of the closet dressed in a dark blue denim skirt and a black top, Lily made her way over to the bedside table, retrieved her wand from the top draw.  So, with the wand in hand she summoned hers and Severus overnight bags. Instantly both overnight bags flew into her hand. Lily turned towards the bed setting both bags on the bed she then pointed her wand at all four bags.

“Pack.”

The bags began packing themselves, the dirty clothes went into the plastic bags and the unused clothes went into their overnight bags, Lily then pointed her wand at the plastic bags.

“Reducio.”

 The bags shrunk, Lily placed each bag into its rightful overnight bag. Once the bags were, packed with all their belongings, Lily grabbed both bags and marched out of the bedroom and down the hallway, and set them by the sofa.

* * *

Lily walked through the swinging doors and into the kitchen/dining hall where she saw Severus was placing their plates of toast onto the table, Severus looked up when Lily entered only to back up a bit when he saw the look on Lily's face.

Severus new never to cross Lily when she was mad, and right now his fiery red headed girlfriend was enraged yet he could tell by her eyes she was still suffering from the surprising shocking yet painful truth of her ancestry.  The couple took their seat, Severus sat across from Lily and took her hand.

“Honey I know what you're thinking you want to cut this vacation short go home and confront you parents don't you?”

Lily nodded.

“I do not want to cut our vacation short, but I need to know, WHO I 'am and only THEY have the answers” said Lily.

Before bowing her head and starting on her breakfast.

"Alright then we'll leave right after breakfast," said Severus as he too started on his breakfast.

"Maybe before heading back to school if I'm feeling up to it, we can come back and finish our vacation" said Lily. "I don't see why not but only IF you'll be up to it," replied Severus. Lily gave him a small smile. After they finished their breakfast they cleaned up and put away the now clean plates. Severus then turned to Lily. “How are you feeling love, are you ready for this?" asked Severus. “No, I’m scared the truth is so close and I’m terrified to learn it for 17 years they were my family and 5 days ago I learned they are NOT my true family which makes me wonder was I stolen from my birth family was I given up for adoption why did they abandon me?” Lily asked though sudden tears.  “Part of me REALLY doesn't want to go home,” Lily sobbed. Severus grabbed Lily hugging her tight to him and stroking her hair.

“Sweetheart you're not alone in this we'll figure out the truth I promise.”

Lily sniffed and nodded,

The couple walks out of the kitchen, into the living room where their bags sat by the sofa, they grabbed their bags, and touched the Port-key around Severus neck the next thing they felt was weightlessness spinning and floating.

* * *

*****Prince Manor*****

After floating for some time, the couple finally landed with in the manor entrance hall, “Oh, bad landing” said Severus. Yet he was about to get up when Lily came though and landed right on top of him knocking the wind out of him “OK Lil honey I really did need that air in my lungs” said Severus. “Oops sorry Sev” said Lily. Hearing the thud then the voices Eileen stood up.

 _That can’t be Severus and Lily yet is sounds just like them_ the older witch thought.

So, she made her way through the manor and into the entrance and sure enough laying on top of each other was her son and his girlfriend. “Severus Lily what are you both doing back so early I thought you both would still be on the island?” asked Eileen.

Lily looked up; Severus looked upside down, only to see Eileen standing over them with her hands out offering to help them to their feet. The teens took her hands and they are, pulled to their feet. Once on their feet, Eileen checks the pair over thinking they may have returned because one of them was hurt, yet there was no sign of physical injuries on the couple. However, looking closer at Lily face she saw the young witch’s eyes were red and puffy and she could see tears stains on the girl’s face.

“Lily honey what happened?” asked a worried Eileen.

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head as fresh tears filled her eyes, Seeing Lily like this distressed the older witch so she turned to her son for answers. “Severus what happened?” Eileen asked    Severus shook his head. “Let’s go sit down” he told her. So together they grabbed their bags and walked through the manor to the parlour they entered the parlour and Severus set his and Lily’s bags by the sofa before guiding Lily over to the sofa and sitting down next to her, Eileen took as seat opposite the couple. “So, what been going on why have you both returned after only 4 days, I know you both have been looking forward to this for a very long time as it was your first time ALONE on the island?” asked Eileen. “It was great for the first 2 days, yet everything went downhill on the 3rd day of the vacation” said Severus     

Then Why Does Lily look so broken?” asked Eileen.

“Like I said the vacation went downhill on our 3rd day” said Severus. “What happened?” asked Eileen. “Lily's change in attitude on the 3rd day while she and I were having a picnic, we were sitting around having lunch and the next minuet I heard hissing," said Severus. "You had a picnic in a place where there were snakes?" asked Eileen. “Yes, but we had no idea there were snakes in the woods let alone near where we set up to have our picnic. Anyway, the hissing wasn't coming from snake's mum the hissing was coming from…." Severus was, cut off. "The hissing was coming from me,” Lily whispered.

Eileen eyes widened in shock.

“How is that possible the gift of being a paslemouth is a magical gift it passed down from Salazar Slytherin to his decedents” said Eileen. “I know, it also means Andrew and Sandra have been lying to me for 17 years THEY are NOT my Birth family” Lily spat with venom in her voice. “Lily sweetie I know your upset but if you go see them now in your state you could accidentally lose control of your magic and hurt someone” said Eileen. “Then tell me HOW and I supposed to find out who I am if I can’t confront the people who lied to me for 17 years!” Lily screamed. “Lily calm down sweetie I’m not saying you can’t go confront them I’m just saying you need to be a bit calmer before going to see them is all” said Eileen. She then called for their house elf.

“Soot.”

With a pop Soot appeared and bowed. “Yes, Lady Prince?” Soot asked. “Please take the bags to Severus room and unpack them then bring a calming draught from the medicine cabinet in the lab?” Eileen requested of the elf. The elf bowed grabbed the overnight bags and popped away a few minutes later Soot popped into the living room with the vial of calming draught, Eileen took the potion from the elf. “Will that be all my lady?” asked Soot. “Yes, Soot thank you” said Eileen.

Soot bowed and popped away.

“Here Lily take this” said Eileen handing the young witch the potion. Lily took it and looked at it before looking at Eileen. “A calming draught Ms. Prince, thanks but I don't need it” said Lily handing the potion back. “Yes, you do Lily I know you're suffering and filled with rage you need to take it before confronting the Evans family, otherwise you'll take one look at them and lose control of your anger and you're magic,” replied Eileen.

“I suppose your right thank you,” said Lily.

She uncorked the stopper and drank the potion.

After drinking the potion Lily handed the now empty vial back to Eileen who banished it to the potion lab.

“Come on let's get this bloody thing over and done with” said Lily as she stood up.

The trio walked over, to the fire place, Eileen grabbed a hand full of floo powder they stepped inside the expanded fireplace,

Eileen dropped the floo powder.

“Evans home, Spinners end Cokeworth.”

In a flash of green, they disappeared.

* * *

*****Evans home, Spinners end Cokeworth******

Petunia Evans, Lily’s older ‘sister’ was in the living room reading when she was startled by the burst of green flames in the fireplace, looking towards the fireplace she saw her little sister her boyfriend Severus and an older woman she guessed was Severus’s mother.

“Hey, Lily, what are you doing home early we weren’t expecting you home until the end of August” said Petunia.

After stumbling out of the fireplace, Eileen Lily and Severus, wash away the soot with a wave of their wands.

Lily gave her older ‘sister a cool look. Lily what’s wrong you look upset what’s happened” Petunia asked worriedly Lily just narrowed her green almond eyes at the older woman. “Petunia get Sandra and Andrew I wish to speak with them, NOW,” Lily snarled Petunia was shocked by the hard edge tone Lily was using.

Lily what’s going on?” asked Petunia. The older girl stood up off the sofa.

“NOW Petunia” said Lily. The witch folds her arms over her chest  “Ah OK Lily um there outside gardening I'll go get them" said Petunia.  The older girl hurried out the side door frightened by her normally calm and level-headed sister. Therefore, while Petunia was getting her parents, Lily walked her lover and his mother over to the sofa and sat down with Lily sitting in-between mother and son.

* * *

  *****5 minutes later*****

Petunia return with their Parents,

“Lily your home” said Sandra and Andy.

They went to greet their youngest daughter only to see Lily step back.

“Don’t touch me?” Lily angrily warned them.

“Lily sweetie what’s wrong?” asked Sandra.

The couple were quite puzzled by Lily's demeanor it was NOT the Lily they had seen off with Severus 4 days ago.

They and Petunia took their seats on the second sofa and the armchair. Meanwhile Eileen and Severus sat across from the family NOT looking pleased at ALL. “Lily honey what is wrong you look upset,” said Andrew. “Yeah no shit Sherlock” said Lily. “Lily don’t you speak to your father like that” Sandra gasp. “Oh, I would never speak to my father like that but lucky for me he isn’t my father and you are NOT my mother” said Lily

Lily saw them freeze while Petunia spoke up.

“What going on Lily they ARE your Parents” Petunia told her.

Lily grit her teeth as tears builds in her eyes. “How could you after 17 years how could you!” shouted Lily. Lily what we don’t understand dear?” asked Andrew. The couple were taken back by their daughter’s outburst meanwhile the young witch glared at them. “Oh, don’t play dumb with me Andrew YOU know what I’m talking about” Lily growled   

“Lily” Sandra gasped in shock. “What gotten into you” Petunia asked. “Ask THEM the ones I once called my mother and father” said Lily. “Mum dad what is Lily on about?” asked Petunia. “Lily honey what’s wrong what’s happened?” they asked her worriedly. “Oh, I can’t believe this you’ve hurt her for the past 17 years and now she has caught you out on it your acting like you don’t know Pathetic” Severus sneered      

“You don’t remember well let me jog your memory Petunia you said they ARE my Parents but your wrong they are NOT my Parents and You aren’t my sister how can you be when, 2 days ago while we were on Prince island we were on our 3rd day of our vacation and decided to explore more of the island so we took a Picnic with us for lunch it just so happens that while we were there a green tree snake came upon us.”

Lily launched herself off the sofa and stood facing them.

“You wanna know what happened next IT SPOKE TO IT ME A MUGGLE BORN WITCH HAD THE POWER TO TALK TO SNAKES it was then Severus told me I was a paslemouth. That is a RARE gift in our world only our co-founder Lord Salazar Slytherin and his decedents can speak it.”

“What’s a paslemouth?” asked a Petunia “This” said Lily. Then to their surprise, Lily started hissing.

**_"Come to me my darlings your mistress needs you"_ **

Moments later the family shrieked and lifted their feet, as a 40 ft long baby brown snake and a 40 ft long baby red belly black snake slithered into the house from the open sliding door. Petunia Andrew and Sandra gazed in horror as the snake slither across the living room only to stop at Lily's feet; Lily smiled knelt down holding out her arms to them, the snakes began slithering and curling themselves around her arms.

The brown snake slithered up and curled around her left arm, while the red belly black snake slithered up her right arm, once the snakes settled on Lily's arms, they turned their heads to the Evans family.

Lily glared at her so-called Parents.

Andrew Sandra and Petunia sat on the sofa and armchair to scared and to shocked, to move, standing in front of them was their daughter/sister with two snakes curled around her arms, Lily saw the looks on their faces. “Yes, my gift is I can talk to snakes just like Lord Salazar Slytherin its why my house symbol is a serpent” Lily explained. So, Because of such a gift it shows me that YOU LIED TO ME FOR 17 YEARS YOUR NOT MY BIOLOGICAL PARENTS HOW COULD YOU BE WHEN NONE OF YOU POSSES ANY MAGIC” Lily screamed.

Tears filled her eyes,

“All I’ve ever known to be true is a lie” said a broken-hearted Lily.

Severus shook his head. he stood up and walked over to Lily and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“How could you keep such a secret from her for 17 years?" asked Severus    coldly. The family looked at Severus holding their ‘daughter’ and saw the rage clearly on the young man's face, both muggles were in shock.

"We ah we," they Stammered

Severus just gave them a cold look.

“You don’t deserve her, Lily deserves loving Parent not people who hide and lie to her for 17 years” said Severus he then took her hand and walked her back to the sofa and sat down before pulling Lily down to sit in his lap. If it were not for his mother; Severus would have gladly hexed the both of them. Eileen shook her head and said calmly but sternly. “I would have thought when Lily began showing her magical abilities that you would have told her.” Said Eileen

“We didn't want to lose her,” Sandra Sobbed

"That is no excuse for lying about such a thing of great importance" said Eileen.

Lily wiped her face and cleared her throat.

“Which brings me back to the matter at hand?” said Lily anger was clear in her voice again.

“How is it I ended up with none magical parents if my ancestor is a wizard, was I stolen from my family and given to you or did you adopt me?” asked Lily.

Her parents were shocked.

“No Lily dear you were not stolen we adopted you” said Sandra

The woman had stopped crying the moment the snakes entered the house.

Petunia looked shocked and looked her parents hurt clear in her pale eyes.

“You adopted Lily and you never told ME?” asked a hurt Petunia.

Sandra and Andy bowed their heads the 3 magical people in the room looked shocked not only did the Evans lie to Lily they lied to their own daughter. Severus looked between the hurt young muggle woman and her parents.

“That's disgusting keeping a secret from one daughter is bad enough but lying to YOUR OWN flesh and blood is just appalling.”

Lily looked at Petunia.

"You mean you never knew I was adopted?" Petunia shook her head.

"I had no idea, I honestly thought you were my new baby sister that mum had given birth to and if I knew I would have told you when you were old enough to understand," said Petunia as she began crying.

Lily still had the snakes on her arms. While she was now glaring daggers at her so-called parents.

"You lied to her?" asked an enraged Lily.

A picture hanging on the wall shook making all three Evans jumped and screamed when it shattered on the ground. Severus and Eileen could tell the calming draught had worn off Lily was LIVID; Eileen and Severus stood walked over to Lily and lade a hand on her shoulders.

"Calm Lily honey I know you're hurt but so is your sister" said Eileen.

"Besides love, you will not get the answers you seek if you make the house collapse," said Severus, Lily sighed and knelt down.

**_"Go now I'm alright"_ **

The baby snakes slithered from her arms across the living room floor and back outside.    Andrew although terrified began explaining everything, but what he had to say not only shocked Lily and Petunia but also Eileen and Severus.  “On the morning that, your mother went into labor, we left Tuney with a neighbor and rushed to the hospital and after many hours of hard labor our little girl was brought into this world. However devastatingly she was stillborn,” said Andrew.

Four shocked gasped could be heard throughout the now slight living room.

“A few days before we adopted you, we had our baby girl who we were going to call Lily, cremated, and her ashes scattered over a beautiful meadow.”

“So, you're telling me I was named after your dead daughter?” asked Lily as her body began shaking with anger.

“Yes" said Andrew and Sandra sadly.

"Calm Lily let us hear what else they have to say" whispered Severus as he held his upset girlfriend.

With a nodded from Lily, Andrew continued with the story.

“Lily, Petunia, your mother and I were heartbroken at the loss of our baby," said Andy.

Only to be yelled at by Petunia.

“THAT DOSE NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LIE TO ETHER OF US.”

"Petunia's right, BECAUSE OF YOU MY SCHOOL LIFE IS HELL ALWAY BEING TORMENTED AND BULLIED FOR MY STATUS AS A MUGGLE BORN WITCH THE MOST HATED KIND OF BEING IN THE WIZARDING WORLD" Lily screamed.

Eileen was shocked as were Andrew Sandra and Petunia.

“Lily we….”

Lily cut off whatever Sandra was going to say with a sharp.

“Save it I don't need your pity now get on with the truth.”

“I'm sorry Lily If I had known” Petunia said quietly.

Lily smiled at the heartfelt support Petunia showed.

Eileen was furious at the notion that her son's girlfriend a young girl she cherished was being bullied. _The school will be hearing from me very soon this will NOT go unpunished_. Eileen thought Angrily “As I was saying we were heartbroken and drawing our time away, outside the city grieving in privet, we heard of an adoption agency, Sandra and I wanted a baby so desperately we decided to adopt.

After cleaning up and packing our bags and dressing we drove down to the agency, where we were shown into the nursery, we were looking at all the darling baby's when an old man came over with you in his arms," said Andy as he looked over at Lily.

“You had beautiful green eyes and red hair you looked so much like our Lily," said Sandra.

“We filled out the forms that day and took you home," said Andrew.

When they learned the fate of 'baby' Lily, and how SHE came to be with them. Lily looked at them, tears spilling from her eyes, and stood up once more and began pacing.

“We are sorry we didn't mean to put you both through so much pain" said Sandra, Petunia look over and her mother and said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well mum you did."

Lily eyes narrowed as she quickened her pacing before looking at them.

"I will NEVER trust you both ever again, from this day forth you are both Dead to me to you Hear ME DEAD” Lily told them angrily. Her green eyes were a shade darker and magic was crackling around her.

Eileen, got up off the sofa, walked up behind Lily.

“Lily sweetheart I know your upset but please try and calm down with your magic crackling around you it's becoming dangerous please dear calm down” Eileen told her soothingly as she placed her hands-on Lily's shoulders. Lily closed her eyes, the magic cracking around her stopped. "What about my birth parents do you know anything?" asked Lily in a defeated tone.

"I'm sorry Lily sweetheart," said Sandra.

Lily glared at the woman.

"We don't know anything," said Andrew.

Suddenly Lily turned and left the living room.

“Where are you going Lily?” asked Sandra.

Lily turned back to the woman.

“I’m moving out”

With that Lily walked out only to be stopped by Petunia's question.

“Where will you live?”

Eileen looked at the muggle woman.

“She'll come live with me and Severus we have plenty of room.”

Petunia nodded.

Severus and Eileen followed Lily to her bedroom.

When Eileen closed the door, Lily looked at her and asked.

“Did you really mean what you said about me living with you?”

Eileen hugged Lily.

“I meant every word sweetheart you'll never be alone.”

Lily looked at the older witch and broke down.

Eileen gathered the young teen into her arms while Severus grabbed her trunk, pointed his wand at the room.

 “Pack.”

All of Lily's stuff that had to do with the wizarding world was packed into the trunk, leaving all her muggle clothes and muggle belonging's behind.

Once Lily's trunk was packed Severus picked it up then turned to his mother who was still holding Lily.

“Lily honey all your wizarding stuff is packed is there anything else you want?” he asked her.

Lily shook her tear stained face.

“Would you like to take any of your clothes Lily?” asked Eileen.

“No thanks,” was the quite reply.

“Very well, you have the clean clothes you did not use on your vacation, you can use them, then I'll take you shopping tomorrow to get some wizarding clothes alright,” said Eileen.

Lily smiled.

“Thanks Ms. Prince.”

Eileen kissed Lily's forehead.

“Your welcome sweetie, by the way you know how much you mean to me you’re like the daughter I never had and would be honoured if you feel comfortable enough you can call me mother or mum, if you like.”

Thank Ms.…. I mean mother."

Severus joined his Girlfriend and mother dragging the trunk behind him.

“Come on baby let's get you home” Severus put his arm around Lily.

While Eileen opened the door, together they walked out of the room and down the hallway. When they stepped into the entryway, they found the Evans family waiting for them. Sandra looked at her daughters with sorrowful eyes.

“We are so, sorry” said Sandra.

Lily looked at the woman that had been her 'mother' for 17 years, her voice was cold as she said.

“Save it Sandra.”

Andrew looked at Lily and Petunia.

"I hope one day you both can forgive us," said Andy.

He looked so heartbroken but Petunia glared and said "not in this lifetime…dad"

“Yeah Andrew you and your wife are dead to me once I leave here” said Lily coldly

With that Petunia looked at Eileen. "Look after her be a better mother to her then my own was to both of us."

Petunia hugged Lily.

"I guess this is goodbye" said Petunia,

“Indeed, I won’t be coming back to the muggle world anymore so take care of yourself Tuney,” Lily replied.

“Will do, take care of yourself Lily I also wish you the best in finding your family and peace.”

So, with one final hug, Lily stepped back.

"Do you see now what you have done by keeping this secret you, have not ONLY lost Lily but you own flesh and blood in the process," said Severus pointing to the suitcase Petunia was holding.

It was then that Lily saw Petunia held a suitcase in her hand, Severus turned and walked to the fireplace Eileen and Lily followed him.  All three stood in the fireplace, while Petunia opened the front door. Eileen took a handful of floo from her pouch and dropped it saying.

"Prince Manor Holkham, Norfolk."

They disappeared from sight as Petunia walked out the door slamming the door behind her. Andrew and Sandra stood in the entrance way with broken hearts as both their daughters left…. never to return.

RCS

* * *

 

Updated it on 13/3/19


	8. the wilting flower Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Prince Manor had north, east west and south wings.   
> The North wing is a guest wing and holds the Owlery 
> 
> The east wing once belonged to Eileen’s parents but is now another guest wing.
> 
> The West wing had been another Guest wing until Severus was 11 and moved from the south wing into the west wing. 
> 
> The south wing belongs to Eileen and is the way you got to the backyard the door on the right led to Eileen’s wing while the door on the left led to the back yard

Started it on the 2nd/2/2016

 **Title:** the wilting flower Part 3

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Severus/ Lily

 **Genre:** angst Hurt/ comfort

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Lily is in a catatonic state after her encounter with her adopted parents Andrew and Sandra Severus works as hard as he can to bring Lily back to the way she was 4 days ago in the end Lily finally breaks down and allows herself to grieve after the painful truth shined a light on her life with no answers on her true origins

* * *

 

*****Prince Manor *****

They all stumbled out of the fireplace, around 11:00am. “Lily we are home” said Severus. After he and his mother whipped the soot from their clothes with a wave of their wand  however, he got no response from her. “Mother what’s wrong with her she doesn’t seem to have heard me or even registered where she is” said Severus worriedly. “Severus she may have shut down emotionally to cope with the pain just give her time she’ll be back to the loving Lily we both know and love soon enough” said Eileen. She wrapped an arm around her son and kissed the side of his head. “Now will you please take her up to your room and get her settled in?” asked Eileen.

“Okay mum” he told her.

Walking over to his girlfriend he placed an arm around her. “Take her to your room Severus and let her lay down” Severus nodded he pointed his wand at Lily’s trunk. “Wingardium Leviosa” The trunk began floating. He then walked over to Lily and picked her up all the while Lily just had a blank look on her face, she didn’t even acknowledge that Severus had picked her up and now held her in his arms. walking out of the parlour with the trunk following him watching her son walk out of the parlour Eileen thought to herself 

_She looks not only heartbroken but exhausted as well and ready to collapse at any moment, _the encounter and betrayal of her 'family' as really upset and exhausted her mentally no wonder she’s shut down.__

Severus meanwhile made his way through the manor and up the west wing Stairs making his way down the hall until he came the door to the west wing.

* * *

 

*****West wing*****

Using a bit of wandless magic Severus opened the door and walked into the great room of the west wing, the room was a wide-open space, with a bay window two armchairs, a small table set between the two armchairs, and on the opposite side a fireplace and on either side of the fireplace were two bookshelves.  Just off to the left side was a corridor leading to the 20 guest bedrooms, each had their own en suite. Ahead of them just past the great room was the main bedroom suite while on the right side next to the master suite was a small hallway at the end was a door that led to the potion’s lab.  Severus crossed the great room towards the master bedroom. He once again used wandless magic to open the door. 

Walking into the bedroom he set her on her feet and watch her head for her favourite spot the bay window with the window seat.   Lily walked over and sat down long ways on the seat, brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees, and looked out the window that over looked the 1000 acres of land on the Estate.

Severus sighed.

 _This was not how I envisioned our summer_ Severus thought.

He closed the door, took the trunk and walked over to the bed and set it on top of the black quilt, unlatched Lily's trunk and began unpacking her belongings.      Severus unpacks Lily potions equipment and set them on the bed, then takes out his wand and with a non-verbal spell the rest of Lily's belongings zoom out of the trunk and into their place in the room.

Severus closes the lid on the trunk picks it up and walks into the walk-in closet and using the Levitation spell to put it up on the top shelf where soot had placed his own.

Heading out of the closet he walked over to Lily.

“Honey I'm going to just go and put your potions equipment and cauldron into the potions lab okay,” said Severus.

The only sign that Lily even heard him was the nod of her head

Severus sighed again. “Okay I'll be back shortly,” said Severus. He kisses the top of her head, points his wand at her potions equipment and levitates them before leaving the room.

* * *

 

Severus turned right and walked the short distance down the small hallway leading to the potion lab. Severus opened the door walked in, and over to where his own potion's equipment is set up. He set the equipment down on the small table before picking up the caldron and set it next to his own. When he finished put Lily’s potions equipment away. He exited the lab and made the short walk down the hall when he heard crying coming from inside. The bedroom.

Walking inside he looked around the room only to spot Lily lying on the bed curled up into a ball. Severus watched her with sad eyes.  _Oh, Lily_ he thought sadly. Silently closing the door, he made his way over to the bed where he climbed on it and lay behind her. “Lily sweetheart I’m here” he whispered. He brushed the hair from her face and pulled her back angst him   

“Lily” he coaxed

After a second or two Lily turns her heads and gives him a smile, but Severus new it was a forced smile as the hurt still shined in her green eyes

“Lily you're not alone in this don't hide from me my love,” he told her.

However, there was still no response from the red head witch.

Severus's shoulders slumped.

“OK then I'll let you have your time.”

He gets off the bed walks around the bed and kissed her forehead before crossing the room and stepping out of the room, closing the door, Severus made his way across the living room and out the west wing door.

He made his way down the hall way then down the west wing staircase to the 2nd floor from there he made his way through the halls until he came to a flight of stairs leading down to the south wing and backyard.  As he made his way down the stairs his mind was on Lily and the ordeal that she had just gone through an hour ago.

* * *

 

*****south wing*****

Stepping off the last step Severus sighed and opened the door on the right    leading into his mother's wing, he stepped inside and closed the door before making his way over to her sitting room a few doors down.

"Mother" Severus called after knocking.

“Come in Severus,” replied Eileen.

The door opened.

Severus walked in and saw his mother sitting on the sofa reading a book, Eileen looked up when he walked in. As soon as Eileen saw the sadness and anger in her son's eyes, she put the book down.

“Come here darling,” said Eileen.

she reaches out her arms to him.

Severus walks over and sits next to her. Eileen wraps her arms around her son, trying to give him the comfort he needed, Severus closes his eyes and the tears fall.

“I hate seeing her like this mother I really do and there is nothing I can do to take the pain away,” Severus Sobbed.

Tears gathered in Eileen's eyes at the sight of her heartbroken son, she started rocking him back and forth just as she had done many a times when he was a child.

“Shh sweetheart all we can do for Lily is be there and let know she is not alone,” said Eileen.

Severus nodded.

“Although what really wanna do is go back over there and teach them both a lesson” Severus growled

As Anger started to build up inside of him.

“Hey, hey none of that you can’t let your anger control you, you need to be strong for Lily” said Eileen

Severus sighed.

“I know I just wish there was a way to take this pain away but the only thing I can think of is to help her find her birth parents then at least she would know where she comes from and who she really is, but I don’t know where to start I told her we may have to wait until school stated and speak to lord Salazar but what am I to do until then.”

Eileen just hugged her son and closed her eyes; the secret that the Evans kept had an unknown ripple effect it affected Lily and in turn affected Severus and herself, after some time Severus calmed down and pulled his legs up onto the sofa before resting his head in his mother's lap. Mother and son sat in silence, with Eileen running her hand through her son’s black hair.

* * *

 

Around 12:00, Soot popping in.

“Is there anything I can do for you or the young master or Miss Lily?" asked Soot.

Eileen smiled.

“Would you please make up a picnic lunch?” she asked the elf.

Severus turned his head looking up at his mother.

“It may help Lily to get her mind off of what happened today if we have lunch outside it’s a beautiful day for it and the fresh air may help,” said Eileen.

Severus smiled and sat up.

“Great idea mum I'll go tell Lily.”

With that Severus raced out of his mother's room up the south wing staircase and through the manor he took the west wing stair 2 at a time then ran down the hall and opens the door.

* * *

 

*****West Wing*****

 He ran across the great room towards the bedroom suite. Now standing in front of the door to the bedroom he stood the catching his breath from running all the way from the south wing after catching his breath, after a while he took a deep breath before entering. “Lily” he calls stepping into the room. The witch turns her head. Severus suddenly shivers from the look in Lily's eyes, it made him feel like she was looking through him  not at him they were dull and lifeless.

He walked over to the bed while saying.

“Sweetheart you have been laying there like that since I return from put your potions stuff in the lab, you need fresh air, so I have come to ask, if would you like to join mother and I for a picnic lunch outside?”

Lily was still staring at him with the lifeless look in her eyes she didn’t say anything but to Severus’s delight she nods her head excepting the lunch invitation making Severus smile.

“Well come on Mum is waiting” said Severus holding out his hand.

Lily takes his hand and his pulled from the bed, it takes Lily a few minutes to get her baring's, once she does Severus wraps his arm around Lily and whispers in her ear.

"I love you Lily."

Unknown to Severus a small smile appears on Lily's face, together the couple head out of the bedroom suite across the great room and out the door.   Severus guides her down the hall then down the stairs. From there they make their way through the manor and towards the south wing stairs, only they see his mother coming up the stairs holding a black green and silver picnic blanket.

"Come Soot should have everything ready" said Eileen.

Together the three of them turned and made their way further though the manor until they came upon the dining hall/ Kitchen.

* * *

 

“Soot is everything ready?” Eileen asked

As she and the young couple walked in.

“Not yet my lady I will bring it to you once it is replied Soot.

“Very well we will be outside under the blossom trees” Eileen replied.

Soot nodded.

So, they turned and walked out heading though the manor then down the south wing stairs, and out the back door.

* * *

As they stepped out, they were blinded by the sunlight as it shone down on them. When it cleared, they ventured out across the vast back yard until they came to a lake that had beautiful blossom trees surrounding it.

“It is beautiful day is it not” said Eileen as she laid out the blanket.

"Yes beautiful" said Lily.

Severus and Eileen shared a concerned look, as the tone in Lily voice was dull not lively or happy as it was before. So, with the blanket laid out they all sat down they looked around admiring the scenery. Lily feeling uncomfortable in her potion moved her body, so she was laying down with her head resting on Severus's leg.

"How are you feeling Lily dear?" asked Eileen.

Lily looked at Eileen and shrugged.

After that they lapped into silence with Severus running his fingers up and down Lily arm in a comforting manner, Lily hummed her approval and closed her eyes. Eileen and Severus knew Lily had a long way to go before truly recovering from the betrayal of her parents, but they knew she would make it through, and come out stronger.    Lily lay watching the clouds drift in the sky; the gentle touch of Severus's fingers and the calm of the afternoon was helping her relax. She was almost dozing when suddenly there was a twinkling sound; three plates magically appeared on the blanket along with two goblets of butter beer and one of Gilly water.

They amissly chatted as they ate their lunch.

“Lily dear” said Eileen.

As she took a sip of her Gilly water.

“Yes" replied Lily looking over at the older witch.

“If you're up to it would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow, we can go to Diagon ally, and get you fitted for new robes, then maybe get lunch and ice cream you know really make a day of it," said Eileen.

Lily thought about it then swallowed the piece of fruit before answering.

“I could use the distraction."

The young witch looked up at Severus, reached up and caressed his cheek.

Severus looked down and smiled.

“Yes, Lily love, what is it?” asked Severus.

"Would you care to join us tomorrow?" Lily asked.

Severus smiled and shook his head.

“No darling, thank you but no, you go and enjoy the day with mum and tell me all about it when you return.”

Lily gave Severus a playful smile and answered, "oh well you'll miss out on me modelling all those wizarding robes."

Severus just smiled at hearing the playfulness in Lily's voice, then his smile turned sly and he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Well then it seems I'll be getting a privet modelling show of those robes”,

Lily shook her head in amusement and slapped his chest playfully.

Eileen watches the exchange between her son and Lily, with smile.

 _It is good that today is helping bring a smile to Lily's, face, watching her be happy even if it is just for this afternoon_.

After some time, they finished their meal and their drinks, soon after the goblets and plates disappeared, Eileen stood from her sitting position and looked down at the couple.

"So, what will you, be doing all afternoon?" asked Eileen.

Severus and Lily looked at one another.

“Do you want to head back in or stay out here a bit longer?” asked Severus.

“I could use the fresh air” said Lily morbidly.

Severus sighed and Eileen looked sad, gone was the happy tone in Lily voice and the happy atmosphere of the afternoon.

“Very well then dears but do not stay out too late,” said Eileen

 She turned and walked off. The pair watched the elder witch walk off. Once they were alone Severus looked down.

“Are you truly OK Lil,” Severus asked her, once again.

Lily shrugged.

“Lil, I am here whenever you need me” Severus replied.

“Always?” Lily asked uncertainty.

“Always” said Severus.

Who lent down and gave her a light kiss on her lips?

“I'll help you find out your true identity however, as I said on the island we may have to wait until we get to school before starting the research the school is the only place that may have the answers” said Severus.

Lily grit her teeth in frustration.

Severus stroked her cheek making Lily give a heavy sigh.

“Hey if it will make you feel better, I'll go hunt down potter and you can take your anger out on him" said Severus as if it was no big deal.

That got a giggle and a smile out of the melancholy witch

"Hey, would you like to go to the lake for a while?" asked Severus.

Lily nodded.

So, the pair stood up.

Severus picked up the blanket and shrunk it before putting the blanket into his pocket together. Then the couple walked the half hour walk to the lake.    On the way Severus snuck his arm around Lily's waist and pulled her to his side, Lily sighed and rested her head on Severus's shoulder, after walking for a long while Severus spotted the lake up ahead.

“Look Lil we are almost there” said Severus pointing to the lake.

Lily lifted up her head a bit and smiled, before resting it back on Severus's shoulder.

* * *

 

*****The lake*****

Finally, they came upon the lake, Severus took out the blanket and resized it and they sat down by the lake and took their shoes off. Lily sighed as she slipped her feet into the cool water.

“Hmm this feels good.” Said Lily.

 Severus also slipped, his feet into the water.

“Yes, it does feel good and after the 30-minute walk we truly needed it” 

So, with their feet still in the water they lay back on the grass Severus lay on his back with his hands behind his head while Lily rests her head on Severus's chest.

“Lily are you happy here with mum and I?” asked Severus.

Lily lifted her head and nodded.

“I am love” was her quit reply.

Severus smiled.

They lapsed into silence the sun shining down on them and a cool breeze passing by every now and then.

“Hey Lil, would you like to go for a swim?” asked Severus.

“Yes” replied Lily.

Together they stood up transfigured their outfits into swimwear and dived into the water.

“Ah refreshing” said Lily.

she surfaced and lay on her back.

Severus smiled and waded through the water over to where Lily was floating on her back. Lily was looking up at the sky making shapes out of the fluffy white clouds like before, when suddenly her view of the sky became blocked by the face of the wizard she loved.

“What you doing Lil?”

"Well I was making shapes out of the clouds until a certain wizard came and blocked my view" said Lily, her tone held playful annoyance

Severus smiled and kissed her forehead before dunking her under water.

**" _Severus"_**

The wizard heard the hissing and saw Lily's head slowly pop up out of the water her green eyes held revenge in them.

“Ah” said Severus slowly stepping back.

He then saw her evil smile he turns and swam off as fast as he could.

However, it was of no use as Lily slipped under water and followed him before reaching up and grabbing his ankle pulling him under, moment later they surfaced with Lily tickling Severus.

"OK…. I…. give" was Severus's breathless reply.

Lily smiled.

However, it wasn't the bright smile she would normally wear as her eyes did not sparkle as they do when she smiled or laughed.

“Lily you OK?” Severus asked again.

 He notices her smile was gone and that she was staring into space.

“Huh oh yes Severus I'm fine.”

She then turned and walked over to the edge of the lake

 Severus watched her go.

 _Lily my love you’re not fine how can you be when you’re dealing with such betrayal,_ he thought sadly

The young witch pulled herself up out of the water and lay down on her back on the blanket.

Severus sighed.

 He waded they the water and over to the edge of the lake where he TOO got out and lay down next to Lily, he put one arm around her waist and the other behind his head, and that is how they spent the rest of the afternoon, lying beside the lake.

Without knowing it they both fell asleep.

* * *

 

*****4 hours and 11 minutes later*****

Severus woke with a start and realised how cool it was getting, so he took out his wand and said "Tempus."

The time appeared showing it was 4:41pm.

Severus looks down at a sleeping Lily before lightly brushing his fingers against her cheek.

“Time to wake up my love” he whispered.

Lily stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

“Sev” said Lily sleepily.

“Hey, my Slytherin Princess it’s late we better head in mother asked us not to stay out to late, and Soot will have dinner ready before we get back” said Severus.

Lily nodded Sleepily.

Severus stood up and pulled Lily to her feet, the pair then transfigured the swimwear back to their clothes, and made the 30-minute trip back to the manor, they got back to the manor at 5:11pm

* * *

They stepped inside and made their way up the south wing stairs and through the manor, until they got to the dining hall, where Eileen Prince sat at the table. “Good evening mother” said Lily and Severus as they walked into the dining hall.

"Oh, good evening my dears" said Eileen.

Eileen then looked at Lily.

“How are you faring dear?”

“The fresh air did me good mother thank you” said Lily.

Lily and Severus walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, they both then took their seats. Just as they sat done dinner appeared on the table, roasted chicken with veggies and mash potatoes. “This looks great, Soot out did himself,” said Lily. The elf suddenly popped in and set the 2 jugs in the middle of the table, one jug was filled with butter beer the other with pumpkin juice. “Thank you, Miss,” said Soot. “Taste great to,” Severus commented. After he took a bite of his chicken. “Thank you Master” said Soot. He turned to Eileen and bowed. “Will there be anything else you will need my lady?” asked Soot.  Eileen smiled at Soot. “No Soot that will be all”  The elf bowed before popping back into the kitchen. “Butter beer or pumpkin juice?" asked Eileen.  As she was pouring pumpkin juices into her own goblet. “Butter beer thanks mother” said Severus and Lily.

Eileen set the jug of pumpkin juice down, before taking the jug of butter beer in her hand and pouring their goblets full she then set the jug of butter beer down, before passing the goblets to the couple. Once done they continued to eat; after dinner the plates and cutlery disappeared, and were replaced with spoons and bowls,  Seconds later Soot popped into the dining hall carrying a large glass bowl of Treacle pudding.

Lily sat there mouthwatering, as she saw the bowl with her Favorite dessert, Soot set the bowl on the table, meanwhile Severus saw the look on Lily’s face and shook his head, before lowering his voice making it sound like a parent scolding their child.

“Lily” Lily turned her head. "What Sev?” Lily asked him. “Settle down or you won't get any” said Severus. “But, but” Lily stammered. Then pouted to show her unhappiness  Severus shook his head. Eileen sat there with a smile watching the pair and their playful banter.  _It is really good to see this side of Lily once more even if it will not last long,_  she thought.  Lily turned to Eileen. "Mother tell Severus I can have Treacle pudding" said Lily, Eileen just smiled. “Yes, Severus Lily CAN have some Treacle pudding" said Eileen.

“HA” said Lily sticking her tongue out at Severus. Lily saw the change in Severus's eyes and smiled she knew that look. “Soot heard Miss Lily was unhappy, so Soot made Miss Lily her favorite; Treacle pudding for dessert” said Soot. For a second a gloomy look passed over Lil's face. Lily smiled and blinked back the oncoming tears. “Thank you Soot” said Lily.  She leant in and kissed the top of Soot's head.

The elf blushed.

“Your welcome Miss Lily” said Soot. Before popping back to the kitchen. They each dished out a good amount of the pudding, before eating, Eileen sat there eating her Treacle pudding while watching both Lily and Severus. “I think I'll turn in early tonight” said Lily. Severus nodded. “We are still going to have our day, out aren't we?” asked Lily. “If you feel up to it then yes,” said Eileen. Lily smiled. When they finished eating, like before the bowls disappeared. Lily pushed her chair back and stood up.

“I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed goodnight.”

“Good night dear" said Eileen.

“Sleep well my love I'll be up shortly” said Severus.

He gave Lily a kiss before watching her walk out of the dining hall.

Lily made her way through the Manor to the west wing stairs. Walking up the stairs she made her way up the hallway until she came up on the door to the west wing.

* * *

 

*****West Wing*****

Opening the door Lily walked in closed the door and crossed the floor towards the master suite, opening the bedroom door she walked inside.  Once inside Lily crosses over to the walk-in closet, and grabbed her undergarments and a night gown, before walking out and over to the en suite, once in the bathroom Lily closes the door.

Then put her clothes on the counter undressed a stepped into the shower, Lily turned on the tapes and adjusts them to the right temperature; afterwards, Lily steps in closing the shower door, before moving to stand under the water. She throws her head back letting the water cascade over her face and her body. Finally, under the safety of the cascading water Lily broke down dropping to the shower floor and Sobbing her heart out. “I…I... I c...c…c... can’t t...t...t... trust anyone any…MOR... more” she sobbed. The young witch sat on the shower floor crying her heart out until there was no more tears to shed

* * *

 

******After about 15 to 20 minutes******

 Lily slowly rose to her feet, a new resolved coursing through her veins, she stepped away from the shower head and grabbed the shampoo. Lily put in her hair, lathered it up, and began washing her hair, all the while thinking.

_I am not going to allow them to wreck my life any longer; I know someday I will find my birth family, however until then I have the best wizard, I could ask for not only as my boyfriend but also as my best friend and I have a mother who understands me in ways my adoptive parents could not._

After washing her hair, Lily stepped under the shower head and rinsed the shampoo from her hair, once her hair was rinsed, Lily again stepped out from under the water. She grabbed the conditioner and put some in her hand, then ran her hands though her hair, before grabbing a wash cloth and lathered it with shower gel and began washing her body.

When Lily finished, she stepped back under the shower head and rinsed the shower gel from her body and the conditioner from her hair, with her hair and body washed, Lily tuned the taps off and stepped out of the shower stall. Lily then used a drying spell on her body, once her body was, dry she slipped on her undergarments and night gown, and stepped out of the bathroom, crossed the room and walked out she made her way through the living room the out the door.

Lily walked through the manor and came across Severus.

“Lil sweetie I thought you were heading off to bed?” asked Severus.

“I am I just want to talk to mum for a bit, do you know where she is?” asked Lily. “She's in her bedroom I think” said Severus. “By the way Sev love, I'm sorry for my mood today and the way I acted,” Lily said sincerely. “Hey that was not your fault you were dealing with something NO one should deal with” said Severus.

“You mean being betrayed by people who was supposed to love me?” Lily asked softly. He crossed the short distance and embraced his witch

Lily held on tight to him never wanting to let him go after a while Severus kissed the top of her head and released her from his arms, they smiled at one another before Lily walked off and down the stairs to the south wing.

* * *

 

*****South wing*****

Lily walked down the stairs of the south wing and opened the door to the right which lead into Eileen wing, she then made her way up the long corridor until she got to Eileen bedroom. Standing in front of the door Lily took a breath before knocking.

Hearing the knocking Eileen looked up from her book. “Come in” Moments later the door opened. Lily walked in. “Good evening mother.” said Lily. Eileen was sitting up in bed reading a potions book; however, she looked up when she heard Lily's voice. “Hello dear” said Eileen she set the book aside

“I’m so sorry about today ever since I came back from the island, I’ve just been… Lily trailed off. “Hey, its ok sweetheart you have had a very stressful day come here?” Eileen coxed. Closing the door Lily walked over to the bed climbed up onto the right side next to Eileen before curling up beside the older witch and laying her head on Eileen's shoulder.

Eileen smiled and stroked Lily's hair.

“Mother do you think I'll ever find them?” asked Lily.

“I'm sure you will in time,” said Eileen.

Lily smiled.

“But for now, I have you and Severus” said Lily happily.

Eileen smiled down at Lily.

“That you do my dear that you do.”

After a while Lily got up from the bed.

“I'll see you in the morning mother,” said Lily.

“Sleep well my daughter, and as an old saying goes thing get worse before getting better you have just PAST the worse part, so from here on out your life can only get better said Eileen.

Lily smiled. Eileen kissed Lily's forehead. “Goodnight mother” said Lily. The young witch slipped off the bed and crossed the room, opening the door she glanced back and smiled before stepping out if the room, from there she made her way Lily smiled before walking out of the room then up the long corridor and through the door, then up the stairs, once on the second level, Lily made her way through the manor towards the west wing staircase making her way up the stairs and up the hallway opening the west wing door.

* * *

*****west wing*****

Lily entered the wing she shared with Severus and crossed her way towards the bedroom suite, when she walked in and over to the bed, pulled back the covers and slipped in, she then laid her head on the pillow, and closed her eyes falling asleep instantly as she was so worn out from the day’s events. A little while later, the bedroom door slowly opened and Severus walked in, not wanting to disturb his sleeping princess, Severus took out his wand.

“Lumos.” He whispered

The light shone from the end of his wand. Severus closed the door, before walking over to the walk-in closet stripping off his clothes then putting on his PJ's, once changed into his PJ's, Severus walked out and over to the bed he walked around the bed.

“Knox”

After that the light from his wand disappeared.

He then set the wand on his bedside table and got into bed beside Lily, Severus kissed her cheek before settling down and laying his head on the pillow, after that he drew his witch into his arm and closed his eyes.

RCS

* * *

 

Updated it on the 13/3/19


	9. Witches day out

Started it on 5th /2/16

 **Title:** Witches day out

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** None

 **Genre:** family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** to help Lily take her mind of her pain Eileen takes Lily for a witch’s only day out

* * *

 

******6 th July 1977******

The following morning, Lily woke with a smile, she had nothing to be sad about although the memory and pain of being betrayed was still fresh in her mind. But today Lily wasn’t going to let that spoil her day out with her ‘mother,’ Eileen Prince. Rolling over Lily looked at the clock and saw it was 8:05.  Turning over she smiled at her sleeping Prince.

With a light kiss to his forehead, Lily slipped out from under the covers and walked to the closet, where she got out her garments and a pair of shorts and a white blouse.

After changing Lily walked back over to the bedside table opening the top draw she grabbed her wand and money pouch before quietly leaving the room. She made her way across the floor and out of the west wing, where she continued way down the hallway then the stair case to the second floor.

* * *

 

Once on the 2nd floor, the young witch made her way through the manor until she came upon the kitchen/dining hall walking in she saw Eileen sitting at the head of the table reading a potion’s book and sipping on Gilly water.

“Its bad manners to be reading at the table mother.”

Looking up from her book Eileen smiles at seeing Lily in the archway.

“You are right Lily forgive me” she says.

Eileen closes the book and sets it aside.

Lily laughs and takes a seat.

“How are you this morning dear?” asked Eileen.

“Surprisingly happy mother, in fact I am very much looking forward to our day out,” said Lily.

“That is good to hear my dear we can leave as soon as we have had breakfast,” said Eileen.

She then called their house elf.

“Soot”

The elf popped in seconds later.

“You called my lady?” he asked.

“Yes Soot I would like you to prepare some crumpets for myself” said Eileen.

Soot then turned to Lily.

“What about you young Miss?” he asked Lily.

 “I’ll have some Cereal, please Soot,” said Lily.

Soot nodded and popped back to the kitchen,

* * *

 

******10 minutes later******

Soot returned and placed the bowl and plate in front of them, before disappearing once, more the pair ate in silence until Eileen spoke up.

“What would you like to do today?” 

Lily looked at the elder witch.

“I thought we were heading to Diagon ally so I can get some wizarding robes?” asked Lily.

“That was a suggestion dear but if you wish to do that we can” said Eileen.

“Please” said Lily.

Eileen smiled.

“Well then we shall do that”

The pair finished their meal, before Eileen called Soot once more.

“Yes My lady?” asked Soot.

“Please tell my son when he wakes that Lily and I have gone to Diagon ally for the day.”

The elf nodded.

 So when Lily and Eileen finished their breakfast they left the dining hall/Kitchen and made their way through the manor towards the parlour, walking into said room they crossed the floor over to the fireplace, Lily stepped inside while Eileen grabbed some floo powder from the pot on the mental above the fireplace.

Stepping inside the ever expanded fireplace next to the young witch Eileen dropped the powder.

“Leaky caldron”

* * *

 

*****Leaky caldron/Diagon ally*****

Arriving at the wizarding pub they stepped out of the fire place and dusted themselves off with a wave of their wands. Walking passed the counter, they greeted Tom the barman with a smile and wave, before heading out behind the pub. Once outside Eileen took out her wand and taped the brick wall in order suddenly it parted.

Lily smiled.

As she and Eileen entered Diagon ally

“So where to first Lily?” Eileen asked the young witch.

“Madam Malkin's please mum” said Lily

“Nothing helps a witch out of a depressing state then going shopping” said Eileen.

Lily laughed

“So True but let’s not forget the ice cream and chocolate” said Lily.

This time Eileen laughed.

“Come on, do you have enough or do we need to do a pit stop at Gringotts?” asked Eileen.

“No I think I’m good” said Lily.

The pair made their way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion.

* * *

 

******Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions******

Stepping inside, they were greeted by Madam Malkin.

“Good morning Madam Malkin,” said Lily.

“Good morning Miss Evens what can I do for you today?” asked Madam Malkin.  

“I’m here to get more robes please as I only have my school robe or I transfigure my muggle clothing into robes, but since I will be spending more time in the wizarding world from now on I need to get some robes that I can where every day and since it is summer I wouldn’t mind some summer robes either” said Lily.

“I’ll see what I can do step this way Miss Evan” said Madam Malkin.

Eileen and Lily followed Madam Malkin to where the robes were Lily browsed around looking for the type and style and colour’s she wanted.

“I love the high low robes and the wrap around robes, I also love the high neck robes, the long sleeved robes and the robes that have a split that goes just above the knee,” said Lily.

“Great chooses darling now what about the colour’s?” asked Eileen

“Royal blue, silver a forest green and maybe even black,” replied Lily.

“Now I know you received the black cloak with the green snake on the back from Severus, but would you like to buy some more cloaks?” asked Eileen.

Lily thought about it for a while then nodded.

“I like the swan cloaks and the French hood cloaks as well as the cloaks with the snoods” said Lily.

 “Very well I will get those for you” said Madam Malkin.

Lily and Eileen sat in the chairs and waited while Madam Malkin got the clothing, she came over to them.

 “Try these on dear and see if they fit or need altering” said Madam Malkin.

She then handed Lily the clothing.

 Lily smiled.

Then headed into the dressing room, to try them on, giving Eileen a little fashion show, Eileen watched Lily try on the robes with a smile.

  _Poor Sev he’s going to be kicking himself for missing this_ Eileen thought

“How do they feel?” asked Madam Malkin.

“They all feel OK but in the waist and the sides they feel loose” said Lily,

“I see” said Madam Malkin walking over to Lily.

She then pulled the loose part tight.

“How does that feel?” asked Madam Malkin.

“That feels much better” said Lily.

“Why don’t you change and try the cloaks on, while I take this back to be altered” said Madam Malkin.

So Lily ducked back inside and changed before stepping back out with the robes hanging over her arm. she then handed them back to Madam Malkin, so while Madam Malkin altered the robes Lily grabbed the cloaks and tried them on, one by one.

 “So how do they feel?” asked Eileen.

“Do they fit OK?”

Lily smiled.

“They fit fine Mum.”

After sometime Madam Malkin returned.

“Try these on again dear” she said handing Lily the robes.

The young woman smiled.

“By the way the cloaks fit fine” said Lily.

Before disappearing to retry on the robes.

Like before she came out to show them to Eileen after Lily finished trying them all on she came back out dressed in her blouse and shorts.

“They all fit perfect now thank you” said Lily.

Together they all went back to the counter where Lily paid for the clothing.

“I’ll send them to…”

“Prince Manor, Madam” said Eileen.

Madam Malkin nodded.

“I’ll have them sent to Prince Manor.” Said Madam Malkin

“Thank you” said Lily.

So with the clothes shopping done Lily and Eileen, left the shops.

* * *

 

Lily pulled out her wand to check the time and saw it was 10:30am.

“Wow we were in there for 2 whole hours” said Lily.

Eileen smiled.

“Well time flies when a witch is clothes shopping” said the older witch. “

“I guess your right” said Lily.

“So where to next dear, this is your day after all” said Eileen.

“Gringotts because that took most of my money so we can go there next” said Lily,

Eileen nodded.

So they both headed to Gringotts.

Meanwhile back at the manor.

* * *

 

*****Prince Manor/ West Wing*****

Meanwhile Severus woke up and rolled over to find Lily’s side empty, startled he sat up scanning their bedroom.

“Lily” he called.

No answer.

 _Maybe she’s gone down for breakfast_ he thought.

He slipped out from under the covers grabbed his night robe and wrapped it around himself before making his way out of the bedroom across the living area and out of the west wing.

Severus made his way down the hall then the stair case to the second floor, from there he made his way through the manor to the dining/Kitchen, when he entered he did not see his mother nor Lily, finally he called Soot.

“Soot”

The elf popped in.

“Good morning young master and what may I do for you?” asked Soot.

“Do you know where my mother and Lil are?” asked Severus.

“Lady Prince and Miss Lily went to Diagon ally 2 hours ago young Master” said Soot.

“Oh OK I knew they were going I just was not sure what time” said Severus.

“Come sit and have your breakfast young master” said Soot.

Severus nodded.

Then walked over and sat down.

“What would you like?” asked Soot.

“Some eggs and toast please” 

Soot bowed and popped away, meanwhile Severus left to go back upstairs and change10 minutes later he returned to the dining hall and just as he sat down again his breakfast appeared.

“Thank you Soot” said Severus as he began digging into his breakfast.

* * *

 

 *****Diagon ally*****       

The two witches were just coming out of Gringotts.

“Where to next Lily dear?” asked Eileen.

“It’s too early yet for lunch so why don’t we go to flourish and Blotts I really want to get some snake books” said Lily,

Eileen nodded.

Together they headed off down to flourish and Blotts.

* * *

 

*****Flourish and Blotts*****

Entering the shop Lily went to brows the shelves for snake books, while Eileen just browsed around, Lily browsed the shelves she already had about 4 books in hand and was looking for more. Meanwhile Eileen was walking back to the front of the store when she heard Lily.

“Mum I got what I want.”

The witch turns to see Lily with a dozen books floating behind her.

Eileen smiled.

“Well then what is next my dear daughter?”

Suddenly there was a soft growl.

Lily blushed and Eileen laughed.

“I guess its lunch then” replied Eileen.

 So she and Lily walked to the counter so Lily could buy her books.

Afterwards they stepped outside.

* * *

 

“It’s a bit too early for lunch isn’t?” asked Lily.

“No dear it will be lunch time in 15 minutes we have been in flourish and Blotts for over an hour and 5 minutes,” replied Eileen.

“Oh, the time has really been going fast today,” said Lily.

As they made their way up the street.

Eileen Asked.

“Well, have you been having fun?”

 “Yes why?” Lily inquired.

“Well, as the saying goes time flies when you’re having fun” replied Eileen.

“Yet it feels like we only just got here” said Lily.

Eileen laughed.

“I know, come on now sweetie that stomach is not going to feed its self.”

Lily smiled.

 and so with her books shrunk into her pocket linked her arm with the older witch and together they went to get a bite to eat, they stopped at a cafe on the south side of Diagon ally and had lunch.

So while Eileen went to order their lunch, Lily took out one of her new books and began reading.

* * *

 

  *****20 minutes later, ******

Eileen come back out and sat across from her.

“They’ll bring it out shortly” she replied.

Lily smiled.

 Marking her page, she closed the book before shrinking it and placing it in her pocket once more.  they waited in silence for their lunch just watching witches and wizards walk by.  

15 minutes later

A witch-dress came out with their meals setting them down on the table in front of them, before walking back inside.

As they ate Lily spoke.

“Mother it is such a beautiful day and I have had a wonderful time but would you mind if we head home after this, all this sun is making me sleepy” said Lily.

Eileen smiled.

“Of course we can my dear.”

“Thanks” said Lily.

“Beside I’m sure Severus is missing you” said Eileen.

Lily laughed.

So after having lunch, the mother daughter duo stood up and walked back up the cobbled street and headed to the main street and back to the brick wall, Eileen tapped the wall and it parted.

* * *

  *****Leaky caldron****        

They entered the pub smiled and waved to Tom as he called out.

“Hope you both have had a lovely day.”

They took a bit of floo from the pot stepped in, then dropped the floo as Lily called out.

 “Prince Manor.”

* * *

 

*****Prince Manor*****

They stumbled out of the fire place hearing that his Lady and the young Miss were back Soot popped away to inform Severus that his mother and girlfriend were back, back down in the living room, Lily and Eileen where ridding themselves of the soot when they heard the running of feet throughout the manor.

They both laughed.

Seconds later Severus appeared with smile on his face.

“Your back” he said happily.

Running over to both of them giving them, hugs.

“Hey sweetheart we have only been gone 4 hours” said Lily.

“Yes gone for 4 hours without waking me to say goodbye” he said with a pout.

Lily giggled and kissed his cheek.

“So did my robes and cloaks arrive?” she asked him.

“They did” replied Severus.

Lily smiled.

“Would you like to see what they looked like?” she asked.

Severus returned the smile.

“Well you did say yesterday that I would be missing out on you modelling wizarding robes” said Severus.

“So would you like me to model them for you?” asked Lily.

 as she started walking out of the living room.

Severus eyes never left Lily as he watched her walk out of the living room seconds later he raced out of the living room and though the manor and up the west wing stairs and down the hallway.

* * *

 

*****West Wing*****

They both entered the west wing, Lily took out her books from her pocket and resized them before placing them on a shelf, then crossed the living area to the bedroom, once inside Severus walked over to the window seat and sat down, Lily gave him a sly smile before taking the robes and cloaks into their walk in closet.

5 minutes later

She came out dressed in the royal blue high low robe, Severus grinned as Lily turned in a circle showing off the whole outfit.

“It beautiful” said Severus.

Lily smiled.

 Then walked back into the closet changed and came back out in a high neck forest green robe.

“Wow” said Severus.

The next couple of robes were the long sleeved silver robe, a black robe with a slit that stop above the knee, another Royal blue wrap around robe a silver high low robe, a black high neck robe, a forest green long sleeved robe.

The little privet show, lasted about an hour.

* * *

 

When Lily finished she came out dressed in a high low forest green robe she then showed him each of the cloaks.

“These are lovely Lily and the c are gorgeous on you I’m glad the outing helped you a little,” said Severus.

While helping to put her new robes and cloaks away.

“I also got a couple of new books on snakes” said Lily.

“Really can I have a look?” asked Severus.

“Sure.”

So together Lily and Severus walked out to the living room and over to the book shelves, Lily gathered the books from the shelf while Severus walked over and sat in one of the armchairs, and saw Lily coming out of the closet with a stack of books.

 _Wow that’s a lot of books_ he thought.

Severus walked over and took half the books they then turned and walked back into the bedroom, they walked over to the bed and spared them out, then climbed on the bed got comfy then with a wave of their wands the books levitated and opened. Severus then used his wand and closed the curtains around their bed.

“Honey its pitch black now how are we going to see the books let alone read them?” asked Lily.

Severus’s laughter rang out around the closed space.

“Easy sweetheart like this.”

He then conjured up a ball of light and let it float up to the top of the canopy the light from the ball allowed them to read and see the books. Lily smiled and kissed Severus’s cheek before snuggling up to his side, the two spent the rest of the afternoon in their own little world looking over Lily’s new books.

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 17th /2/16

 


	10. A New School Year part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: hey guys originally I was going to have the couple Sev and Lil return to Prince Island to finish their holiday but the way I mapped it out didn’t feel right and I really want to get them back to Hogwarts so they did return to the island just off screen (they left on the 26th of July and returned home on the 26th of August 6 days before school started also the founders will have the titles lord or lady given out of respect since it was they who founded Hogwarts

Started it on 7/4/2016

 **Title:** a new school year part 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily/ Severus Narcissa /Lucius

 **Genre:** Romance/humour

 **Warnings:** swearing and fights

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry potter

 **Intro** :  Lily and Severus receive their new Hogwarts list of spell books after heading home Lily and Severus change and pack their trucks before heading off to Kings cross station while on the train to Hogwarts Lily reveals the truth to their friends

* * *

 

****** Thursday 1 st September 1977 west wing of Prince Manor******

Today was a beautiful but crisp Autumn morning, the couple lay sleeping in the bed, although unfortunately their peaceful slumber was broken by the tap, tap, tap, on their bedroom window. Lily groans turning away and burying her face into Severus chest. Severus eyebrows dip in frustration as the tapping continued.

 

“Oh, for the love of my grandfather” Lily said. Turning away from her love and looking towards where the noise came from only to find two owls recognising both as Hogwarts owls.

“Sev our letters have arrived” Lily exclaimed.

The 17-year-old was startled awake by his girlfriend’s shout. Both climbing out of bed, but it was Lily who raced to the window, opening said Window she allowed the two owls to enter, once inside the flew to the bed and dropped both letters on the bed before flying out the window again. After closing the window Lily ran and jumped onto the bed and grabbed her letter. 

 Severus already had his in his hands.

 The couple glance at one another before  

Tearing open the envelopes, taking out the folded parchment, unfolding the parchment they saw that on the parchments were lists of their books for their last year at Hogwarts. “Oh, my Slytherin, can you believe we are stating our FINAL year of Hogwarts?” asked Lily excitedly. Severus smiled, As she flopped back on the bed parchment still in hand.  “I know it’s come around so fast” said Severus. When they finished reading the list, both Severus and Lily went and got ready for Hogwarts, Severus had changed into a black wizarding robe while Lily changed into one of her new robes. A silver high low robe.

The couple walked out of their bedroom with the letters in hand and made their way across the living area and out of the west wing then down the hallway and the staircase until they got to the second floor from there, they made their way through the manor to the dining hall.

* * *

As they walked into the kitchen, they saw Eileen was sitting at the table drinking a cup of honey tea. "Good morning you too," said Eileen. When she spotted the couple entering the dining hall. "Morning mother" they replied. While taking their seats at the table immediately the table was magically filled with their breakfast along with goblets of pumpkin. juice

Eileen smiled at Lily.

It had not been an easy summer for the young witch, because after she got back from her island holiday, the first time, Lily had learned her Parents Andy and Sandra actually adopted her and were not her birth parents. Lily had spent the rest of the summer trying to get over the betrayal, for it had remand a secret from her for 17 years.  There were days after finding out, where Lily would be happy and some days were, she would not want to eat drink or even talk. Its worried Eileen on the days it was bad, however Lily managed to get past the hurt temporally and returned to the island to finish off her holiday only returning home 6 days ago.

They sat and talked while eating their breakfast. "So how are both of you feeling?" asked Eileen. As she cut up her sausage and eggs. "Thrilled I found out the truth now it time to find my family and I’m hoping the answers will be in Hogwarts" said Lily. Before putting a piece of egg in her mouth.  Severus swallowed a piece of toast before saying. “The best place to start is Lord Salazar himself it will be a long shot but maybe he has some magical means of knowing WHO his descendants were and maybe who is still alive besides you.”

“Well now I know how Lily feels how about you Severus dear how are you feeling about your Finial year?” asked Eileen “Awesome my final year and after this year I won’t have to deal with potter” said Severus. “Amen to that love” said Lily.

Raising her goblet to him before taking a sip. Once they finished, the plates cutlery and goblets disappeared.  The family made their way out of the dining hall though the manor and into the palor.

Walking inside they made their way over to the fireplace

Eileen took out her wand and enlarged the fireplace to fit all three inside. After Eileen took a handful of floo powder the family stepped inside dropping the powder and saying.  "Diagon Ally." Suddenly flames rose up and they disappeared.

* * *

 

  *****Diagon Ally*****

The family re-appeared in a fireplace in Diagon ally. The three of them walked out and up the streets of Diagon Ally. They stopped in at Gringotts first.  A few minutes later  The three of them now stood on the steps of Gringotts, Severus and Lily pulled out their list and had a look to see what they need. "Should we go to Flourish and Blotts first?" asked Severus.   "Sure" said Lily. Together with Eileen they made their way to the book shop Flourish and Blotts to grab their new school books, after they got the books, they walked out, Lily looked at them.

“What is it Lily?” asked Eileen

"I need to go to Scribbulus Writing Instruments to stock up on some ink I'm low on it and some more parchment" said Lily. Eileen looked at the witch and smiled.

"Go on dear here I'll take them" said Eileen. Taking Lily's bag of new school books. "Lily flower we'll be next door in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" said Severus.

Lily smiled.

Then walked off down to Scribbulus Writing Instruments.  Once at the store Lily walked in; she walked around getting the ink-pot and Parchment. When Lily had what she needed she paid for it then left.

As Lily was walking to Madam Malkin's, she heard someone calling her.

"Princess Lily."

Lily looked up and laughed as she saw her three Slytherin friends Augusts Avery, Malik Mulciber and Evan Rosier. Lily smiled and waved to them. The 3 Slytherin boys walked over to her, once they got nearer, they bowed while saying.

“Your highness.” _If they only knew how TRUE those two words really are,_ thought the young witch

Lily laughed.

“Get up your big dopes.” The boys laughed and straightened up before each of them gave their Slytherin Princess a hug. When Evan pulled back, he looked around. “Where's Prince Severus?" he asked. Suddenly they heard a voice say. “Don't you mean Severus Prince."  The boys all turned to see Eileen standing behind them.  Lily turned around and smiled “They call him that a lot, after all Severus and I are Slytherins royal couple" said Lily.  Eileen smiled. "Come now you need to get fitted for you knew school robes" said Eileen. "OK mother" said Lily.

 The boys all gave each other a look. Lily saw the look and gave them a sad look.

"I'll explain later," she told them.  They nodded and each kissed the back of her hand before bowing and walking off.

Lily smiled.

However; Eileen saw the tears gather in the witch's eyes, so she put an arm around the young witch. Lily whipped the tears and smiled, at the older witch. Afterwards they made their way up the street and walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

* * *

 When they entered, they saw Severus standing still as the magical tape measure, measured him for his new school robes. Eileen and Lily smiled before walking over to him. When they got to where he was, Lily walked up and kissed his cheek. "You’re all done Mr. Prince," said Madam Malkin. Severus nodded and stepped off the stool. Madam Malkin the turned to Lily. "Now your turn Miss Evans." she told the young witch.  Lily nodded. Then handed Eileen the parchment and ink pot, before taking the hand Severus offered her and stepping up onto the stool.

"Well you get your fitting done Lily flower I'm going down to Scribbulus Writing Instruments” said Severus. "Oh, I could have gotten you stuff if you had told me earlier” said Lily. Severus just smiled and kissed her goodbye. “I’ll be back soon he told his mother.

Eileen nodded

He then walked out. Lily stood a sill as she could while getting fitted for her new school robes and a new set of Slytherin Quiddich robes. Once the fitting was over, Eileen took Lily’s hand and helps her step off the stool.  "Please send both Severus and Lily's school robes to Prince Manor" said Eileen. "Yes, of cause" said Madam Malkin. "Come on my dear let’s go find Severus" said Eileen.

Together the 2 witches left the shop with Lily now carrying her book bag full of new school books, new parchment and new ink-pots on her shoulder. However, before they could get any further, they were stopped by the voice of Madam Malkin. "The school robes and Slytherin Quiddich robes will arrive just after you get home." Eileen turned back to the witch. "Thank you" she said. Before she and Lily continued making their way up the street, Eileen looked at Lily and saw she had a confused look on her face.

"Lily is everything OK?" asked Eileen.

The sound of Eileen's voice snapped Lily out of her thoughts. "Huh sorry mother what was that?" asked Lily as he turned her head and look at the older witch. Eileen smiled.  "I asked if everything's OK because you had this far away confused look on your face" said Eileen. "Everything's fine I was just thinking," replied Lily. "What were you thinking about sweetheart?" asked Eileen "My… my adoptive sister Petunia"

"I see well what is on your mind that concerns her?" asked Eileen. "I was just thinking that I haven't seen or spoken to Petunia since we both left the Evens house, now I'm thinking maybe it for the best that I don't have contact with her any more. I mean how can I move on into the future and forget about my past if I'm still clinging to a part of it, I've got to let it all go before I can move on" said Lily.

Eileen smiled and put her arm around her. "It may take time, but you may even forgive Sandra and Andy" said Eileen. Lily gave snort of disgust. “I'll forgive THEM when hell freezes over which will be NEVER."  Lily spat Eileen nodded. It was then the older witch realised that there was STILL a lingering feeling of betrayal within Lily and that she had not fully recovered from the incident. Eileen thought to herself. _She probably never will_.

"Come on dear let’s get Severus and head home after all it is…. Eileen then took out her wand and gave it a flick the time flashed out at the end of her wand. ….10:00am and the train leaves at 11:00am" said Eileen. After checking the time Eileen returns her wand to her robes.  "OK let's go find Sev and get back home" said Lily. Eileen smiled, put an arm around the young witch, and together they walked off down to Scribbulus Writing Instruments. When they got to the store, they saw Severus walking out. "Sev love" called Lily.  The wizard looked up to see his mother and girlfriend. Severus walked over and hugged Lily before pulling away and giving her a kiss. When Severus pulled back, he looked at Lily.

"Ready to go home," he asked

Lily nodded.

"Then let’s go" said Severus.

He then took Lily's free hand in his, and together they made their way back to the fireplace they came through.

* * *

 

When they got the fireplace. Eileen took Lily's and Severus bags of school books parchments and ink-pots then reduced them and put them in her pocket. Afterwards they all stepped into the fireplace, Eileen then took some floo and dropped it. "Prince Manor," said Eileen  Just then, green flames engulfed them, and they were gone.

* * *

 

******Prince manor/ west wing******

When they reappeared in Prince Manor, Severus and Lily tumbled out of the fireplace with Lily landing on top of Severus.

“Oh man this is the second time I've ended up on the bottom how come I'm always on the bottom” Severus complained.

“Oh, and here I thought you like being under me Sev" said Lily.

 A cheeky grin on her face.

She and Severus look at each other and burst out laughing at the hidden meaning of what Lily said.

After calming down Lily got up then helped Severus to his feet.

When they were both standing, Eileen stepped out she looked at the both of them, while giving them their reduced school supplies.

"OK you two go upstairs get changed into some muggle clothes and pack then we can head for the station." said Eileen.

Lily and Severus nodded.

 then took off for their wing; Eileen watched them go before walking thou the manor and down the south wing stairs.

* * *

Severus opened the door leading into the west wing, the couple stepped into the great room of the wing, Lily closed the door behind her and jumps onto Severus back, not expecting it, the added weight surprised Severus.

“Oaf Lil babe what you doing?" he asked her.

Lily smiled and kissed his neck before saying.

“Getting a piggy back ride."

Severus laughed and shook his head before hoisting her up higher on his back.

"Hold on then my Lily flower" said Severus.

Lily held onto him and then Severus raced across the living area of the west wing towards their bedchamber. when they got to the end, Severus held Lily up with one arm, and then uses the other to open the door. Once the door opened, Severus walked in and kicked it closed before walking over to the bed where their new school robes and Lily's new Quiddich robes lay.

Severus waved his hand and the robes flew into the closet. He then turned around and dropped Lily on the bed; Lily lightly bounced on the bed before flopping back on it. She then propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Severus brought out both their trunks.

Afterwards Severus pulled out his wand.

"Pack."

Both trunks then began packing themselves.

Meanwhile Lily got up and walked into the closet and got down a green tank top and ¾ black jeans, while Severus entered as well and changed into a black top and black jean. Lily changed out of her robe and hung it back up before changing into the jeans and top. Once Lily changed her clothes, she and Severus walked out of the closet to see that their clothes and new school supplies already packed into the trunks, Lily tuned to Severus.

"Sev I'm taking the trunks and going to pack our potions and caldron.”

"OK Love I'll go and get Raven and Snowy"

"OK thanks babe" said Lily.

She then walked back into the closet and took out her wand from her silver high low robe before walking out and pointing her wand at the trunks.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The trunks then levitated off the ground.

Afterwards both Severus and Lily walked out.

Lily turned right and walked down the small hallway and opened the door and walked in, with both trunks flouting behind her.

Lily looked around the room.

“Pack” said Lily.

Immediately Severus potion's equipment went into his trunk while Lily’s own potion's equipment went into her trunk. Meanwhile Severus who had two cages in his hand, walked out of their room across the living room and out the door. He then made his way down the stairs and walked through the manor towards the north tower.

* * *

 

*****North tower/ west wing *****

Severus then walked up the stairs and once he got to the top, he saw both owls sitting on their perch. Severus smiled at both owls and set their cages on the shelf, he then opened both cage doors and held out both arms.

"Come on you two” he called to them.

The owls flew over to him and landed on his wrist. Severus first put Snowy in her cage then Raven into his; once both owls were in their cages; Severus closed the cage doors, and then walked back down the stairs and out of the owlery.

* * *

He then made his way back though the to the west wing. Just as Severus walked into the living Area of the west wing, he saw Lily walking out of the hallway

"Lily flower"

Lily looked up and smiled.

She walked over to him, with both trunks floating behind her.

 “Hello my Slytherin Prince" said Lily.

Kissing his lips

“Ready to go?” he asked her.

When they pulled back

Lily nodded.

The couple then turned and made their way out of the west wing and down the hallway towards the staircase, they walked down the stairs only to see Eileen standing at the bottom.

"Ready are you.” she asked

"Yeah we’re ready” they said stepping off the last step.

"Alright then" said Eileen.

 So together with both teens, they all walked into the living room and over to the fireplace. Before they entered the fireplace, Lily turned to Eileen.

"Mother I'm going to tell Lucius, Cissy, Gus and Mal the truth on who I am if their true friends they won’t care what I am" said Lily.

Eileen noticed Lily was smiling.

 "What is it dear?" asked Eileen.

“Oh, I was just thinking back to last year and what Mal said to me after Potter called me Princess Mud-blood," said Lily.

The young witch then saw the look in Eileen ice blue eyes after she said that potter called her Princess Mud-blood.

The teen could see her ‘mother’ was beyond angry Eileen Prince was FURIOUS.

 _OK_ _that it I’m writing to the school as soon as I get back from dropping them off_ thought Eileen.

Lily smiled.

“Anyway, as I was saying I was just thinking back to last year and what Mal said to me after what potter said" said Lily.

Eileen took a deep breath before looking at her daughter and saying.

"What did Mr. Mulciber say."

Lily smiled.

“He said I’m one of the most talented witches in Slytherin so not to think on what Pothead called me and not to think on it for one minute, and that I was THEIR Princess and that they did not care if I’m muggle born, they love and care for me for who I’m Lily Evans not what I’ am” said Lily. 

"That was sweet of him and I'm glad you can count on your Slytherins to be there for you," said Eileen. Who once again was in a good mood? They each grabbed their cage with their owl in it and their trunk, then they all stepped into the fireplace Eileen then dropped the powder.

“Kings cross station” she said.

They were engulfed by green flames and disappeared

* * *

 

*****Kings cross station/ platform 9 and ¾ *****

In an abandon waiting room flames ignite in the fire place and out stepped Eileen Severus and Lily. Eileen then used her wand and cleaned the soot off them. They then walked out of the waiting room, got two trolleys, and set their trunks and owl cages on the trolley, before making their way down to platform 9 and 10.

When they arrived on the platform, they looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30am.

"We've got half an hour before the train leaves so let’s go," said Eileen.

They looked around to make sure no muggles were looking before pushing the trolleys at the wall between platform 9 and 10.

* * *

 

Once they passed through, they were now standing on platform 9 and ¾, they could see other students with their families on the platform ready to board the Hogwarts express.

 Lily Severus and Eileen made their way through the crowed.

Lily and Severus were holding hands and pushing their Trolley with their free hand to the baggage cart; once they got to the baggage cart, they began unloading their things into the cart.

Just as they were loading their trunk onto the train, they heard their names being called.

"Princess Lily Prince Severus"

They both looked over and saw their friends Malik Augustus Evan Narcissa and Lucius waving to them.

"CISSY LUCIUS" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

She dropped everything and ran over to them, while dragging Severus behind her. When they got close enough Lily throws herself in Narcissa arms Lucius steadied Narcissa as she began to fall after almost being knocked to the ground by her over excited best friend, after a bit Lily pulled back and they all did a group hug, after pulling back from the group hug, Narcissa gave Severus a hug and kissed his cheek. Lily hugged Lucius and gave him a kiss on the cheek then gave Malik and Augustus and Evan the same treatment.

"Oh, I've missed you all" said Lily.

"Hey, you can't have missed Severus you were with him all summer," said Narcissa.

Both Lily and Severus laughed.

"You also saw us earlier this morning" said Malik.

 However, their happy little reunion was interrupted by Potter His Girlfriend Marry and Potters gang.

“Oh, if it isn't little princess Mud-bl... “

Before Potter could finish his sentence, Severus turned and punched James across the jaw knocking the Gryffindor to the ground. The Slytherin group where shocked at first but then started laughing.

"James" said Mary.

 As knelt beside her fallen boyfriend.

“Good shot baby” said Lily.

She kissed Severus before looking down at Potter.

“That is where you and the rest of the scum of Gryffindor belong at our feet,” she told the fallen Gryffindor

The rest of James’s posse pulled out their wands so did Lucius Evan Augustus and Malik.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you” said the 4 Slytherin boys.

Sirius and a few of the other boys looked at the four Slytherins before backing down and putting their wands away.

“Now get out of here” said Lucius.

“By the way take that piece of trash with you," said Severus.

Who pointed at the unmoving form of James potter?

Sirius and Remus picked up James and moved on.

Lucius looked back at Lily and smiled the red head which returned the smile.

“Thanks, Sev" said Lily.

As she kissed him then looked at Lucius Evan Augustus and Malik.

“Guys you are the best friends a muggle born like me could have” 

The boys walked over and hugged Lily.

“Your welcome sweetie” they replied as they each pulled back and kissed her cheek.  

“Now we know what will happen if we ever insult Lily” said Gus and Malik.

“Yeah Severus will punch our lights out” said Lucius and Evan. 

The group of friends laughed before walking over to Lily and Severus's, trolleys where Eileen was waiting.

Eileen looked at Severus hand.

"Severus Tobias Prince..."

Before she could say more her son interrupted her.

"Uh mum do you have to use my full name you know i HATE my middle name sometimes I wish you could have changed it along with my last name" said Severus.

"Tobias was also your grandfather's name, anyway back to the matter at hand what in the world did you do to your hand your knuckles are bleeding" said Eileen.

"Uh Ms. Prince, the reason Severus's knuckles are bleeding is because he punched Potter’s lights out for insulting Lily" said Narcissa.

Eileen looked at Lily.

“This true?" asked Eileen.

Lily nodded.

Eileen bit the inside of her cheek.

Before saying” you all better hurry with loading your stuff, the train will leave soon."   The seven of them nodded.

Mal Gus Even Narcissa and Lucius began helping their friends load the rest of their stuff into the caret. After finishing loading their friend's stuff, into the cart they all walked off to say goodbye to their parents. When the goodbyes were all said and done, they all boarded the train. After boarding the Hogwarts express the 7 friends walked the isles of the train trying to find an empty compartment, and after searching for 5 to 10 minutes they found one at the end of the isle far from other students on the train.  They all piled into the compartment and took their seats.  Gus being the last to enter slid the door closed behind himself and took a seat next to the boys and Narcissa across from Severus and Lily.

Once seated they all began talking about their holidays.

“So, Lily our Slytherin Princess care to tell us what you and Prince Severus did on your summer?" asked Gus.

Lily smiled.

"We stayed at Prince Villa on Prince Island for the first 4 days, we want for swims in the sea, and went bush walking" said Lily.

“What, why only 4 days?” they all asked.

“We only got back 6 days ago we returned to the island after a 3-week break” said Severus.

“But WHY did you cut your vacation short asked Lucius.

Before Lily could answer Evan piped up.

“Hey Princess, why is it that you called Ms. Prince mother this morning?"

Lily smiled.

Yet the other could tell the smile was not one of happiness.

“It all started when we were away on Prince Island, Mother, Eileen gave us a surprised visit, she and I talked as you all know Sev and I have been friends since we were 9 years old.  It was he who told me I was a witch and introduced me to the magical world; well mother was the one who took us to Diagon ally to get our Hogwarts stuff when we were 11" said Lily.

"So, she was like the witch mother you don't have?" asked Malik.

"Yeah and I'm the daughter she never had so she's allowing me to call her mother" said Lily.

"There's more isn't there?" asked Augustus

The witch nodded.

“It’s about the question you asked Luc” said Lily.

She gave Severus a sideways glance.

 Severus grabbed Lily's hand and gave it a squeeze, giving her the support, he knew she needed from him. Their friends all looked at each other, then at the royal couple.

The boys and Narcissa were all thinking the same thing.

_OK whatever it is that Lily's going to tell us it is big._

Lily bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm not who you think I am" said Lily.

“Her friends looked on confused.

“We don’t understand sister” came Narcissa’s soothing reply.

“After spending 2 days on the island I learned a shocking secret about myself and in doing so I learned my whole life was a lie” said Lily.

Wiping a stray tear from her eye.

Their fiends looked at her.

“What are you talking about sweetheart?" asked Narcissa.

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I'm not a Muggle-born witch I was adopted by the Evans family and only learned about it THAT day after returning home to Prince manor its WHY we cut our vacation short, but the worst part was it was kept from me AND their OWN daughter Petunia for 17 years, Lily Sobbed.

Narcissa, Lucius, Evan, Malik and Augusts look at her with their mouth hung opened but recovered second later.

“WHAT!” they yelled in disbelief 

“Lily’s not even my real name it was the name of their still born daughter” Lily said though her tears.

“Oh darling" said Narcissa.

She got up off the seat and sat next to Lily and gathered the upset witch into her arms and pulled her down, so Lily's head was resting on her shoulder. Lucius Malik Evan and Augustus gave her a sad smile, Lucius and Malik grabbed her hands and gave her hands a light squeeze while Evan and Gus lade a hand on her knee and give her knee a gentle squeeze.

“Shh sweetie” said Narcissa as she rocked Lily back and forth.

“I don't even know who my birth family is or what my birth name is," said Lily.

 As she cried on Narcissa's shoulder.

The boys sat there all of them clenching their free hands into fist.

“How could they do such a thing especially when they found out you were a witch?" said the boys.

Lily looked up at them and could tell each of them wanted to kill. Lucius looked at his best friend.

"Severus something tells me you knew of all of this.”

 "I did and during the confrontation it took my mother quite some time to calm me down but in truth I was disgusted with both of them for what they did not only to my witch but to their own daughter” said Severus.

"Lily how is it you discovered you were adopted?" asked Augusts.

The others all looked at her, and for the second time Lily bit her bottom lips and glanced at Severus.  The black-haired wizard smiled at his girlfriend and rested his hand on her thigh. Lily took a deep breath and whipped the tears from her face

“What I learned that day on the island is that I can……talk to snakes” said Lily.

Her friend all splattered trying to form a sentence.

Until Evan finally found his voice.

“OK Slytherin Princess Rewind and freeze, did you say that you can talk to snakes?" asked Evan

Lily nodded.

“But but talking to snakes that is a VERY RARE gift” said Malik.

“You’re telling us you're a paslemouth?" asked Lucius.

Lily timidly nodded her head yes.

“The only wizard we know who is a paslemouth is Salazar Slytherin it’s why our school house symbol is a serpent the gift belonged to Salazar Slytherin and his descendants” said Gus.

Piecing the pieces together Narcissa’s eyes widened.

"If you're a paslemouth that that can only mean you’re…" Narcissa stopped what she was saying she was to shocked to finish the sentence. “Yes, Cissy your dear Muggleborn friend is in fact a direct descendant of Lord Salazar Slytherin himself and in other word his many times great granddaughter," said Lily.

Narcissa eyes still wide in shock nodded.

 While the boys minus Severus, jaws dropped.

 “It’s the only expiation that Lily flower and I can think of given that Lord Slytherin and his descendants are the only paslemouth’s," said Severus.

Lily nervously looked around at her friends.

“You're all OK with this right?" she asked them nervously.

They all looked at each other and then at her.

“YES” they yelled.

Lily sighed.

While Narcissa took her place back beside Lucius.

“Wow Lily I guess your really are royalty" said Augustus.

Lily smiled.

Then her face grew serious.

"However, you all must promise me that you won't tell anyone else, no one must know especially Potter" said Lily.

"We won’t we promise" they said.

Afterwards Lily relaxed back into the seat and snuggled against Severus's side, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Severus smiled.

He wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder and kissed the side of her forehead.

Severus was glad that Lily was able to tell her friends the truth.

“So, what did you all do over your holidays?" asked Lily.

“Evan Mal and I hung out at my house all summer" said Gus,

“Narcissa what did you and Lucius do over the holiday?" asked Lily.

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other than at their friends.

Narcissa smiled and held out her left hand and on her hand was a diamond ring.

Lily squealed.

"You're engaged?"

Narcissa nodded.

Lily in her happiness throws herself at Narcissa who hugged back, while Severus Malik Augusts and Evan all took turns in shaking Lucius's hand.

“Congratulation my friend" said Severus, Malik Augusts and Evan.

"Thank you." replied Lucius

Therefore, for the rest of the train ride they talked of nothing else but Lucius and Narcissa's engagement. After talking about the engagement, the seven friends left the compartment and headed to the rest room to change into their school robes.

* * *

 

*****Girls Restroom*****

Lily now walked into a cubicle closed and closed it before changing out of her wizarding robe and putting on her school robe. After changing into her school robe, Lily unlocked the cubicle door and walked out.  She walked over and looked into the mirror while putting on her black cloak.

Just then another cubicle door opened and out stepped Narcissa.

Lily looked up and smiled at the witch though the reflection of the mirror.

“Well you ready to go future Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Lily, as she turned around to face the blond witch.

Narcissa looked up and smiled.

“Yes, I'm ready and who know maybe somewhere down the track this will happen to you" said Narcissa.

Lily looked at her best friend and smiled.

One day I hope it will Lily thought.

Both witches put an arm around each other and walked out of the rest room.

Together they made their way   back to the compartment   

On the way they began talking.

“So, Lily truthfully HOW are you feeling?" asked Narcissa.

Lily looked at her friend.

"Honestly Cissy I feel like my life has been turned upside down and inside out,” said Lily.

“Considering what you have been though that is very understandable” replied Narcissa. 

"I'm hopping Hogwarts may have answer's maybe if I could find and speak with the portrait of my grandfather hopefully, he can tell me who I am and who my family is.” said Lily

“It's worth a shot Lil” said Narcissa.

“You think?” she asked the blond witch.

“Yes, now come on let’s get back to the boys there probably wondering where we are” said Narcissa.

“You're right let's go” said Lily.

* * *

 

When they returned to the compartment, the girls saw that the boys had returned from the rest room after changing into their school robes.

“Hey boys” said the witches.

 As Lily opened the compartment door and walked in followed by Narcissa.

The 5 wizards turned and saw Lily and Narcissa and smiled.

When Lucius looked up to greet Lily, he saw the cloak she was wearing.

“Hey Lily where did you get that cloak it's beautiful” said Lucius. "

“Your right Lucius dear it is beautiful I'm surprised I didn't notice beforehand” said Narcissa.

Lily smiled.

“Thanks, you two it was given to me by Severus” said Lily

As she sat down next to her boyfriend.

Their friends turned to face the black-haired wizard.

"What" asked Severus.

When he saw his friends looking at him?

"That cloak is beautiful," they said.

Severus smiled at them before wrapping an arm around Lily. Finally, the train had stopped at the station in hogsmead. 

RCS

* * *

 

Updated it on the 13/3/19  


	11. Head boy and head girl part 2

Started it on 11/4/2016

 **Title:** Head boy and head girl part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily/Severus and Narcissa/ Lucius

 **Genre:** Drama/ friendship

 **Warnings:** swearing and mocking

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Later on before the great feast for the start of year term, Lily and Severus become Slytherins head boy and girl

* * *

 

*****Hogsmead** **station/ Hogwarts/ Great hall*********

The seven friends exited the compartment, and headed down to one of the doors. Stepping off the train, Lily shivered as the cool night air whipped around her. “Chilly love?” asked Severus, as he saw her wrap the cloak around herself. Lily nodded. He put his arms around her for extra warmth

The couple along with Lucius Narcissa Severus Lily Evan Malik and Augusts all walked over to the carriages. After getting into the carriage the carriage began moving. Sometime later the carriage stopped at the entrance of the castle.  The group of friends stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the castle.  Lily took a deep breath.

“Well guys this is it.”

“Yeah after this year no more Potter” said Severus.

Lily smiled and rested her head on his shoulder still with the clock wrapped around herself. "You’re thinking too far ahead mate you still have to put up with him for 9 more months" said Lucius.  Severus looked over at his best friend. “Way to burst my happy bubble Luc, did I ever tell you, you’re a hell of a buzz kill mate" said Severus. “Oh come on let's just get in there and get this year over with" said Narcissa. “I’m with you Cissy let’s go and leave these two out here in the cold to bicker like an old married couple” said Lily. A smile gracing her lips. While Malik Evan and Gus laughed aloud. Narcissa gave sniff of laughter before grabbing Lily’s hand and racing up the stairs, with Malik Evan and Gus right behind the two witches, meanwhile both Severus and Lucius stopped arguing looked at each other than ran after their retreating witches.

“HEY, YOU TWO GET BACK HERE” they cried.

Running up the stairs after their girls and their house mates. The two wizards caught up to their witches and friends at the top of the stairs, then together they all walked through the doors and into the entrance hall. Feeling the temp rise Lily removed her cloak, then together they all made their way up the stairs towards the great hall.

* * *

 

Many other students were already sitting at their house tables when the group entered, including Potter and his gang. The 7 friends looked over at the Gryffindor table and rolled their eyes. However, before they could walk off to their table they heard James say. “Oh great your still here I thought Slytherins Mud-blood Princess would not have got on that train.” Although he grimaced from pain because talking hurt his jaw, too much Lily shook off what he called her. Yet she replied. "Oh, I’m SO sorry to disappoint you, Potter but I’m not going anywhere so you can take your broom and stick it where the sun doesn’t shine.” With that Lily walked off. Severus laughed and clapped while saying.

“That’s my girl.”

Narcissa and the boys chuckled. Before following her over to the Slytherin table.

James sat at his house table seething with anger. Standing up he glared over at Lily sitting at the Slytherin table a smug smile on her face while thinking. _Potter the Lily you knew for the past 6 years is dead for I’m coming into the TRUE me one that won’t let you walk all over her and will kick your worthless ass if you piss her off._  “You Slytherin slimy snake how dare you think you can even speak to me, I'm your better, I am a pure-blood well you on the other hand are nothing more a worthless useless Mud-blood" said James. Although you could see him wince from using his mouth.  Evan Malik and Gus gave Potter a murderous glare. "Potter do us all a favour and just shut the fuck up," said Malik. “Otherwise your worthless jaw will never heal” said Gus.

“I don’t see that as a bad thing” said Severus.  James unconsciously rubbed his aching jaw where Severus had punch him Meanwhile Lily just continued to smile. “OK that’s it” said James Yet before he could go for his wand Potter was thrown head over heels to the other side of the Gryffindor table

Lily giggled.

While James pulled himself off the floor glaring at the still smiling Lily. His girlfriend Mary turned and glared dagger at the small group.  The tension between James and the group of Slytherins was broken when a black falcon flew in Lily saw it and smiled while nudging Severus and pointing to the falcon. “What is it Lily” asked her friends. When they saw her pointing at something, they looked up just in time to see the falcon fly in and drop a letter in Minerva’s lap before leaving. Professor McGonagall opened the letter and silently read it. She was surprised to see it was from Severus mother and even more so that it concerned Lily Evans and James bulling of her. Minerva held the letter in her hand and stood up then made her way out from behind the table and down the steps leading from the high table.

Suddenly another voice called out.“Mr. Potter my office” James looked up as Professor McGonagall walked over to her house table. "But Professor why" asked a startled James.  “Mr. Potter NOW.” said Minerva.

Lily giggled.

“Someone in trouble” she sing-song. "Yes ma'am," he said lowing his eyes to the ground. Professor McGonagall grabbed him by the upper arm and walked out.  Lily leaned over and whispered to Severus with a gleeful look in her green eyes. “That was mother’s falcon just now, she must have informed McGonagall about the way Potters been treating me” Severus looked at Lily. “Indeed.” Augustus Malik Evan Lucius and Narcissa sat at the table smiling knowing that Potter was going to get what was coming to him

* * *

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall came back without James and stood in front of the staff table. Indicating that the new first years who were waiting nervously in front of the high table were waiting to be sorted into their house so began the sorting hat ceremony began.  Once each new 1st year student had been sorted into his or her house, Professor Dumbledore stood up. “Welcome new students to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry I' am headmaster Professor Dumbledore” said Professor Dumbledore.

 The 1st years smiled at him

Dumbledore then began speaking once more. “To the returning students welcome to another year at Hogwarts.”  “Finally, welcome 7th year students to your final year here at Hogwarts" said Professor Dumbledore.  The 7th year students of each house cheered. Professor Dumbledore smiled and held up his hand. The 7th years quieted down  "However you still have 9 months to go before graduating." The 7th year students groaned. Dumbledore chuckled and continued speaking. “Now it's time to award the head boy and girl for this year,” Everyone was quiet and looked at Professor Dumbledore. “This year I'm proud to award the head boy badge to Mr. Severus Prince” said Professor Dumbledore.

 The Slytherin table exploded into cheers.

Severus sat there to shocked, to move, until Lily put her hand on his shoulder. He shook his head turned and smiled at her before getting up. Severus walked up to the staff table to accept his new head boy badge. When he got his badge, Severus walked back over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Once the cheers died down Professor Dumbledore spoke again. "I' am also proud to award the head girl badge to Miss Lily Evans" said Professor Dumbledore. Once again, the Slytherin table exploded into cheers. Lily stood up she walked up to the staff table Professor Dumbledore then handed the badge to her.

 Lily put the badge on and turned to face the students.

 Lily looked over at the Slytherin table and saw her friends with big smiles on their faces, she saw Severus with an ear to ear grin on his face, and his black eyes lit up. Lily then saw him mouth the words. "I'm proud of you my Lily." Lily blushed before walking off back to her house table and sat down next to her Severus. "Congratulation you two," said Augusts, Evan, Malik Lucius and Narcissa. Lily and Severus smiled at them.

 "Thanks guys."

"Now let the feast began" said Professor Dumbledore. The headmaster sat down, and the food appeared before the students.  Everyone began eating and chatting. After the feast, the students stood up.  “Hey guys want to go out and celebrate Severus's and Lily's new position as head boy and girl?” asked Lucius.  “OK I'm up for that” said Augusts. “Count me in” said Evan.  “Me two,” said Malik. Lucius then turned to Narcissa. "Cissy sweetie what about you are you coming?" "Yeah I'm coming.” she told him. Severus smiled at Lily, who smiled back at him and kissed his cheek before getting up. Their friends stood up and hugged Lily before shaking Severus's hand; Severus was the last to hug Lily.

Severus gave her a big hug.

“I'm proud of you my Lily,” he said.

He pulled back and gave her a kiss, when he pulled back from the kiss, he saw Lily was smiling. "Hey before we go, I'm going to go ask Slughorn if it will be OK to go out," said Severus. The others nodded. Then watched as Severus walked up to the staff table and spoke with his head of house "Professor." he addressed Horace looked up.  “Yes Mr. Prince?” he asked the boy. “Would it be alright if my friends and I go out to celebrate becoming head boy and girl?" asked Severus. "Yes but do not be out to late for you have class tomorrow" said Horace.

Severus nodded.

Before walking off back to his girlfriend and his friends. “So, what did he say?" asked Augusts. “He said we could just not to be at too late," said Severus. “Alright let's go" said Lucius.  While tugging on Lily's arm. Lily laughed. “Yo Luc get your hands off my witch” said Severus playfully. Lucius gave his best friend a smile before wrapping his arms around Lily. “No, she's my Lily now" said Lucius. “Oi what am I chop liver?" asked Narcissa. Lily laughed and got out of Lucius's embrace. While Lucius looked over at his fiance and smiled at her, he then walked over and gave her a hug and kiss. "You are much more to me Cissy you are not only my witch and my fiance you are also the love of my life" said Lucius.  Lily Severus Augusts, Evan and Malik watched the scene between their friends. "OK timeout you guys that's enough lovey dovey mushy stuff, come on let’s go get ready," said Lily.

She then walked out of the great hall.

“Lily, wait, up” they called out.

They ran out of the hall and down the corridor to catch up with Lily.

They caught up to Lily and made their way to the changing staircase.

Once there they walked off down the corridor to the dungeon and the Slytherin common room.

* * *

  *****Slytherin common room/head boy and girl's dorm room******

They got to the hidden door Lucius stepped forward and said the new password in a low voice.

“Black adder.”

The door appeared and they walked in and down the few steps into the lounge area Narcissa walked up the stairs to the girl’s dorm room while Augustus Lucius Malik and Even headed for their dorm room.

The rest of the Slytherins lounge around the common room whereas Lily and Severus headed for their dorm room, just off to the side of the entrance hidden by a sliding wall.

Lily placed her hand on the wall and it suddenly slid out and across raveling a door, Severus opened the door and together they walked into the room and looked around. In the center lay their four poster double bed on the right side of the room was their walk in closet, with two full length mirrors.  Against the far wall opposite their bed surrounded by a sofa and two arm chairs was a fireplace, and then next to the left side of the bed was a vanity table.

While next to the entrance lay are stone bench wall with cushioning Cham placed on it. After having a look around Lily and Severus noticed their trunks and belongings were on the bed they put everything away then went and changed, Lily changed in a royal blue wrap robe with silver high heels.

Severus changed into a dark green robes and with silk tight black trimmings around the hem and cuffs of the robe. Once changed Lily used her wand to style her hair in to curls after that Severus grabbed his black cloak along with Lily's black cloak, opened the door and walked out with Lily following behind and closing the door and pressed the wall to slide it close.

Lily sharply turned her head when she heard someone whistling at her and found her friends already dressed with their cloaks on and waiting.

 Severus gave Malik a pointed look as he was the one who whistled at Lily.

"Watch it Mal" Severus growled at his friend.

Lily laughs and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Possessive much my love?” she asked.

Severus smiled and caressed the side of her face.

“Come guys are we going to get this party on the road or not?” asked Evan.

The others laughed.

Severus put his cloak on then helped Lily with hers after that, the 7 friends left the common room headed up out of the dungeon into the entrance hall out of the castle’s man doors into the grounds they walked the path to the gates. Once they exited the gates, they each Apparited to Knockturn ally.

* * *

 

*****knock-turn ally/7 deadly sins *****

The group of friends Dis-Apparited just at the entrance of the Ally, Knock-turn ally. Most everyone considered Knock-turn ally the dark side of Diagon ally as it catered to dark witches and wizards but for the group of friends it was a bit of a safe haven as they could be themselves and have a good time without being ridiculed. However, at the time the group of Slytherin friends were under age tonight would be their first night in knock-turn ally.

“Come on guys let’s get this celebration started said Gus.

 The others laughed and followed their friend down the steps and into the dark ally.

 While making her way down the steps Lily looked around a gleeful smile on her face. "Wow is this place is wickedly cool or what?" asked Lily. Narcissa meanwhile scrunched up her face. “I don’t know Lil it seems narrow dark and maybe a little dangerous to me” said Narcissa. However, her comments had no effect on her friend in fact it was the opposite. “Dark and dangerous, sound like my kind of place.” said a grinning Lily. Narcissa put her face in her hand and shook her head. “Lily” she said in an annoyed but amused voice. “What, what did I say what?” asked Lily Severus smiled and put his arm around his girlfriend's waist. “Nothing dear” said Severus. “Come on guys let’s go check this place out” said Gus. So together they went exploring checking out everything the shops cafes and nightclubs. One of the clubs they came across, was called seven deadly sins. “Come on guys lets go in” said Severus. The other looked at each other and nodded before stepping inside.

* * *

When they stepped in loud music could be heard throughout the place they looked around until they found an empty table, walking over to said table they took off their cloaks and sat down just as they sat down a witch-dress came over. “What can I get you all tonight?” she asked. “7 firewisky please” said Lily. The witch nodded and walked off.

5 minutes later the witch returned tray in hand.

“Here you all go” she said, placing the 7 bottles of firewisky the table.

“Thank you” they said. While grabbing their drink. Lucius meanwhile gave her the money for all seven drinks, The witch smiled before walking off. Narcissa glared at the retreating form of the witch Lily caught the look on Narcissa’s face and smirked. “Something wrong Cissy you look like the green-eyed monster” said Lily. She hid her smirk behind her bottle of firewisky. Narcissa turned and glared at Lily. Lucius turned and placed a hand on top of his fiance's. “Not in a million years my love so, do not even think it” he told her.Before leaning over and giving her a kiss. For a while the friends sat at their table drinking their firewisky listening to the music and watching, witches and wizards dance to the beat of the music.

Suddenly Lily stood up when she heard the song 48 crash.

“Come on Cissy come dance with me?” she asked, pulling her friend from her seat and towards the dance floor. The boys remand at the table drinking their drinks and watching the two dances to the beat of the music. When the song ended another started this time as the witches danced Lucius and Severus joined them. While the rest of the boys sat around drinking.  Meanwhile back on the dance floor Severus wrapped his arms around Lily waist.

As the royal couple danced, Lily throws her left arm behind his head. Meanwhile Lucius turned Narcissa to face him and wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed back and forth to the music. The song ended and the couples moved back to their table and sat in their seat. Not look after they sat done Gus stood up and lifted his goblet in the air. Just then Lucius stood up. “Uh Luc not you to come on man sit down already" said Severus.  Who was a little embarrassed about getting all this attention?  Lily and Narcissa along with the rest of the smiled. “Well I'd like to make a toast to my best friend Severus and his witch our lovely Lily may you show the immature gits of the school and their leader Potter how true Witches and wizards are supposed to behave." said Lucius. "Well that's going to take some work" said both Lily and Severus. “Even then good luck” said Evan Malik and Gus

The others all laughed then Lucius along with the others raised their firewisky's. “To Lily and Severus” said Lucius. The others echoed his words lifting their firewisky's.

“To Lily and Severus.”

After the toast Lucius sat down and they were all began talking when suddenly Lily stood from her spot and moved onto the dance floor The boys and Narcissa followed her to the dance floor they all began dancing, Lily pulled her best friend into her arms and began dancing with her, Narcissa smiled and laughed as Lily spun her out then spun her back towards herself. They were all having a good time after a bit they all took out their wands and summoned their drinks into their hand, so with drinks in hand they danced the night away. The song ended and their empty drink vanished then another song began.  Hearing the words Lily froze in Severus arms. _Merlin this sounds like how i felt over the summer although it was my so-called parents that coursed my heartache_ thought Lily. Severus saw her freeze then heard the words of the song, he wrapped her tight in his embrace and whispers in her ear. “You never going to go through that pain again love.”

Lily sighed. Wrapped her arms around his waist and rest her head on his shoulder and felt Severus sway to the song. As she listened to the song, Lily felt tears in her eyes, suddenly she felt a hand grab hers and looked over Severus shoulder to see Narcissa, the blond witch gave her friend a sad smile and squeezed her hand then let it go.  Severus feeling his girlfriend’s mood shift moved his head and kissed the top of her head.

When the song ended Lily extracted herself from Severus comforting arms and excused herself and went to find the rest room. When the song finished Lily pulled back excused, herself and went to the rest room.  Narcissa stepped out of Lucius arms and went after her distraught best friend. Meanwhile the guys looked at each other. "She’s not over it is she?" asked Evan. "No, she's not and I just don't know what to do to make the pain go away” said Severus.  Gus clapped his shoulder. “Just be there for her man that's all any of us can really do,” he told his friend. Severus gave his friend a small smile. “Thanks all of you it means a lot to me and I know means the world to Lily.” Meanwhile Lily had found the rest room and walked in.

* * *

 

****************************************************************************************************

When Lily walked in, the rest room was empty, she walked over to the sinks and rest her hands on the edge of the sink and looked at herself her makeup was a mess.

 _Merlin I should have used the water proof mascara or better yet not let my so-called parents affect me like there doing now just then the tears started again shit I promised myself i wasn't going to let them hurt me anymore_ thought Lily. Just then the door to the rest room opened Lily turned and saw Narcissa walk in Narcissa's eyes softened when she saw the state her best friend was in, she walked over and embraced Lily.

"Come now sister no more tears" said Narcissa.  As she wipes the tears away. “Close your eyes” said Narcissa. Lily did as she was told Narcissa then pulled out her wand and fixed Lily's hair and makeup. “Open” said Narcissa Lily did then look in the mirror to see her hair and makeup was fixed. “Thanks girl” said Lily. They embraced then pulled back and stepped out of the rest room to go find the boys,

* * *

 The witches walked through the crowed on the dance-floor looking for their boyfriend and fiance, only to spot them with Malik, Evan and Gus by their table. The two made their way over to the table. “Sweetheart how are you feeling?” asked Severus. As he took her hands and pulled her into his lap wrapping an arm around her waist. “I’m well now my love” said Lily with a smile on her face. Meanwhile Narcissa sat next to her fiance. Just then they heard a slow love song start playing getting off Severus lap he along with Lucius pulled their witches to the dance floor wrapped them up in their arms and swayed to the music. Severus softly sang along with the song. Lily looked up smiled lifted her hand and ran her fingers though his hair. Meanwhile back over at the table the boys sat around talking while watching their friends dance but their eyes were manly on Lily. “They look happy” said Gus. As he Evan and Malik watched their royal couple dance. "They do and by the will of Salazar that's how it's going to stay, if Potter so much is interfere with the Princess's happiness, I'm going to rip his head off and use it as a Quaffle" said Malik.

Gus and Evan laughed

When the song finished the couples walked over and sat down. “Hey, it's getting late what do, you say we head back” said Severus. “Alright” they replied. Everyone stood up put their cloaks on and left the club. As they walked out Lily turned to them.  “Thanks for making this celebration so great.” “She is right guys this was a great night so thanks” said Severus. With that, the group made their way up out of Knockturn ally and all the way to the apparition point. Once there they Apparited back to just outside of the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

*****Hogwarts/dungeon/ Slytherin common room *****

They Dis-Apparited outside of the gates of Hogwarts then walked in they walked across the vast ground to the castle door opened and walked inside from there they made their way down the dungeon steps and through the corridors to their common room. They were all walking down the dungeon corridors when Severus got hit by a stunner in the back.

"SEV"

Lily knelt beside her fallen wizard the others all turned and saw Mary standing there red faced with anger. “That's for James” she growled Lily stood and pulled out her wand, but Malik steps forward. “I'll take care of this Princess, you just revive the Prince” said Malik. Lily nodded. She knelt down and pointed her wand at her boyfriend. “Enervate” said Lily. Severus blinked and opened his eyes. “Lily babe what happened?” asked Severus. As Lily help him to his feet. “The golden bitch hit you with  the sunning spell in revenge for you punching Potter’s lights out,” said Lily.  They all turned when they heard an agonising scream,   They saw Malik the wizard was using a Curse on the witch that they never knew but it looks like it was meant to coarse pain just then they heard another voice.

“MARY” the voice screamed in horror

Malik stopped and turned to see James.

“Malik you bastard” said James.

The Gryffindor forgo’ed his wand and lunged at the Slytherin the two rolled around punching and hitting one another until Lucius and Evan pulled them apart. Malik stood up picked up his wand and pointed it at James. “Imperio” said Malik. James got this glassy look on his face. “Potter you will forget everything you saw here” said Malik. He then turned to Mary and used the spell on her. “MacDonald you will forget I used The Cruciatus Curse you will take Potter and return to your dorm room.” said Malik  with that, he let the spell go.

Mary although in obvious pain stood up and walked to James and the two left the dungeon.  Malik with a satisfied smile on his face turned to face his friends who excluding Gus and Evan, stood there shocked. “What on earth were those spells you used?” asked Narcissa. “Just some curses I learned while at our old school Durmstrang Institute, I used those spells because the bitch attacked my Prince and Potter would have blabbed to the head master so i did what was necessary," asked Malik. “Now I say we return to the common room” said Malik before walking off down the corridor  Meanwhile his friends stood there for a second before following, they all stopped at the entrance to their common room.

“Black adder” said Malik.

The door appeared and they entered their common room.

* * *

*****Slytherin common room*****

Once inside the now empty common room, they all said good night Lily hugged and kissed them goodnight while Severus shook their hands both Lily and Severus thanked them for a good time once again. Then they each gave Malik a grateful look silently thanking him for what he did. Malik smiled and nodded. Slytherin’s royal couple parted way with their friends and walked into their room.

*****Head boy and girl dorm room*****

The couple walked into their room closing the door, Severus went for a shower a few minute later he walked out dressed ready for bed and Lily entered the bathroom. 5 minutes later, Lily walked out towel wrapped around her body to see Severus sitting on the bed she walked into the closet and changed afterwards she walked out wearing her nightgown. Lily walked over to her vanity table and sat down. Meanwhile Severus walked up behind her, picked up her brush and brushed her hair when he was finished Lily stood up, they made their way over to the bed and got in under the covers.

They turned and faced one another.

“I had fun, tonight did you?” asked Lily, as she snuggled up to Severus. “I did to Lil” said Severus. Lily smiled and kissed him then turned away laying her head on the pillow and closing her eyes, Severus on the other hand lays down facing her and wrapped his arm around her waist his hand on her stomach and pulled her back against him, he then kissed her shoulder before closing his eyes.

RCS 

* * *

 

Updated it on the 13/3/19


	12. School life begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG one person is going to have two forms only because I could not choose which one, I want their main form to be the hidden form will either be known later on in the story or in the squeal which I’m calling the heiress of Slytherin  
> Note: (1) Malik Augusts and Evan went to a school called Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning there they were friends with a boy called T.R however the three of them transferred to Hogwarts at the end of their 2nd year.  
> SLYTHERIN TIME TABLE  
> Day Friday  
> Breakfast in the great hall 7:30am.  
> First class: DADA's with Ravenclaw 9:00am  
> Second class charms with Hufflepuff 10:00am  
> Break 10:30am  
> Third class: Transfiguration with Gryffindor 11:00am  
> Lunch 12:00pm  
> Forth class Care of magical creatures with Ravenclaw 1:00pm  
> Fifth class Divination Gryffindor 3:00pm  
> Dinner in great hall 5:00pm

Started it on 30th /5/2016

 **Title:** school life begins

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily/ Severus Lucius/Narcissa

 **Genre:** Romance/ Friendship/ Mystery

 **Warnings:** Drinking

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** after celebrating Severus and Lily’s new position as head boy and girl the morning starts the beginning of Hogwarts life for the final time with classes as well as becoming pen pals with Malik Evans and Gus’s old school friend T.R the day continues on for the Slytherins and more unexplained events happen making Lily wonder WHO she REALLY is, on her Quest to find out her true identity and who her family are

* * *

 

*****Friday September 2nd, 1977 dungeon/Slytherin common room/head boy and girl dorm room*****

The following morning Lily and Severus both woke at around 6:30. Smiling at each other  “It begins” they both said. Before getting out of bed and walking into the closet to change into their new school robes once changed, they left their room and spotted their friends in the common room and most if not all of the 5th 6th and 7th year students. “Are the rest of the students up” asked Lily. “Not sure” said Simon Marston a 6th year Slytherin.

“Right we’ll go wake them after all breakfast will be in and hour” said Severus.

So, both Lily and Severus separated to wake their fellow younger students and to help the first years if needed. Once the rest of the students were up and ready and the 1st years had their belongings they all headed down into the common room.

Once everyone was together, they made their way out of the common room up the corridor up the steps and into the entrance hall, as they made their way to the first floor Lily and Severus could see the new Slytherin first years lagging behind because they were too scared to walk with the older students. So, they hung back to speak with the first years. “Hello young ones, my names Lily I’m head girl and this is Severus he’s head boy are you all alright," she asked them all.

“Nice to meet you both We’re fine thank you " said a 1st year wizard by the name of Dave. Lily and Severus smiled.

* * *

*****Great hall*****

When the couple along with the rest of the Slytherins walked in, they walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat down.  “I wonder who Slytherin Prefect will be “said Severus.   Evan looked at Severus. “I thought they were going to decide that last night, but they didn’t.”   “Yeah same we all thought they were going to do it last night as well” said Slytherins Quiddich caption Antonio Bryan.   Just then Dumbledore called for silence and the chatter in the great hall died.  “Today we announce who is prefect for which house” said Dumbledore. Every student in the hall held his or her breath. “Remus Lupin for Gryffindor.” There were claps from everyone while the rest of Gryffindor cheers as Remus walks up to reserve the prefect badge. He then turns and walks back to Gryffindor table and sits back down.

 “Timothy brown for Hufflepuff,”

 Everyone clapped again and this time it was the students at the Hufflepuff table were the once to cheer Timothy walked up and reserve the prefect badge before walking back to his table only to be congratulated by his fellow housemates.

 “Pandora Love for Ravenclaw “

A witch with white blond hair stood up from the Ravenclaw table and made her way up to the headmaster. “Thank your sir” said Pandora. As she took the badge and walked back to her table.

 “Lucius Malfoy for Slytherin”

The Slytherins exploded into cheers. Lucius walked up and got his badge when he made his way back to his table, he got pats on the back from his friends and a hug and kiss from both Narcissa and Lily.   After each 7-year student from each house received Prefect badges, Breakfast appeared on the table. During breakfast, owls came to de liver letters and gifts from home and copies of the daily prophet. One such owl landed a letter in front of Malik feeling curious the 17-year-old wizard opened the letter and beamed for it was from his old school mate,  Lily looked over and saw Malik reading a letter. “Hey what you got there Mal?” asked Lily

“Just a letter from an old school friend from Durmstrang” said Malik. Evan and Gus’s eyes lit up. “It’s from HIM?” they asked. Malik looked at his friends and smiled. “Yes, boys it is” said Malik. “Who?” asked Narcissa? Malik turned to the blond witch and smiled. “Our old Durmstrang buddy T.R he’s a wizard of 17 ½ years old his birthday is on New Year’s Eve since leaving Durmstrang at the end of our second year because our families moved to England, we have not been able to see him but now he is of age he wants to meet up over Christmas,” said Malik. “You mean we finally get to see him again?” asked Evan. “Yes, we do after 5 years we finally get to see our old friend” said Malik. “Well that is wonderful news for you both I know you say he went to school in Durmstrang what’s he like?” asked Lily. Malik smiled. “Why not write to him and find out for yourselves I still have some old photos from our school days I can show you all later but for now I’ll let him know that you would like to write to him” said Malik. “Would he mind if we ALL write to him?” asked Severus. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mate, I’ll write to him and see if he wouldn’t mind becoming pen pals with you guys as well” said Malik “So where is Durmstrang anyway?” asked Lucius   “Sweden” said Augustus. “Wow” said Lily.   Meanwhile Malik took a spare piece of parchment ink pot and quill out of his bag and began writing back to his old school buddy.

* * *

**Dear T.R**

**Hey man how’s it going schools just started back for my friends and I they are wondering well my friend Lily Evens wants to know if she can write to you, would you be OK with that. My other friends Lily’s boyfriend Severus along with Lucius Malfoy and his Fiancee Narcissa Black would also like to write to you let me know your answer cannot wait to meet up over Christmas break you may even get to meet my friends.**

**M.M**

After writing the letter Malik tied it to the pitch-black owl, said owl turned and flew off

“There, now all we have to do is wait for a reply,” said Malik.

When breakfast was over everyone headed off to his or her first class of the day, for Slytherin it was DADA’s with Ravenclaw. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw 7th years headed off up the corridors to the changing staircase and made their way up to the 3rd floor and down the corridor to classroom C3.

* * *

  *****DADA's class room*****

The students entered the room and saw their DADA Professor Angelica Knight.

 “Good morning class please take your seats and we shall begin” she told the students. “Good morning Professor Knight” they replied as they each took their seats. Professor Knight was a tall witch with an hour glass figure she had long burgundy hair pale skin and thin almond grey eyes, some student thought she was a vampire as she is very rarely seen outside drawing the day and keeps mostly to herself.   “OK students today I have a few Q&A parchment for you to answer you will find your answer in your Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, the book covered all manner of dark creatures including vampires which the class remembered learning about vampires in their  3rd year of Hogwarts.

There was some noise as students began getting out quills and ink-pots from their book bag, once they each had their items in hand they set to work on the Q&A parchments.  An hour later the bell boomed loud startling the students who were engrossed in their work. “Alright class please pack away your quills ink-pots and book then please hand in your Q&A parchments?” asked Professor Night. The class did as request, they packed away their belongings and one by one went up to the front desk and handed in their parchments before leaving the classroom.    

* * *

 The two houses split up with Ravenclaw heading off towards the changing staircase while the Slytherins headed off down towards the charm’s corridor and towards their next class, which was Charms with Hufflepuff. The Slytherins stood outside their charm’s classroom waiting for the Hufflepuff students after some time passed, they saw the Hufflepuff students walking towards them from the charm corridor. Once both houses were standing outside the classroom.

Timothy brown of Hufflepuff walked up to the door and knocked. “Enter” squeaked the voice of Professor Flitwick, They all walked in seeing the Charms Professor standing on and took a pile of book and looked around at the class meanwhile the students took their seats,  With Lily Severus and their Friends sat at the front while the rest of Slytherin sat behind them. Flitwick then addressed the class. “OK everyone today we will be practicing the Flame-Freezing Charm, last year you all read about the charm today you are going to perform the charm.” squeaked Flitwick

Everyone grabbed their wands and with a flick of their wants the desk and chairs moved to opposite sides of the room giving the students room to practice said charm. “OK do not be afraid if you cannot freeze the flames after a few tries, I will step in, is that that clear?” asked Flitwick. The Students nodded.  So for the next 30 minutes Flitwick cast the Fire-Making Charm over each of his students 5 Hufflepuff got it on their first go while 8 of them had difficulty and Flitwick had to step in a few times, while for Slytherin, only 10 got the spell right, by the time the class was almost over only Malik Augustus Evan Narcissa Lucius Severus and Lily were left to try the charm.

Lily went first.

“Alright Miss Evans are you ready?” asked Flitwick.

“Yes Sir” said Lily.

As she stood tall, wand in hand.

Flitwick nodded and said “Incendio.”

Suddenly the fire surrounded Lily, she raised her wand and cast the spell however, it did not work, the flames kept on rising she cast the spell again, and this time it worked. With the wave of his wand Flitwick distinguished the flame. Lily then walked back to her friends.  A big smile on her face. The next one to do the spell was Severus he stood ready and with a nod he was surround by flames he cast the spell and the flames did not burn him they just felt warm with the wave of his wand the circle of flame that Severus was in was gone.  Severus made his way back to his friends. Lily just ginned and shook her head.

“Show off” said Lily.

 Severus just pulled her to him and smirked then bent down and kissed her they stood with their arms around each other as Narcissa took her go. Lily shouted encouragement out to her best friend. “Come on Cissy you can do it.” The blond witch looked behind her and smiled at her sister witch, she then turned back around and began. Just like Lily, she got the spell right on her second go when she was finished Narcissa walked back to the others.   Lily hugged her then they stood and watch as Lucius Malik Evan and Augusts took their turn, each of them got the spell right on the first go. The girls just rolled their eyes.

Soon the bell sounded singling the end of the class the students grabbed their book bag and left the room, the two houses split up while the other Slytherins headed off to do whatever they wanted,

The group of friends all looked at one another. "Say since our next class isn’t until 11 what do you guys wanna do I’m heading for the library as I want to read up about how to become an Animagus” said Lily. “Mind if we all tag along?” they asked “Of course, not” Lily laughed. So together the friends walked through the corridors towards the library

* * *

  *****Library*****

When they entered the library, they smiled at Miss Pince the librarian before walking off towards the back shelves, they grabbed a pile of Animagus books and sat down around the table spreading out the books along the table. Lily grabbed one of the books called **_how to become an Animagus_** and look through it each page she turned she became more and more engrossed in what she read.

“Oh, wow this is really complicated magic,” said Lily. “I’ve heard it’s not very easy to become an Animagus” said Narcissa. “True and you also have to register to become one as well” said Severus “That would be so cool to become one" said Evan. “I’ve heard that some who are Animagi are unregistered” said Lucius.

Lily smiled. “Now let me guess what your forms would be, Severus my love I could see you as a black panther, sleek graceful and undetected drawing the night, Lucius my dear friend, I see you as a white wolf Protective of your fellow wizard or witch yet predatory when it comes to Potter and his posse. Cissy my darling sister I see you as a pure and elegant unicorn. Malik my wonderful friend you I see as a falcon with your quirkiness with your wand in attacking others who you deem may harm you or your friends.  Gus I can see you as the fox a cunning trickster you would be able to deceive other without them even knowing until it is too late, Now Even I see you as a leader so you would suit a silver back gorilla as your animal form.” Lily explained. “Wow Lily that was a great analogy of our animal for if we were to try to become ones ourselves” they replied.

“Good chose for Evan, Lily as he was always leader of the group back in Durmstrang although T.R was the brains" said Malik. Severus Lily and Narcissa and Lucius all smiled. “Now our analogy for you our dear Princess” says Malik Evan and Gus  “Well because of your new-found ancestry you could be a snake but then again you could be something different” said Gus. Yet before the boys or Narcissa could predict WHAT form Lily would take the bell rang for their next class. “Bugger guess your predictions on my Animagus will have to wait” said Lily. Together they all stood up gathered the pile of books and put them back on the right shelf with the books put away the friends grabbed their book bag bid goodbye to Miss Pince and exited the library.

* * *

Together they made their way down the many flights of stairs to the ground floor from there they headed towards the Transfiguration Courtyard, from there they walked along the corridor and stood outside with some of their fellow Slytherins who were already waiting outside. While they waited, they spoke to their housemates, however Lily groans as she sees WHICH house was walking across the Transfiguration Courtyard. “What is it sweetie?” asked Severus. Who spots her looking none too happy?

Lily just nods to the Transfiguration Courtyard, it was then her friends and the rest of Slytherin saw Gryffindor house coming towards them. “Bloody bullocks we’re having class with the scumbag of Hogwarts” said Gus. They all only received glares from the members of the house. James and Mary along with Sirius Remus and Peter were about to walk into the classroom with the rest of Gryffindor behind them when Even pulled out his wand.

“Immobulus.” Evan whispered   

Suddenly James Mary Sirius Remus and Peter along with the rest of Gryffindor could not move. "What is the meaning of this?” James shouted. “Royalty first Potter” said Evan. He then turned back and bowed to Severus and Lily. The couple laugh as they and the rest of the Slytherins and their friends walked into the class room after that, Evan lets the spell go before joining his friends. James Mary Sirius and the rest of Gryffindor pulled them self together before entering the classroom.

* * *

******transfiguration classroom*****

James Mary Sirius and the rest of Gryffindor took their seats once again Severus Lily and their friends had the front row while the rest of the Slytherins sat behind them. Minerva turned around and faced the class. “Alright everyone I have been given permission by the ministry of magic, to teach you on how to become and Animagus,” said Minerva. The class was stunned before cheering. Meanwhile the Slytherin group of friends just looked at each other and smiled. _Well now let me see if my analogy is correct or not_ thought Lily. With a wave of her wand Minerva moved the tables and chairs so that the students had enough room to transform  “Close your eyes, look deep within yourself and find your inner animal and hold on to It." said Minerva

They closed their eyes and considerate.

One by one they each tired transforming unsuccessfully the only one to transform were Potter black Pettigrew Lupin along with Lily Severus and their friends. Just as Lily predicted they each with an unfortunate scream of pain transformed into the animals that she had said. Just before Severus and Lucius transformed into a black panther and white wolf, they both had their eyes trained in on James who had just transformed into a stag. “Hey guys what are, you both staring at so intensely?” asked Narcissa

“Lunch” Malik said right before he and Severus transformed.The witches followed the panther and wolf’s eye and saw a stag then turned to look back at the two and saw them licking their chops. Lily looked at Narcissa and the two bursts out laughing After they calmed down, they closed their eyes ready to transform with a small cry of pain Narcissa became a beautiful unicorn like Lily predicted. However, Lily herself was having difficulty she could see and feel her animal yet far away within herself she could feel something else something warm almost burning after 5 to 10 minutes Lily finally relaxed and let out a startled cry as she transformed into a venomous black adder. “That’s very well done all of you, now listen to me imagine your human form and hold onto that once again" said Minerva. The ones who were able to transform all screamed in pain as they transformed back to human form. “Well done Miss Black, Miss Evens, Mr. Mr. Rosier, and Mr. Malfoy Mr. Prince. Mr. Avery. Mr. Mulciber Mr. Potter Mr. Black Mr. Pettigrew Mr. Lupin, you are the only ones to be able transform," said Minerva.  They were all surprised no one else got it right, the Slytherins friends turned to each other with smiles.

After a 20 minuet break for all who got the transformation right, the class went to work writing an essay on transforming humans into animals. The time passed quickly soon it was lunch, so everyone packed up. “Guys go on ahead I need to talk to Professor McGonagall about something” said Lily. “No love we’ll just wait outside for you” said Severus. “Oh alright” said Lily. She watched everyone leave the classroom before walking up to Professor McGonagall, “Professor may I speak with you?” asked Lily. “Of cause Miss Evans what might I help you with?” asked Minerva. “Well Professor it is about my transformation” said Lily

“Yes, I could tell you were having trouble what ails you Miss Evans?” asked Minerva“It was strange I saw the animal I wanted to be a black adder yet deep within there was something powerful and warm” said Lily. “Mm well it seems to me and this is unheard of but what you’re describing maybe another animal that you have yet to reach” said Minerva. “So, you’re saying I have a 2nd Animal I can turn into?” asked a stunned Lily.“Yes, Miss Evens that is exactly what I’m saying” said Minerva. Lily was astonished by this revelation and placed her hand on her head. “WOW" she whispered in complete shock.  “Is there anything else?” asked Minerva.

“Uh no thank you Professor” said Lily. The young witch grabbed her belongs and left the class room only to see her love and friends waiting for her. Seeing the stunned look on Lily’s faced worried her friends and Severus. “Lily dear are you alright?” asked Narcissa. Lily lifted her head. “Huh what oh yes Cissy I’m fine” said Lily. Lily wasn’t paying too much as her mind was on other matters like the fact, she had JUST learned that there was another animal hidden within her.  _I wonder what it could be_ thought Lily. Cissy looked at her dear ‘sister’ with concern. “Come sweetie let us go or we will miss Lunch” said Narcissa. As she places an arm around Lily’s shoulder and walking off towards the changing staircase the others following behind them.

* * *

*****Great hall******

 The lunch food was already on the table, when they all walked in.

 the group walked over to their house table and sat down they loaded up their plates and began eating.

“So, when do you think we may get a reply?” asked Lily taking a bite of her food.

“Tomorrow I think” said Gus.

“Good because I can’t wait, he sounds very interesting” said Lily. “Hey Lily, what did the Professor say after class after all you looked spaced” said Narcissa.

“Oh, uh well she seems to think I have a hidden animal within me an apparently as far as she knows it’s never happened before” said Lily.

Huh?” they all asked.  

“Well Cissy remember how I tried to guess our animal forms and I gave you 2 a unicorn or swan?” Lily asked her friend.

“Yeah” she answered.

“Well when it was my turn to transform I was having difficulty I saw the black adder but I kept feeling something, else a warm almost burning feeling and that’s why it took me so long to transform I explained it to the Professor and what I was feeling an it was then she told me that I might have a 2nd form but it’s hidden” Lily explained.

“Wow that truly is unusual” said Malik.

“Indeed” said Severus.

The friend talked some more until the bell rang for the end of lunch.

The Slytherins stood up grabbed their book bag and headed out of the great hall they stepped to the side and checked out their timetables to see what lesson they had after class only to see it was Care of magical creatures with Ravenclaw. So, they all headed out down the entrance hall and out into the grounds

* * *

 

*****Hogwarts grounds/ forbidden forest*****

They could hear the Ravenclaw 7th years behind them they headed towards the forest and waited just outside the forest for the COMC’s Professor, Roxy Hawkins. 5 minutes later they saw Professor Hawkins making her way over to them.

“Good afternoon class.” said Roxy.

“Good afternoon Professor Hawkins” they all replied.

“Well now class we will be heading into the forest and studying a heard of unicorns” said Roxy.

The students face lit up in surprise as this was truly a treat as it says that unicorns are very hard to find in the forest   “However so not to spook them I will be placing a strong notice me not and silencing charm so that they cannot see nor hear us” Roxy explained.

Before taking out her and waving over the students and then herself before placing it within her robes.

“Alright class gather you book bags and let us head into the forest” said Roxy.

Walking ahead of her students.

The students all followed their Professor into the forest after a long 20 to 25-minute walk they came upon a clearing where they saw a heard of Unicorns grazing.

The students stood in aww of the purest magical creature in the forest.

“OK class take a sea take out your book quills and parchment” said Roxy.

They all did as she asked and got out the required items.

“Now as you study them look around the surroundings as later, I want you to write 3 parchments of their sub fields, 1. Territory. 2 Habitat. 3 Behaviour 4. Diet. And 5 Mating. Look to your books Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, as well as The Monster Book of Monsters for some of your answers” said Roxy.

The class nodded and got to work.

During their study Lily notice something, wrong a pregnant unicorn in distress.

“Cissy, I think something is wrong” said Lily.

Narcissa set her quill down and looked over at Lily.

“What is Lil?” asked Narcissa.

I’ve been watching that pregnant unicorn for a while now the birth should have been over a few seconds ago as I remember in one of our books that it says that unicorn births are quick so what’s taking this one so long,” asked Lily   

“No, no I understand come on let’s go see what is wrong” said Narcissa.

The two the slipped away from the class to go however, everyone saw where they were heading including the Professor.

“Miss Black Miss Evans get back here” Roxy hissed.

The two witches did not listen and quietly walked over while removing the notice me not spell from themselves, they reach out with their palms down and over showing they meant no threat

The expecting mother looked up alarmed.

“Shh, shh easy mother we are not going to hurt you” whispered Narcissa.

She then sat down beside the mother Unicorn’s head, resting the mothers head in her lap Lily used her wand and conjured up a bowl of water and cloth.

“Here keep her cool,” said Lily as she handed the bowl and cloth to Narcissa.

 Lily then moved from the unicorn’s head to her lower body it was then Lily saw the problem, she looked up at the mother.

“Your baby is being born the wrong way I need to turn the foul” said Lily.

“Legs first?” asked Narcissa

Lily nodded.

The witch conjured up disposable elbow high gloves.

“Now mother please do not be alarmed I need to turn your baby, or he will die he can’t be born the way he is now, I’m sorry if this will be painful” Lily told the expecting mother.

The unicorn mother grunts painfully as Lily reaches in and tires to turn the foul around so it will be born head first, while she does so Narcissa continues to wipe the mother’s head and neck down with the cool wash cloth.

Moments later Lily pulls her arms free removes the used gloves and banishes them.

“There now all will be well mother come Cissy let us leave now” said Lily.

She stood up, after banishing the cloth and bowl Narcissa stood as well and together they left the laboring mother be and made their way back over to the group.

 “Well done Miss Evens and Miss Black 40 points, each to Slytherin,” said Roxy

“Thank you, ma’am,” said Narcissa and Lily.

They then sat back down with their friends and got back to work at 2.30 the class need.  They all packet up and head back to the castle. The Slytherins took off running back to the castle as they had only 30 minutes until their next class started.

* * *

 

*****Hogwarts entrance hall/north tower/ divination class room*****

The entered the school at 15 minutes later the Slytherin and Ravenclaw house split up the Slytherins headed upstairs and through the school towards the changing staircase where from there they tried making their way up to the 7th floor yet the stairs kept changing however after 5 to 10 minutes they finally got to the 7th floor from there they made their way towards the north tower on the way they spoke about Lily and Narcissa’s amazing work with the pregnant unicorn.

“Lil Cissy that was truly amazing how you saved that foul” said Severus.

“It was incredible” said Gus Malik and Evan.

“Ever thought a career in taking care of magical creature?” asked Lucius

“Watching you both save that foul was truly inspiring” said a few of their housemates

The praise they got from their loved one’s friends and housemates made both witches blush bright red

“Come on guys knock it off” said Narcissa.

 “Hey why don’t we later on tonight hang out in Slytherin common room and have a mini celebration in honour of Lucius becoming a prefect?” asked Lily.

Lucius gave a shy smile.

“Lily you REALLY don’t need to do that” Lucius politely told her.

“Are you kidding man yes she does” said Tanis.

“Of course, she does” said Gus.

“Sorry bro majority rules you’re getting a party” said Lily.

Coming upon the north tower they took the winding staircase up to the top then climbed up the step later and into the classroom from the trap door.

* * *

 

Once inside they saw Gryffindor already there, so they all took their seat with Lily Severus, Narcissa Lucius Malik Gus and Evan all sitting together.

“Today class we will be looking at crystal balls” said Professor Cassandra Trelawney.

She then went around and began placing a crystal ball on the desks of every student. 

"Now look through your crystal ball then though your book, fogging the future and tell me what is shown in the crystal ball,” said Cassandra.

Everything was going well in the 2 hours they had the class however that was until 5 minutes before the class ended, when suddenly Lily’s crystal ball went black.

“Huh um Professor something’s wrong with my Crystal ball it’s just gone black,” said Lily  “Alright Miss Evans I’ll come and have a look,” said Cassandra  Yet as Cassandra was making her way over, she stopped and gasped when she looked at the crystal ball and saw it had indeed gone black. “My dear there is darkness in your future that is what the blackness in the crystal ball means” said Cassandra.

She reached out and moved her hand over Lily but without touching her, “I can feel it around you as well” she told the young witch.

Lily sat frozen in her seat a cold shiver went down her spin and her heart began pounding in her chest

 _Could the darkness, be connected to my birth family_ thought Lily?

After that, the bell rang, and everyone began packing up and headed for dinner.

Lily however was in too much shock so Narcissa packed away her things for her. 

Then Severus stood up and pulled a still shell-shocked Lily to her feet and put an arm around her waist.

The friend made their way out of the classroom with the other Slytherins and Gryffindor’s they all climbed down the ladder then, as they were all walking down the staircase, they heard James who was up ahead of them on the stairs say.

 “I always knew you were a dark little Mud-blood.”

Everyone on the stairs parted when Severus pulled out his wand.

He was about to stupefy James down the stairs when a hand on his wrist stopped him. 

Severus looked to his left and saw the dull green eyes of Lily.

“He’s not worth it.” she whispered.

Severus struggled with doing as she said or going against her and stunning potter down the stairs, but in the end,  he put his wand away.

They continued their way down the stairs and all the way to the great hall.

* * *

 

 *****Great hall/ dungeon/** **Slytherin common room *****

Once in the great hall they all walked over, to their house table and sat down.

During dinner Lucius looked at Lily.

“Lily sweetheart we don’t have to have the party if you’re not up to it.”

Lily looked down the table and gave the blond-haired wizard a small smile.

“No Lucius I said we’re having a party for you and I mean it, it might also help to distract Me.” said Lily.

 "Very well” said Lucius.

He then went back to eating.

After dinner the Slytherins made their way down to the dungeon.

* * *

 

After making their way through the corridors they came the wall leading into their common room.

“Black adder” said Tanis.

The door appeared and the entered through the door.

Once inside everyone except the 7 years went to bed. 

Antonio pulled out his wand and gave it a flick The Imperturbable Charm then was activated the common room became sound proof so any sound would be blocked from the sleeping students up in their dorm room.

Then with another flick of his wand music began playing.

They all used their wands and conjured up a buffet table with loads of food and a bowl of butter-beer. 

They were all hanging out dancing and drinking.

 However, after the song finished, they began feeling tipsy from 6 goblets of butter-beer.

“OK what was in that butter beer” asked Lily.

 She then hiccuped.

“Ah I think Gus has been spiking the butter beer with firewisky” said Evan.

He held on to the mantle of the fire place so not to fall over.

Everyone looked over and saw Augustus’ pouring a bottle of Firewisky into the bowl

“GUS they all shouted.

Augusts looked up while still pouring the firewisky into the bowl of butter-beer.

“What” asked Augusts innocently? He looked like a kid who got his hand stuck in the cookie jar. Everyone then just burst out laughing. Just then, another song came on Everyone cheered and started dancing with goblet of spiked butter-beer in their hands. They all raised their goblets and sang along.

When that song ended another came on.

Severus and Lucius looked at each other and grinned as they heard the song

**_ you took the word right out of my mouth _ **

They then started to sing along.

They pulled their girlfriend and fiance to them and danced.

Everyone was having fun dancing eating and even drinking they were drinking so much even though they knew it was spiked so they all ended up real drunk **.**

After the song finished the witches jumped on their lovers making them fall Severus landed on the sofa while Lucius landed on the floor.

The last song to play was a soft love song everyone got up and got a dance partner and began slow dancing Lucius and Severus wrapped the arms around their loves and swayed to the music.

 When it came to the next part in the song both Narcissa Lily Severus and Lucius began singing

After the song finished, they all cleared up the common room and then they all went to their dorm rooms’.

Severus and Lily walked into their dorm room then went into the bathroom and showered.

Afterwards they walked out grabbed their night clothes and changed before walking over to the bed they slid under the covers Severus wrapped his arms around Lily and they both fell asleep.

RCS

* * *

 

Updated it on 13/3/19


	13. Wedding Talk And Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Bella is not crazy insane in this story.  
> Bella Lestrange born 1951 age 26.  
>  Andromeda born 1954 age 23   
> Nymphadora age born 1973 4   
> Just a remind incase people have forgotten Narcissa and Lucius were both born in 1960 in this story

Started it on the 8/7/2015

 **Title:** Wedding talk and plans

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily/ Severus Lucius/Narcissa

 **Genre:** Romance/ Friendship/humour

 **Warnings:** hung over swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** the next morning the 7th year and not feeling all that good and a letter arrives from T.R in response to the Letters the gang each send him, While at Diagon ally the boys Lily and Narcissa meet up with Narcissa’s older Sisters Bella and Andromeda

* * *

 

*****Saturday September 3rd, 1977 dungeon/Slytherin common room/head boy and girl dorm room*****

The next morning was thankfully the start of the weekend, and after Gus’s shenanigans with the butter beer at Lucius celebrations, Severus wakes from his slumber and bolts to the bathroom, seconds later Lily hears him ranching. “Severus I’m going to kill Gus,” Lily groans as she slips out of bed.

 

She takes a moment to collect herself before standing she then made her way to the bathroom where she found Severus washing out his mouth and brushing his teeth.

When he finished, he looked at her? Though the bathroom mirror,  “Lily my love you’re NOT killing Gus not before me and not before breakfast” said Severus. He walked over towards the door and kissed Lily’s cheek before making his way to the closet where he changed into a causal dark green robe just as he finished, he heard footstep and looked over his shoulder and saw Lily.  She smiled before she began getting undressed.

“I think we should talk to Madam Pomfrey about some hang over potions” said Lily.

As she exited the closet dressed in a silver high low robe and a pair of white flats. Severus nods. Before they walked out of their room, Lily closed the door and the wall slid back into place. However, when they stepped out of the room and into the common room they found the place.

“Where is everyone it’s not early is it, sure us 7th years maybe recovering from Gus’s prank but surely the other Slytherins would be up by now” said Lily. She winced from the sudden pounding from her headache “Let’s go see Madam Pomfrey” said Severus.

While holding his aching neck thanks to the tension from his headache.

The two exit the common room and head up the long thankfully dark corridor however the couple groan and close their eyes when they were hit by the light streaming into the entrance hall.  Taking a minuet to let the pain from their pounding heads subside, before making their way up the main staircase to the first floor. “Honey why not head to the great hall maybe Madam Pomfrey is there, and I need some toast or something, as my stomachs feeling queasy” said Severus  “Sure why not my stomachs doing flip flops and I need something to drink as my mouth feels like sandpaper” said Lily wetting her dry lips. So, they made their way towards the great hall.

* * *

 

*****Great hall*****

When they walked in they saw all students present they could see the breakfast food all laid out, as they walked over to their house table they greeted Gus with a slap to the back of the head. “Ow OK fine I get it I should not have spiked the butter beer and with the number of slaps I got this morning I may need to head to the hospital wing” said Gus. Rubbing the back of his head for the 100th time that morning. “Severus you alright mate." asked Tanis  Severus glared at Gus as he and Lily sat down by Narcissa and Lucius.

“Stupid Question sorry mate” said Tanis.  Severus and Lily each grabbed a piece of toast the only thing that their stomachs could take, Lily then poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice before drowning it in one go. “Wow someone’s thirsty” said Malik. Lily just glared at her friend and continued eating her meal.

Malik laughed.

“By the way Princess I believe you and the Prince need this” he said handing over two vials with red liquid in them. The couple gratefully took the potion popped the cork and drowned the potion. As they finished they noticed owls start pouring into the great hall, Lily’s eyes lit up when she spotted Claw. “Look guys its Claw he must have a reply from T.R”   said Lily pointing to the greyish owl The friends all looked up and saw the owl. Claw landed in front of his master and stuck out his leg, Malik untied the letter then gave Claw the crust off his toast after swallowing it Claw flew off back to the owlery for a rest. “What does it say?” asked Lily. still nibbling on her toast and sipping her 2nd goblet of pumpkin juice.

“Patience Princess” said Malik.

As he unrolled the parchment seeing who it was from the young wizard smiled.

“Hey guys it from T.R,” said Malik.

The group leaned in as Malik read the letter aloud.

* * *

**Hey Double M**

**Sure I’d love to hear from your friend over there at Hogwarts also I can’t wait to see you Gus and Evan over Christmas (that is if your Parents don’t mind having me) I’ll Floo to your place on the 23 rd of December it’s been 5 years since I last saw my D.E brothers  **

**T.R**

The seven friends smiled immediately they all got out parchments ink-pot and quills and began to write back to T.R. However, Lily had a Question, for her friend.

“Hey Mal What’s D.E stand for?”

The wizard looks at his Slytherin Princess and smiled. “Sorry Lil that Secret belongs to me Gus Evan and T.R.” replied Malik. Meanwhile the rest were Writing letters to their hopefully new friend.

Lily Huffed and began writing her own letter.

* * *

 

**Dear T.R**

**It is a pleasure to write to you and be able to get to know you my names Severus Prince I am 17-year-old and I go to Hogwarts my favourite subject is potions. I hope to one day become a potion’s master I have black eyes and black hair my birthday is 9** th  **of January in my spare time I like to read or sketch. My favourite thing to sketch is my girlfriend Lily I look forward to meeting you over Christmas break**

**Sincerely**

**Severus Prince**

* * *

 

  **Dear T.R**

**I look forward to getting to know you My names Narcissa black I’m 17-year-old and I’m in my last year of Hogwarts as you may already know I’m engaged to Lucius Malfoy and we are planning our wedding for the spring. I have blue eyes and blond hair I’m the youngest of three, I have two older sisters Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda tokens my birthday is 9 th of May I like to spend my free time with my friends and I look forward to meeting you over Christmas break**

**Sincerely**

**Narcissa Black**

* * *

**Dear T.R**

**My names Lucius Malfoy I am 18-year-old and I will be leavening Hogwarts at the end of this year, as you may already know from Mal I am engaged to Narcissa black and are planning our wedding for the spring. I have Grey eyes and blond hair I’m an only child my birthday is 31 st of March in my spare time I like to study I’m hoping to become a governor for the school board I look forward to getting to know you over Christmas break**

**Sincerely**

**Lucius Malfoy**

* * *

 

  **Dear T.R**

**Hey Man its Evan how’s everything at Durmstrang you leaning any new dark spells to show us when we meet up again over Christmas, although a word of warning you upset the royal couple. (Which is what we call our two friends Lily and Severus) and the rest of us will stupefy you back to Durmstrang quicker than you can say dark arts.**

**Catch ya on Christmas break**

**Evan**

* * *

 

**Dear T.R**

**Hey, bud how has it going been a while has not it Hogwarts is cool but nothing beats Durmstrang. Man I miss that place do you remember all the stuff you me Evan and Mal used to get up to, what were the others always calling us oh yes now I remember the D. E’s well it be good to see you it been a long time**

**Gus**

* * *

 

Finally, Lily finished writing her own letter to her new friend.

**Dear T.R**

**My names Lily I am 17-year-old and as you know I go to Hogwarts; I am seeker for my schoolhouse’s Quiddich team. My favourite subject is potions I have green eyes and long red hair my Parents adopted me on the 31st of December I love to read and write my own songs I look forward to meeting you over Christmas break**

**Sincerely**

**Lily Evans**

* * *

 She then put her letter with the others. Once all the letters were together Malik summed a pouch shrunk the letters and put them in the pouch then stood up. “I’ll be back in a few minutes I’m going to go take these up to Claw” said Malik. Before picking up the pouch of letter and heading out of the great hall and up to the owlery. When breakfast was done, Lily Severus and their friends headed out of the great hall. As they were making their way down the hallway towards the stairs and the entrance all, Evan turned to them and asked. “What do you say we go to Diagon ally for a while?" "Sure, Lily and I need to go there for dresses so I might go ask Andromeda and Bella to come along, excuse me" with that Narcissa headed off to the common room to fire call her sisters.

* * *

******20 minutes later******

Malik walked into the entrance hall as Narcissa was coming up the stairs of the dungeon corridor. “Hey guys what’s the plans for today?” asked Malik. “Bella and Dromeda said they would meet us there and Dromeda will be bringing my four-year-old niece Dora,” said Narcissa. The blond witch turned to her friend. “Hey Mal we’re heading to Diagon ally for the day along with my sisters and Niece, as Lily and I need to get dresses for the wedding in 7 months” said Narcissa. "OK well let’s go," said Lily, they then walked out into the ground and crossed the grounds before walking out of the gates of Hogwarts and Apparited to Diagon ally.

* * *

*****Diagon ally*****

The group Dis-Apparited.

“So, what's first” asked Malik.

“I need a little pick me up after the horrible day I had yesterday” said Lily.

“OK looks like we’re stopping by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour" said Augustus.

“Oh goody" said Severus.

Who was now wearing a dopey but gleeful grin on his face?

“Something tells me Severus's sweet tooth is calling" Lucius joked.

That made everyone including Lily laugh.

"Come on guys let go" said Severus.

He put his arm around Lily, and they all walked off.

They arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour they all sat around. Moments later a waitress walked over, they each ordered an ice cream sundae with different toppings and a Pumpkin Juice Coolatta.

They each paid the waitress, Severus and Lucius pay for themselves as well as Lily and Narcissa.  They chattered while waiting for their ice cream and drinks the waitress brought over their drink and ice cream. The chatting continued as they ate and drank afterwards the boys said they were going to go look around. 

Not long after the boys left, Andromeda and Bella showed up.

“Hello Narcissa, hey Cissy" said Andromeda and Bella.

Then they spotted Lily.

“Good day Lily" they both said.

"Hey Bella, hey Andy come join us" said Lily.

The older witches nodded and sat down. 

“So, Cissy what’s happening with the wedding?” asked Lily. 

"Well Lucius and I have decided to have it at Malfoy manor in the backyard,” said Narcissa.

“That would be perfect the backyard at Malfoy manor is beautiful in the spring,” said Lily.

"That's true Lily it really is," said Bella. 

“Hey Lily, I have something I want to ask you” said Narcissa.

“Sure, what is it?” asked Lily.

“Well would you….be my maid of honour?” Narcissa nervously asked her best friend.

Lily looked at her best friend with surprise.

“You want me to be your maid of honour?” asked Lily.

“Yes, I do," said Narcissa.

“What about Bella or Andromeda?” asked Lily.

Looked over at the two witches.

“We are going to be bridesmaids” said Bella.

“Yeah Narcissa couldn't choose between us and leave the other out, so we opted to be bridesmaids instead" said Andromeda.

"Oh, I see,” said Lily.

"So, will you?” Narcissa asked.

Who was biting her thumb nail nervously wondering if her best friend would accept or not?

“Cissy you're being here for me now when I need you the most, what makes you think I wouldn't be there for you on your big day so of course I'll be your maid of honour" said Lily.

“Really oh thank you Lily" said Narcissa.

She got off her chair and hugged her friend.  

“So Cissy have you picked out a dress yet?” as Lily.

They pulled back from their hug and Narcissa returned to her chair.

Narcissa replied.

“I found 7 in a magazine however I can’t choose which one I want."

Lily laughs.

“Let me have a look” said Lily.

Narcissa took out the magazine from her robe re-sized it and handed it to Lily.

"I see you’ve marked the 7 you liked, "Lily replied.

 As she opened the magazine to the first page, the picture was a Strapless ball gown with drop-waist and fully-rouched bodice, the multi-tiered French tulle skirt is accented with ombre-dyed hem.

"Wow nice."

Lily turned to the second page and saw a Square neck sheath dress with satin obi empire bust, rouched split-skirt & ruffle hem.

"Hmm I’m not too sure about this one," said Lily. 

She then turned the 3rd page to see a one shoulder modified mermaid gown with draped bodice, spiral flange wrap-around skirt and golden laurels on back.

"OK this one is to die for" said Lily.

"Really?" asked Narcissa.

She saw the one Lily was looking at.

"Are you kidding Lucius would love that dress on you" said Lily.

Before turning to the 4th page, the dress was a Strapless Modified A-line gown with draped bustling, pin-tucking detail at back with bronze antique mesh ribbon at empire waist.

"Well this is another nice one," said Lily.

Looking at the dress.

"Yeah it is pretty,” said Narcissa. 

"This one is a bit too short," said Lily.

When she saw the dress on the fifth page.  

“Which one?" asked Narcissa. 

"This one" said Lily.

 As she showed Narcissa the dress.

"Oh, you mean the Strapless French tulle dress with rouched bust and floating flower hem appliques?" asked Narcissa. 

“Yep” said Lily

She then turned the page to the 6th dress, the dress was an Off-the-shoulder cap-sleeve V-neck ball gown with wrap-around bodice, drop-waist, and back bustled skirt with antique embroidery.

 "Wow beautiful" said Lily.

Lily then turned to the last page and saw a Strapless silk taffeta mermaid gown with rouched bodice, and bubble hem.

"Fantastic it’s really beautiful" said Lily as she looked at the dress.  

"Well I like both mermaid style dresses and the off the shoulder dress, then there is this one I found in another magazine" said Narcissa.

As she handed over another magazine.

“It's on page 7."

Lily took the magazine and opened it to page seven and saw a lovely Narrow mermaid gown of pearl silk satin with ribbon embroidered empire bodice, beaded ribbon tied spaghetti straps, and ribbon tied empire band.

"Oh, wow if you choose this one and I think it’s the best out of them all, Lucius will die when he sees you in it"

"I hope not I don't want my groom dying on me on my wedding day thank you very much" said Narcissa.

The three of them laughed.

“Now I just have to choose which one I want to wear." Narcissa replied.

With a defected look on her face.

"Don't worry Cissy Lily and we will help you" said Bella.

Reaching across the table and took her youngest sister's hand.  

They then had a look at all the bridesmaid dresses, after looking through them for about an hour the sisters finally chose their dresses Bella a beautiful floor length, halter neck dress, while Andromeda chose a beautiful strapless floor length gown with a white sash tying up under the bust.

“So, Lily have you chose your gown yet?" asked Bella,

"Still looking," said Lily.

 As she turned another page, so while Lily was looking for her gown the sister discussed more on the wedding. 

"So Narcissa what is the colour scheme for a reception going to be and where are we having it?" asked Andromeda.

"The colour is going to be Sky blue and light green and we're having the reception at Malfoy manor in the ball room," said Narcissa.

"Ah found one a light green crisscross dress, see they cross over at the back, said Lily. Showing them her dress.

They were still talking about the dresses when the boys returned.

“So, what did you lovely ladies get up to while we were away?" asked Lucius.

As they all sat down.  

“Just about the wedding dear oh and I asked Lily to be my maid of honour and she accepted." Narcissa replied happily

"Well that's good, because she has been agonising over your answer for a while Lily" said Lucius,

"Well she had nothing to fear" said Lily.

As she Bella and Andromeda handed the magazines back to Narcissa, who shrunk them and put it back in her robe.

"Also, another piece of good news," said Lucius.

"What's that?" asked Narcissa.

Severus accepted as did the boys" said Lucius.

“accepted?" asked Andromeda.

"Severus accepted to be my best man, and Evan Malik and Augustus also accepted to be my groomsmen” said Lucius, "Gee thanks love now I have to think of a third bridesmaid," said Narcissa. "Well why not my daughter Nymphadora, I mean I know she only 4 but...." Andromeda trailed off unsure if her sister would accept,

"I'll think about it only because she is after all so young," said Narcissa

Andromeda nodded.

"Well Lily Bella Andromeda and I need to go to Twilfit & Tatting's so we can get our fitting done, I know it's only 7 months until the wedding, but I want it done now so I don't forget," said Narcissa. 

"You can’t" said Lucius.

"Why not?" asked Narcissa.

 "We went to get our fitting done and the witch said she was booked up until after New Year’s" said Lucius. 

"But that will only be four mouths until the wedding then" Narcissa replied.

“I know dear I'm sorry" said Lucius.

As he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

“Well we still have to think about the flowers the food. Ah there is still so much to do and only 7 months in which to do it in," said a stressed out Narcissa. "Stop stressing the elves will take care of the food and I’m sure between yourself your sisters and Lily you'll find the right flowers for the boutique" said Lucius,

Narcissa sighed and lade her head back on Lucius's shoulder  

"So, what are we going to do now that we can’t get the fitting done?" asked Narcissa.

Evan pulled out his wand and gave it a flick the time appear showing it to be 12:00pm

"Oh man Its lunch time already we spent the ENTIRE morning here" said Evan.

 "Whoa I hadn't realised it was so late I need to get home to Dora" said Andromeda.

 "I should as well, get home that is" said Bella.

With that the sisters stood up and bid their sister and future brother in law as well as everyone else good bye.  After the sisters left Severus looked at everyone.

"Want to head over to Hogsmead grab some lunch at the three broomsticks then have a walk around before going back to Hogwarts for dinner?" asked Severus.

"Sure, let’s do it" said Augustus.

They made their way to the Apparition point and Apparited to Hogsmead.

* * *

 

*****Hogsmead three broomsticks*****

After they Dis-Apparited the group walked off into the three broomsticks sat down at a booth a witch came over and took their orders  

“I will have the fish and chip with a small butter-beer” said Lily

“I will have the fish and chip with a Regular butter-beer” said Severus.

“The Italian Wedding, Scotch broth, with a small Pumpkin shake said Narcissa

“I will also go for the Italian Wedding, Scotch broth, with a Large Imported Guiness Beer” said Lucius

“Can I have a burger & Fries with Regular a butter beer?” asked Gus

“I will have burger & Fries with a small hot coco” replied Malik

“I will also have a burger & Fries with a small pumpkin juice” said Evan.

The witch-dress nodded then walked off.

“Cissy sweetie you won’t need to go looking for another bridesmaid because I'll just be greedy and have two best men that is if you Evan would like to and you Severus wouldn't mind sharing the duty" said Lucius.

"I'd like that," said Evan.

"Sure, I don't mind Evan can help me keep you in the dressing room and make sure you don't go sneaking off to the bridal room." said Severus.

Lucius glared at his best friend.

Then Gus turned to his friend and said.

“Or Evan you can even help Mal and I keep an eye on BOTH of them to make sure they don't sneak out of the room." The boys would have been killed, if looks could kill because the death glares Lucius and Severus were them. Evan turned to his friends and said. "In other words, you want me to BABYSIT them." "No, we just need help containing them until the ceremony," said Mal and Gus. "Yeah that's another word for babysitting," said Evan

Meanwhile Narcissa and Lily were trying not to laugh but, in the end, they could not help themselves, and burst out laughing and got full-blown glares from the boys. Moments later, their meals arrived, after lunch they left to walk around the village, they visited honey-dukes and got some sweet then left and walked back to Hogwarts. On the way back the sun began setting while eating their sweets.  "Oh, would you look at that it's beautiful?" said Lily. Who was looking at the changing sky for the sky was bathed in gold pink and purple? "Yes, it is beautiful just like you" said Severus who tapped Lily on the nose before giving her a sweet kiss. The others just smiled.

* * *

*****Hogwarts/ Great hall*****

The group made it back to the school and walked inside they then headed to the great hall since it now was 5:00pm and everyone would be heading for dinner they all walked in and saw everyone else sitting down to eat.

They walked over to their table and sat down.

They chattered away with each other while eating

 "Are you excited about the wedding?" asked Lily to Narcissa.

"Yes, I am although it’s 7 months away yet" Narcissa Replied.

"That maybe so Cissy but it be here before you know it," said Severus.

"So true mate" said Lucius.

After Dinner, they all headed back to the common room.

* * *

 

*****Slytherin common room******

When they all walked in, everyone spread out and played games or sat around and talked until it was time to retire. Severs walked over and sat on the sofa he then uses the summoning charm and summoned a book to him, while watching Lily Malik Augustus and Evan play a game of exploding snap.

Narcissa and Lucius sat on the sofa and made up a list on who was attending their wedding.

By 10:00pm, most of the Slytherins had headed off to bed.

The only ones that were up were Severus who was still reading his book, Lily who was now sitting at a table in the corner, her parchment book for her lyrics and inkpot were on the table. She held her quill in hand and wrote done the lyrics to the song she thought up over the holidays, Lucius, and Narcissa were still discussing their wedding. After finishing writing the lyrics she stood up, walked up behind the sofa, and looked over Narcissa's shoulder at the guest list.

 "Whoa 90 people coming" said Lily.

Narcissa turned her head and saw her best friend.

“Yeah a lot I know and that does not include both mine and Lucius's family and the bride and groom parties" said Narcissa.

"But of cause my witch will have whatever she wishes nothing but the best for her special day” said Lucius as he lent over and kissed her shoulder.

Narcissa laughs.

“OUR special day love not just mine" said Narcissa.

 Lily smiled.

But then a shadow of doubt passed over her face.

Severus looked up as if he could sense that his Princess was unhappy.

"You alright Lily flower?" asked Severus.

Lucius and Narcissa turned and saw Lily's soulful face.

"You OK Sis?" asked Narcissa.

Lily sighed, walked around the sofa and flopped back into an empty armchair.

"No, I'm not Cissy."

"Why what’s wrong?" asked Lucius.

"Cissy do you remember our talk on the train?" asked Lily.

"Yeah you said you were hoping Hogwarts would have some answers" she replied.

"Not to mention I said that maybe if I could speak with my grandfather's portrait maybe he could tell me who I' am and who my family are" said Lily.

"True" Narcissa replied.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Lucius.

 "The problem is I don't know where the portrait of Salazar would hang" said Lily. "Don't worry about its babe tomorrow afternoon we'll go talk to the headmaster maybe he knows where a portrait is" said Severus.

"Yeah maybe" said Lily.

 she then yawned suddenly.

"Well I'm off to bed you coming Sev?" asked Lily as she stood up. Severus closed the book stood up and walked over to her. The couple bid their best friends goodnight and went to their dorm-room.

* * *

*****Head-boy/girl room*****

The couple walked in with Severus closing the door then they went and got changed and ready for bed afterwards they slipped in under the covers, Severus wrapped Lily in his arms with Lily resting her head on his chest.

"All will be well love you'll find your family someday I'm sure of it" whispered Severus before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Lily sighed rest her right hand on his chest in front of her face and stroke his chest with her right hand before falling asleep with one last thought running through her head.

_I hope your right Sev_

RCS

* * *

 

 Updated it on 13/3/19


	14. Classes and chambers part 1

Updated it on 6/9/2016

 **Title:** Classes and chambers part 1 

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily/ Severus Lucius/Narcissa

 **Genre** :  General / Angst Mystery

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry potter

 **Intro:** the day filled is with lessons for Lily Severus and their friends yet during Divination they continue with unfogging the future Lily in her frustration over her own future leaves the lesson James has gone too far with his insults and Severus tempers snaps’ after being insulted Lily runs off and spends the rest of the afternoon in the girl’s bathroom there, she discovers the chamber of secrets

* * *

 

  *****Monday September 4th, 1977 dungeon/Slytherin common room/head boy and girl dorm room*****

The weekend was over.

The following morning was the start of another school week Lily and Severus woke got out of bed and got changed, they both gathered up their books ink pot quills and parchment. They put their bags on and walked out of their room only to see the common room filled with students. Lucius Narcissa Augustus Malik and Evan were over in the corner talking Lucius stood behind Narcissa with his arms around her. Narcissa turned her head at the sound of footsteps and saw Lily and Severus.

 "Hey guys look who’s up,” said Narcissa.

Alerting the boys to the presence of their head boy and head girl.

The boys turned

“Morning” they called.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" asked Lily.

“Sure, we were just waiting on you and sleeping beauty over there” said Gus.

“Hey, I always thought Sleeping beauty was a Princess not a prince” said Malik

“Oh ha, ha, you two” was Severus’s sarcastic reply.   

Meanwhile Lily and Narcissa shook their heads and smiled. “Come on everyone Breakfast will be in 30 minutes” said Lucius. So, grabbing their bags, they all headed out of the common room walked, down through the dungeon corridors and up into the entrance hall, from there they made their way up to the first floor and down the hall to the great hall.

* * *

 

Entering the great hall, the friends headed over to their house table were their fellow Slytherins sat just as they sat down breakfast appeared. “Say Lil love what have we got today?” asked Severus. As he and the others began loading up their plates with a full English breakfast Lily took out the time table and had a look. “Well we have charms with Ravenclaw after breakfast” said Lily.

“OK then what after charms?” asked Gus.

Lily looked again and became real quite her mind was on what happen Saturday  _Will I find the answer to what Professor Trelawney said on Saturday about darkness in my future in today’s class?_ Thought Lily “Lily sweetie are you OK?” asked the concerned voice of Narcissa. Lily didn’t say anything just shook her head no looking over her shoulder Evan saw WHY Lily went quiet. “Ah guys we have double Divination with Gryffindor after Charms” Evan informed them. “Followed by Potion with Hufflepuff, then lunch, after lunch is Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, the last class is Herbology with Gryffindor and that's what we have for today” Evan finished “Thanks Evan” Lily replied softly 

Evan smiled sadly.

“No thanks needed Princess”

After breakfast they headed out of the hall down the corridor to the changing staircase and walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor from there they walked through the charm’s corridor. Coming upon the classroom they saw Ravenclaw waiting just outside. Moments later the door opened and the charms Professor, Filius Flitwick stood in the door way.

“Good morning class” said Filius.

“Good morning sir” said Lily.

“Come in and take your seats please” said Filius

* * *

 

*****charms classroom*****

The Slytherins along with Ravenclaw walked in and took their seats.

Filius closed the door and walked to the head of the class. “OK today we’ll be working on how to charm the ceiling to make look like the sky outside this is called the Atmospheric Charm, this charm also had the ability to create certain weather conditions” said Flitwick So, everyone got out their wands and began trying to create the sky outside on parts of the ceiling, by the end of the lesson, Severus was the only one who was able to cast the spell perfectly.  When they finished, they packed up and headed for the Divination class.

* * *

******North tower/ Divination class******

However, as they began walking up the stairs Lily felt her stomach become knotted making their way to the top, they headed down the corridor and stood below the trap door. A sudden cold chill ran down her spine making her wrap her arms around herself. “I don’t think I can do this again guys” said Lily suddenly. Severus saw the distress and put an arm around her pulling her to his side he then whispered in her ear. “It’s going to be OK honey.”  Pulling the ladder down they ascended up though the trap door and into the classroom.

 

“Hello class please take your seats” said Cassandra. The students did as she said and took their seats at the round tables with Lily Severus and their friends all sitting together. “OK class we are going to continue from Saturday's lesson on unfogging the future “said Cassandra. Lily wrapped her arms around herself again and shivered. “Miss Evans can you look into your crystal and tell me what you see?” asked Cassandra. Lily’s face went white she felt like she was going to be sick. Severus reached over and took her hand. “You can do this Lil we are all right here with you” he told her. Narcissa reached over and grabbed her other hand while the boys nodded in agreement. Lily took a deep breath. “Alright” she whispered.  Leaning over the crystal ball she looked deep into it and saw a black swirl that started to cover the entire crystal ball until the crystal was black.

Lily closed her eyes.

“What do you see Miss evens?” asked Cassandra.

“Same as Saturday Professor nothing in my future but blackness” replied Lily.

Casandra also sighed. At another table James and his friends smiled at Lily misfortune

 “Very well Mr Malfoy what do you see in your crystal?” asked Cassandra.

Lucius looked into the crystal and smiled. “I see myself and Narcissa with a beautiful baby boy” Narcissa blushed but smiled. Lily sat there and listened as everyone described what they saw in their crystal ball.  In the end she throws up her hands and stands up. “Enjoy your HAPPY futures I’m out of here”  Lily grabbed her book bag. “Lil sweetie” Severus called out desperately. Lily turned and he saw tears building in her eyes Lily swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking.

“I can’t stay Sev.” She told him. Severus watched with a broken heart as his girlfriend left the classroom in tears.  Lily descended though the trap door and down the spiral stairs and headed though the corridors and down the changing staircase to the 1st floor from there she took the main staircase to the entrance hall. Crossing the hall Lily made her way down the steps leading to the dungeon.

* * *

*****dungeon/Slytherin common room/head boy and girl dorm room*****

When Lily walked into the common room, she crossed the common room over to the wall pressed the wall making the wall slide across Lily opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her.  She heard the wall slide back in place.

Crossing the room, she put her book bag on top and lay on the bed she closed her eyes and within minutes she was asleep. The morning passes quickly.

* * *

Around 12:00pm, Lily was gently shaken awake. She yawned and stretched before opening her eyes to see the worried looks of her lover and friends. “Hey guys” said a sleepy Lily. “This thing with the crystal ball has got you shaken up hasn’t it?” asked Severus. Lily nodded, sat up and got off the bed smoothed out her school robe and went in to the bathroom and washed her face. Afterwards she came back out and grabbed her bag. They walked out of the dorm room crossed the common room exiting the common room they made their way up through the dungeon corridors and up into the entrance hall.

“You two go to the lake and we’ll bring you something to eat” said Lucius.

“Well alright then” said Narcissa.

“Come on Lily”

Narcissa put her arm around her distressed best friend, together they walked out the door down the steps and crossed the grounds to the lake. Coming upon the tree were they normally sat Narcissa pulled out her wand and transfigured the ground at the base of the tree into a picnic blanket. “Good thinking Cissy” said Lily. The two took a seat on the blanket and waited for the others. Moments later they saw the boys heading their way the boys walked over with plates of food and goblets of pumpkin juice floating behind them and sat down before lowing the plates and goblets onto the picnic blanket.   Severus sat behind Lily and pull her onto his lap. How you are feeling?” asked Severus While wrapping his arms around her. “I don’t know I’m starting to wonder if the crystal ball is trying to tell me that birth family are dark”  “Your ancestry is one of the most powerful ones out, there Lily it could be a mix of both light and dark” said Lucius. Who lay on the blanket and used Narcissa as a pillow. “Yeah right Lucius the rumour mill is that Slytherin turns out more dark witches and wizards than any other house so how can I  NOT assume that my family won’t be dark” Lily argued. Before digging into her lunch with an annoyed look on her face. “Lil I’m sorry” said Lucius  Evan Malik and Augusts quietly at their lunch. “Have you started looking for answers?” asked Evan. “I haven’t had the time the only clue is that crystal ball” said Lily. As she in-laced her hand with the one Severus rested on her abdomen.

After lunch they all got up and left for their next class which was transfiguration, they all packet up and headed back inside. Unknown to them James and the marauders heard everything.  _So little princess Mud-blood was adopted and isn’t a Mud-blood after all, and fears that her true parents are dark, interesting_ thought James, before he and the others headed for care of Magical creatures

* * *

Once inside the group head up the main staircase and though the corridors heading for the changing staircase and stepped off onto the second floor Lily Severus and their friends head for the Transfiguration classroom for their lesson with Ravenclaw.

* * *

 ******Transfiguration** **class room ******

They walked into the room and took their seats and took out their books and waited for Professor McGonagall. when Minerva walked in, she told them they would be transfiguring furniture into animals of their choosing.  Severus scoffed and leaned over to whisper in Lily ear. “What I’d really want to do is transfigure Potter into a mouse and feed him to a snake” Lily giggled and whispered to Severus. “I’d love to see that.” After that, they went to work transfiguring their desk into animals for the Slytherins their animal was a snake but Different types.  Yet although they were afraid of the snakes the Ravenclaw had turned their desks into different birds of prey who began attacking the snakes. After some time, they transfigured the snakes and birds back into furniture. The students sat back down and began writing the uses for transfiguring something into something else when they finished the bell rang for the last class of the day, which was Herbology with Gryffindor. The friends along with their housemates headed out of the classroom though the corridors towards the changing staircase until they got to the 1st floor from their they headed though the corridors and down the main staircase into the entrance hall crossing the entrance hall they walked out the door down the steps and crossed the grounds to greenhouse 1 as they made their way across the grounds, they saw Gryffindor coming the other way.

* * *

*****greenhouse 1******

Everyone walked into greenhouse 1, where they greeted Professor Sprout.

“Class today you’ll be working on how to identify poisons’ plants.”

They nodded and got to work.

The lesson was going smoothly until Pomona had to leave the greenhouse and left Lucius in change while she went to get something for the class. It was with professor Sprout absence that James opened his mouth.

“Say Evans is it true your even lower than a Mud-blood, you don’t even know what you are do you” he taunts.

Lily eyes widened and her friends looked on in shock.

How did he find out thought Lily?

Her friends were thinking the same thing.

“That's right I know, and I know what you are your lower than the dirt under my feet you’re nothing, is what you are, you’re a dark little noth….”

James didn’t get to finish his sentence before he was blown back and though the side of the green house.

Everyone turned to Severus.

Severus stood there seething his breathing was uneven he had lost control of his magic.

Meanwhile Lily stood there holding back tears.

Severus kissed Lily’s cheek before he walked around and though the hole and looked down at James.

“You’ve gone too far this time Potter,” Severus hissed at him.

Lifting up his wand and saying.

“Expelliarmus”

Severus now held James wand in his hand.

He then pointed his own wand at the other Gryffindor students.

 “Immobulis.”

The Gryffindor’s could not move.

Severus turned back to James who was back on his feet.

 Severus lifted his wand and used the trip jinx James fell face first on the ground making the Slytherins laugh

Just as James got up for the second time Severus pointed want at him.

“Slugulus Eructo.”

Suddenly James was vomiting slugs.

Severus smirked as he watched while everyone else gave James a disgusted look, after James finished Vomiting up slugs Severus again cursed James.

“Densaugeo”

The spell made James’s teeth enlarge.

Severus lifted his wand up yet again.

“Stupefy.”

James was blown back.

“Confundo” said Severus.

James becomes confused and baffled.

Severus smiled.

Before saying.

“Lacarnum Inflamari”

James robe caught fire.

James screamed.

Than began rolling on the ground trying to put the fire out, the Slytherins laughed once again.

After Severus delivers all the hexes Jinxes and curses, he could think of James was a crumbled mess. However, Severus saved the best punishment for last, he transfigured James into a cream-colored mouse.

 Severus smirked.

“Serpensortia” said Severus.

 Just then a snake came out of his wand.

James squeaked, and Severus smirked again.

Severus walked over to the brown snake and Dangled James over the snake. James was making squeaking noises as Severus toyed with him by making him think he was going to be eaten then moving him away. Lily watched as Severus tortured James and felt the lump in her throat from holding back her tears she knew she was going to cry, she did not want to cry in front of the others and give Potter and the Gryffindor house the satisfaction of knowing that he got in under her skin. So instead, she turned and ran out of the green house, across the grounds and all the way back inside the school. Once inside Lily ran all the way to the girl’s bathroom on the second floor.

* * *

 

***** 2nd floor girl’s bathroom*****

When she got to the bathroom, she ran inside slamming the door closed behind her, and made her way over to the sink, Lily put her hands on the edge of the sink counter and looked at herself in the mirror.

“I look a mess” said Lily.

Her face was red, and her eyes were puffy and red, Lily then turned and walked over to the last cubicle. She lent against the outside of the cubicle and slid down it until she was sitting down.

Lily sighed.

 Then rested her head back.

“Why am I allowing him to get under my skin sometimes I just wish something will **_open up_** and let me disappear?” said Lily.

Suddenly Lily heard something click and move.

She looked over by the sink and saw them moving.

The red-haired witch scrambled to her feet and watched in amazement as they revealed a hole; slowly Lily walked over and peered down.

"What is it?”  Lily asked out loud.

“Don’t you know what that is that is?"

Lily almost fell in as she turned to see Myrtle floating in front of her.

 “Oh, Myrtle you scared me,” said Lily.

 “Sorry didn't mean to” said the young ghost.

She then looked at the opening and before looking back at Lily.

 “You really don't know what that is do you?” asked Myrtle.

“No what is it?” asked Lily.

 “It's the entrance to where the monster that killed me came from,” said Myrtle.

“So, what was it that killed you?” asked Lily.

“I don’t know all I saw was yellow eyes” said Myrtle.

“Lumos maxims” said Lily

“What are you doing?” asked Myrtle in a panic.

“I’m going to find out where this leads to” said Lily

“Wait you can’t.” Myrtle cried

Lily looks at the ghost and shrugs.

“Later Myrtle.”

Lily then jumped down the whole, and the chamber then closed.

* * *

*****somewhere under the school/ the chamber of secrets*****

Lily was sliding down a tunnel until she landed hard at the bottom.

“Ow bad landing” said Lily.

As she pulled herself up.

She dusted herself off and looked around.

 _Dingy place_ She thought.

The area where Lily was standing was Littered with small bones Lily grimed as she felt them crunch under her feet, after walking through the tunnel she came to a round door with three snakes on it.

Open Lily hissed

Suddenly one of the snakes began curl around and the others moved back.

The door opened and Lily stepped in.

She walked down another tunnel at the end she stepped into a big opened chamber.  At the end of the chamber was a face statue of her many times great grandfather Salazar Slytherin. 

Lily looked around in awe.

 _What is, this place_ thought Lily.

She was standing in an aisle and on either side of her was snake heads the souls of her shoes against the stone floor were the only sound that could be heard.

* * *

 

*****greenhouse******

Meanwhile back outside in the greenhouse Severus was still dangling the transformed James over the snake when unfortunately, Professor Sprout comes back.

“MR PRINCE just WHAT are you doing?” asked Pomona.

Severus looked over.

“I’m teaching Potter what happens when you insult someone” said Severus.

With a shrug of his shoulders.

“Who did he insult?” asked Pomona.

“Lily Professor” said Narcissa.

“Lily been having family problems for a while professor and she just found out a few things about her parents that were kept from her also Potter’s insults her on a regular basic by calling her a Mud-blood” said Evan.

"We were trying to help her with the problem and unfortunately Potter over heard and insulted her for it” said Malik.

Pomona nodded then looked at Severus.

“Mr. Prince, turn Mr. Potter back into a human,” said Pomona.

Severus ignored her and kept torturing James.

 “TURN HIM BACK AT ONCE” shouted Pomona.

“Why should I, he insulted Lily Professor” said Severus.

 The 17-year-old was not in a good mood.

Pomona turned and faces the students “Miss….”

However, when she looked around at the Slytherin students she saw no trace of Lily the Slytherins looked around and saw that their Princess was missing.

“She must have run off” said Augusts.

Severus grits his teeth and in his anger without knowing it lowed, Mouse-James into the mouth of the cobra.

Mary Screamed when she saw it.

The scream alerted Severus and he pulled his wand back hanging mouse James away from the snake’s jaws.

Afterwards James was changed back, and the Gryffindor house was, released from the spell. Pomona got the class under control and the students resumed their lesson, when the lesson finished, they all left but Pomona called after James and Severus.

“Mr. Potter Mr. Prince both of you, will stay behind” said Pomona.

“What why?” asked James.

"For your detention and 30 points will be taken from each of you, you Mr. Potter are staying behind for disrespecting another student “said Pomona.

Pomona then turned to Severus.

“While you Mr. Prince are staying behind for endangering another student”

 Severus folded his arms over his chest and scowled.

“I WASN’T endangering Potter I was teaching him lesson” Severus mumbled.

“Now both of you are going to help me re-pot mandrakes all afternoon." said Pomona.

Severus huffed and walked back to his work station.

Pomona waved her wand and 30 pots floated over and so did the mandrake pots she then conjured up ear muffs for the both of them.

Meanwhile James just complained.

“But Professor I have Quiddich practice” James whined.

“Oh, shut up Potter and get to work” said Severus.

He put on his ear muffs and got to work re-potting the mandrakes that had out grown their pots.

Severus was seething.

 _I should be looking for Lily not here re-potting mandrakes this is all Potter’s fault if he had just kept his trap shut about my Lily, I would not have done what I did, although it was fun and quite relaxing not to mention it was well OVER due_ thought Severus.

James grumbled and got to work Severus and James spent the rest of the afternoon re-potting the mandrakes under the watchful eye of Professor Sprout.

* * *

 

Updated it on 13/3/19

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLYTHERIN TIME TABLE  
> Day Monday  
> Breakfast in the great hall 7:30am  
> First class: Charms with Ravenclaw 9:00am  
> Second class double Divination with Gryffindor 10:00am  
> Third class: Potions with Hufflepuff 11:00am  
> Lunch 12:00pm  
> Forth class: Transfiguration with Ravenclaw 3:00pm  
> Fifth class Herbology Gryffindor 4:00pm  
> Dinner in great hall 5:00pm  
> Note: Bold and italic is parseltongue


	15. Conversion with grandfather Slytherin part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Bold and italic is parseltongue

Started it on 7/12/16

 **Title:** Conversion with grandfather Slytherin part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Severus/Lily Narcissa/Lucius

 **Genre:** Family/ mystery

 **Warnings:** swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Lily comes face to face with her ancestor Salazar Slytherin and learns something important but it is not the answer she was looking for and it makes her extremely angry 

* * *

 

****Chamber of Secrets*****

Back down in the chamber, Lily walked to the end of the aisle and touched the statue of Salazar. She saw what looked to be a door where his mouth was. For a few minutes she stood in front of the mouth trying to figure out how it could be opened.

“I would not do that child.” Said a voice

Lily spun around and out of the darkness stepped Salazar Slytherin.

Her eyes widened before dropping to her knees and bowing her head.

“My lord”

Lily heard him walking towards her then stop in front of her.

“Rise dear no bowing to me your family ” said Salazar, as he pulled her to her feet.

 “Yes sire but how did you know i was family"?" asked Lily.

Salazar took out his wand and conjured two comfy chairs for them to sit down on.

“Please come sit down dear” said Salazar.

He took her hand and guided her over to the seats.

Lily smiled and sat down.

While Salazar sat across from her.

“Now you want to know how I knew you were family correct?" asked Salazar.

“Yes sire”

Salazar shook his head.

“My dear if you wish you may call me grandfather.”

Lily blushed and smiled.

“Thank you grandfather" she shyly replied.

Salazar smiled.

“Now back to how i knew you were family it's simple only myself and my decedents can speak parseltongue and as you found out the entrance can only be accessed by someone who speaks parseltongue and you speak parseltongue.” He informed her.

“Uh grandfather I’m hoping you can help me with something” said Lily.

“What is it dear?” asked Salazar

“Well this coming summer I discovered I could speak parseltongue which is impossible since my ah parents are muggles it was then I’m not their birth child in fact their daughter died and they adopted me and named me after her yet for 17 years I was unaware of being adopted they never told me in fact I to believe that if I never discovered my gift they never would have told me. I was wondering if YOU know who they are, Professor Trelawney my Divination Professor says there is darkness in my future is it connected to my birth family and who are they what is my name my birth name?" asked Lily 

“Lily you started this Journey on your own and must finish on your own i do know those answers however I cannot tell you, I'm sorry my dear you must find out on your own" said Salazar.

“But….”

She looked at him and sighed.

“I understand but can you answer me this my muggle Parent told me an old man gave me to them do you know who he is?" asked Lily.

“I do you’re going to be shocked and angry buy this I CAN tell you it was the headmaster Albus Dumbledore.”

"What why would he do that?" asked Lily

 _Why indeed_ thought Salazar.

 But out loud he said.

“You have to go ask him." 

Lily looked at her grandfather and Salazar saw the dark swirl of magic in her eyes

"Believe me I will" she said darkly

“Now it's late you must go back up" said Salazar.

“Yes thank you" with that Lily.

Salazar watch her leave and thought.

_Merlin help you Albus you have no idea what you have unleashed with your meddling_

* * *

As she got to the tunnel that would take her back up she pulled out her wand.

“Accio comet 290.”

The broom then zoomed down to her she got on her broom and flew up the tunnel.

*****Bathroom*****

Lily sat on her broom hovering in the air over the entrance, she watched as the entrance closed afterwards she flew down and got off the broom her legs were shaky.

 _Headmaster Dumbledore he gave me to the muggles but why,_ _did he kidnap me if so why_ _does he have to gain in doing all this_ thought Lily. As she walked out she checked the time only to find it was 5:00pm Lily shrunk her broom and put it in her pocket then made her way from the bathroom on the 2nd floor and to the great hall on the ground floor.

* * *

 

*****great hall*****

When Lily walked in she scanned the hall and spotted the headmaster and scowled.

 _I will get the answers you cannot keep them from me for long_ thought Lily.

 she then turned and saw her friends.

 Severus was the first to spot her.

 He got up from the table and raced over to her embracing her.

“Lily where have you been?” asked Severus.

As he brought her over to their group of friends.

 “There you are Princess” said Malik.

“Where were you all afternoon love?” asked Severus.

 “Not now later” said Lily.

She then began piling up her plate and eating.

 Lily was quite the whole way through dinner it worried Severus greatly. 

When dinner finished everyone left.

“Guys go on ahead I need to speak with the headmaster" said Lily.

“Lil honey” said Severus

“Go love I'll be there soon” said Lily.

They all nodded and walked out of the great hall.

Meanwhile Lily turned and walked over to Albus who was still in the great hall.

"Professor I need to speak with you”

 _Not to mention getting some answers_ thought Lily.

Albus looked up.

 "oh of cause my dear come with me" said Albus cheerfully.

Together they walked off to Albus office.

****************************************************************************************************

******7 th Floor/Albus’s office******

They stood by the statue.

 “Blood pops"” said Albus.

 The statue then began moving upwards.

Once at the top they stepped off and walked over to the door and walked in.

Albus closed the door.

“Have a seat my dear” said Albus.

 As he walked over and sat in his chair.

Lily walked over and sat in a chair in front of his desk.

“What is it you wish to talk to me about?” he asked.

“Simple my family.” Said Lily.

Albus looked up.

“Is everything OK at home Miss Evens”

Lily smiled

 "Well that depends you see I found out this summer I’m a Parselmouth….”

Lily saw Albus’s eyes widen

So since I’m a Parselmouth that also makes me a decedent of lord Slytherin it also means my muggle parents are NOT my birth parents in fact I now know it was YOU who gave them to me so why did you rip me from my family what do you gain from tearing me from my birth family!” Lily all but shouted she stood up from her chair so fast that it toppled over.  

"How did you learn this?" asked Albus.

The twinkle look in his eye was gone replaced with a look of anger which was VERY rare in the kindhearted headmaster.

Lily just stood glaring at her headmaster.

“Answer me Miss Evan’s how did you learn this”

“I told her and the question Albus is why, did you give her to muggles” said a voice above them.

Albus turned and looked at the founding portrait to see Salazar.

“My lord i did it to protect the wizarding world your granddaughter if she grows up in that place she would have become more powerful than ether you or I, I had to get her away from that place" said Albus.

Suddenly things began exploding around him Albus turned around Lily was standing there her red hair flying around her and her green eyes blazing with anger Albus gulped then stared in horror, because for a split second Lily's hair and eyes went from dark red and emerald green to black and brown then returned back to Normal.

“MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE BECAUSE OF YOU” yelled Lily

Albus began backing away.

“It seems Albus that you were unsuccessful in diminishing her powers for she did grow up to become a powerful witch did you wish that because she was raised by muggles that it would somehow diminish her magic and that she wouldn't become so powerful" said Salazar. As he watches is granddaughter's controlled magic. He then looked over at her.

"Lily child calm that is enough"

"No it is his fault he was the course of my life being ruined"

"LILY" Salazar said in a commanding voice

Lily took a deep breath her hair stopped flying about her and things stopped exploding.

 “Child you’re exhausted from controlling that much magic, go back to the common room” Salazar ordered.

 Lily glared at Albus.

"You better not get in the way of me trying to find my family now that I know I am not a Muggle-born because my grandfather will not be around to calm me down the next time you evoke my wrath," said Lily.  Then with one last look at her grandfather. Lily smiled and whispered.

 " ** _Goodnight grandfather_** ”

Lily left Albus's office.

* * *

*****dungeon and the Slytherin common room*****

 Lily was still seething as she made her way down through the dungeon corridors and to the Slytherin common room.

“Black adder.”

The door appeared and she walked through. Everyone looked up as they sensed a strong magic and saw Lily. They stepped back as they saw the look of pure rage on her face, they watched as she walked over to her dorm room. They were surprised to see the wall and door fly and fling open without Lily having to use her palm or hand to open either, When Lily entered the room she used so much magic to close both doors that it shook the common room.

Everyone looked at each other the 1st years became frightened, while her friends looked at each other, finally Severus couldn't take it no more and went to see what was wrong only to have Evan stop him. “Listen mate let her cool off before going to talk with her." “Yeah because right now our princess is extremely PISSED and my guess is in no mood to talk" said Lucius. "I have to at least try Lucius what if it was Cissy going through the same thing as Lily is right now wouldn't you want to be there for her?" asked Severus.

“He’s got you there, mate” said Gus.

"Of course I would but I'd also understand for her need to be alone, and right now that's what Lily needs time alone" said Lucius. Severus sighed. Took one last look at the closed wall that led to his and Lily's dorm room and turned away.

"I'm going to see her" said Narcissa.

"Cissy love don't” said Lucius.

As he stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

Narcissa turned around and cupped Lucius face.

“Luc dear I'll be fine she won’t hurt me" said Narcissa.

She kissed Lucius before walking off to the dorm room that held her sister witch.

 she stood outside pressed her palm to the wall and watched it slide up she then knocked on the door.

“Lily sister it's me Cissy can i come in?" asked Narcissa, from inside the room Narcissa heard Lily.

"Go away Cissy"

"No Lily"

Narcissa then tried the handle and found it locked.

“Let me in Lily” Narcissa pleaded.

“No I said go AWAY” came Lily’s angry reply. 

 “LILY EVENS UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW DON'T MAKE M HAVE TO UNLOCK IT MYSELF" said Narcissa in a commanding voice.

Then she heard Lily voice from behind the door.

“Fine Alohomora there ya happy now.” She said sarcastically   

Narcissa turned the handle and walked in.

* * *

However, the sight that she saw as she walked in shocked her the room was trashed and Lily sat upon the bed with her back to the headboard knees draw up to her chest arms wrapped around her legs and she was rocking back and forth.

Narcissa saw her eyes were puffy and red from crying and by the looks of the room, the tears she had been shedding were tears of anger not sadness. Narcissa carefully walked over to the bed climbed on top of it and sat next to Lily she then gathered the witch into her arms.

“Shh there, there now it's going to be alright" said Narcissa.

 As he began rubbing Lily's back.

"But it's not OK it will never be OK he ruined my life" Lily sobbed

"Who darling?" asked Narcissa.

 While running her hand through Lily's hair.

“Professor Dumbledore he was the one to give me to the muggles he ruined my life” sobbed Lily.

As she buried her head further into Narcissa's chest.

Narcissa's eyes widened.

"We'll get through this sis i promise you just need to be strong"

She then opened her mouth and began singing **_anytime you need a friend._**

By the time Narcissa finished singing she looked down on Lily only to find the witch had fallen asleep.

 _Good she needs the rest_ thought Narcissa.

She moved the sleeping witch off her and got off the bed.

 She pulled out her wand and transfigured Lily's school robe into a night gown she then levitated Lily and pulled down the covers she then lowered Lily onto the bed once more before pulling the covers over Lily.

“Sweet dreams sister” whispered Narcissa.

She kissed Lily's forehead and left the room.

* * *

When she walked out They boys were the only ones left in the common room the others had all gone to bed.

“How is she Cissy?" asked Severus. 

“Not good she's asleep now, what happened Severus you were there when she went to talk to her muggle parents right?" asked Narcissa.

 “Yeah what about it?" asked Severus.

“She found out who the person who gave her to the muggles was" said Narcissa.

“Who?” asked Severus?

“Professor Dumbledore” was Narcissa’s answer

"WHAT" “yelled the boys?

"SHH, Guys keep it down" Narcissa angrily whispered at them

"Sorry" they apologised

“I can’t believe he did this” said Severus.

 Before looking at Narcissa.

 “Thanks for helping her Cissy.”

The blond witch smiled.

 “You’re welcome by the way it's late we should head to bed goodnight” said Narcissa.

she walked passed them after giving Lucius a goodnight kiss.

 “Goodnight” said Severus.

 As he watched his friends walk up the staircases to their dorm rooms while he turned and walked into his dorm room.

RCS

* * *

 

Updated it on the 13/3/19


	16. home for the holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: OK guys a heads up this is a time jump. it’s also going to be a long chapter.

Started it on the 7/12/16

 **Title** **:** home for the holidays

 **Author** **:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings** **:** Lily/ Severus Lucius/Narcissa

 **Genre** **:** Romance/ Friendship

 **Warnings** **:** none

 **Rating** **:** Teen and Up

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don’t own Harry potter

 **Intro** **:** the autumn term as finished and some of the students return home for the holidays

* * *

 

the last three months had been rough for Lily since it was revealed to her by her ancestor Salazar Slytherin that it was her own headmaster that gave her to her adopted parents all because he feared how powerful she would one day become.

Since that day most of the Slytherins stayed clear of Lily all except her friends and her boyfriend and when Quiddich started up in November Lily won all the matches for Slytherin however when they were playing against Gryffindor she had really wish she had gone on to be a beater rather than seeker so that she could take out her anger out on Potter but as promise as the beginning of the year her friends DID give Potter Two Bludgers to the face    

* * *

 

******3 months and 16 days later Tuesday 20th of December 1977*****

It was a cold morning to begin the holidays for the students and staff of Hogwarts Lily woke next to Severus she wore a smile as she stretched out her tired muscles.

 _Let the fun begin_ Lily thought

She kissed her sleeping prince before slipping out of the bed she shivered from the sudden chill and made her way to the bathroom for a hot shower a few minutes later she made her way out of the bathroom to find Severus stirring from his sleep.

“Well what a beautiful sight to wake to” he said.

When he spots Lily.

The witch blushed but smiled.

Before walking into their walk-in closet ed into a pair of warm leggings a long-sleeved top and jumper then grabbed her gloves and scarf along with her cloak

Once finished she step out and Severus enter so while Severus changed Lily went and got her wand from her bedside table then put her trunk on the bed pointed her wand at her and Severus’s trunks.

“Pack.”    

The two trunks began packing themselves of the things they would need for the holiday

Then pocked her wand and grabbed both owl cages Severus came out moments later and saw his trunk had been packed.

Walking over he kissed her cheek.

“Thanks love” he said.

While taking his trunk and HIS owl cage from her 

So, with their belongings in their hand they headed out of their room and entered the common room Severus closed the bedroom while Lily pressed her palm to the wall, and it slid down.

 Yet when they looked around no one was there, and all seemed quite.

“Where is everyone?” Lily asked.

“Maybe they are already at breakfast” Severus suggested

So, with that resolved the couple left the common room dragging their trunks behind them

They made their way up the stairs to the great hall and left their trunks were the other students had left their own. 

Before entering the hall.

* * *

 

******great hall******

The couple walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down.

“Morning guys why did no one wake us?” asked Lily.

After the mood you have been in lately Lily um no thanks” said Tanis.

“Understandable I have been a bit snaky and quick to strike lately and I’m sorry for making you all feel that way although I can’t wait to leave” said Lily.

Glancing quickly at the headmaster.

“Yes, being away from this place, will do you a world of good,” said Narcissa.

Lily smiled and turned to Malik.

“Hey Mal, when’s T.R coming down?”

“Today he'll be arriving tonight sometime you guys will be meeting him tomorrow" said Malik.

“Cool" said Lily.

Who was grinning from ear to ear?

“Ah watch out Severus you may need to hold on to the princess or she just might wonder into the arms of T.R," said Evan.

“EVAN” Lily cried.

 Before whacking her friend over the head.

The wizard smiled but rubbed the back of his head.

“I would never leave Sev not for anyone,” said Lily.

Who wrapped her arms around Severus?

“You know I love only you” said Lily.

Severus turned his head.

“Yeah Lily flower I know”

He then lent in and kissed her.

Evan just rolled his eyes and turned away.

Eventually mail arrived and the students who owed owls, after opening their mail placed their owls in their cages      

After breakfast the students who were leaving for Christmas stood up and left the great hall on their way, they all grabbed their trunks and their cages for their animals and walked down to the entrance hall.

They all stopped momentarily to put on their cloaks before walkout the front door, they all walked across the snow-covered ground then out of the gate, from their they all gathered into the carriages and rode all the way to hogsmead.

* * *

*****Hogsmead station Hogwarts express*****

The carriages stopped at the station the group and other students got off and stepped onto the train, Lily Severus and their friends walked down the train isle and to an empty compartment.

They walked in and sat down with Lily taking a seat on Severus’s lap.

 “Looking forward to going home love?” asked Severus.

 “Sure, am no potter no headmaster just peace and quiet” said Lily.

“Yeah Narcissa told us four months ago that it was the headmaster who gave you to them” said Severus.

“No more talk about that please its holidays after all” said Lily.

“Sorry love” said Severus.

 Tightening his hold around her they spent the next few hours talking or playing games

* * *

 

*****A few hours later Platform 9 and 3/4*****

The train stopped at the station and everyone got off the group grabbed their trunks and stuff the girls hugged and kissed the boys while the boys did the same to the girls then shook hands with each other.

Lily and Severus walked off.

Lily turned and called out to Malik.

“We'll see you and T.R tomorrow.”

Malik smiled.

“See you then your highnesses.”

The couple chuckled and rolled their eyes before turning around and walking off though the crowed.

Lily's eyes lit up as she spotted Eileen.

 “MOTHER” yelled Lily.

 As she raced over to the witch and hugged her and burst into tears everything that happened four months ago just was coming back fall force.

“Whoa easy Lily dear," Said Eileen 

She then felt the young witch shaking she pulled Lily back and lifted her chin, so she was looking at her.

“Why the tears darling?” asked Eileen.

“We'll tell you later mother,” said Severus.

Who had walked over with his and Lily's trunk and cage floating behind him?

Eileen who now had her arm around Lily looked up at her son they then touched the necklace port-key around Eileen's neck and they port-keyed home.

* * *

 

*****prince manor*****

They all landed on their feet in the entrance hall.

 “Soot” Severus called for his elf.

With a pop Soot appeared.

“Yes Master.”

“Please take our trunks to our room and the cages to the north tower” said Severus.

“As Master wishes” said Soot.

He took both cages and trunks then disappeared.

“So, tell me what's happened?" asked Eileen.

 While leading the two down the hall and into the living room.

The couple sat on the love seat while Eileen sat on the armchair.

“I found out who gave me to the muggles after I met my grandfather Salazar” said Lily.

 “Really who was it?” asked Eileen.

Who was interested in finding out who had made her dear daughter's life hell?

“It was the headmaster" said Lily.

Eileen eyes narrowed.

“What why?" asked Eileen.

Lily huffed.

 Her tone of voice became angry.

“Apparently he did it to protect the wizarding world he said to my grandfather if I grow up in that place the place where he took me from then I would have become more powerful than ether my ancestor or the headmaster.  So, he had to get me away from that place, so once I found that out, I lost it but kept control of my magic and started making things explode the Headmaster looked so scared it was quite funny. However, I was angry and controlling so much magic that my grandfather had to calm me down before I left the headmaster's office, I warned him not to get in my way of finding my family because my grandfather would not always me around to calm me down if the headmaster evoked my wrath”

“Well seems he got what was coming to him” said Eileen.

“Yes, he did but not as bad as what Potter got” said Lily.

Who smiled and turned to face Severus?

Eileen raised an eyebrow at her son.

 “Severus what did you do.”  

Severus smiled.

“This was a few months ago we were in Herbology he insulted Lily AGAIN.”

Eileen's eyes narrowed.

“I lost control of my magic and blew him through a wall in the greenhouse then immobilised the Gryffindor’s before cursing hexing and jinxing potter,” said Severus.

“That's it after the holidays I'm goanna go up to the school and...”

“Mum wait you have not heard the best part” said Lily.

“Go ahead Sev.”

“Well after cursing hexing and jinxing him till my heart’s content….

He smiled and the two witches laughed. 

“…. I then made a cobra come out of my wand then turned Potter into a mouse and dangled him over the cobra's mouth I'd dangle him into the snakes mouth then pull back I did that until I got caught by Professor Sprout" said Severus.

“By that time, I had run off back to the school and Cissy told me about it a few months ago" said Lily.

Severus put his arm around her.

“Well you did well in defending Lily's honour son I'm proud of you,” said Eileen.

After the conversion they all stood up, Lily stretched and turned to Severus.

“Race you upstairs first one to the showers gets the shower and no Appariting” said Lily.

She raced out of the living room and though the manor then up the stairs to the west wing Severus wasn't that far behind her.

* * *

 

*****West wing*****

Lily raced down the hall, seconds later she heard she heard Severus feet as he ran down the hall after her she got to the door but before she could open the door she screamed as she felt Severus arms go round her waist.

“Got you,” he whispered.

He picked her up bridle style and opened the door where he crossed the great room towards the bedroom. Coming upon the bedroom using a bit of wandless magic Severus opened the door and walked in then kicked it closed and walked over to the bed and tossed Lily on the bed before proceeding to tickle her.

“Ha, ha ...Sev...” Lily laughed.

Before scrambling out from under her boyfriend and heading for the shower only to be pulled back by her cloak Lily undid the cloak and moved away to the bathroom. Severus sat up got off the bed picked up Lily's cloak walked over to the walk-in closet and hung it up before shedding his clothes wrapping a towel around himself and walking out.   He silently opened the bathroom door stepped in and closed it then walked over and opened the shower door Lily turns as a gust of cold wind hits her back, she smiles as she sees Severus standing there.

“Room for one more?" asked Severus.

Lily smiled and moved aside so Severus had room

* * *

 

*****5 minutes later*****

The couple walked out with towels wrapped around them and got changed Lily slipped into her black bra and underwear then put on a par of white leggings and was about to reach her green long-sleeved turtle neck top but found nothing but air. She looked up and realised the top wasn't there she turned around only to see Severus smirking at her, he was dressed in dark brown pants and a dark blue long-sleeved top.

“Severus where is my top” Lily asked in a deathly calm voice.

“Oh, you mean this?” asked Severus his tone was sly and playful.

As he pulled the top from behind his back Lily glared at him.

“Give it back” said Lily.

 Who reached for it only to have Severus move it out of her reach?

“No, I kind of like the outfit you’re wearing now” said Severus.

 While leering at her.

Lily scoffed.

“Well it's bloody cold right now so give me back my top” said Lily.

“Nope” said Severus.

 He flung the top and watched it land on the bed Lily went to run over and grab it, but Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest and tuned her to face him.

“Are you warm yet dear?” he asked with a smile.

Lily just lifted her head.

“I would be warm if you would give me back my top.”

Severus put his index finger to his chin and began to think.

“Hmm shall I let you go and put your top on, or shall I just enjoy the view”

“Well if you don't give me my top, you'll be sleeping in one of the spare rooms for the rest of the holidays,” said Lily.

Severus huffed and pouted before letting her go Lily then walked off over to the bed grabbed her top and slipped it on.

“Much better” said Lily.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, it isn't” he mumbled.

Lily looked over at him and chuckled.

Then walked over and gave him a kiss.

“Want to go to the lake " asked Lily.

“Sure” said Severus.

They then grabbed their cloaks and put them on before walking out and all the way down to the 2nd floor.

* * *

 

“Bye mum" they both said.

As they passed the living room where Eileen was sitting reading.

“Bye don't stay out to late” said Eileen "we'll be back before lunch" said Severus.

 as the couple walked out the south wing staircase stepping off the last step Severus opened the back door and they stepped out into the backyard and headed off towards the lake.

The couple walked across the vast snow-covered estate   Lily was smiling fiddling with her hands but unknown to Severus she was in fact using wand less magic and making snowballs and levitating them behind her.

Lily ran on ahead of Severus.

“Hey where you are going Lil” asked Severus.

Lily turned and started walking backwards.

“Nowhere Sev”

She smiled.

Then with a snap of her fingers the 5 snowballs that were floating behind Severus zoomed and hit poor Severus in the back of the head.

This made Severus fall face first into the snow Lily on the other hand fell to her knees holding her stomach and laughing, Severus pulled himself up and faced his still laughing girlfriend.

“LILY MARE EVANS.”

Lily looked up and saw the look on Severus's face.

 _Oh, sugar honey iced tea I'm in for it now_ she thought.

She jumped to her feet and ran off with Severus hot on her heels.

“GET YOUR SLYTHERIN ROYAL BUTT BACK HERE" he yelled.

While giving chase.

Severus tackled her to the ground and tickled her, the silence was broken by Lily's scream and laughter as her boyfriend continued to tickle her however, she then managed to move out from under her boyfriend and ran off.

Severus smiled.

Before giving chase again when he was close enough, he picked up some snow and grabs Lily around the waist and unsuspectingly dumps the snow down the witches back.

Lily screamed.

While Severus laughed and let her go before running off.

Lily ran after him, but he was too far so instead she conjured up a few snowballs and through them at him each one hitting the unsuspecting wizard. Severus turned around his black eyes blazing the fire in those eyes could melt the snow that lay around them. That last stunt result in an all-out snowball war fight that did not stop until they were both soaked to the bone and cold.

“You OK Lil?" asked Severus as he saw her shivering.

Lily shook her head.

 “C... cold" said Lily.

“OK let’s head back in its lunchtime anyway” said Severus.  

“Good I bag the shower first,” said Lily as she made a mad dash across the yard.

“LILY” yelled Severus and ran after her

* * *

The couple bust through the back door ran up the stairs to the 2nd floor then passed the living room without saying Hi to Eileen who was sitting in the armchair, the older witch looked up when she heard the pounding of feet.

She was surprised but smiled when she saw her son and Lily running for the west wing stairs. She called after the young couple.

“No running in the manor you two”

There was a chorus of.

 “Sorry Mother” from them both as they ran up the stairs and down the hall.

* * *

 

* ****west wing/ Lily and Severus room ******

The couple slammed open the door to their wing and slammed it shut and ran across the great room to their bedroom they ran in and slammed the door closed before Lily ran to the bathroom and closed the door in Severus face.

Lily now lent against the door panting and out of breath once she caught her breath Lily pulled herself away from door got undress and stepped into the shower and turned the taps on.

She hissed as the first droplets of the hot water hit her ice-cold skin then sighed as the hot water started warming her body and soothing her cold muscles.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom Severus used the hot air charm on his clothes and cloak then took his cloak off and hung it up afterwards he walked out only to see Lily walk out of the bathroom dressed in the same clothes as before that were now try thanks to the hot air charm.

He smiled.

Walked over and kissed her before walking into the bathroom. 

Lily walked over and sat on the window seat and looked outside.

Some time passed before the door to their bedroom opened and Eileen popped her head in, she looked around until she saw Lily.

“Ah there you are darling"

Lily looked over and smiled.

“Hi mum, what's up” asked the red haired.

 “Just letting you know lunch is ready" said the older witch.

 “Kay thanks could you ask Soot to bring up the lunch with two hot coco's as well?" asked Lily.

“Sure” said Eileen.

 She then left.

Not long after Eileen left did the bathroom door open and Severus stepped out.

“Hey love lunch is ready, and I thought we could have it in the sitting room so we can watch a movie while we eat,” said Lily.

"Sure Sweetheart” said Severus.

 As he walked over and scooped Lily up into his arms and just as they turned around Soot popped in.

“Master Prince Mistress Lily where would you like this?” asked Soot.

“The sitting room please” said Severus.

Soot nodded and popped away.

After that Severus carried Lily out and turned left made his way down the hall way and into the sitting room. The room conceded of two armchairs and a sofa in between the two armchairs a soft black plush rug lay between the entertainment system, and the sofa while a black coffee table sat on the rug. On either side of the entertainment system, were two large bookcases full of DVDs off to the side of the room lay a fireplace  

When he walked in Soot was gone and a fire was blazing in the fireplace the tray with their lunch a bowl of pumpkin soup and two mugs with hot chocolate with mash-mellows in them sat on two trays on the coffee table. Severus walked in walked over to the sofa and sat Lily down Lily smiled then sat up.

“So, what movie do you wish to watch darling?” asked Severus.

 Lily smiled.

 “I think you know which one sweetheart.”

“The holiday jack frost or...love actually?” asked Severus.

Lily smiled and rose an eyebrow at him.

 “love actually it is” said Severus.

 “Thank you dear” said Lily.

“I swear Lily you only love that movie because of the guy who plays harry,” said Severus.

While walking over to the bookcase that held the DVD's and got out love actually then walked over to the DVD player and popped it in. Lily just laughed and shook her head as she watched Severus walk over and sit himself next to Lily, said which snuggled up next to her man.

Severus on the other hand pulled the leaver on the side of the sofa and the footrest popes out he then lifted his hand.

 “Accio blanket.”

Just then, the blanket zoomed from their bedroom closet, into the sitting room, and into his hand.

Severus then draped the blanket over them both before using more magic to levitate the trays off the coffee table and on to their laps he then grabbed the remote and pressed play, so the couple sat eating drinking while watching the movie.

The trays now sat on the coffee table the bowl and mug empty. The couple were still watching the movie however some parts of the movie though made Severus chuckle because he was looking at Lily who was ready to throw her empty mug at the TV.

Severus chuckled before leaning over and whispering in her ear.

 “Lil babe it only a movie calm down.”

Unfortunately, for Severus his girlfriend only glared at him before picking up a throw pillow and hitting him with it.

“OK, OK I give I'm sorry I even said anything” laughed Severus as he tried protecting himself from being hit with the pillow.

They were at the part where Mia was Flirting with Harry

“Man, I could strangle Mia that sneaky little so and so" said Lily.

 As she and Severus continued to watch the movie. 

Severus just shook his head at the way his girlfriend was acting he then picked Lily up and sat her in his lap then moved so he was laying long ways across the sofa and Lily had her back against his chest with his arms around her waist and his chin rested on top of her head.   At one point in the movie when Karen found out her husband was cheating on her and was crying in their bedroom Severus heard Lily quietly sobbing Severus held her and turned her head and wiped her tears. 

“Sev if you were ever to do that to me, I'd kill you” said Lily.

 “I'd kill myself” said Severus.

 Who smiled?

Lily returned the smile and they went back to watching the movie at around 3:00 pm the movie had finished Lily stretched out against Severus before sitting up and swinging her legs over the side before standing up.

She then tuned to Severus and held out her hand to him.

Severus took her hand Lily then pulled him to his feet once standing Severus walked over and took the DVD out put it back in its case and put it on the shelf Severus turned and looked back at Lily.

“Want to go ice skating?”

Lily who was lying back on the sofa looked up and smiled.

 “Sure, let’s do it.”

Lily then got up off the sofa and walked over to Severus.

The fire was extinguished before the couple walked out and back into their room, they walked into their closets grabbed their cloaks and put them on then grabbed their black ice skates and left the room.

Crossed the great room and walk out of the west wing made their way down the hallway then down the staircase to the second floor.

* * *

 

******2nd floor/ south wing*****

They walked into the living room but found Eileen was not there so Severus walked down to the south wing he was standing on the last four steps and called out to his mother.

“Mum”

Eileen heard her name being called and stuck her head out of her potions lab and called up to her son.

 “What is it Severus” 

“Lily and I are going out we'll be back around 8:00pm” said Severus.

“Alright but don't forget your cloak it's quite cold out there” said Eileen.

“We've got them mum” was Lily's reply.

“Alright then have fun” said Eileen.

Severus and Lily smiled.

“Bye mum”

They walked down the last few steps and out the back door.

They now stood outside and smiled as they slipped their arm around each other’s waist and walks off across the vast yard towards the lake the snow crunching under their feet. 

* * *

      

  *****the lake*****

When they got to the lake, they brushed the snow off two boulders close to the frozen lake and sat down they took off the shoes and put on their skates before standing up and stepping out onto the lake. They got their balance first then began skating.

“Is this the best holidays or what?” asked Severus.

Making a half turn

“Well I think our summer holidays was great,” said Lily.

“Although I can’t wait for tomorrow maybe we should call Mal when we get back and see if T.R has arrived.

Severus looked at the love of his life.

“Lil darling Mal said T.R wasn't arriving until tonight remember, besides should I be worried maybe Evan was right and I have to keep a hold of you to stop you from wondering into T. R’s arms” said Severus.

Lily laughed.

 “Oh Sev” said Lily.

While skating over to her boyfriend.

“hey, I love you remember I always have and always will I'm just excited to meet him that's all you have nothing to worry about honestly” said Lily.

 As she hugged her love.

Severus hugged her back and sighed.

“I know beautiful it’s just the thought of losing you scares the hell out of me I never want to lose you Lily” said Severus.

Lily pulled back and Severus saw tears building in her eyes.

“Severus that the sweetest thing you've ever said” said Lily.

 Severus smiled.

 Then they want back to skate they were out on the lake for 6 hours.

In the end they skated back to the edge took off their skates, put their shoes back on, and walked off as they began walking home it started to, snow they stopped when the first snowflake landed on their head the couple looked and saw it was snowing.

 “Oh, wow it's beautiful” said Lily.

“Yes, it is” said Severus.

 Who had wrapped Lily up in his arms and his cloak they stood there for a while until the sun had set yet the snow was still falling after some time they began walking again?

* * *

 

When they walked inside, they shook off the snow and took off their cloaks folding them over their arm before making their way up the stair to the second floor.

One on the 2nd floor

The couple banished their clocks to the walk-in closet in their room before walking though the manor and into the kitchen/dining hall.

When they walked in, they saw Eileen sitting at the table drinking a hot chocolate.

“Hello mother did you see it was snowing outside” said Severus.

 As he and Lily sat down.

“Yes, I did” said Eileen.

“It was so beautiful walking home in it” said Severus.

While they talked Soot brought out their dinner roast potato's veggies and roast pork.         

“Thank you Soot” they replied.

As he set each plate in front of them.

 “Your welcome Master Prince Mistress Lily Lady Prince" squeaked Soot.

 he then popped away back to the kitchen.

While the family began eating.

After dinner, came the Christmas pudding which Severus loved, and it was HIS favourite dessert once dessert was done the couple kissed Eileen good night and walkout and though the manor headed up the west wing stairs

* * *

 

*****West wing*****

Once at the door to their wing, Severus opened the door and the couple walked in with Lily, closing the door behind her they walked crossed the great room until they got to their room after they walked in, they crossed the room to the bathroom and had a shower.

5 minutes later, they walked out and walked into their closet. The couple was changed then walked out and over to their bed they both get in under the covers kissed each other good night and fell asleep. 

* * *

 

******Mulciber manor Yorkshire England *******

Malik Augustus and Evan were standing outside waiting on their friend finally they saw the broom carrying their friend.

“Look T.R is here” said Malik.

Pointing at the figure in the sky.

The boys began waving T.R saw them and smiled he then descended down until he was not too far from the ground and jumped off his broom. T.R landed both feet on the ground.

The boys then ran over to him and gave him a hug.

“Man, it's good to see your bro” said the boys.

“Likewise, mate” said T.R.

They all hugged once more before stepping inside.

When they were inside, Malik called for two house elves Storm and Jewel.

“Yes, master what, do you wish?” asked the elves.

“Jewel please, make up a room for my friend in my wing and Storm bring up four mugs of hot coco to my room please” said Malik.

"Yes master.”

Jewel then took T. R’s trunk and cloak and popped away while Storm popped away to the kitchen meanwhile the boys headed for the north wing stairs the north wing belonged to Malik while the east wing belonged to his parents.

* * *

   *****North wing*****

 Malik opened door and they walked in the turned left into Malik's room the boys walked in and found the mugs of hot chocolate on the bedside table T.R closed the door and the boys all sat around on the king-sized bed while Malik handed out the mugs to them.

At first T.R talked about what he had been up to and what life was like at school since the boys had left. After a while, T.R got onto the subject of tomorrow and what was happening.

“I can’t wait to meet your Hogwarts friends" said T.R.

“Yeah well they're excited to meet you but no one is more excited to see you then Princess Lily" said Evan.

"Yeah and you teased her about it all morning until we left" said Augustus.

“Well I've read all the letters you all sent, and something puzzled me about Lily's letter" said T.R. 

“What's that T.R?” asked Evan.

“Well Lily said she was adopted on the 31st of December 1959" said T.R "and that's puzzling why?” asked Malik.

Just then something clicked.

“Wait T.R she was adopted, on...”

He trailed off eyes widening.

“.... The day I was born” finished T.R.

The boys sat there shocked.

“Whoa this is big I wonder if it's just coincidence or if it's a connection” said Augustus.

“I have no idea, but this is huge she is searching for her family and it just so happens that our dear friend was born on the same day the Slytherin Princess was adopted.” said Malik.

“Not only that you've got no family do you T.R?” asked Evan.

Before T.R could answer, Jewel popped in.

“Master's room is done” squeaked the elf.

“Thanks Jewel you may go now” said Malik.

The elf nodded and popped away.

 T.R look back at his friends and answered Evan's question.

“You guys know I don't my grandparents on my father’s side along with my father are dead and my mother died in childbirth” said T.R.

“Luckily I knew of their wills and that it stated that they left me everything, so I've got a place to stay drawing holidays and that I'm wealthy thanks to my rich father.” Therefore, for the next few hours they sat and talked trying figure out if it was coincidence or not in the end, it was going on midnight before they all retired. “Oh, look at the time we better get to bed we've got an exciting day ahead of us later on” said Malik.

The boys nodded.

Then left and went to their rooms once in their rooms the boys changed and crawled in under the bed.

The last thought on T. R’s mind was _could Lily be part of my family._

_RCS_

* * *

_finished it on the 20/12/16_


	17. Meeting T.R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: i'm happy to say after fixing this story up by that i mean what was once a 43 chapter story is reduced to being a 23 chapters Story i can now post the last remain chapters 
> 
> Bold Italic and underline is telepathy

Started it on the 20th/12/16

 **Title:** Meeting T.R

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily/ Severus Lucius/Narcissa

 **Genre:** Romance/ Friendship

 **Warnings** **:** Angst

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry potter

 **Intro:** the day Lily Narcissa Severus and Lucius meet T.R however the evening takes a turn for Slytherins royal couple

* * *

 

*****21st of December 1977 Mulciber manor Yorkshire England*****

The following morning T.R woke and sat up he rubbed his eyes but all the while his mind was going the conversion from last night and again thought.

_Could Lily be part of my family_

T.R pulled back the covers and got out of bed and changed clothes, before walking out of the room he checked on his mates but found they were not in their rooms.

 _Must be downstairs_ thought T.R.

He left the north wing and walked down the hall then down the stairs and turned into the Dining room to find the Mulciber family along with Evan and Gus sitting down.

“Hey morning man how did you sleep?” asked Gus

“I slept quite well bro" said T.R.

He then saw Malik's parents.

“Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Mulciber”

T.R then sat down next to Malik.

“it's good to see you again T.R last time we saw you was...” Mrs. Mulciber trailed off.

“.... when the boys were still going to Durmstrang Institute” T.R finished.

“Yeah 5 years is TOO bloody long mate” said Malik.

Just then Summer one of their many house elves popped in with breakfast.

After breakfast they stood up.

“Mum dad we're going to Diagon Ally for the day” said Malik.

“Alright have fun” said Mrs. and Mr. Mulciber.

So, the boys grabbed their cloaks and gloves and headed for the fireplace. They all step in and Malik throws the floo in.

“Diagon ally” said Malik.

The friends disappear in a green flame.

* * *

 

******Prince manor Holkham, Norfolk ******

Lily and Severus woke to snow falling outside their window they both got out and slipped on the night robes over their Pj’s and went to the window Severus opened the window only to have a light gust of wind blow snow over him.

Lily laughed as she saw her boyfriend lightly covered in the white powder.

Severus laughed.

Then shook the snowflakes off him they dressed and went down stairs.

“Morning mum” they said.

As they greeted Eileen.

 “Ah morning dears and how are you both this morning?” asked the older witch.

“Good” said Severus.

“Excited” said Lily Eileen look over at Lily as she and Severus sat down.

“Oh, that's right you two get to meet your new pen-pal, today don't you?” asked Eileen.

Lily smiled and nodded.

Soot then appeared with breakfast all three ate their breakfast and afterwards they looked at each other.

“Want to go to Diagon ally and do some Christmas shopping before coming back to contact Mal and find out when we can see T.R?" asked Severus.

“Sure, after all it's only 5 days away and i haven't done any Christmas shopping” said Lily.

“Understandable darling you've had a lot on your mind” said Eileen.

Lily smiled.

“Well let’s go sweetheart,” said Severus.

Before summoning his and Lily's cloaks, the cloaks zoomed into their hands. they each stood from the table fancied their cloaks around their shoulders and kissed Eileen goodbye before walking into the living room.

Severus grabbed some floo powder.

“Hey mum I'll grab some more floo powder while I'm out we're running low" said Severus.

“Alright thank you dear” Eileen Replied.

The couple then stepped into the fireplace Severus dropped the powder.

 “Diagon ally”

The two disappear in a green flame.

* * *

 

******Diagon ally******

The couple fell out into a shop they remove the soot from their cloaks and hair before stepping out.

“I'll meet you at the entrance to knock turn ally” said Severus.

“OK meet you there.”

Lily kissed him and started walking around the shop, the shop they had fallen into was Twilfit and Tatting's. So, while Severus walked out and went to look for what to by everyone. The time passed with each of them going from shop to shop buying their Christmas gifts. it was going on 12 noon by the time the couple finished their Christmas shopping.

Lily was walking down Diagon ally heading for knock turn ally, she had just met up with Severus when they heard voices calling out to them.

“Yo Prince, Princess”

Severus and Lily turned to see Narcissa, the boys as well as someone else "you two wouldn't be going to knock turn ally without us, would you?" asked Evan

"No of course not E" said Lily 

“Good” said Evan

"Oh, where are my manners" said Malik

"You don't have any" said Lucius.

Everyone laughed

“Oh, shut up Blondie” said Malik.

 While giving Lucius a shove.

“Oi cut it out both of you" said Narcissa.

 “Yes Mrs. Malfoy” said Malik.

Narcissa rolled her eyes yet smiled.

“That's right and don't you forget it.”

“So, you two were Christmas shopping to huh?” asked Lily.

“Yeah we were then we bumped into the boys” said Narcissa. 

 Meanwhile the wizard with them just smiled.

“So anyway, before i was interrupted” said Malik, giving Lucius a pointed look.

“I'd like to introduce you both to my good friend T.R” said Malik.

“T.R this is Slytherins royal couple Princess Lily Evans and Prince Severus Prince” said Malik.

 “It nice to meet you both” said T.R.

“Likewise" said Severus, as he shook hands with T.R.  

“I've been waiting for this since Mal said you'd be coming to see him for Christmas” said Lily While she is shaking his hand, suddenly she gets a version.

* * *

******Version******

It was an old run-down building inside were babies and toddlers as well as kids ranging from 5 to 10 years old the room was cut off into three section one section for the babies one section for the toddlers and a third for the 5 to 10-year-old kids. An elderly man walked over to the baby section and then over to a cot the cot held two babies a girl and a boy, he takes the baby girl from the crib and walks away while the boy baby starts crying   

*****end of version*****

* * *

Lily quickly pulls away like she had been zapped.

 _OK what the hell that was_ thought Lily

**T.R: _I have no idea_**

Both their eyes widened in shock while the others looked on confused as to why their friends were giving each other weird looks

 **Lily:** **_T.R I can hear your thoughts,_**

T.R’s eyes widened in shock

**T.R:** _**what,**_

Lily got an identical look of shock on her face

 **Lily:** **_and you can hear mine_**

 **T.R:** **_But we're not talking_**

They then looked at each other

 **T.R and Lily:** **_freak city_**

Lily was brought out of her mental conversion by Severus placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Sweetheart you alright?” asked Severus.

Lily shook her head clearing her thoughts then looked up at her boyfriend.

“Yeah fine”

"How about you mate?" asked Malik

“I'm good thanks bro” T.R replied.

However, he never took his eyes of Lily the questioning look he was giving her made Lily shiver.

“You OK?” Severus asked again.

“Yeah just cold” said Lily.

While wrapping her cloak around herself.

“If you’re sure” said Severus.

“I am” replied Lily.

“Guys are we going down to knock turn ally or not?” asked Augustus.

Lily laughed.

While Narcissa and Lucius raced down the steps yelling.

“Last one down is Lycan bait.”

They all scrambled down the narrow slippery steps.

* * *

 

*****Knockturn ally/ the core cafe*****

"Well I need to get one more gift and then I'll be done with my Christmas shopping so why don't i meet you all at the core cafe I shouldn't be too long" said Severus.

“OK love we'll see you there” said Lily.

She kissed Severus before walking off with the others.

The group walked off while Severus walked off to one of the shops.

Lily and the others found the cafe and walked in and sat down. 

T.R sat next to Lily, Narcissa sat beside Lucius and the three boys sat together with Gus and Even sitting across from Malik. Everyone was talking.

“So why did you two say that about being Lycan bait" asked Malik.

“A few day ago, there were reports in Winchester of rogue Lycan's roaming around, the most dangerous one was none as Fenrir Grayback.  He had attacked a few people luckily they were only scratches, but the scratches were deep, and they had to be taken to hospital." said Lucius.

“You’re kidding why isn't the Ministry of Magic doing anything about it?” asked Gus.

“Perhaps they don't know about it yet” said Evan.

“Oh, bollocks hello three attacks and they don't know about it yeah right” said Malik.

 “I don't understand why it's not in the papers already,” said Narcissa.

 “Beats me maybe we'll hear about it in the papers soon" said Lucius.

“I hope so everyone needs to be warned” said Gus Evan and Malik.

While Narcissa and the boys discussed what had happened, T.R and Lily sat in silence   

Lily was thinking about what happened a few minutes ago when she and T.R met and the version that followed and what it could all mean, as for T.R all he could think about was the connection between the version the adoption and his birth date because Lily had told him she was adopted on the 31st of December which so happened to be the day he was born. Just then, a witch came over and they all ordered hot drinks a few minutes later the witch came back and passed out the hot drinks and everyone else excluding Lily and T.R went back to talking.

T.R glanced at Lily before whispering.

“Muffliato”

Lily heard him say the spell and turned to face him which in her mind was a BAD idea because he was close TOO close their lips were only centimeters apart.

“We need to talk”

Lily gulped at how close he was; he was so close his hot breath which washed over her face as he spoke. Seconds later Severus walked in just as they pulled back however, Severus had seen how close their lips had been.

 _They didn't, did they_ he thought.

 His stomach dropped and his heart felt heavy with sadness at the thought of Lily cheating on him with someone she had just met. So instead of feeling sad Severus pushed the thought aside, masked his hurt and walked over to them by this time T.R had lifted the spell from their conversion.

Severus smiled.

“Hey all” He said cheerfully.

Before walking up behind Lily and leaning over her shoulder he then turns her head and kissed her deeply he pulled back.

“Hey gorgeous.”

Lily laughed.

“Hey yourself my love.”

Severus then sat in the vacant seat on the other side of Lily, she handed him his hot drink, he smiled took a sip and hummed before swallowing then kissing her cheek.

“So, what are we all talking about?" asked Severus.

“Rogue Lycian’s attacking three people in Winchester" said Evan.

“What!” Severus whispered.

“It is true” said Lucius.

“What happened?” asked Severus, Who was, quite shocked by the news?

“A Lycan by the name of Fenrir Grayback with two others attacked three people in Winchester over the summer we had heard it on the wizard wireless" said Narcissa.

“I'm surprised it hasn't made it to the papers, was anybody bitten?” asked Severus.

"No just deep scratches" said Lucius.

They talked and drank their hot drinks after 4 hours of sitting in the cafe talking Lily pulled out her wand and gave it a flick.

“Temps”

the time appeared showing that it was 4:00pm.

“It late but we still have time before we would have to head home” said Malik.

“Why don't we go somewhere else for a while” said Lucius.

Everyone nodded.

They stood up and got ready to leave.

“Have you been to hogsmead yet?”  Lily shyly asked.

As they all walked out of the cafe down the narrow passage to an Apparition point.

T.R turned and smiled at her the smile made Lily blush and made Severus who was the only person to see Lily's reaction besides T.R, clench his jaw.

“No not yet” said T.R.

“Would you like to go?” asked Lily.

“Love to, lead the why Miss Evans” said T.R.

So, Lily lead the way to the Apparition point. Once everyone was there, they all Dis-apparited, with Severus and Lily Dis appariting together.

* * *

*****Hogsmead******

The group Apparited at the Apparition point.

T.R stood and looked around.

 "Oh, wow this looks like a beautiful place" said T.R.

“It really is, the older kids at school get to come here on the weekends it's what the school called hogsmead weekend” said Lily.

T.R nodded.

Then they began walking around the village with Lily and the others pointing out some of the shops to T.R, all though they did not enter. However, Severus kept quiet and was nonparticipating in showing T.R around.

“Wow this is great maybe over the holidays we could come here" said T.R.

“If you wish” said Narcissa.

She then turned to Lily who was standing with Severus, she was looking at Severus strangely.

Lily had felt how tense he was since coming back from the shops and although he masked his emotions could tell he was not in a good mood. However, before she could ask him what was wrong, she heard Narcissa's voice.

“What would you think Lily,”

“Huh what Cissy" said Lily.

Turning from her boyfriend to face her best friend.

“T.R was wondering if maybe we could all come here over the holidays and I said if he wishes so what do you think want to come here over the holidays?" asked Narcissa.

“I wouldn't miss it,” said Lily happily.

She gave T.R a smile.

 _Wow she's beautiful when she smiles_ thought T.R.

The group continued to show T.R around and even showed him some of the secret’s passages leading up to the school, it was getting late and the sun was beginning to set so they walked back to the Apparition point. They got to the Apparition point, Lily looked over at T.R.  “Hey T.R would you like to come back tomorrow, and we can all show you around some more how about it?” asked Lily.

“I'd like that a lot Miss Evans” said T.R.

Lily smiled, stepped away from Severus and walked over to T.R.

“It was nice meeting you T.R and please call me Lily.”

She then hugged him goodbye

T.R: **_tomorrow we'll talk about that version_**

Lily nodded and pulled back.

However, everyone was taken aback, and Severus grit his teeth when T.R gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Lily blushed stepped back.

Then walked over to Severus, wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his chest. T.R walked over to Severus.

“It was nice to meet you Severus” said T.R.

 Extending his hand to the Slytherin Prince.

Severus bit the inside of his cheek yet shook T. R’s hand.

After he saw Lily pleading with him with her eyes to be nice, afterwards T.R stepped back and went to say good bye to Lucius and Narcissa and his three pals from Durmstrang Institute. After shaking Lucius's hand and promising to show him, some stuff he learned at his school he took Narcissa hand and kissed it.

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you and congratulations on your up and coming wedding."

“Thank you” said Lucius.

“T'R we would both like you to come” said Narcissa.

They looked over at Lucius who nodded.

T.R smiled.

“I wouldn't miss it however please don't tell Lily I'm coming I want to surprise her” said T.R. 

“Sure, I'll get Malik Gus or Evan to send you the invitation” said Lucius.

T.R nodded.

Then with that everyone Dis-apparit back to their homes.

* * *

 

*****Prince manor/Lily and Severus room******

It was going on 6:00pm when the couple Apparited back into their room.

"Sev are you OK you've been quite all afternoon?” asked Lily.

 While removing her cloak.

Severus just looked at her before summoning his PJ's and walking off into the bathroom.

Lily sighed.

Walked out of the room and crossed the great room before walking out the door and down the hall and then down the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

Lily walked through the manor and into the kitchen where both Eileen and Soot were making Dinner. The kitchen overlooked the dining hall Lily stepped over to the table and sat down with a sigh. Eileen heard the downhearted sigh and looked up.

 "Lily dear whatever is the matter?" asked Eileen.

 Lily looked up and gave her a weak smile. 

“Severus is bothered by something and giving me the cold shoulder, I asked him if he was OK and he just walked away I don't even know what I did wrong” said Lily.

A tear slipped out of her eye and rolled down her cheek. Eileen turned to Soot.

“Please take over making dinner" the elf nodded.

“As mistress wishes.”

Eileen then walked out of the kitchen and into the dining hall.

“Come with me dear”

 Lily stood up.

“Where are we going mother?" asked Lily.

“For a walk so you might want to take your cloak” said Eileen.

Lily nodded.

“Accio cloak”

The cloak zoomed from the bedroom and into her hand.

Lily tied it around her shoulders, then together they walked outside.

Snow was falling.

Lily smiled.

Together they walked down the street.

So, tell me dear what is wrong?” asked Eileen.

“We met T.R today and the others showed him around Diagon ally before we got there then after we had done our Christmas shopping.  Severus and I met up with the others, before making our way down to knock turn ally; we were all, introduced to T.R.   Severus said he had to go pick up one more present, so we all went ahead to the core cafe, however when he came back, he was quite then after being at the core cafe we all headed off to show T.R hogsmead. during that time, he didn't talk to me once and when it was time to go, he was reluctant to shake T. R’s hand until he saw me pleading with him to be nice and since we got home hasn't spoken to me.  I asked him if he was OK and if anything was wrong yet all he did was grab his PJ's and walked off into the bathroom” said Lily.

The pair had stopped and sat down on a bench 6 blocks from the manor.

“I don't know what I've said or did mum” said Lily.

Who was chocking back sobs?

“Severus has never been this way to me not once. He also knows I'm going through a tough time with TRYING to find out who I’ am, I really don't need this to add to my worries” said Lily.

“I know you don't dear,” said Eileen.

She put her arm around the upset witch 5 minutes later Eileen looked at Lily.

“Well come now let’s head back I'm sure Soot is almost finished making Dinner” said Eileen.

“OK let’s go” said Lily.

So, the two witches walked back to the manor.

* * *

 

Back at the manor Severus had finished his shower and had made his way into the kitchen only to find Scoot was the only one in the kitchen. The elf turned around and almost ran into Severus.

“Oh, master Severus is there something Soot can get you?” asked Soot.

“No thank you I was getting a drink of pumpkin juice" said Severus.

He got down the glass and got out the jug of pumpkin juice and pored himself a glass before putting the jug back.

Severus was about to go back upstairs when the front door open, he peaked around the corner and saw his mother and Lily walk walking up the hall towards the staircase Lily used wand-less magic to banish her cloak back to her room before wiping her face. Severus saw Lily's puffy red eyes and instantly felt guilty instead of walking back up to the west wing he Dis -Apparited straight into the great room.

* * *

 

*****west wing great room******

Severus Apparited into the library and sighed.

He sculled the pumpkin juice flopped down in the armchair and ran his hand through his hair.

 _What have I done I have upset the only woman I will ever love she is going through a hard time right now and she does not need me giving her the cold shoulder?  Just because I thought I had seen her pull back from what could have been a kiss I mean that's just stupid I should have more faith in Lily then that but then again, he DID kiss her obit on the cheek, yet she didn't pull away in fact she just blushed and smiled_ thought Severus.

 He tried to shake the cold feeling that ran down his spine however the image of what he thought he saw at the cafe flashed before his eyes of Lily's blush and shyness as well as the kiss on the cheek before they all left hogsmead.

* * *

Back down stairs, Lily and Eileen were helping Soot put dinner on the table when they heard the loud thump, they all looked up. “Soot please tell Severus dinner is ready and to come and eat” said Eileen. “Yes mistress” said Soot. He then popped upstairs

* * *

 

*****west wing great hall******

“Master Severus” said Soot as he popped in.

Severus who was still sitting in the armchair looked up.

“Yes Soot.”

“Dinner is ready sir” said the elf.

Severus nodded.

 “Please bring my dinner up here” said Severus.

“Yes master”

 Soot turned and saw the shattered glass he snapped his fingers and the glass repaired itself he then took it with him before popping away

* * *

 

******Dining hall/kitchen*****

Soot popped in and grabbed Severus's plate.

“Mistress Master wishes to have his dinner upstairs” said Soot.

Lily close her eyes and bowed her head trying to hide the tears Eileen put a hand on her shoulder before nodding to Soot. Afterwards she seats across from Lily and they began eating.

With dinner over with Lily heads upstairs and to the west wing.

* * *

 

*****West wing*****

She opens the door and walked in closing it behind her.

“Severus” she whispered

He didn’t answer

Sighing Lily walk towards the bedroom entering said room she made her way over to the bathroom once inside she undressed and stepped into the shower before turning the taps on once the shower was on Lily let the tears fall while soaping up the wash cloth and washing her hair.

Afterwards she rinsed the soap from her body and the shampoo from her hair before turning the taps off and stepping out, Lily then used a wand less drying charm on her body and hair before wrapping the black towel around herself. Stepping out of the bathroom she made her way into the walk-in closet and got changed into a pair of winter PJ's, afterwards she walked out and over to her dressing table sat down.

She brushed out her red hair and put it up into a pony tail.

Once finished she walked over to her side of the bed got in and lay there staring up at the canopy ceiling.

* * *

 

******3 hours later******

When 8:00pm, rolled around Severus came in and found Lily sleeping he went and had a shower, few minutes later he came out dressed and crawled into bed facing away from her.

Lily felt him get into bed and woke up, she moved to lie on her back since she had rolled onto her side while sleeping and lay there for hours, it was now going on 11:00pm when Lily had, had enough and got out of bed put her slippers on put on her robes and cloak and Apparited outside

* * *

 

******Backyard*****

Lily wandered around the grounds of prince manor before walking over to a bare tree and sitting down under it, she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in to her lap.

 _What am I to do_ thought Lily?

Suddenly she heard HIS voice in her head

 **T.R:** **_About what Lily_**

Lily head shot up in shock but then smiled closed her eyes and began talk to T.R

 **Lily:** _**I don't know what to do about Severus he's not talking to me and I don't know what I've done wrong and what in Merlin's name are you doing up this late my friend**_

 

 **T.R:** **_I'm sorry to hear you and your boyfriend aren't talking and as to why am I up so late I couldn't sleep been thinking about this mind link we seem to have and what it means nobody knows we have this connection do they_** _._

**Lily _:_** _ **No** _

**T.R:** **_Good i want to keep it that way_** _._

Lily blushed and when she spoke again T.R noticed the difference in her voice

 **Lily:** **_Really_**

 **T.R:** _**Lily you OK your voice sounds different**_

 **Lily:** **_It's probably because I'm outside sitting in the snow under a tree and it is getting colder by the minuet_**

Lily heard the slight anger and worry in T. R’s voice.

 **T.R:** **_LILY_**

 **Lily:** **_What_**

 **T.R:** _**I want you to do me a favour and that is to go back inside have a hot shower and go back to bed we have lots to talk about tomorrow and i DONT want my new friend getting sick do you hear me**_

 **Lily:** **_Loud and clear_ _._**

 **T.R:** **_Good, I'll see you and the others tomorrow good night and sweet dreams Lily._**

Lily smiled

 **Lily:** **_Goodnight T.R_** _._

The link closed and Lily -dis Apparited back to the bedroom.

* * *

*****west wing/Lily and Severus room*****

Lily Apparited into the room and went and had a hot shower afterwards put a drying and heating charm on her Pj's and changed into them once more, she then walked out and over to the bed crawled under and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 RCS

* * *

 

Updated it on 13/3/19


	18. Changer's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: also, bold italic and underline is telepathy Sandra Lily adopted mother gave birth the day before Lily was adopted by them, I’ve made up some curses and spells for this story and can be done ether with a wand or without Also this is an EXTRA SUPER LONG CHAPTER 
> 
> My spells  
> Name of spell - mummy dust  
> Type of spell -curse  
> Incantation - Dust of the dead  
> Hand movement -point wand at the ground  
> Effects -makes dust fly up and into a person’s mouth and cooks a person’s insides  
> Name of spell - diamond dust  
> Type of spell -counter curse for mummy dust   
> Incantation -evaporate  
> Hand movement -point’s wand at target   
> Effects -stops the person’s insides from being cooked

Started it on 21st/12/16

 **Title:** Changer’s

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily/ Severus Lucius/Narcissa

 **Genre:** mystery hurt/ comfort

 **Warnings** **:** swearing  

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry potter

 **Intro:** everyone is at hogsmead when things with Lily began changing what does, all this mean for her in her quest to find her family the tour of hogsmead continues however not is all good when Lily and the others get into a confrontation with potter later, they head to the three broom sticks again where they have a late lunch and learn more about T.R Lily has run off after a disagreement with her friends can meanwhile T.R goes after and they finally have the talk that Lily desperately needs

* * *

 

*****22nd of December 1977 Prince Manor******

The next morning around 9:00 Severus and Lily woke up and got out of bed. 

Lily was making her side of the bed when she looked to see Severus doing the same,

“Good morning Sev” said Lily.

 Severus looked at her.

Lily was standing by the bed in flees winter PJ's her dark red hair was a mess from sleeping and she had a sleepy look on her face. 

 _Merlin_ _she's so beautiful_ Severus thought.

He nodded to Lily before walking off to the bathroom, on the way he summons his clothes to him before walking in and closing the door, Lily sighed and flopped back on the bed.

After about five minutes Severus came back out dressed in a dark brown winter robe.

“You look nice Sev” said Lily who was trying to get him to talk. Instead of saying anything Sev just nodded and dis-Apparited down stairs.   Meanwhile back upstairs, Lily sighed got up off the bed and summoned her dark green winter robe and walked into have a shower.

******5 minutes later. ******

She walked out and over to her vanity able and grabbed her wand.

Once she had her wand, in hand, Lily did a drying and styling charms, so her hair now was tamed curls she then slipped her feet into her silver sandals and dis-Apparited down stairs. 

* * *

 

Lily walks into the kitchen to find Severus and Eileen eating.

“Morning mother, Severus” said Lily.

 As she took her seat next to Eileen, as soon as Lily sat down a plate of fried eggs and bacon appeared.

Eileen found Lily sitting next to HER odd because Lily normally sat next to Severus.

W _hat is going on with them ever since yesterday they haven't been talking_ thought Eileen.

She shook her head and went back to eating.

During the meal Lily called Soot.

“Soot,”

The elf popped in.

“Yes, Miss Lily.”

“May I have a hot coco please?” asked Lily.

Soot nodded and bowed.

“Yes, Miss Lily” said the elf,

“Thank you” Lily replied with a smile. 

Soot then popped away back to the kitchen.  

Awhile later the hot coco appeared on the table; Lily took a sip of the hot drink as Eileen looked at her.

“So, what will you two be doing today?"

Lily set the mug down.

“Cissy I Lucius Mal Gus and Evan are taking T.R back to hogsmead we didn't get a chance to properly look around yesterday so we're doing it today" said Lily.  

“Well that will be nice” said Eileen.

She then turned to her son.

“are you going with them Severus.”

Lily turned to Severus.

“Your welcome to come if you want but don't feel like you HAVE to come” said Lily.

_She thinks I'm going to leave her alone with T.R she can forget it._

_“_ I'll come with” said Severus.

“OK well I'll send a letter to Cissy and Mal to ask them what time they want to meet up" said Lily.

“Don't you think fire-calling would be quicker" said Severus. 

“Yes, your right good idea Sev” said Lily.

* * *

All three finished their breakfast and hot drinks.

“Alright you two I'm going to go down to my lab now, so let me know when you leave” said Eileen as she stood up and left.

“We will mum” said Lily.

She and Severus also stood up and left the dining hall.

The couple moved to the living room, they walked over, and Lily grabbed some powder from the pot and throws it into the fair before calling out.

“Mal.” 

However, Malik's face wasn't the one that appeared it was T.R.

“Oh, Morning T.R” said Lily.

When she saw T. R’s face appear instead of Malik's.

“Good morning Lily” said T.R with a smile.

Severus clenched his jaw and folded his arms when he saw who had answered the call.

Lily on the other hand hadn't noticed her boyfriend’s anger.

“I was just calling to ask when you all want to meet up?” asked Lily.

“Now would be good” said T.R.

Then she heard someone in the background say.  

“Now would be good for what.”

T.R smiled.

"Excuse me Lily” he said.

Before pulling back and turning to Evan.

“Lily wants to know when to meet up and I said now would be good so can you let Mal and Gus know?” asked T.R.

“Sure, thing Man” said Evan.

So, he left to inform his friends.

Meanwhile T.R stuck his head back in the fire.

“Sorry about that Lily it was Evan wondering what my question was about.” said T.R.

“Are Gus and Evan there with you and Mal?” Lily asked.  

“Yeah they're here until I leave” said T.R.

 “Oh well I better go and inform Cissy and Lucius then" said Lily.

“Alright then I look forward to seeing you once more so don't take too long" T.R replied.

Lily laughed.

“Ditto”

She then ended the call; she stood up and got some more powder before keeling down again and throwing it in the fire this time calling Narcissa.

“Cissy”

The witches face appeared.

“Hello sister and what is it I can do for you this fine winter morning?” Narcissa asked.

“We're going to go see T.R now so get ready and let’s go, oh and tell Lucius to get ready to we'll meet you there” said Lily.  

“Alright later girl” said Narcissa as she ended the called.

Lily stood up as did Severus as Lily turned, she caught Severus's unhappy look.

“What's with that look?” Lily asked him.

“Nothing I'm going to go tell mum we’re leaving” said Severus and stroked off.

 _What's his problem_ thought Lily.

 **T.R:** **_what's_ _whose problem Lily_**

Lily smiled 

**Lily: _Oh its, just Severus he's crabby I think he woke up on my side of the bed._**

T.R scoffed trying to hide his laughter.

 **T.R:**   **_What's he doing now_**

**Lily _: He's letting his mother know we're leaving_**

**T.R:** **_OK I'll see you there_**

**Lily:** _**OK bye.**_

Lily cut the link off then summoned her cloak, as she was tying it around her shoulders Severus emerged from the south wing; he summoned his cloak and put it on then the couple -dis Apparate to hogsmead.

* * *

 

*****Hogsmead*****

The couple dis-Apparate in hogsmead, 5 minutes later they heard about 3 pops and turned to see their friends had arrived, Lily stepped away from Severus and greeted her friends with hugs, T.R also got a hug, however as Lily and T.R hugged, Lily's appearance flicked and just like when she got mad at Albus her hair and eyes changed.

Her dark red hair became black and when she pulled, back to look at T.R the wizard was shock to see her green eyes had become dark brown.  

“T.R what is it?” Lily asked the still shocked wizard. 

She then turned to her boyfriend and friends each of them had their moth hanging open in shock.  

“Guys what the hell’s going on why are you looking at me like that?” Lily asked her stunned friends.

“Here Lily take a look” said Narcissa.

Who walked over, and handed Lily her portable mirror?  

Lily took the mirror and got the shock of her life instead of seeing green eyes and dark red hair she saw black hair and dark brown eyes.  She just stared at her reflection until it reverted to having green eyes and red hair.

Lily handed the mirror to Narcissa while she cried out in such outrage that where they stood the windows of the shops began rattling. 

“THAT BLOODY MEDDLING FOOL HE PUT A GLAMOUR ON ME TO LOOK LIKE THEIR DEAD DAUGHTER AS SHE GROWS UP”

Everyone except T.R knew who she was yelling about.  

She calmed down a bit before saying.

“How do you remove the glamour.”

“I think I know, but Lily what is wrong?" asked T.R.

 As he placed a comforting hand her shoulder Severus eyes narrowed, he hated what Albus had done, yet still didn't like the way T.R was acting towards Lily.  

“Please remove the glamour and we'll go talk” said Lily.

T.R nodded.

Took out his wand.

“Explico.”

Lily felt the spell being lifted off her then looked over at the others.  

“Cissy can I borrow that mirror once more?” asked Lily.

“Sure Sis” said Narcissa.

She walked over and handed Lily the mirror,

 Lily smiled.

When she saw her true appearance, she then handed the mirror back.   

“We'll meet you guys at Honey-dukes” said Lily. 

"OK see you there Princess oh and TR man take care of her” said Malik.

“I will mate” said T.R.

As he put an arm around her, and they walked off.  

Lily was showing him around pointing out some of the shops, they had not been able to go see yesterday like, Dervish & Banges, Gladrags Wizardwear, The Hog's Head.

“The hogs head pub I learnt is owned by my headmaster Albus Dumbledore’s younger brother Aberforth Dumbledore” said Lily.

“Wow and it seems to me you don't like your headmaster much do you Lily?” asked T.R.

“Not one bit thanks to him my life was turned upside-down just this past summer,” said Lily.

“Why is that?" asked T.R.  

“I’ll tell you soon,” said Lily,

While pointing out more things to T.R,

“Over there is the hogsmead station that's the station that we get off on before heading up to the school”  

T.R nodded. 

“Over there is Honey-dukes sweet shop” said Lily.

Who spotted her friends and waved T.R did the same?

“That looks like a shop I would like”

Lily smiled.

She showed him three more shops. 

Like, Madam Puddifoot's tea-shop, the post office, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop quills &stationary.

“Lily what's that?” asked T.R, who was pointing to an abandoned building?

“Oh, that’s The Shrieking Shack, it was rumoured to be the most haunted building in Britain” said Lily.

“Is the rumour true" asked T.R.

“No, it's false however it's the most visited place in hogsmead residents and even students loved to come to The Shrieking Shack" Lily replied.

“I see” said T.R.

The pair moved on from the Shrieking Shack and kept walking until at last they came upon the three broomsticks.

* * *

*****the three broomsticks*****

They walked in and took off their cloaks and hung them up before walking over to the bar.  

“Hello Madam Rosmerta,” said Lily.

The witch turned and her eyes widened.

“Lily wow dear you look different” said Rosmerta.

Lily smiled.

“Thanks, but how did you know it was me?” Lily asked.

“I know your voice dear” said Rosmerta.

“Oh, well Rosmerta I'd like you to meet my new friend T.R he's here visiting his old school friends Malik Augustus and Evan for the Christmas holidays.”

Rosmerta smiled.

“Those rascals.”

Lily smiled.

“Tell me about it.”  

“So, what will it be?” asked Rosmerta.

“What is it that you have?” asked T.R.

“Well we have butter beer firewisky gill water, mulled mead, red currant rum, and cherry syrup and soda.”

“I'll have a butter beer,” said Lily.

“I'll have red currant rum” said T.R.

“Alright you two go grab a seat and I'll bring the drinks over” said Rosmerta.

“Thank you” said Lily and T.R.

The pair then walked off and found an empty seat and sat down across from each other.   

“So, Lily what is with your hatred for your headmaster?” T.R asked.

 “My headmaster gave me away to a muggle family, I wasn't born a Muggle-born, I don't know what I am this past summer I was on vacation with my boyfriend on an island owned by his mother Eileen Prince and it was there I learned I was a paslemouth and a descendant of Lord Salazar Slytherin.”

T.R was surprised by this piece of news.

“Your saying Lord Salazar is your Ancestor.”

Lily looked at him with a confused look.

“Yes, he is my many times great grandfather” said Lily.

He couldn’t think what he wanted otherwise Lily might hear so instead he opted for a new course

 “Wow you really are royalty then” said T.R.

Lily laughed.

“That's just what Gus said when he found out.”

T.R smiled

Just then Rosmerta walked over and set their drinks on the table Lily went to pay for hers however T.R stopped her.

“I'll pay for the both of us.”

He then handed over the money Rosmerta took the money and smiled.

“You know it just accord to me how much you two look alike”

With that said she left. 

Lily and T.R looked at each other, they sat in shock trying to get their head around what they just realised was true they look so much alike it was as if they could pass for twins. Lily closed her eyes and put up a mental block before thinking.

_Have I found my family already?_

She shook her head and thought.

_No way it couldn't be I need more Proof._

Lily opened her eyes, clears her throat then went back to explaining to T.R why she hated Albus. 

“So as I was saying I confronted my muggle family about it and why they kept it from me for 17 years when they should have told me the moment they learned I was a witch, they told me that Sandra gave birth on 30th of December 1959 their daughter who they named Lily was  stillborn the day after they scattered her ashes, they went to an agency where Albus gave me to them I was raised to believe I was muggle born and because of that I got called a mud blood a foul name for someone  with none magic parents, by Potter, but now he knows I don't know who my parents are he calls me a nothing” said Lily.

Who wiped a stray tear from her eyes?

T.R’s eyes narrowed.

“Who is Potter, Lily?” he asked 

“My tormentor and he gets away with bulling me except the day we started 7th year he disrespected me in front of everyone and got sent to his head of houses office and that was it, it’s because our bloody headmaster is a bloody Gryffindor lover his Precious cubs can do no wrong,” Lily was getting so angry that the table and area around them was shaking

“Lily calm please calm down” said T.R,   

Lily shook her head a tear spilled from her eyes.

“I heard Severus got in trouble for Punishing potter after Potter said say Evans is it true your even lower than a Mud-blood you don’t even know what you are do you, I was shocked when I learn the new the truth he just smiled and said that’s right I know, and I know what you are your lower than the dirt under my feet you nothing is what you are you’re a dark little nothing.”

T.R’s anger was boiling and the light bulb over them shattered.

Lily lent back out of shock.

“T.R did you just?" asked Lily. 

“Yeah I think I did and I'm sorry, Lily I'm sorry the pain it caused you is still fresh, I can see that in your eyes, but I'll be here for you always” said T.R. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

* * *

 

*****Version*****

Albus handed baby Lily over then grabbed a piece of paper put a spell on it then placed it in a pile marked Gaunt.

*****end of version*****

* * *

T.R looked shocked when the version ended Lily on the other hand was on the verge of tears.

_I've found another clue to who my family might be_

The day were on without the pair noticing and it was going on 1:00pm.

When they got a surprise by their friends showing up.

“Hey guys what are you doing here?” asked T.R.

As the boys and Narcissa sat down. 

Lily lent over and kissed Severus cheek yet to her shock and hurt he pulled away. Lily masked her pain and looked at the others.

“You two have been here for 4 hours," said Malik.

"What that can be" said Lily.

She then pulled out her wand.

“Tempus”

Sure, enough the time show 1:00pm.

“Whoa he's right T.R it's already 1:00pm, well ready for Honey-dukes?” asked Lily.   

They felt the tension in the air and nodded. everyone got up put their cloaks on, afterwards T.R walked over to Lily and put his arm around her, Lily in turn rested her head on his shoulder.

Severus just fold his arms and stormed passed them and out of the three broomsticks, the other walked off and down to Honey-dukes Severus was ahead of them and got to the sweets shop before them.

* * *

*****Honey-dukes*****

When the group walked in T.R eyes widened.

“OK this is officially my favourite shop.”

Malik Gus and Evan laughed.

Lily turned to him and smiled.

“Do you have a sweet tooth T.R?” asked Lily.

Malik scoffed.

“That's an understatement of the century Princess.”

Even and Gus laughed.

“Hey” said T.R as he whorled around to face his best friends.

“It’s true mate and you know it, you have an even bigger sweet tooth then our Prince” said Evan,

T.R huffed and folded his arms.

“I do not have a sweet tooth I just like sweets every now and then.” 

“T.R mate of course you have a sweet tooth and yes, it is bigger than our Prince's sweet tooth, don't you remember Halloween in the grand hall at Durmstrang,” said Gus.

Malik and Evan groaned.

“What happened?” asked Lily.

“Well during the Halloween dance we kept losing sight of T.R but we would find him by the sweets table munching on sweets, but when the dance was over, we would have dinner and after dinner the boys and I had to drag T.R away who was at the sweets table again so he wouldn't make himself sick. Sometimes we'd find empty sweets wrappers on his bedside table" said Malik.

“He had a stash of sweets in every corner of the school." said Evan. 

"Not only that he wouldn't even go anywhere, and I do mean ANYWHERE without a bag of sweets" said Gus.

“I bet you even brought a bag with you” said Malik.

Who then reached into T. R’s pocket and brought out a small clear bag of sweets?

“See I knew you would” said Malik.

 “Oi” said T.R.

 Narcissa Lily and Lucius laughed in good humour.

The sweets were a verity of live sour worms and live snakes each with a different flavour along with chocolate slugs and   flavoured eyeballs, green eyes were peppermint, brown was chocolate, ember was caramel, red was cherry hazel was hazelnut and Blue was blueberry.

“OK T.R you differently trump Severus's sweet tooth” said Lily, before turning and looking around the shop for Severus, only to find him over by the Bat's Blood Soup, he was dipping a verity of sweet into it.

The others walked around grabbing a few sweets while Lily walked over to Severus.

“Hey baby did you know your record of having a big sweet tooth has been smashed” said Lily.

As she kissed his cheek before turning to lean her back against a shelf next to him, Severus looked up.

“By who?” asked Severus?

“T.R” said Lily

“Oh” said Severus but he bit the inside of his cheek and clenched the hand that was in his pocket Lily saw the change and gave him a concerned look.

“Are you OK love you've been giving me the cold shoulder, since late yesterday afternoon?” asked Lily.

“I'm fine” said Severus.

“Are you sure?” asked Lily.

T.R was walking around but stopped suddenly as he felt concern mixing in with confusion and a hint of sadness.

 _Whoa what am I feeling all these emotions these aren't mine_ thought T.R.  

He then glanced over at where Severus was and saw Lily and Severus talking, he could tell Lily was not in the best of mood by the look on her face, T.R glared at Severus then it hit him.

 _I’m feeling Lily's emotions_ thought T.R.

He suddenly felt a wave of protectiveness towards Lily wash over him.

 _Why in Merlin name am I feeling this protective of Lily he_ thought to himself.

Severus sighed and placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her.  

T.R just glared at them before something caught his eye and walked off.  

Meanwhile Severus pulled back and they smile at each other.

“I am sorry for everything my love; I should not have let my jealousy get the best of me" said Severus.

“Jealousy what in Merlin's name would you be jealous for?” asked Lily.

Severus took a deep breath and let it out.

“Yesterday at the café I saw you and T.R you both had just pulled back your lips were so close I thought you had finished kissing him” said Severus.

Who bowed his head in shame? 

"So that is why you gave me the cold shoulder you thought I had kissed him, honey he wanted to tell me something and with the chatter around us I couldn't hear him that's why I lent in so closely, I'm sorry you took it that way" said Lily.

As she hugged him.

“I'm sorry too I love you so much Lily I never want to lose you” said Severus.

While wrapping his arms around her he then pulled back and took a Bat’s Blood Soup covered sweet out and looked at her. 

Lily smiled and opened her mouth.

Severus dropped the sweet in her mouth then kissed her, he pulled back and smiled.

“Kissing you Lily love is my favourite way of getting a toothache because you are way too sweet for me."  

Lily laughed and hugged him before giving him another kiss.

“All of my teeth will fall out with all the sweet kisses you keep giving me.”

Lily smiled.

“Well if you’re OK I'm goanna go because I see something, I love besides you.”

Severus smiled.

“Blood pops?” he asked.

“You got it,” said Lily.

Before walking off to where the blood pops were.  

As she walked over to where the blood pops were, she saw T.R standing there.

“Hey T.R” said Lily

Picking up a few blood pops.

“We still need to talk about the versions" said T.R Lily looked at him.

“I know and we will” said Lily.

She then looked at him.

“Can I try an eyeball.”

T.R looked at her.

“Sure, which one do you want?”

“Do you have any green ones?” asked Lily.

“Ah you’re a peppermint witch, me I love the amber eyes” said T.R.

As he got out his stash of sweets and gave her a green eye. 

Lily held it up and laughed.

“It looks so real that's so gross.”

Before popping it into her mouth. 

It was late afternoon around 3:00pm.

"It’s getting late guys I think we should go” said T.R.

So, they all grabbed their sweets and paid for them then walked out, the streets were empty with everyone returning home. The group of friends were walking down hogsmead, with Lily in the middle of Severus and T.R and she had her arms around both.

“Ah my favourite boys” said Lily.

 “Oi Princess what are we chop liver" said Malik in mock anger.

Lily looked over her shoulder at Malik Augustus Evan Narcissa and Lucius who were behind them. 

“Oh, come off it Mal you know you guys will forever be my boys and Cissy you’re my girl forever there's no question about It.” said Lily.  

However, their walk back was interrupted.

“So finally seen the light and dumped the mud-blood have you Snivellus”

Everyone looked up and saw James just a few feet away.

“POTTER” Severus growled and pulled out his wand.

“SO, YOU’RE the one mistreating Lily, are you?” asked T.R.

Taking stepped forward.

James looked T.R up and down then sneered.

“What it to you Lily's not a mud-blood she doesn't even know what she is, she's a nothing that does not belong in the wizarding world” said James. 

T.R’s eyes flash with anger, Malik Evan and Gus jumped in, they knew what T. R’s temper was like.

“Trust us Potter you don't want to make our pal here mad,” the boys, warned him.

 However, James did not listen and continued to badmouth Lily.

“What's so special about Lily she doesn't know who she is and has no family she doesn't belong here she should go back to the muggle world.” 

 " ** _I've had enough of you potter_** ” hissed Lily.

Meanwhile dark clouds began appearing over them and lighting began striking, Narcissa and the boys stepped back they looked at Lily, magic was crackling around her, her long black hair was flying about her face.

"T. R mate what's happening to you" asked Malik Augustus and Evan, Lucius Narcissa and Severus turned to see the same thing that was happening to Lily was happening to T.R, James began backing away, everyone could tell James was scared out of his mind. “What's going on, who are you?" asked James.

Lily smiled.

“It’s me Potter Lily Evans what don't like my new look” Lily taunted

James eyes widened in shock then hardened in anger.

“STOP THIS YOU BLOODY MUD-BLOOD” James shouted.

He then dived out of the way, as T.R let go of some of the dark magic crackling around his body at the dark-haired wizard. “Why you should have thought about your actions Potter this is what you get for treating Lily the way you have.” said T.R.

“Look I'm sorry Lily I am really” said James, As got up off the ground.  However, Lily didn't buy it and instead gave James an evil smile,

" ** _To_** _**late now potter."**_

 “Lily”

The witch glanced out the corner of her eye and saw T.R extending his hand she grabbed his hand, and suddenly the whole place was shaking like an earthquake. Luckily no one was in the area but James T.R Severus Lucius Malik Augustus Evan Lily and Narcissa.

The pair fly up into the air.

“OK what the hell is going on here?” asked Severus. 

“I have no idea, T. R’s powerful sure but not to this extant” said Malik.

“Neither is Lily” said Severus.

As they all looked up in the air. 

“I mean I know she found out she's a powerful witch, but this isn't her magic.” Said Severus.

 “What if it isn't her magic what if it's something more” said Narcissa.

 “What are you talking about?” asked the boys.

However, before Narcissa could say anything they head Lily hissing.

**_"Potter I will put up with your bulling no longer dust of the dead,"_ **

suddenly dust began rising from the ground and surround the wizard. 

James began chocking and inhaled the dust. James then dropped to his knees clutching his stomach and coughing up blood.

“What's she done?” asked Narcissa

“I've cooked his insides and, in a few minutes, unless I use the counter curse his insides aside from his heat will stop working.”

Everyone looked up and saw Lily and T.R descending from the air.   

As they touched down on the ground the pair looked around and saw the area was shaking.  They let go of each other's hands only to find the shaking had stopped, everyone looked at them in amazement while T.R and Lily looked at their hand and then at each other

 **Lily and T.R:** **_what the hell just happened_**

The pair collapses

“Lily” said Severus.

 “T.R mate” said Malik. as they too helped, the pair sit up. “What happened?” asked Lily and T.R, “This had never happened to me before” said Lily. “Same here I've never collapsed from using magic before” said T.R.  “So, what happened, why did you collapse this time?” asked Lucius, “As I was saying what if it was something more” said Narcissa.

“What do you mean?” T.R and Lily replied.  

"What if you T.R and you Lily when you held hands you combine your magic and what if it was too much and that's why you two collapsed,” said Narcissa.

“But that not possible is it?” they asked her. 

“No idea that was just the only thing I can think of for why the area began shaking and why you both collapsed.” Replied Narcissa.

 “T.R, Evan Mal and Gus told me you were quite powerful and you Lily are the most powerful witch in Slytherin so maybe that is what happens if you two combined your magic" said Narcissa.

“You two alright to stand now?" asked Malik and Severus.

“Yeah thanks” said Lily and T.R.

 As they were helped to their feet.

“Honey"

What Sev?" asked Lily?

Severus jerked his head over to where James lay.

Lily rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at him.

“Evaporate.”

The Spell was lifted, and James slowly sat up and spat out the blood that was in his mouth.    Meanwhile the clouds broke, and the sky was once again blue with a light snow fall. T.R narrowed his eyes as did Severus's who walked over to James. “For your information Potter I did not dump Lily nor will I ever my girl just had a makeover and is even more beautiful so I would watch your mouth if I were you,”

He was interrupted.

 “... Or you’ll get worse then what you got” T.R hissed.

"And by that I means I'll use the killing curse got it” said T.R.

Then the trio walked off.

Their friends trailing after them still in shock.

“Lily you bit...”

T.R turned eyes narrowed.

“Crucio,”

T.R walked over to the wreathing wizard.

“What did I just tell you, you little shit, Crucio.”

James screamed.    

“Do not ever come near her again or Severus will not have the chance to kill you because I would have already done it, got that.”  

James didn't say a thing.

“Did you NOT hear what I just said?” T.R asked.

“Crucio.”

James screamed once more.

“I....I heard...I'll...St... Stay.... a....away.”

“See that you do” T.R hissed.

Before walking off back to the others.

Lily looked at T.R as he walked over to them and gave him a shy smile.

“Thank you for sticking up for me back there and where did you learn that curse cause that's the same curse Mal used as well as another curse the incantation was Imperio on Potter and his girlfriend Mary?” asked Lily. 

“It's just something I learned at school we learned it in our second year it’s called the Cruciatus curse, and that curse the one with the incantation, Imperio is called the imperius curse " said T.R.

“Can you teach it to me?” asked Severus.

 T.R looked at him.

“Sure, which one?”

Severus looked at him.

“Uh how about both” said Severus.  

“Hey, don't do that T.R cause if I know my best friend, he'll use it on Potter every chance he gets” said Lucius.  “Oi Luc he badmouths my girl one more time your dame right I'll use it” said Severus. While putting his arm around Lily who smiled and lad her head on his shoulder. “So where are we going for our late lunch?" asked Evan. 

“Three broomsticks” said Gus.

“OK” said Narcissa the group walked off to the three broomsticks.

* * *

 

***** Three broomsticks*****

 The group walked in and hung up their cloaks then walked over to the bar.

“Hello Madam Rosmerta” said Lily.

“Ah back again Lily” said Rosmerta.

“Yeah” said Lily.

 “What can I get you all?” asked Rosmerta.  

They gave their orders then went and found a table and sat down.

“So, T.R what is your school like?" asked Narcissa.

“It’s amazing it's the best school if you want to learn anything to do with dark magic, so it’s kind of dangerous with all the dark spells flying around” said T.R.

Lily brightened up.

“Dark dangerous sounds like my kind of place where do I sigh up.”  

Everyone laughed.

Narcissa shook her head.

“Lily sis everything that's dark and dangerous is your kind of place.”

Lily smiled.

“You got that right.”

“You would love it there, Lily unfortunately it’s an all wizards school no witches aloud" said T.R.

Lily pouted.

“Oh, well if it an all wizard school I'm not too sure I'd want to go sure I'd love to learn dark arts but if I had to be away from my darling Lily, I don't think I'd cope” said Severus.

As he put his arm around Lily. 

“Also, if I never got to see Severus, I don't think I'd want to get out of bed what would be the point" said Lily. 

“You two love each other a lot I can see” said T.R.

“I'd give my life for her if I had to” said Severus.

He turned and kissed Lily's forehead.

 Lily smiled as did T.R and the rest of their friends.

Just then Rosmerta walked over with their orders and set them down.

So, what have you young adults been up to?” asked Rosmerta

 “Oh T.R was telling us all about his school and it sounds awesome....”

“....  That she wants to go there" said Lucius.

 “... But I found out is a wizard’s only school" Lily finished.

“Oh, I see, but may I ask why you would want to transfer from Hogwarts?” asked Rosmerta.

“For a lot of reasons” said Lily.

Rosmerta could tell something was bothering Lily but decided not to ask and instead just nodded and walked off.

hey, ate their food and continued talking

“The reason for the spells and cursing flying around is we practice on each other even in class, but we still get our work done" said T.R,

“but doesn't the teachers or your headmaster/ mistress give you detention for it?" asked Narcissa.

As she took a sip of her gill water.

“No way, they say well how else are we going to practice" replied T.R,

“Oh, now why can’t Hogwarts be like that” said Severus.

“Because you'd be hexing and cursing Potter and never get your work done” said Gus. 

“Oh yeah dame” said Severus.

Everyone laughed

“Well by the sounds of it you would enjoy Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning" said T.R,

However, there is one curse we cannot practice on each other" said T.R,

“What curse is that?” asked Lucius.

“It's the killing curse we just started learning about it this year” said T.R.  

"So, T.R tells us more about yourself" said Severus.

“Well I'm a half blood I love the dark arts I've been friends with Evan Malik and Gus since I was 14 and recently just before the holidays, I found something interesting in one of the books at my school and it's because of this I'm thinking of going travelling after I graduate so I can search for them” T.R replied.

"Oh, really what are they?" asked Lily.

“They are called the deathly hallows,” said T.R.

“So, what are the deathly hallows?” asked Narcissa.

“The deathly hallows are three powerful objects” said T.R.

“What are the three objects?" asked Lily. 

“The objects are a stone, a cloak and a wand” said T.R.

“Oh wow” said Lily.

“I know and it happens to be quite powerful and the symbol for the deathly hallows is carved on a wall at the school by a boy named Gellert Grindelwald,” said T.R.

“Hey, wasn't that guy a friend of Dumbledore’s?” asked Evan.

“I heard they were more than friends" said Malik.

Lily choked on her food.  

“Huh you’re telling us Dumbledore our headmaster is gay.”

 Evan Mal and Gus looked at her.

 “It's just what we heard it may not even be true and anyway there no longer friends”

“Why what happened?" asked Lily.

“There was a three-way duel years and years ago and the headmaster sister was killed or at least that's the story this whole thing happened centuries ago back in the 1800's" said T.R “now I hear he is locked up in the same prison he builds to hold his enemies."

"Wow Albus is Ancient" said Lucius

Everyone nodded 

“There is one piece of magic the most darkly and the 7th year students have been studying it this year" said T.R

“What is it?” asked Lily

 Gus Evan and Malik looked at each other because they knew what it was as T.R had told them a few days ago.

“Horcruxes.” 

 Lily Severus Narcissa and Lucius looked at their friends.

“Horcruxes what's that?”

T.R looked around at his new friend.

“Horcruxes is the darkest of dark magic to make, a Horcruxes is an object that holds a piece of a person’s soul after its been spilt the only way to spill a soul is to kill” said T.R.

“Well as long as I get to kill potter, I don't mind spitting my soul” said Lily.

“Lily do you relies how dark that magic is” said Malik.

“Mal you know the pain Potter’s put me through and especially this year you all know” said Lily.

Looking at Lucius Narcissa, Severus Malik Augustus and Evan, before getting up grabbing her cloak and leaving the three broomsticks.  

Severus stood up and was about to go after her, when T.R grabbed his arm the black-haired wizard turned back to face T.R.

“Allow me” said T.R.

Severus sat back down while T.R grabbed his cloak and left.

T.R ran out and search the area until he found Lily, he ran up to her and grabbed her around the waist and hugged her to him, he moved her hair away from her face and began whispering soothing words into her ear.  “Shh calm down Lily everything will be alright I promise; you will feel no more emotional pain any more not if I can help it”

Lily turned in his arm and buried her face into his chest and cried. 

The pair stood there hugging for about 5 minutes until Lily pulled back while saying "I thought Cissy understood I thought they all did"

“Shh, Shh don't worry about that now” T.R softly said.

While wiping the tears from Lily eyes.

“Hey, can I get a smile?” T.R coxes her.

Lily looked up through her eyelashes at him and gave him a smile.

“Ah there's that beautiful smile” said T.R.

As he caressed her cheek.

Lily blushed which made T.R smile.

He then put his arm around her shoulders.

“Would you like to head back or go someplace and talk...maybe about those versions.”

“Yeah let’s go talk” said Lily.

So, they walked around the village until they came to the outskirts of Hogsmead.

* * *

*****outskirts of Hogsmead*****

They walked to where a large enclosure of trees and sat down on a log and in the distance, they could see the shirking shake. “Those versions T.R were of when I was given to my muggle parents, I don't understand why you could also see them, and that paper in the second version I think that's the answer to who I am” said Lily.

“I hope for your sake you can find that paper but please, sweetie....”

Lily looked at him in shock.

“What did you call me,”   

T.R looked at her.

“I called you sweetie hope you don't mind.”

Lily smiled.

“I don't but Sev might.”  

T.R laughed.

“So, as I was saying I hope for your sake you find that piece of paper but please don't get your, hopes up if doesn't turn out the way you want it to.” 

Lily nodded.

“I just can’t get my head around why in the world we have this mental connection and why we look alike and why our magic sky-rocketed when we held hands" said Lily. “Not to mention why I can feel your emotions and why I felt so protective of you,” said T.R. Lily whipped her head around "you can what?" Lily asked in disbelief. “I can feel your emotions and right now you’re in shock and just below is anger ready to boil over, however I don't know how or why I can feel them” said T.R.

“Not to mention I don't know how you can see those versions when they have nothing to do with you" said Lily.

“I don't know either" said T.R

Lily sighed.

“Just great more questions with no answers," said Lily.

As she ran her hand through her long black locks.

“DAMN YOU DUMBLEDORE, DAMN YOU TO HELL.” Lily screamed.

Without knowing it she let off a burst of magic making a tree fall down.

Lily jumped when it landed on the ground.

She glanced over to where the fallen tree and bit her finger nail.

“Did I do that.”

T.R nodded.

“See I could tell there was anger boiling below the surface"

They sat and talked until the others came.  

“Lil there you are dear." said Severus.

 As he and the other arrived at the place where Lily and T.R were.  

“Hey what happen to that tree?" asked Lucius.

As he spotted the fallen tree.   

“Oh, I knocked it over with a bit of magic” said Lily.

“Princess what did the poor tree ever do to you” said Milk.

“You’re Lucky you didn't do that to the Whomping willow” said Gus,

“I know if I had done that to the Whomping willow I would have been knocked on my ass” said Lily.

“Or lost a limp or even an eye” said Narcissa

Everyone laughed.

Except T.R.

“Why is that?” he asked.

“the Whomping willow is a magical plant that attacks anything, and I do mean ANYTHING that come within reach of its branches” said Evan.

“Whoa maybe we should tie this James Potter to it and see what happens” said T.R, everyone laughed.

“Why didn’t I ever think of doing that.” Asked Severus. 

Before turning to his girlfriend. 

“Say Lily darling you ready to head back it’s getting late" said Severus.

Everyone looked up to see the sky was Astro twilight.

 “Yeah let’s head home” said Lily. 

So, the group walked back to hogsmead.

* * *

*****Hogsmead*****

So, the friends walked through the empty streets of hogsmead heading for the Apparition point, on the way Narcissa pulled Lily aside.

“Sweetheart I'm sorry I upset you earlier.” said Narcissa.

Lily smiled and shook her head.

“Don't apologise you were only concerned for my well-being I understand I would be the same if it had been you wanting to do that” said Lily.

The best friends hugged then made their way back to the others.

They found their fiancee and boyfriend with the guys at the Apparition point, there they hugged and shook hands T.R, after finishing shaking hands with Severus and Lucius and hugging Narcissa and Lily, walked over to Malik Evan and Gus he then turned back and looked at Lily.

“Lily remember I'm only an owl fire call or....”

he tapped his temple indicating of their mind link.

 “.... Away”

Lily laughed.

“I'll call if I need you.”

T.R smiled.

“You better, see you, sweetie” he said.

Severus looked at T.R then Lily and raised an eyebrow.

“see told you he would mind” said Lily

T.R laughed

Before looking at his friends then in a blink of an eye they were gone.

“Well I guess it’s our turn now" said Narcissa and Lucius.

 Severus hugged and kissed Narcissa good-bye as Lucius did the same to Lily.   

Then the engaged couple left with a sound pop.  

“Well my Slytherin princess I guess it's our turn now” said Severus. 

Lily smiled wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Severus smiled into the kiss and the royal couple, Apparited back to Prince Manor

RCS

* * *

 

Updated it on 13/3/19


	19. Christmas eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: another extra super long chapter

Started it on the 23/12/16

 **Title:** Christmas eve

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily/ Severus Lucius/Narcissa

 **Genre:** family/ Friendship

 **Warnings** **:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** its Christmas eve and the group of friends get ready and head over to Malfoy manor for breakfast.

* * *

 

*****24 December 1977 prince manor *****

A few days had passed since the incident at hogsmead with James potter.

Lily, Eileen and Severus were getting used to Lily's true appearance. It was the pre-dawn hours of Christmas eve and Lily was sitting on the window seat dressed in winter PJ's dressing gown slippers and was sipping on a cup of hot coco the Soot had brought her, while watching the snow fall.

Meanwhile Severus was still sleeping.

Lily sighed.

Lent back still sipping her hot drink, the poor witch was in so much turmoil.

 _I do not understand how T.R and I can share so much, I mean we have this mind link, he can see the visions I get, we look so much alike and he can even feel my emotions.  How can two people who have only met for the first time, share so much in just under a few weeks?  I want to talk to him about this however its way TOO_ _early_ _in the morning for that_ Lily thought.

Taking a sip of her drink.

Suddenly she felt the familiar tingle of the link opening.

 **T.R:** **_Hey morning sweetie_**

Lily smiled

 **Lily:** **_Morning T.R I hope my emotions didn't wake you after all the sun hasn't even rose yet_   **

T.R could tell by her voice that she was not happy

 **T.R:** **_No, they didn't I just was heading back to bed after grabbing a drink when I felt a bit of sadness so why so down Lily its Christmas eve cheer up today is a time to celebrate_**

Lily smiled at her friend's attempt to cheer her up.

Lily: **_Well the reason I sound so down is for many reasons, the first being this is the first time I will be away from my adopted family for a celebration. Not only that I'm struggling still with everything that we seem to share like our appearance our connection, the visions, and the fact we can connect our magic which makes it ten times more powerful_**

 **T.R:** **_Lily you said that you were adopted on the 31st of December right_**

 **Lily:** **_Yeah that's right_**

 **T.R:** **_there's something I never mentioned to you, but my birthday is the 31st of December_** _/_

Lily's eyes widened

**Lily: _Your joking_**

**T.R:** **_Nope_** _._

**Lily _: Well that's another thing we share it's like we share so much but WHY do we share so much_**

**T.R:** **_I have no idea_**

Lily took a sip of her drink 

Lily: **_well I'm going to go back to bed maybe some sleep would help thanks for the talk_**

 **T.R:** **_No worries baby and TRY to cheer up it is Christmas after all._**

 **Lily:** **_I will_**

 **T.R:** **_I love you Lily and Merry Christmas Eve_** _/_

 **Lily:** **_same to you T.R_** /

With that Lily closed off the link, and once her mug was empty, she walked over to the bed and climbed back in, although she didn't get much sleep her mind was too full of questions she began tossing and turning trying to get some sleep but also trying not to wake Severus.

She had just finally gotten to sleep at around 6:30am. Only to wake up 30 minutes later. When two owls flew in from the open window that had blown open and landed on the pillows and began lightly pecking at the sleeping couple’s heads.

The two owls were Claw and Keen-eye and they belonged to their friends Malik Mulciber and Lucius Malfoy, Claw was pecking at Lily's head while Keen-eye was pecking at Severus head. Suddenly both owls flew up in the air and hooted angrily at the pair, as Lily and Severus hit the poor owls with their pillows.

Finally, the couple woke when Claw and Keen eye began, pecking them once more.

“Oh, alright guys we're up” the couple grumbled.

As they sat up.

“I'm going to kill Mal and Lucius I love those guys to bits but I'm going to kill them.” said a sleepy and grumpy Lily.

While rubbing her eyes.

“You...kill...Mal.....I'll...kill...Lucius” yawned a sleepy Severus.

“Works for me” said Lily.

 While pulling back the covers and walked to the adjoining bathroom, still grumbling about waking up so early.

Meanwhile Severus walked over to the birds who had perched themselves on the still open window and grabbed the letters from them. He placed the letter from Mal on the bed and tore open the letter from Lucius.

* * *

 

**Dear Lily and Severus**

**Merry Christmas Eve, guys we were wondering if you both along with Ms Prince would like to come to Malfoy manor for breakfast, also Lilly Cissy need your help**

**Lots of love to you both and Merry Christmas Eve**

**Lucius Malfoy**

Severus smiled and shook his head.

Before summoning his panther Patronus then relaying the message to his mother.

Severus watched as his panther prowled out of bedroom and took off running

* * *

 

*******South wing Eileen bedroom*******

Eileen had just been up for about 10 minutes reading when she saw the panther walk into her room.

Eileen smiled.

The panther opened his mouth and she heard Severus’s voice  

“Hey mum Lucius has invited us to go over to Malfoy manor for breakfast do you wanna go?”

Eileen smiled again.

Pulling back the covers she got out the bed and over to where she left her robed put it on and tied the sash before dis-appariting up to her son and daughter’s wing.

* * *

 

******West Wing******

Appariting just outside the couple’s bedroom door and knocked on the door.

Hearing the knock Severus walked over and opened the door.

He smiled when he saw his mother

“hello mum I see you got my message”

“I did darling, but I thought you wanted to decorate the place, “said Eileen.

“Well we can decorate the place and then go to Malfoy manor for breakfast” said Severus.

“Well OK and as long as Abraxas does not mind then yes, we'll go” said Eileen.

“Cool thanks Ma” said Severus.

With that Eileen Dis- apparited down to the second floor to tell Soot not to make anything for breakfast then headed back to her on room.

* * *

 

Meanwhile back upstairs.

Severus closed his bedroom door turn turned and headed over to his bedside table and took out an ink pot quill and parchment then wrote back to Lucius.

**Dear Lucius**

**Merry Christmas Eve to you and Cissy, mum said we'll go if your dad does not mind us coming, but we'll be by later because we’re going to be decorating the place first, oh and Lucius I'm going to kill you. Your bloody owl woke me this morning by pecking my brains out and Mal's bloody owl did the same to Lily so tell Mal to watch out see you later Merry Christmas Eve and give Cissy my love**

**Severus Prince**

Severus finished the letter then folded the letter and strapped it to Keen-eye's leg,

“Get out of here you bloody bird” said Severus.

Keen-eye hooted and left.

While Claw remand behind waiting for a reply to send back to his master.

Severus turned around when he heard the bathroom door open and saw Lily step out dressed in a silver winter wizarding rob.

“You look beautiful sweetie.” 

Lily blushed and smiled.

“So, what did Lucius want?”

“He wants us to go to his place for Christmas Eve breakfast, he said Cissy needs help with dresses” said Severus. 

“Oh, but I thought we were going to spend the morning decorating the place?” Lily asked her boyfriend.

“We're still doing that but afterwards we're going to go to Malfoy manor,” said Severus.

“OK” said Lily. 

“You still have Mal's letter to read” Severus reminded her.

“Oh yeah thanks bub, I was wondering why Claw was still here” said Lily.  

She then walked over to Claw who was perched on her bedside table.

“Hello, Claw you, crazy owl.”

Lily then took the letter from his leg and opened it. 

**Dear Lily**

**Morning Princess, just wondering if you heard we are going to Lucius's place for breakfast, you and the Prince coming.  Princess you better come or T.R will find you and drag you there I'm telling you honey that guy really likes you but tell the prince not to worry I've dealt with him well hope you guys could come T.R misses you Lily**

**Cannot wait to see you both Merry Christmas eve the boys and I, love you and cannot wait to see you**

**Malik Mulciber**

**P.S. Lily T.R is bouncing off the walls waiting for your answer so please write back soon**

Severus walked up behind her dressed in a black wizarding robe, looked over her shoulder, and read the line about T.R.  

Severus then teasingly whispered in her ear.

“Should I be worried.”

Lily glanced over her shoulder and glared at him.

“Severus” Lily replied.

 Severus laughed.

I'm joking dear I know I have nothing to be worried about.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

“So are you going to reply back.”

Lily smiled.

Grabbed a piece of parchment and used the same ink pot and quill that Severus previously used and wrote back to her friend.

**Dear Mal**

**morning mate yes Severus and I as well as mum (Eileen) will be going to Malfoy manor so tell my dear T.R to settle down we'll be at Malfoy manor as soon as we decorated the house so it may take while, but we WILL be there   so seeing you in a little while and Merry Christmas eve**

**Lots of love to you all especially to you T.R**

**Love forever your Princess**

**Lily Evans**

**Princess of Slytherin house**

With the letter finished Lily rolled it up and tied it to Claws leg.

“Take off now you, crazy owl.”

Lily then kissed his dark grey head then watched the owl fly out the window before walking over and closing the window, with that done the couple Dis-Apparited downstairs.

* * *

 

*****Living room*****

Eileen was bringing in the boxes full of decorations and the tree. When the couple apparited into the living room.

“Here mum let me take them” said Severus.

 Walking over and taking the box from Eileen's arms while the other boxes floated behind her.  Once the boxes were all in the living room, Severus went about setting up the tree while Eileen put the wirelesses on suddenly the room was filled with Christmas songs.

Lily began hanging the hanging decoration and the mistletoe. 

After the tree was set up, the hanging decoration, and the mistletoe were hung they began decorating the tree meanwhile at Mulciber manor.

* * *

*****Mulciber manor Yorkshire England*****

The boys had already got dressed and were down stairs waiting for Malik's parents when there was a knock on the window Malik looked up to see Claw, he smiled and walked over to the window and opened it. Claw flew in and perched on Malik's shoulder.  

Malik took the letter from Claw. Afterwards the bird flew to the owlery in the west wing.

 Malik opened the letter and read it then smiled.  

“What's it, say, what's it, say?” asked an excited T.R.

Malik laughed.

“Calm down mate the princess told me to tell you to settle down and that she the prince and Ms Prince will be at the Malfoy's in an hour" said Malik. 

T.R whooped.

“Yahoo.”  

Malik chuckled, as did Evan and Gus.

“Well I think it’s time to go”

The boys turn around to see Malik's parents Eve and Richard.

“Aright let’s go,” said TR.

The adults smiled

* * *

******* **Malfoy manor Wiltshire England *****

Lucius and his father Abraxas, along with the black sisters were waiting in the living room to greet their guests, in his hand Lucius held the letter Severus had sent him, and he looked like he wanted to go hide. Andromeda saw the look on Lucius face. "What is wrong with Lucius sister?" Andromeda asked her sister Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled. 

“Well Keen eye woke Severus up this morning as I heard Claw had done to Lily and from Lucius 's letter Severus sent him they did not like their wake-up call and from Severus own hand said that he and Lily will kill Lucius and Malik when they get a hold of them.” 

“Well they better start running or flying,” said Andromeda.

Bella who had heard about the incident laughed.

“But you don't think they would really KILL Malik and Lucius, do you?" asked Bella.

“No way” said Narcissa.

Just then, the Mulciber family along with Gus Evan and T.R appeared in the fireplace and stepped out.

They boys went to greet their friends while Abraxas went and greeted Richard and Eve.

“I'm happy you both could make it and happy Christmas Eve,” said Abraxas.

As he shook hands with Richard and Eve.

“Thank you for having us, and Merry Christmas Eve “they replied. 

“Hey Lucius mate you OK?" asked Malik.

Lucius shook his head no. 

Meanwhile T.R looked around.

“where is she, where is she” he asked excitedly.

The sisters giggled.

Evan, and Gus Laughed. 

Malik turned around to face his friend.

“T.R chill man Lily will get here when she gets here.” 

Abraxas was still talking with Eve and Richard.

“Let us leave the young adults to themselves and go talk in the study,” said Abraxas.

Eve and Richard nodded.

Abraxas turned to his son.

“Lucius, we'll be in the study so please inform us when Eileen her son and Miss Evans arrive.” 

The young blond male nodded, and the adults walked off.

Malik turned back to his friend.

“Now tell us mate what has gotten you SO pale.”

Lucius handed Malik the letter without saying anything. Malik scanned the letter and the colour drained from his face he dropped the letter and looked up at Lucius.

“Race you upstairs.”

They boys then ran out of the room, up the east wing stairs, and to Lucius room,

* * *

 

Back in the living room the girls were laughing.

Evan T.R and Gus were looking at them trying to figure out what was so funny.

“Why are you girls laughing?” asked T.R.

 Bella walked over and bent to pick up the letter and then held out her hand to him.

“I'm Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“Hi, I am T.R nice to meet you,”

Bella smiled and handed him the letter.

“This is why the boys were deathly pale,”

T.R read the letter and burst out laughing.

“Oh, my Merlin well I think they did the right thing I've seen both Severus and Lily's tempers and it's not pretty especially Lily’s.”

Bella smiled.

“Come I want you to meet my sisters Andromeda and Narcissa."

“Mrs Lestrange I've met Narcissa a few times, but I'd be glad to me your other sister," said T.R.

The pair walked over to Narcissa and Andromeda.

“T.R it’s good to see you again,” said Narcissa.

As she hugged the black-haired wizard.

“Likewise, Narcissa" said T.R.

“T. R I'd like you to meet my second older sister Andromeda,” said Narcissa.

Before turning to her sister.

“Andy meet T.R he is an old friend of Mal Gus and Evan.” 

T.R shook her hand and smiled. Then the group sat around playing exploding snap while waiting for Severus Lily and Eileen to arrive.

* * *

 

 *****An hour later***  
** Around 9:00am the group were on their 3rd game of exploding snap when the fire roared to life, and out stepped Eileen Severus and Lily.

“Hey guys” said Lily.

T.R head snapped up and saw Lily.

“Lily you’re finally here.” T.R happily exclaimed.

As he scrambled to his feet and gave her a bear hug. 

Lily laughed.

“It’s great to see you to”

She then returned the hug. 

Eileen was looking between the two and Lily saw the look on her face and pulled back before turning to introduce Eileen to T.R.

Eileen was surprised on how much the pair looked alike.

 _This boy could pass for her twin they look so much alike_ thought Eileen.

As she looked between her son's girlfriend and the young wizard. 

Lily laughed, seeing the expression on Eileen face.

“I know mum Madam Rosmerta thought the same when she first saw us and my true appearance,” said Lily.

Eileen eyes widened in shock. 

“How did you know what I was thinking?” asked Eileen.

“You have the same look Madam Rosmerta had when she saw how much we look alike”

Lily then tuned to T.R.

“T. R I'd like you to meet Severus’s mother Eileen Prince."

 “Good morning Ms Prince" said T.R.

Lily then turned back to T.R who was wearing a confused looked.

“Lily I thought you said you were searching for your birth family why is it your calling your boyfriends Mother, mum?” T.R asked.

 Lily smiled and explained to him why she called Eileen mum.

“Well T.R the reason for me calling Eileen mum is because Eileen has been like a second mother to me since I was 9-year-old when I first met Severus. Mum was the one to help me when I found out I was a witch she took me along with Severus to Diagon ally when we were 11 and this past summer, I started to call her mum. She was also there for me when I found out about my so-called muggle parents betrayal and learned I was adopted both she and Severus are helping me deal with it as is my friends” said Lily as she finished her explaining.

"Yes, I remember you telling me you were adopted,” said T.R.

“It’s nice to meet you T.R” said Eileen.

Lily smiled.

“Of course, you know Sev."

 “Ah yes Severus, how are you?” asked T.R as he stuck out his hand.

“I'm well thanks,” said Severus.

 As he shook the wizards hand.

“Excuse me Ms Prince but I must go and inform Mr Malfoy of your arrival he had asked Lucius to do it, but he seems to be hiding” said Narcissa.

 While looking at Lily and Severus.

Severus smirked.

“He bloody well better, be hiding.”

Narcissa laughed and walked away up the stairs to the study in the north wing.

Meanwhile back with the others Lily looked around and saw Malik was not present.

“hey where is Mal?” asked Lily.

Evan smiled.

“Where do you think Princess, he's hiding with Lucius” said Evan.

Lily smiled slyly.

“Is he now.”

****************************************************************************************************

*****5 minutes later*****

Narcissa returned with Abraxas, Eve and Richard in tow.

“Ah Eileen it's been a while has it not?” asked Abraxas.

“Yes, it has how have you, been Abraxas?” Eileen asked her long-time friend. 

The pair met taking their kids to Hogwarts express, and got talking afterwards. They both learned they had a lot in common. 

They both came from strict pure blood families and they both were, sorted into Slytherin drawing their school years and from there they formed a friendship that has lasted still to this day.

Eileen looked around the room.

“Oh, I see Lucius isn't here.” 

“Narcissa have you seen Lucius?”  Abraxas asked, his soon to be daughter-in-law. Narcissa gave her friends a sheepish smile before answering Abraxas.

“Well father it seems my soon to be husband has gone into hiding and Malik as decided to join him” said Narcissa.

“Pry tell my dear why does he feel the need to go hide instead of coming to inform me of our guest's arrival and be here to greet them?”  Abraxas asked.

T.R walked over.

“Here sir” he said.

 Handing Abraxas, the letter Severus sent Lucius.

Abraxas read the letter then looked up at Lily and Severus who were both blushing from embarrassment.

“Ah, I see well I will have to inform Lucius to teach that owl manners.”

He smiled at the couple. 

"As for now it seems Dobby has the breakfast and waiting in the dining hall, Eileen shall we," said Abraxas.

As he held out his arm for her to take. 

Eileen smiled and took his arm.

“Yeah come on Lily,” said T.R.

As he throws an arm around her waist.

Lily smiled and laughed.

While returning the jester by throwing her arm around his waist before turning her head and grabbing Severus hand. They all made their way through the manor and to the dining hall. 

* * *

 

*****Dinning hall******

 When in the dining hall, the men held the chairs out for the women to sit down then sat down themselves, however Narcissa excused herself to go inform the boys of breakfast. Minutes later the three of them walked in.

Lily and Severus looked up as they entered and smiled at Lucius and Malik, who slowly smiled back and took their seats.

“So, Mr Rosier Mr Avery I see your parents were unable to make it” said Abraxas.

As he started eating.

“Unfortunately, not sir my parents were called away on a last minuets business trip a few days ago and are still away” said Evan. 

“My parents went away to visit family and 2 days ago I got a fire call saying the port key they used is not working and they're snowed in,” said Augustus.

“Ah man that's a bummer,” said Lily.

“Yeah we may not be able to be with our parents, but we get to see you all for Christmas, so we still get to see our family " said Evan and Augustus.

Everyone smiled.

Richard nodded.

“Well boy’s, family doesn’t always have to be blood”

"Here, here" they all cheered.

The families continued eating and afterwards the plates and goblets disappeared, once gone, they all stood up and summoned their cloaks. From there they made their way through the manor and out into the vast estate.

* * *

“Come on Lily lets go" said T.R.

 he grabbed Lily's hand, and ran across the grounds Lily laughed as she, was, gently dragged behind him, as the pair were running Lily tripped and fell face first into the snow T.R turned his head when he felt the tug on his hand and saw Lily lying face first into the snow.

“Well that gives an all new meaning of eat snow" T.R laughed.

Lily sat back on her heels wiped the snow from her face and smiled.

T.R didn't quite like that smile he let go of her hand and began backing away only to turn around and get hit in the face by an oncoming snowball thrown by Malik. Lily got, up looked at them all and yelled.

 "SNOWBALL FIGHT"

Soon snowballs were flying everywhere, the adults Bella and Andromeda came and watched however when they saw that it was 2 against 6, Bella Andromeda Eve and Eileen decided to play as well and went to help out Lily and Narcissa.

While Richard and Abraxas sat and watched.  Just then, Severus hit Eve. "Oops sorry Mrs Mulciber that was meant for Lily” said Severus.

The witch in question had stood behind the elder Mulciber when she saw the snowball coming her way. 

Eve smiles and conjured up snowballs that followed Severus. 

“Someone gets these snow balls off my tail!” shouted Severus.

 As he began running with the snowballs.

Everyone laughed, which made Severus stop in his tracks, however that was a bad move, because once he stopped, the three snowballs pelted him in the back of the head.

Lily laughed at her boyfriend’s misfortune. 

Although her laughter stopped when a ball of snow was, hurled her way and hit her in the face. Lily wiped the snow from her face and searched the area for the culprit while dodging snowballs.

 **T.R:** **_Cold Lily_**

Lily spotted the dark-head wizard sitting on the branch of a nearby tree wearing an ear-to-ear grin Lily looked up at him her dark eyes went a shade darker with anger

Lily: **_T.R I'm going to murder you_**

With that Lily used a bit of her magic and knocked T.R from his perch on the tree branch and watched as he landed in a pile of snow blow.

“Cold T.R” Lily mockingly asked as she stood over him.

“Not as cold as this” said T.R.

As Evan came up behind her and dumped snow, down her back, making Lily scream. Lily then turned around and went after her friend.

An hour went by and by this time the snowball fight was finished with the boy’s team being the winner. Everyone was cold and soaked so they went inside.

* * *

 

Once inside they used drying spells to dry themselves off before heading into the living room, the adults sat on sofa's and arm chairs while the rest of them sat on the floor.

“I was thinking” said Eileen.

“Sinus we may not be seeing you all tomorrow that we could exchange gifts today” 

“What a great idea Eileen” said Abraxas.

So, everyone left to go back to their homes and got their gifts.

* * *

 

20 minutes later they returned and resumed their seating and began handing out the gifts.   Meanwhile Abraxas called for Breezy to bring out hot chocolate for everyone.

The elf nodded and popped back to the kitchen.

“T.R, Augustus Evan, I did not bring you your gifts because I was wondering if you would join myself, Severus and Lily for Christmas day tomorrow that is if you do not wish to go with Malik and his parents when they go visit family?” asked Eileen

“I'm there,” said T.R.

Malik shook his head.

“Yeah we knew you would jump at the chance to be with the Princess.”

Lily just laughed.

So, with the arrangements sorted for Christmas day everyone proceed to open their gifts. 

* * *

 

An hour or so later, the gifts were unwrapped and put away while the house elves put the rubbish out. Bella and Andromeda stood up after the gift giving was over.

“We'll see you tomorrow Cissy” said Bella.

“Think for allowing us to come today Abraxas” said Andromeda,

“Your welcome said Abraxas.

With that the two witch’s floo home,

“Well it’s close to lunch so I think we'll head back now” said Eve.

As she Richard and the boys all stood up.

“Would you like to join us?" Richard asked Abraxas and Eileen.

“Sure" they replied so they all floo back to Mulciber manor in Yorkshire.

* * *

 

*****Mulciber manor Yorkshire England******

Once in the living room of Mulciber manor, Malik, raced up to his room with Evan, Augustus, T.R, Severus, Lucius Narcissa and Lily following behind him, meanwhile the adult relaxed in the living room.

 Eve excused herself to go ask a house elf to prepare lunch since it was now 12:00pm.

* * *

 

*****North wing*****

The group burst through Malik's bedroom door and ended up on the floor on top of one another.

“Now this is what I call a dog pile” said poor Lily.

Who unfortunately ended up on the bottom of the pile?

After untangling themselves from each other, and Lucius and Severus helping Lily and Narcissa up off the floor they all piled on the king-size for poster bed.  Malik used his wand to expand the bed, so they could all lie down comfortably. Lily Severus and T.R were relaxing while the others were playing exploding snap.

“So, are you enjoying yourself T.R?” asked Lily.

Who was lying in-between him and Severus?

“Yeah I am and besides I got to meet you didn't I so far this has been the best Christmas Eve I’ve ever had,” said T.R.

Who gave Lily a charming smile?

Which made Lily blush; Severus saw the look, in their eyes and carefully lifted the pillow from behind his head and throws it at T.R.

 “Eyes off my girl T.R.”

T.R looked up startled when the pillow hit him.

T.R didn't see anger nor sense it or jealousy all he saw when he looked up was Severus smirking, T.R returned both, he smirked and then throws the pillow back at Severus, which started a pillow fight with poor Lily stuck in the middle.

Lily curled herself into a ball while pillows were being thrown over the top of her at one point a pillow flew at the others knocking the discarded cards to the floor, one by one the others turned to where the two wizards were having a pillow fight and glared at the unknowing wizards.

Narcissa saw Lily in the middle of the boys; she smiled and picked up the discarded pillow while Evan picked up the fallen cards.

“Hey, I think this belongs to you” said Narcissa.

As she throws the discarded pillow, hitting both boys.

“Thanks Cissy” said Severus.

He went back to hitting T.R.

“Cissy help” said Lily.

Who ducked when a pillow was coming her way?

 Narcissa ducked the oncoming pillows and grabbing Lily's hand and dragged her across the bed and out of harm’s way.

However, one of the pillows missed, its target (T.R) and hit Evan in the back of the head which made Lily chuckle.

 “Ow” said Evan.

He turned and went to say something.

“Guys...”

Only he got cut off when another hit him in the face, Lily was full blown laughing now.

“So, you think that is, funny do you Princess,” said Evan.

Suddenly he got a wicked smile on his face and grabbed a pillow and throws it at her.

Lily squeaked and hid behind Narcissa, the poor witch was, hit instead.

“Your dead mate” said Lucius.

After he saw his soon to be wife get hit.

Evan screamed.

Shot off the bed and began running around the room with Lucius right behind him with a pillow in his hand.

The rest of the others just cracked up laughing as Lucius chased Evan around the room     what had started out as a friendly pillow fight on the bed turned out to be a full-blown war around the room and the others joined in.

 Although the fight stopped when Jewel popped in in front of Malik, and accidentally got hit with the pillow, which was, meant for the wizard who was in Lily's line of sight. 

“Jewel, I'm so sorry” said Lily.

Who raced over to help the elf to her feet?

“I was aiming for Malik.” 

The elf dusted herself off.

“It's ok Miss, I just came to inform the young masters and the young Misses that lunch is ready” said Jewel.

“Thank you, Jewel we’ll be down soon," said Malik.

The elf nodded and with a pop left the room.

 Lily then looked back at the others.

“Well guys I think we should head down.”

They all got up and left the room.

* * *

 

******down stairs /Dinning area******

Once down stairs they walked through the hallways and into the dining hall, and took their seats, then magically their lunch appeared, and they began eating, suddenly T.R cleared his throat, to get everyone's attention.

“In a few days it will be new years and I wanted to know what everyone will be doing because I'll be having a party at my mother’s home it’s a combination of a New Year’s Eve party and a birthday party.”

Severus looked at him.

“A combination why would you combine those two event?” asked Severus.

Taking a sip from his goblet.

T.R smiled.

“I was born on new year’s,”

Severus chocked on his drink and Eileen gasped in shock.

While Lucius and Narcissa sat there stunned by this piece of news. 

All four were thinking the same thing.

 _Lily was, adopted on his Birthday._  

Malik, Evan and Augustus sat there with a smile on their faces as did Lily.

“You 4 don't seemed shocked by this” said Eileen.

"Why is that?" Severus asked them.

Meanwhile Abraxas just looked at them not understanding why it was a shock.

“Why is that piece of news so surprising?" asked Abraxas.

Richard and Eve also looked confused.

“Why is it such a shock that T. R’s birthday is on the 31st of December?” asked Eve. 

Malik then turned to the stunned group.

“Well Severus, the reason Evan Gus and I aren't surprised by the news is because we had already figured out that Lil was adopted on T. R’s birthday."

“Yeah we connected the two dates together and learnt that Lily was adopted on his birthday after he told us that something about Lily's letter, she sent him was puzzling," said Augustus.

“Wait, a minuet,” said Richard.

He then looked at Lily.

“Miss Evans, is what the boys saying true, were you adopted on the same day T.R was born?” 

“Yes, it’s true,” said Lily.

“So, you two not only share looks,” said Eve.

Lily blushes.

“Yes, well you are the 3rd person to say we look alike” said Lily. 

“Well it's true,” said Richard. 

“But you also share the same birth dates"” said Eve.

“Well I wouldn't call it birth date it's true I was adopted on December 31st but that isn't my birth date, the date of my birth is as much of a mystery to me as who is my birth family and what my true name is" said Lily.

“Ah so Lily isn't your given name?" asked Eve.

“No, they gave me that name after they adopted Me.” said Lily.

“Well seems to me you have a lot to discover” said Abraxas.

“I do sir” said Lily.

Severus then looked at her, "Lily baby you don't seem shocked by T. R’s news why?" asked Severus.

“T. R only told me when his birthday was not that long ago," said Lily, although she knew it was a lie because he had told her this morning, but she still could not bring herself to tell the people she loved about the mind link with T.R.

“So back to the question, are any of you free for that night?" asked T.R.

“Well you know I'll be free I'm not missing out on that event". Said Lily.

“Yes, and if Lily's going so am I" said Severus.

“That goes the same for us” said Narcissa and the boys "well looks like it' already set," said the adults.

"It would look like that, and thank you," said T.R.

After making plans for New Year’s; everyone went back to his or her lunch. Once lunch was over the boys Narcissa and Lily grabbed their cloaks and made their way to the back yard.

* * *

 

*****Mulciber manor ground******

"T.R would you like some help with getting the party ready?" asked Lily.

 Who was walking between him and Severus?

T.R smiled.

“I'd like that a lot thanks Lily" said T.R.

“Your welcome" said Lily.  

"Now come on let’s see who can make the best snow man" she told them.

So, they all spread out and began making snowman. However, T.R walks over to Lily and just as Lily put the head on top T.R spoke.

“Sorry Lily you’re going to have to do it all over again,”

Lily turned.

“Why.”

T.R then pushed Lily making her land on the snowman and ruining it.

T.R laughed.

Lily emerged from the snow with fire in her eyes.

T.R stopped laughing when he hears hissing.

**_“T.R”_ **

He then saw the dark look Lily was giving him and began backing away.

"Uh bye."

T.R turned and bolted with Lily hot on his heels.

They others watched and laughed.

“That was a bad move man” said Malik.

“Tell me about it” said T.R.

 He looked over his shoulder and saw Lily on his heels.

“Next time I’ll think before opening my mouth,”

Severus shook his head and called out to T.R.

 “I think that would be a good idea.”

Lily was still chasing after T.R when she suddenly stopped, T.R looked back and saw her stop, so he stopped also, however when he saw her cat that got the canary grin he bolted once more.    

Lily was still wearing that cat that got the canary grin and the boys and Narcissa saw it and were thinking.

_What in the world is she up to?_

They soon found out when Lily pulled out her wand from the pocket of her robe, she then pointed it at T.R.

“Run like the wind man!!” Gus yelled. 

T.R who was still running looked back over his shoulder to see Lily had pulled out her wand and ran faster.

However, it was not fast enough.

Lily smiled.

 “You can’t get away from me that easily, Locomotor Mortis.” T.R’s legs stopped moving and seized up he then fell face first into the snow, everyone laughed.

T.R rolled himself onto his back.

“You don’t play fair Lily,” said T.R.

 Watching her walk over to him.

Lily stood over him and gently sat on his stomach.

“A word of warning my dear friend, Slytherins never play fair and as Princess of the Slytherin what makes you think I’m any different.”

Lily then stood and held out her hand for him to take. 

T.R took it and Lily pulled him to his feet, they then walk back to the others.

Lily set to work on remaking her snowman without interference from T.R, this went on for a while until around 3:00pm, when Lily went to inform Eileen, they were all going for a fly,

“Mum” said Lily.

sticking her head through the back door, with a pop Eileen appeared before her.

“What is it dear?” Eileen asked, her.

“Cissy the boys and I are going flying is that alright?” asked Lily.

“Go ahead but don’t stay out too long” said Eileen.

“We won’t, thanks mum”

With that Lily went back to the others. 

“So, what did they say?” asked T.R.

“Mum says it’s OK but not to be too long” said Lily.

“Alright let’s do this” said Evan. 

Therefore, they pulled out their wands and summoned their brooms.

 Minutes later the brooms flew into their hands, they mounted and kicked off and flew up high into the sky.

“Whoa man it’s chilly up here” said Lily.

She let go of her broom to wrap her black cloak around herself.

“Yeah I agree,” said Narcissa as the cool wind hit her face. 

“Hey Lucius, I’ll race you to the edge of the manor and back here” said Malik.

“You’re on” said Lucius.

 So, the two lined up next to each other.

Evan over saw the race.

“Alright on your mark, ready set GO”

The two broke off; the speed that they had taken off on was so powerful that it nearly knocked Lily Narcissa and the boys off their brooms.

They cheered the boys on, with Evan and T.R going for Malik while Narcissa Severus and Lily went for Lucius. Malik was in the lead for most of the race, but Lucius had caught up and now it was neck and neck with Malik.

Finally, the race was over with and Lucius had won, the other had cheered and the two wizards shook hands while Narcissa flew over and hugged and kissed Lucius who laughed and returned the hug and kiss.

T.R looked at Lily.

“Let’s see how fast you are Princess.”

Lily smiled.

 “Fine eat my wind T.R” 

Severus shook his head at his girlfriend.

“Lily baby you couldn’t catch me when we were playing air tag over the summer what makes you think you can beat T.R in a race.”

 “HEY” Lily cried out.

 While turning to face her boyfriend.

“Well thanks Sev shows how much you care”

She folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

“I’m just telling you the truth” said Severus.

“Huff” said Lily.

Meanwhile Evan Lucius Malik Augustus and Narcissa laughed at the way Lily was acting.

T.R eyes softened and rode his broom up next to her.

“Come here sweetheart” he said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, after hugging her he pulled back only to see Lily still pouting.

“Sev’s being as big Meany” said Lily in a small child like voice.

 T.R smiled.

When he saw Severus came up behind her. 

T.R let her go; Severus wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered into her ear. 

“Come on love you know I don’t mean it although it is the truth that you never caught me, but I bet you could beat him”

Lily turned around and smiled before hugging him.

She then turned to T.R “try and beat me if you can.”

They lined up next to each other and smiled then they heard Lucius.

“On your mark, ready set GO”

T.R shot off ahead of Lily.

“Get back here T.R” Lily, yelled, as she shot off after him.

 “She’s fast” said Narcissa.

“Yeah she is, but she wasn’t fast enough to catch me,” said Severus. 

Narcissa smiled and watched the race.

Finally, the race was over, and Lily won.

“Well done sweetie” said T.R.

 As he rode over and hugged her.

They spent the rest of the late afternoon playing games and having fun.

“Oh, wow look at that sunset,” said Narcissa.

 they all turned and saw the sky light up purple and the clouds turning pink.

“Oh, wow that is beautiful,” said Lily.

They sat and watched the sunset until the last ray of sunlight, disappeared. Afterwards they turned their brooms and headed on back to Malfoy manor; on their ride, back snow began falling.

“Magical” said T.R.

 As he and the others lifted their heads back and watched the snowfall, then T.R surprise them by flying over to Lily without using his broom.

“Wow how did you do that I thought I was the only one who can fly without a broom” said Severus.

“Only a few can” said T.R.

He then held out his hand. 

“May I Lily?” T.R asked her.

Lily smiled and took his hand; he pulled her from the broom and into his arms, they then danced to an unknown tune in their head. 

Lily’s laughter filled the night sky.  

Afterwards T.R and Lily got back on their brooms and they all returned to Mulciber manor.

* * *

 

*****Mulciber manor*****

When they returned, they got off their brooms and headed inside and through the many hall ways when they got to the living room, they saw the adult sitting down talking.

“Good evening Lily Narcissa boys how was your fly?” asked Eve.

“It was great, but the best part was when it started to snow,” said Lily,

“Oh, I did enjoy that wonderful dance Lily,” said T.R.

 As he smiled at her.

 Lily blushed but smiled.

Just then, Eileen stood up.

“Well it’s getting late I think we should take our leave.”

Lily and the boys nodded and went to say goodbye to their friends while Eileen went to say goodbye to Abraxas, Eve and Richard. After they said their goodbyes, Eileen Lily and the boys stepped into the fireplace and floo home.

* * *

 

*****Prince manor Spinners End north England******

When they returned home, they all including Eileen spilled out onto the living room floor after they got their baring’s and stood up T.R went and helped Eileen to her feet.

“Thank you remind me to never do that again.”

 “Yeah it’s best we do it one at a time,” said Severus.

Just then, Evan Gus and T.R looked about them self before saying, “Bloody hell” and slapping their forehead, Lily giggled at this before asking, “What’s wrong guys?”  T.R looked at her.

“We forgot our trunks.” 

Augustus looked at Eileen.

“We’ll be back shortly Ms. Prince”

Eileen nodded.

then one by one the boys floo back to Mulciber manor, only to return 5 minutes later with their trunks in hand.

“You have a choice of which wing you want to use and there is plenty of room in them all,”

She was saying this to T.R who was visiting the manor for the first time.

The other boys normally bunked in a room of the west wing as did Lucius and Cissy when they stayed over, they did this to be close to their friends.

 “Lily and Severus use the west wing….”

 Augustus interrupted Eileen by whispering to Evan.

 “Yeah and we know watch one T.R will take”

Eileen smiled then continued with what she was saying.

 “I use the south wing, then there is the east and north wing.”

T.R then piped up with his answer “west wing,”

“Told you,” said Augustus.

Evan laughed.

“Why am ‘I NOT surprised”

Meanwhile Lily just blushed and hid her face in Severus chest, when she caught T.R smiling at her.

“Well alright” said Eileen.

She pulled out her wand and gave it a flick and reviling the time to be 9:00pm.

“OK you two, I want you to show your gusts where they will be staying then get some rest it’s late” said Eileen before giving Lily and Severus a hug and kiss goodnight.

She then bid the boys goodnight before walking out and making her way down to the south wing.   Back in the living room, the boys grabbed their trunks and followed Severus and Lily through the manor and up the stairs leading to the west wing. Once at the door leading into the west wing Severus opened the door and they walked in.

* * *

 

*****West Wing*****

Severus and Lily then began showing T.R the rooms in the west wing while Gus and Evan went to get settled in, after showing him around the west wing they arrived at       T. R’s room, which was across the hall from Evan and Gus.

“This is your room T.R,” said Severus.

“Thanks mate” said T.R.

“Sweet dreams,” said Lily.

“You to Lily” said T.R.

 Before hugging her good night and shook hands with Severus He turned and opened the door and disappeared into the room with the door closing softly behind him.

The couple then made their way across the great room Severus opened the door to their room, Lily entered first and headed for the bathroom, while Severus walked in and closed the door.  He then went to the walk-in closet and grabbed a pair of boxers for himself and Lily’s undergarment before grabbing Lily’s winter nightgown off the hanger and his winter PJ’s from the draw. He then walked out with both items in his hand.

He set his on the bed before walking over to the bathroom and slipping inside, he instantly felt the difference in the temperature of both rooms, when he was hit by the heat and steam in the bathroom. Severus set Lily’s clothes on the vanity and left, only to be, hit by the immediate cold of the bedroom making him shiver. 

Therefore, he pulled out his wand and cast a heating charm on the room to keep it warm and to make sure Lily did not get cold when she stepped out. Severus then walked over to the bed, turned the sheets and quilt down, before putting a warming charm on them as well, just after he finished the door of the bathroom opened and Lily stepped out brushing her black hair.

“Oh, it’s warm in here did you put a warming charm on the room love?” asked Lily.

She walked over to the bed and around to her side before setting the brush on her bedside table, she then grabbed a green hair tie and put her hair up before slipping under the covers.

“Ah this feels like heaven,” said Lily as she settled into the warm bed, Severus looked up, smiled before grabbing his PJ’s, and headed for the bathroom. By the time he came back out now fully dressed, Lily lay on her side facing away from him.

Where he now stood, he could tell she was sleeping peacefully.

Severus walked over and watches her for a minute before quietly walking around to his side and slipping in next her. Severus made himself, comfortable before gathering the sleeping witch into his arms; he took one last look out of the window and saw it had stated snowing again; Severus then kissed the nape of Lily’s neck and closed his eyes.

RCS

* * *

Updated it on the 13/3/19 


	20. Christmas day part 1

Started it on 23/12/16

 **Title:** Christmas day part 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily / Severus Lucius/ Narcissa

 **Genre:** family friendship

 **Warnings:** one swear word 

**Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** its Christmas day but the morning does not go so well when Lily as an accident

* * *

*****25 December 1978*****

The next Morning at 6:30pm saw Lily up dressed in a silver winter robe after kissing Severus goodbye she headed out of her room, her wand already in the pocket of her robe, she crossed the great room and headed out of the west wing and down the stairs to the second floor; There she slipped on her cloak, before making her way down the south wing stairs and out into the back yard.

* * *

 

Lily smiled and made her way to her and Severus’s lake.

When she arrived at the lake she transfigured her winter boots into skates and stepped out on the lake and began skating as she skates across the ice she became lost in a world all her own. 

The morning was peaceful and calm she was skating to a tune in her head, nothing mattered to her not Potter’s insults not her search for her birth family nothing.   While she was skating, she was unaware of how far out she really was and that she had skated out to the far end of the lake where the ice was semi thin, until the ice under her began cracking,

 Lily heard the crack, looked down and froze.

The ice under her feet was cracking and that is when she realized how far she had skated. Lily’s, last thought before her body fell through the ice and the water numbed her, was.

_Severus_

* * *

 

*****Prince manor west wing *****

In a spare room in the west wing T.R sat bolt up in bed as he felt his whole body go numb.

 _Lily_ he thought fearfully

He knew something bad happened to her because of their connection, he ripped back the cover he didn’t even get changed all he did was throw on a cloak and Apparited out of the manor. And into the back yard. He knew not where he was going and let Lily’s pain lead him to her, he knew she was in bad shape and had to keep her consciousness so he opened the link. 

 **T.R** : **_Lily sweetie can you hear me_**

He called out to her with his mind yet all he felt was pain.

 “Shit” he swore under his breath.

 He picked up speed he kept calling out to her until he felt a faint response

 **Lily** : **_T... R_**

 Was her weak reply

 **T.R** : **_Lily baby I’m here honey I’m on my way what happened_**

 **Lily:** **_Ice…. fell through… so…. col…cold_**

**T.R _: Lily sweetie do you have your wand on you_**

**Lily:** **_Y…yes_**

 **T.R:** **_Can you reach it_**

 **Lily:** **_No...t...o...c…old_**

T.R could tell she was slipping

 **T.R:** **_Hang on a little longer I’m almost there_**

Moments later he came upon the lake and the whole.

“LILY” he screamed.

Not caring that he was bare foot T.R flung off his cloak and ran out onto the lake and dove into the numbing ice water. 

T.R felt the numbing sting of the water.

 _This is worse than being under the Cruciatus curse,_ thought T.R.

He shook off his thought and pushed through the pain. He searched long and hard for Lily. Until he found her up ahead he swam over, took her in his arms pulled out his wand

“Howling”

The ice above them shattered, T.R lifted Lily out and set her on the ice then pulled himself out, it was then he realised she was not breathing.

 So he turned her on her side opened her mouth and stuck his wand at her open mouth

“Expel”

Suddenly Lily began coughing up water.

“There, there sweetie” said T.R.

Helped her sit up after she coughed up the last of the water from her lungs.

After that he thought of his cloak and snapped his fingers and the cloak appeared in his hand he then used a drying spell on her before wrapping Lily up in his cloak,

“Flame.” 

Lily felt the cloak and her body start warming up T.R did the same spells on him, before lifting Lily into his arms. Lily felt T.R stand up he then walked back with her snuggled into him.

 “Hang on honey we’re almost home” T.R whispered.

As he crossed the vast back yard and saw the manor come into view. 

* * *

*****Prince manor/ west wing *****

T.R raced into the manor and closed the door before, he Apparited up to his room, where he put Lily under the covers, then lay down behind and wrapped her in his arms. Meanwhile in Severus and Lily’s room, Severus was tossing and turning he frowned in his sleep “no, no, Lily hang on don’t give up”

* * *

 

*****Nightmare*****

Severus was out on the lake bashing on the ice, under it he could see Lily’s scared face looking back at him he tried freeing her but did not have his wand on him.

“Lily no don’t give up hold on love!” Severus screamed.

*****End of nightmare*****

* * *

Severus woke in a cold sweat.

“Lily”

He looked to his side but saw it was empty.

Pulling back the covers he headed out of the bedroom his eyes scanned the great room but no sign of Lily. He ran down the hall to Evans room knocking on the door he heard no reply so opening the door he stuck his head inside only to see it empty of both Evan and Lily.

 _Gus_ Severus thought

He headed up two doors and opened the door to find the two boys sitting on Augustus’s bed.

“Hey morning man happy Christmas” said Augustus.

Severus did not reply.

“You alright bro you look more pale then normal everything OK?” asked Evan.

“Have you guys seen Lily she missing I dream Lily had fallen under the ice. When I woke she wasn’t there” said Severus.

The teen was shaking from fear of something happening.

“We haven’t seen her mate have you tried T.R maybe he knows where she is” said Evan.

“Thanks guys” said Severus.

Before walking out.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in T. R’s Room the wizard was still keeping Lily warm. When suddenly there was a knock on the door, “come in” said T.R, the door opened,

“T.R have you….” he trailed off.

When he spotted Lily’s sleeping form under the covers.

“Oh Merlin it wasn’t a dream” said Severus.

As he ran in and knelt down beside her and grabbed her semi warm hand.

“She fell through the ice didn’t she?” Severus softly asked.

“She did, how did you know,” T.R whispered.

“I dreamed it happened but I was there and couldn’t free her, how did you know where she was?” Severus asked him.

“I woke feeling numb and knew something was wrong so I left to find her,” said T.R.

“How did you know it was her and how did you find her?” asked Severus.

He could see there was something T.R was not telling him.

“I don’t know I just did and as soon as I got her out I put a spell I knew from school on her to keep her warm, it’s called heat wave, it’s both a charm and a cures and then wrapped her up in my cloak” said T.R.

 Severus nodded.

“What is the effects?” asked Severus.

He was not to keen knowing T.R had put a spell on his witch.

T.R immediately understood when he saw the look in Severus’s eyes.

“The charm incantation is flame and its effects it can make the person it’s been used on feel like a warm sun-ray is hitting them” said T.R.

“The cures?” asked Severus. “

The incantation for the cures is Supernova and the effects can be deadly because it can make a person feel like they are way too close to the sun,” said T.R      

Severus nodded.

Then pulled back the covers and removed the cloak and picked Lily up and left the room without even a thank you because his mind was preoccupied with caring for Lily, figuring out how T.R new where she was and the unnerving feeling of T.R putting a spell that he knew nothing about on his witch.

Severus had made his way to his own room walking in he made his way over to the bed and lad Lily on top of the covers, before heading into the bathroom and ran her a warm bath. Afterwards he walked out of the bathroom and over to her.

“Lily baby wake up honey” Severus whispered to the sleeping witch.

Lily moaned and her eyes fluttered open and smiled at Severus, Severus then saw the confused look on her face.

“Do you remember what, happened Lily?” Severus asked her.

Lily could tell Severus was worried by the concern in his voice, she frowns for a second.

“I remember going for an early morning skate on the lake then waking up here in bed” Said Lily.

Although what she didn’t tell Severus was she remembered T.R saving her. Severus then told her what had happened. Lily’s eyes widened.

“He did that?” asked Lily.

“Yes and thank Merlin he did” said Severus as he hugged her, unknown to the wizard Lily opened the mind link

 **Lily:** **_Thanks T.R_**

 **T.R** : **_Your welcome just DON’T EVER let me feel that pain and fear from you again_**

 **Lily** : **_You won’t I promise_**

Lily was about to say more when she heard Severus voice.

“Lily honey can you hear me?” asked Severus.

Lily heard the panic in his voice and shook her head.

“Oh Sorry love,”

 “What happened Lily.”

“Nothing I think I just spaced out” said Lily.

Just then her body shook.

“Come on princess,” said Severus.

He picked her up.

“Whoa where are we going?” asked Lily.

“To get you warm my guess the charm T.R put on you has worn off.” Said Severus.

He then entered the bathroom, then with a flick of his wrist Lily’s closed disappeared and Severus gently lad her in the tub. Lily hissed then sighed as her cold body due to the Charm wearing off, made contact with the warm water.

Lily relaxed and let the warmth of the water seep into her skin she laid her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes.

“You alright love” asked Severus.

 As he knelt beside the tub.

 Lily turned her head and gave him a lazy smile.

“This is prrrfect” purred the witch.

Severus smiled and kissed her forehead.

Before standing up.

“I’ll be back love I’m just going to let the boys know I found you” said Severus.

Before walking out closing the door.

Meanwhile Lily lay in the tub soaking up the warmth.

Severus walked out of his room crossed the great hall then down the hall to the room Gus was using and knocked.

* * *

 

 “Come in.”

Severus walked in.

“Hey guys I’ve just come to let you know Lily’s fine she just getting warmed up now and afterwards I’m going back to bed it’s too early to stay up” said Severus.

Who shifted a yawn.

Evan yawned as well.

“I think we are all going to do the same see you later on.”

Severus smiled and left closing the door he then made his way back to his room.

However, when he entered his room he saw Lily already under the covers sleeping, he walked over transfigures his clothes back to his Pj’s and crawled under the covers wrapping Lily in his arm and sighing.

 _she’s safe_ was Severus last thought before falling asleep.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 10/5/17


	21. Christmas day part 2

Started it on 10/5/17

 **Title:** Christmas day part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily / Severus Lucius/ Narcissa

 **Genre:** family friendship

 **Warnings:** one swear word 

**Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** later after Lily recovers from her accident she takes T.R on a tour of her old neighbourhood

* * *

 

Later on at 8:00 saw T.R up dressed and heading out of his room entering the great hall he made his way over to the bookcase and took out a book before making his way over to the armchair and sat down to read the book.

Half an hour later, T.R looked up, when he heard soft footsteps on the floor and saw Lily in the long sleeved silver winter robe she had on earlier.

Lily smiled and made her way over to T.R, the young wizard stood up.

“Ah morning Lily how you feeling sweetheart and Happy Christmas” said T.R.

As he embraced her and gave her a kiss on the cheek which Lily returned. Before sitting down in the second chair.

“I’m feeling OK and thanks for saving me,” said Lily.

T.R set his book aside and Lily called for Soot.

“Soot,”

The elf Popped in.

“Yes Miss Lily?” Soot asked,

“Can you please bring two mugs of hot coco please?” Lily asked the kind elf.

“As you wish.”

He then popped away.

Lily used wandless magic to light the fire place before summoning 2 blankets. The Blankets zoomed into the room and into the witch’s hand, T.R took one from her and placed it over his lap while Lily placed hers on her own lap. T.R picked up his book and continued reading. Lily used the summoning charm once more to summon her book a charmed life because she had forgotten where she put it; the book zoomed into the room and into her hand. Lily then settled down and read the book half way through the chapter, Soot popped back in and set both mugs down then popped out.

Lily set her book aside picked up her mug and took a sip before setting it back down; she then picked up her book and went back to reading.  T.R had picked up his drink blew on it then drank half of it.

“T.R how would you like me to show you around?” asked Lily.

 As she once again took her mug in hand and drank the rest of it before throwing off her blanket.  T.R throws his own blanket back and stands up before offering his hand to Lily; the witch smiled and took his hand, he pulls her to her feet before summoning their cloaks after putting their cloaks on, they exit the great room, and down the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

Once on the second floor Lily called Soot.

The elf popped in.

“Yes Miss?” asked Soot.

“Please inform who ever wakes first that I have gone out to show T.R around my old neighbourhood” said Lily.

 “Very well Miss.”

He then popped away back to the kitchen.

They then exited the front of the house and set off for the apparition point.

* * *

 

******Spinners end Cokeworth******

Lily and T.R dis-apparited just at the outskirts of the town, the pair set off though the town Lily set off for her old street as the two entered the street they saw people were out and about enjoying the crisp cool Christmas morning.

Lily notice the muggles gawking at her and T.R.

“What’s with them why are they gawking at us aside from us looking alike”

“They’ve never seen me in my wizarding robes and they never knew I’m a witch so seeing me in such an outfit is kind of strange for them” said Lily.

T.R smiled and took her hand, as she continued showing him around her old street, suddenly her mood darkened when she saw Sandra and Andy. T.R saw the change and lent over to whisper in her ear.

“What is wrong Lily?”

Lily inclined her head to the muggle husband and wife up ahead of them, the couple were working in their front yard shovelling the snow from their driveway, luckily Lily and T.R were still not close enough to be, overheard.

“Do you remember me telling you about how Albus gave me away to a muggle family?” Lily asked him.

“Yes” said T.R. “Well that is the couple he gave me to and I grew up in that house with them and their daughter who has now moved out, they kept the fact I was adopted, from me for 17 years” Lily whispered. T.R’s eyes got dark and magic began crackling around him.

Lily pulled T.R to make him stop, when she saw he was about to walk over to them, she turned around to face him and placed her hand on the side of his face.

“Please calm down I only told you who they were because you were worried when I had an unhappy look on my face. Now I know you want to kill them for what they did to me and you’re not the only one Severus wants to as well but if you do this I’m going to lose you, so please can we just enjoy the rest of our morning,” said Lily.

T.R huffed but complied and took her hand once more, when they passed Sandra and Andy, Lily ignored them even when they called out to her wishing her a happy Christmas. Lily continued to show T.R around.

At 9:00am on the way back to the apparition point Lily showed him where she and Severus first met.

* * *

 

******park******

This place must be special to you both if this is where you first met,” said T.R as he and Lily walked into the park.

“It is very special” said Lily.

A grin on her face.

It’s here that I first learned I was a witch, Sev came over to me after spying on me for I have no idea how long and called me a witch at first I thought he was being mean. Then he explained the things I was doing was magic and the term for a girl in the magical world was witch well boys were called wizards,” said Lily.

T.R smiled and the pair walked over to the swing set trying to dodge snowballs.

“Hey get out of the way we’re in a game here,” said a boy about 13.

“Sorry we’re just trying to get passed” said Lily.

 “Just get out of the way” the boy rudely told her.

T.R.’s eyes narrow then using wand less nonverbal magic he conjured up a snow ball, levitated it and throws it at the unsuspecting boy.

“Hey” said the boy.

As he turned around.

“Who threw that.”

T.R put his hands behind his back and whistling a nameless tune well walking beside Lily, the boy did not suspect a thing.

Meanwhile Lily was struggling to hold in her laughter, finally they were at the swing set Lily sat herself down and bust out laughing she was laughing so head she almost fell backwards off the swing as she leant back.

“Whoa easy Lily” said T.R.

Placing a hand on her back to stop her from falling, after calming down, Lily gently began swinging back and forth. T.R stood behind her and gently began pushing her; Lily glanced back at him and smiled a smile T.R returned.

After a while, T.R covered her hands with his and stopped the swing.

“Watch ya doing T.R?” Lily asked him.

“Oh I was thinking we should head back; everyone might be up by now but thanks for showing me around” said T.R.

He then walked around and held out his hand Lily took it and he helped her off the swing they dodged more snow balls as they made their way out of the park.

 They headed back to the apparition point on the way they again encountered Sandra and Andy.

 “Happy Christmas Lily it’s so could to see you” they said.

Lily looked at them but did not say anything just then T.R stepped up to her and Andy saw him.

“Who are you, young man?” asked Andy.

T.R looked up at him.

“Who I am is none of your business sir.”

Lily hid her laughter by coughing,

T.R then looked at Lily.

“Come on love I’m sure Ms. Prince will be worried” said T.R.

“Your right mum will be worried.”

Lily glanced at Sandra and saw the hurt in the older woman’s eyes.

The pair then walked off, T.R put his arm around her before glancing back at the muggle couple.  The pair headed for the apparition point and apparited back to Prince Manor.

* * *

*****Prince manor*****

 The couple walked through the door and saw everyone sitting around with presents beside them.

“There you two are” said Eileen.

Who was sitting in an armchair.

“Sorry we’re late mum,” said Lily. 

“Hope we weren’t keeping you too long Ms. Prince” said T.R.

“Not at all” Eileen replied.

Lily took her seat next to Severus while T.R sat with Gus and Evan. they each had a pile of presents beside them once they settled into their seats they each began opening their presents.

“Thanks Ms. Prince” said Evan Augustus and T.R.

“Thanks mum” said Lily and Severus.

After they each opened their present from Eileen, which was a new broom cleaning kit.

 Lily, got some novels from Evan and a dark Slytherin green diary from T.R with her name in silver on the back at the bottom. from Gus she got Tickets to see Holy Head Harpies in November. From Severus she got a beautiful set of silver snake earrings with emeralds for the eyes they were charmed to hiss and act like real snakes.

Evan got new set of dark pranks from T.R, a new beta bat and a charmed bulger to test his skill from Lily, a book about dark creatures from Gus and an Ireland robe signed by all of the players from Severus.

 “Oh man a signed Robe no way thanks man and thanks to everyone else the gifts are great,” said Evan.

Gus got a book on how to make your own spells from Severus. Gus also got a new beta bat and a charmed bulger to test his skill from Lily.

“That way you can train and test each other” said Lily.

“This is great and we can practice on protecting our Princess for when Quiddich starts up again,” said Gus to Evan.

Lily heard what Gus said and smiled.

“Thanks guys” said Lily.

“Your welcome sweetie” was their reply

T.R got his friend the hand of glory.

“Whoa wicked mate” said Gus.

“I saw you eye it one day so I thought I’d get it for you” said T.R.

Evan got him a deck of blood stand playing cards.

Severus was next to open his presents.

From Lily he got a book on dark potions.

“Oh love I can’t wait to do these potions” said Severus.

From T.R he got another book but this one was handmade “In the book is the entire dark spells used at our school,” said T.R.

Severus grinned.

“thanks mate I think I will have fun with this.”

Meanwhile Evan got Severus a new set of potion tools.

“The ones I had just about had it and was gonna get some new ones before next term so thanks.” 

Gus got Severus some more sketchbooks pencils and tools for shading since aside anything to do with potion the other thing Gus ever saw Severus doing was drawing and manly those drawing would be of Lily.

T.R was the last to open his gifts from his friends.

Lily got him a new set of Quills.

“Evan said the once you were currently using were on its last leg” said Lily.

“They are thanks Lily” said T.R.

Evan got T.R a book on dark ruins, while Severus got his new friend a wizard wireless radio. Gus was the last to give his gift it was a new set of wizard chest Pieces. With the presents unwrapped they headed to their rooms and putting away their presents while Soot and Eileen got Breakfast ready.

* * *

 

*****Dinning hall*****

At 10:00 am, Lily and the boys made their way into the dining hall only to be, greeted with the Christmas breakfast of pancakes eggs bacon sausages hash browns toast porridge and a jug of eggnog.

“Wow Ms. Prince, Soot you both out did yourselves” said Evan T.R and Augustus.

“Mum Soot this is amazing” said Lily and Severus.

Then they all took their seats and began eating.

“Evan after breakfast wanna practice using our new Bats and bulgers?” asked Gus.

“Love to mate,” said Evan.

So after breakfast the boys and Lily summoned their cloaks then put them on before summoning their Brooms and headed out of the dining hall and down the south wing steps and walked outside.

* * *

 

*****Grounds of Prince Manor*****

 Once outside they all took to the sky, once up in the air they did a mini course Lily conjured up a small golden ball and a Quaffle Severus acted as chaser. While T.R was goal keepers and Evan and Gus were beta’s and Lily of cause was seeker Gus and Evan let their new bulgers go and held the bats in their hands Lily let the Quaffle go and the game started.

 Lily could tell even when she was trying to catch the small gold ball while Severus chucked the Quaffle around before flying off to catch it again and throwing at T.R, how better they boys were doing with their new bulgers and bats as they kept close but not too close to her.

They spent the rest of the morning outside playing the small Quiddich game, at around 2:00pm after playing the game for 5 hours, both Evan and Gus’s arms were sore.

“OK time to stop or my arm will fall off” said the boys. Lily smiled.

“OK we’ll stop.” Said Lily.

So they cleaned up and flew down hopping off their brooms, they made their way inside.

* * *

 

*****Prince manor/ west wing*****

Once inside they made their way up out of the south wing and passed the dining hall. Eileen who was in the kitchen cooking lunch called out to them.

“Boys Lily lunch will be soon I’ll send Soot up with it OK” said Eileen, as she saw them head for the west wing stairs.

“OK mum we’ll be in the great room” said Severus.

As he and the others made their way up the west wing stairs down the hall, and to the door leading into the west wing.  They opened the door and walked in with T.R closing it behind him.

With a few spells the fire was lit and the two blankets that Lily and T.R used became on big one and was spread out in front of the fire they all sat down and relaxed Gus then summon his new deck of cards and began playing 7 card rummy

* * *

 

******15 minutes later*****

Soot popped in with their lunch and set the plates down on the blanket before popping away the boys and Lily picked up their plate and began eating while continued with the game after the game was over with T.R the victor they sat comfortably around enjoying the each other’s company.

 when T.R glanced up at Lily he smiled when he saw her happily snuggled up to Severus. Severus looked away when he felt eyes on him only to see it was T.R, the two wizards shared a look and nodded.

 “Now what we have four hours to kill before dinner so what would you all like to do?” asked Severus.

 “I don’t know” said Lily.

As she once again snuggled up against Severus side. 

“How about we talk about where the Hell we are having this New Year’s birthday bash,” said Gus,

“Well I thought we would have it at my place” said T.R “your place I didn’t know you have a place of your own” said Lily.

“Actually Lily I have two my mother’s home and my father’s manor, both were left in ruins after years of neglect, but in my 6th year I finally went and fixed both of them up now they are as good as new” said T.R before dropping the topic.

 “Oh” said Lily.

It was just then that it came to her that she did not really know WHO T.R was most of what she knew was bits and pieces. So much, of whom he is, is, shrouded in mystery just like her.

_Great another mystery who is T.R really and of cause my continuing mystery who am I really if not Lily Evans muggle born daughter of a muggle family._

Shaking her head from her thoughts luckily, she had closed the link so T.R never knew what she was thinking, Lily turned to said wizard and asked,

“So which one of your places would you like to have it.”

T.R looked at Lily.

“My mother’s home it’s the main place I live in when not at School,”

“OK your mother’s place it is” said Lily

“What time would you like us to come over?” asked Severus.

“About 9:00am if that is alright with your mother Severus,” said T.R,

“I’ll ask her.”

Just then, Evan spoke up.

“Gus Malik and I can, stay over the night before that way we can get most of the decorations and party food done.”

“Also if we ask our parent’s maybe they can help with preparing the food.” said Gus “that is if they are back in time,” said Evan.

“True,” said Gus.

They were still planning the New Year’s birthday bash when Soot popped in at 6: 00 and told them dinner was ready they all stood up and Apparited down to the second floor.

* * *

 

*****2nd floor*****

After they dis- Apparited they all walked into the dining room and saw the mini feast laid out before them.

“Mum, Soot this look heavenly” said Severus and Lily.

“Smells divine Ms. Prince Soot” said the three boys. 

“Why thank you everyone Soot and I worked hard on it,” said Eileen.

Everyone walked further into the room and sat down Lily Severus and Eileen sat across from T.R Gus and Evan. They each picked up a Christmas cracker and broke it, which let off a firecracker, which burst into small fireworks.

Lily and T.R who were breaking a cracker were having difficulty because it would not break. “Give me it,” said Lily as she pulled it towards herself.

“No it’s mine,” said T.R who tugged hard on his end.

 It broke startling the both of them making everyone laugh.

They watched as the firecracker let off and burst into a colourful firework. They each put on their purple and green crown on.

“Well now you to do look like a prince and princess with those crowns on,” said Eileen.

Lily and Severus smiled.

Then they along with the other all dug into the delicious food, the place was full of talking and laughing from each joke that was aloud Eileen then flicked her wrist and soft music began to play.

T.R glances at Lily who caught his eye he reaches and took a hold of her before smiling at her.

 **T.R:** **_Happy Christmas Lily_**

Lily returned the smile and squeezed his hand

 **Lily** : **_happy Christmas T. R_**          

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 10/5/17


	22. new Year’s, Eve part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The boy’s parents’ names, Eve and Richard Malik’s parents, Adam and Avail Augustus’s parents, Elisa and Altiyan Evan’s Parents,

Started it on the 25th /5/17

 **Title:** new Year’s, Eve part 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily/ Severus Lucius/Narcissa 

 **Genre:** family / Friendship

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro** **:**  the four family’s head to T. R’s to help the boy decorate for the combined party

* * *

 

It was the end of a wonderful year for everyone, especially T.R who had made new friends thanks to his old school friends Malik, Augustus and Evan. One of these new friends was a witch named Lily. T.R had been very close to her, from the moment he met her much to the distress of her boyfriend Severus Prince. Only after a week of knowing one another, they discovered they shared many things

* * *

 

******31 st December 1977 T. R’s mother’s home******

 T.R woke on the morning of his birthday at 7:07 in the morning, he rolled over on his back and smiled and thought.

_It is my birthday._

Then something accrued to him.

“It’s Lily’s Adoption day today as well.” He whispered.

 _Although I do not think she would want me to mention it_ thought the young wizard.

 Before closing his eyes once more.

Only to hear the voice of one of his ancestors waking him up.

“Come on young wizard it is a special day,” said the ancestor.

“I know that but since it IS my birthday can’t I have a little lay in?” asked the now grumpy 18-year-old.

“Do not get temperamental on me young man” said the ancestor.

“I’ve been up all night and I’m tired” T.R whined.

“Well that’s what you get staying up all night to read your mothers newly discovered diary,” said T. R’s ancestor.

The young wizard’s head shot up and glared at the portrait of his ancestor.

“How did you know that?” asked T.R.

“I saw you that’s how, now up you get, your friends will be here in 3 hours’ time” said T. R’s ancestor.

T.R screamed in frustration before throwing back the cover and getting out of bed grumbling as he made his way to the bathroom.

“Bloody early rising ancestors.”

After finishing in the bathroom, he walked out and over to the closet where he got down a black robe and dressed, minutes later he walked out and down the stairs and went to work tidying everything up in time for his friend’s arrival.

* * *

 

*****Prince manor*****

Lily woke on the morning of New Year’s Eve, smiled, and looked at her clock to see it was 8:04, before rolling over to face her sleeping love.

“Sev love we have to be up everyone will be here soon” whispered Lily.

They had talked it over with Malik and Evan on Boxing Day an hour before they went home. Then fire called the Malfoy’s and Narcissa Boxing Day evening and they all agreed to meet up at Prince Manor before heading to T. R’s house since nether the Prince or Malfoy family new where T.R lived.

Lily heard a groan as she slipped from the bed.

“Come on lazybones,” said Lily.

While making her way to the bathroom when she came back out Severus was JUST getting out of bed.

She smiled.

“Showers free” said Lily.

Before walking into the walk-in closet, Severus grumbled as he passed her and walked into the bathroom.

Severus came out five minutes later and went to change after changing he walked out of the closet, the pair then walked out of the bedroom crossed the great room and walked out of the west wing down the main hall way and down the stairs.

* * *

 

Once on the second floor they made their way into the dining hall only to stop at seeing all four families present, these families were, the Mulciber’s, the Malfoy’s including Narcissa, the Avery’s and the Rosier’s.

“Ah there you both are” said Eileen.

As she spotted Lily and Severus.

“Good morning everyone,” said Lily.

 While she and Severus sat down on the empty chairs.

“Morning” was their reply.

When Severus and Lily settled, into their seats, food appeared on the table. As they ate, they began to talk about who was going with who.

“Mum can take Ms. Prince and dad and take Mr. Malfoy” said Malik.

“Yeah that will work,” said Richard and Eve.

“Miss Black I can take you, and my husband Adam can take the young Mr. Malfoy” said Avril Avery.

Narcissa smiled.

“Thank you, Mrs. Avery.”

“Yes, thank you” said Lucius.

“You’re both welcome,” said Adam.

They finished their meals then all filed into the living room, Eve and Eileen went first followed by Richard and Abraxas, one by one they each followed suite,

* * *

 

*****T. R’s mother’s home******

It was 9:00 and T.R was in the living room waiting, he welcomed them all, as they each came through the fire place.

Eve, and Eileen came through first followed by Richard and Abraxas, then Avail with Narcissa and Adam with Lucius.

After them came Augustus with Severus, they each took a seat while waiting for the others Altiyan and Elisa came after.  The last to come through was Lily and Evan.

“Lily” said T.R.

He jumped up and hugged her.

“Oh, I see how it is we all show up for his Birthday and we don’t get a handshake hug slap on the back high five nothing but as soon as Lily shows up, he is out of his char in 2.5 seconds to give HER a hug Gus grumbled.

That got around of laughs before Lily greeted the birthday boy.

“Happy Birthday sweetie” said Lily.

 While returning the hug.

“Thanks honey” said T.R.

 He pulled back and looked at everyone.

“Shall we get this party ready?” asked T.R. 

Suddenly there was cheers, everyone stood up pulled out their wands and began decorating the place, for T. R’s birthday and for the New Year’s party. While the boys and Lily decorated the living room Richard, Adam, Abraxas and Altiyan pushed back, and transfigured the sofa and some chairs into tables for the food.    

T.R watches with a smile.

 _Best birthday_ _ever_ he thought.

 As he to begin putting up the party decorations for both the birthday and the New Year’s celebration.  While he was decorating, he looked around and saw his friends enjoying themselves, just then sounds of laughter were, heard over near the fireplace. 

T.R smiled.

He watched as Lily laughed and fooled around with Severus who was helping her with the decorations. 

 _She seems so happy_ thought T.R.

Lily looked up and over at him as she heard his thought and waved happily to him

 **Lily** : **_Thanks T.R but I know I won’t truly be happy until I find my family_**

T.R smiled and waved back

 **T.R** : **_you’ll find them, and I know you don’t want to think about this but happy Adoption day_**

 **Lily:** **_Thanks, I guess_**

T.R smiled once more.

 

 Before making his way through the house until he got to the kitchen and walked in to help Eileen, Eve, Avril, Elisa, and Narcissa with the food and drinks. He went to take a tray of food when Eve turned around and caught him.

“Oh no you don't young man it's your birthday you go relax,” said Eve.

While taking the tray of food from him.

“Oh but Mrs. Mulciber” T.R whined.

Eileen laughed.

“You remind me of Lily when you do that.”

T.R looked at her.

“Really,” Eileen smiled.

“Yes, she complains when I stop her from helping me with something.” 

That is when they heard Lily voice from down the hall.

“I do not whine mum.”

“Yes, you do love,” Severus replied.

 Suddenly they heard him yell out.

“Lily that hurt, mum Lily hit me.”

Then Lily yelled out.

“See mum I'm not the one the whines it's Severus who dose.”

Meanwhile back in the kitchen T.R was laughing so hard that if he wasn’t’ leaning against the counter he would be on the floor.

“Gus can you and Malik come here please” said Avril.

“What is it mum?” asked Augustus.

When he and Malik walked into the kitchen.

 She just nodded over to T.R who was now holding onto the counter with one hand while the other was on his stomach. The boys each took TR by the arm and led him out of the kitchen while saying.

“Come on mate lets seat you down before you fall down.”

They lead the still laughing young wizard out of the kitchen.

* * *

 

 Once in the living room they walked T.R over to a vacant seat and sat him down. After T.R calmed down, they all went back to decorating; they stopped at 12:00 for some lunch. When they finished, they all went back to decorating.

“Can we have some music on?” asked Lily.

 “Sure” said T.R.

he walked over, turned the radio on, and tuned into the Wizarding Wireless Network suddenly music began playing.  Lily laughed and danced as she and the others continued with decorating.

* * *

 

******3 hours later*******

Around 3:00 Eileen, Eve, Avril, Elisa, and Narcissa came out with floating trays of wizarding party food and set the food on the transfigured table.

“Oh sweets” said T.R.

 Then as if in a trace he made his way over to the sweets bowl.

Severus saw this and cried out to Malik.

“Malik Quaffle heading for the goal post!” Everyone laughed as the Slytherin chaser dived tackled T.R.

 “Let me up” T.R, complained.

“That’s no way to treat the birthday boy,” said Lily. “

"Thank you, Lil, now let me up Mal” said T.R.

“Fine only IF you promise NOT to eat all the sweets” said Malik.

“Yeah” said T.R.

 So, after hearing the Promise Malik let him up.

After grabbing some party food, they all finished decorating.

 “Man, this place looks good, thanks guys” said T.R 

“You’re welcome” they replied.

With the decorating done, they all sat around.

The adults were drinking butter beer while playing a poker game.

“Come on Cissy dance with me” said Lily;

 Narcissa laughed.

 As she was, pulled up from the sofa.

 So, while Narcissa and Lily danced to the music the boys played a couple of games, Malik, Evan Lucius and Gus played exploding snap. While Severus and T.R on the other hand sat and played chess.

Meanwhile Lily who continued dancing with Narcissa spotted them play Chess. “I’ll be back,” she whispered to Narcissa.

The blonde-haired witch nodded.

Lily walked off and over to the 2 wizards coming up behind Severus and called out.

“T. R’s Queen to E5” which won the game for T.R.

“Lil that was unfair” said Severus.

 While turning to face her.

“Come dance with me Sev”

So, the boys left their game and joined the witches.

The group were dancing and having fun. 

When at around 9:00pm Avril called out.

“Alright guys who wants some hot food”

Followed by rounds of

“I do.”

So, the adults went back in and brought out the trays of hot food then set heating charm on the food before placing the trays on the table and conjured plates knives and forks, Eileen meanwhile brought out a large punch bowl and put a refilling charm on the bowl.

“Mum is that firewisky?” asked Severus.

“Yes, dear it is” said Eileen.

Before setting the bowl down on the table, afterwards they all got goblets that had magically appeared, and filled it with firewisky and went back to enjoying the evening. They were all having a great time.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on the 25th /5/17


	23. new Year’s, Eve part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Final chapter yahoo

Started it on 25th /5/17

 **Title:** new Year’s, Eve part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Lily/ Severus Lucius/Narcissa 

 **Genre:** family / Friendship

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro** **:**   this New Year’s Eve, it will be a time no one will ever forget and a birthday T.R will always remember

* * *

 

When Suddenly T.R walked over to Lily and Severus, he walked up behind Lily wrapping his arms around her. 

“Severus may I borrow Lily for a moment?” T.R asked him.

Severus nodded.

“Thank you” said T.R

Lily stepped out of Severus arms kissed his cheek.

T.R led her away from everyone else.

“What’s wrong T.R?” asked Lily.

“Nothing Lily I just wanna show you something” said T.R.

While he led her up the stairs,

“Where are we going?” asked Lily.

“You’ll see,” said T.R.

He led her down the hall and into his bedroom.

“Come sit down.”

He told her as he led her over to the bed and sat her down.

“What’s going on?” Lily asked once more.

“It all started when we first met and the things we found out and the more I found out how much we had in common, for example.  We share, a mind connection we look alike our magic skyrocket when we touch and I saw a version, the same version you saw, so after meeting you and finding out so much that we have in common. Yesterday I ransacked a few of my mother’s things and found this” said T.R

He pulled out something from under his pillow.

“Read it please,” said T.R.

 She took the diary from him and read it all until she came to an entry marked April 23, 1959.

* * *

 

*****Diary entry April 23, 1959*****

**Its April 23 1959 I got some shocking news I’m pregnant I’m extremely pleased yet also afraid of what my husband will say I know my love would hope for a boy what male doesn’t but me, I wanna girl.**

Lily read the other diary entries until she came to a Diary entry dated June 25

*****Diary entry June 25, 1959******

**Today is June 25 I’m 13 weeks into my Pregnancy I’m so excited because today I find out what I’m having I still have yet to tell my husband “I’m scared that he would leave me if he found out about EVERYTHING, the thing is my husband isn’t of my kind. Luckily I won’t have to hid my stomach until I’m 5 months at the moment I just have to alter my clothes to make sure they do not cling around my stomach**.

Lily flipped the page, saw it was the second part of the previous entry, and began reading 

 

  *****Diary entry June 25, 1959******

**I’m so excited I had just come back from hospital and I found out I’m having twins a boy and a girl yet I still can’t believe it I’m going to be a mother to these beautiful children.**

Lily looked up at T.R.

 “Your mother had twins”

The young adult nodded.

“keep reading,” he told her.

So Lily went back to reading T. R’s Mother’s, diary. However, when she got to the November entry she saw tear marks on the parchment yet they had not smudged.

 _A waterproof spell must have been, placed in the ink, but what was the course of her tears_ thought Lily.

She then read the entry and found out  

*****Diary entry November 12 1959*****

**Well diary I am now 33 weeks and have 7 weeks left before my beautiful children come into the world I am crying as I write this because it is finally done. I told him everything about me being a witch and he called me evil freak and our beautiful children he… he called them an abomination and he hoped we all died in childbirth.  He then turned and walked out, he walked out on me and abandoned his children what kind of man does that I can’t even go home for my family kicked me out after I told them I was going to marry a muggle so I have nothing left all I’m living for now are my beautiful babies.**

Tears flowed down Lily’s face.

“He left her, just because he found out his wife was a witch and she was pregnant with his kids how can a man be so cruel.”

T.R wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

“One more entry sweetie and then I have something for you,” T.R whispered.

Lily then took a deep breath and read what would be the last entry.

*****Diary entry 31 December 1959*****

**I am in a muggle building in London luckily my labour pains have not started so I can write, this entry I’ll be giving birth to my babies soon however I fear I will not live to see them or raise them. I say this to my babies to my little boy be strong stay safe and take care of your sister, to my baby girl I hope you grow to be a beautiful loving and kind witch but if you both are separated I hope you find each other and learn the truth**

**I love you both**

“That was the last entry my mother ever wrote she died that day giving birth to myself and my sister, I grew up in that place. When I was 9 the caretaker said that my mother lived only long enough to name me after my father and name my sister Lareina meaning the queen then when I left at the age of 16 the caretaker gave me my mother’s stuff. Amongst them was the diary my birth records and her will yet there was this” said T.R

He went to the closet and came back with a blank paper.

“I tried every revealing spell I know to see what was on it but nothing worked. Although why would there be a blank piece of paper in my mother belongings,” said T.R.

“So will you try?” 

“Um OK but I don’t know how I could help, I only know one it’s a Transfiguration spell,” said Lily,

She took the paper, and took out her wand Then taped the paper three times.

 “Aparecium” 

To the shock of them it revealed to be a birth certificate.

** Child **

**Name and surname…** Lareina Merope Riddle 

 **Sex…** female

 **Date of birth** 31 December 1959

 **Place of birth** Wool's Orphanage

** Family  **

Father

 **Name and surname** …  Tom Riddle Sr (Muggle)

 **Born** … 1938

 **Died** … 1976

 **Age** …. 38

Mother

 **Name and surname** …Merope Riddle Nee Gaunt

 **Born** … 1940

 **Died** … 1959

 **Age** …. 19

Siblings

 **Name and surname…** Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr

 **Sex…** male

 **Date of birth** 31 December 1959

 **Place of birth** Wool's Orphanage

“My sisters birth certificate it has to be after all I do have a twin sister according to my mother’s diary” said T.R.

“However I don’t know how I could have lifted the spell?” asked Lily.

“The only reason you can lift the spell is because it is your original birth certificate Lareina.”

the witch's head snapped up and saw Salazar standing in an empty portrait.

“Grandfather, how” asked the newly discovered Lareina.

“I’m T. R’s grandfather also” said Salazar.

“Wait if your T. R’s grandfather you knew who I was all along”

Salazar nodded.

“I couldn’t tell you it was something you had to find out yourself.”

“So my names Lareina Merope Riddle I’m a half blood and I have a twin brother I’ve finally found my family.”

Lareina then burst into tears she then realised something and her head sharply turned to face a teary eyed T.R.

“T.R is your initials your names Tom Riddle my twin brother?” asked Lareina.

“Sister”

With that the two burst into tears and hugged each other.

“This is the best birthday present ever” said Tom.

“Ditto” said Lareina.

“Shall we go tell the others?” asked Tom.

“Yeah” said Lareina.

“Oh but wait who is older?” asked the newly discovered Lareina.

“I am by 2 minutes” said Tom

“ ** _Happy birthday my grandchildren_** ”

“ ** _Thank you grandfather_** _”_

Lareina looked at her brother.

“Parseltongue” she asked.

Tom smiled.

“Parseltongue although please DON’T call me Tom I hate that name” said Tom.

“Well if mum named you after our father no wonder you hate him and his name” said Lareina.

She then spotted a ring on his finger.

“Where did you get that?” asked Lareina.

 “A family heirloom, it belonged to Marvolo Gaunt our mother’s father” said Tom.

“Oh OK its beautiful” said Lareina.

“Come on let’s go,” said Tom.

The twins leave the bedroom and head down the hall then down the stairs they walked hand in hand Lareina held her in her free hand her original birth certificate.

* * *

“Lily” said everyone as they saw the pair enter the living room.

They ran to meet her.

“Its 11:00 what were you doing for 2 hours?” asked Severus.

 Lareina held up hand.

“First of all Lily is not my name, my name is Lareina Merope Riddle.”

“You found your family?” everyone asked her.

Lareina nodded.

“Yes and there is a reason my magic skyrockets when T.R and I touch as well as the reason we look alike. Not only that T.R can feel my moods he saw the same vision I did when we shook hands after we first met also that was the day we discovered a mind link we can telepathically talk to one another.”

 “How is that possible?” asked the boys and Narcissa.

“Take a look at this it’s my original birth certificate.”

The half-blood witch then showed them the birth certificate.

“Wow you not Muggleborn you’re a half blood” said Narcissa.

“You also have a twin brother,” said Evan.

“Yes I do,” said Lareina.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr… Severus read the name… Tom Riddle…. T. R” said Severus, 

They all look at T.R.

“Your Tom Riddle you’re her brother?” they all asked him.

“Yes but never call me Tom Tommy or Thomas I HATE that name” said Tom.

“I can’t believe I was jealous of my own girlfriend’s twin brother man I feel, stupid” said Severus.

Tom smiled, walked over to him and gave him a hug before pulling back.

“No harm done although if I ever see her THAT upset again I WILL kill you.”  T.R threatened.

While the rest of their friends swamped Lareina with hugs and kisses, even Eileen was crying as she gave Lareina a hug and a kiss.

Lareina heard her brother’s threat.

“Do not do that Tommy I want him alive.”

Tom spun around.

  **“ _I told you never to call me that.”_**

Lareina just smiled.

Meanwhile Eve brought out a chocolate cake that had 18 candles on it and in the middle in black icing read happy 18th birthday T.R   but after hearing the news she spelled the cake to make more room then with her wand wrote in black icing and Lareina. They all crowded around the table Abraxas lifted the latch on his Deluminator down and the lights went out so the flames were the only souse of light    

“Make a wish,” said Elisa.

“No Mrs. Rosier we won’t” said Lareina and Tom.

She just gave them a puzzled look.

“We have our wish right here” said the brother and sister duo.

 As they held hands.

“Guys let go everything’s shaking” said Evan.

The twins immediately let go.

“Oops sorry must work on that” they said at the same time.

The two smiled.

 before blowing out the candles leaving them in darkness until Abraxas lifted the latch on his Deluminator up and the lights returned then they all looked sheepish as they realised they had no gifts for Lareina. The witch saw the looks on their faces and smiled.

“It’s OK the best present is I found my family and could share the joy with my friends and their loved ones, which is present enough for me.”

“Wait love I have a gift for you” said Severus.

He pulled out a gift and enlarged the present before giving it to her.

“What is it?” asked Lareina.

 She took the green wrapped gift and opened it. To find black deluxe velvet jewellery box she gave Severus a curious look, then lifted the lid and gasped to find a gold locket with a green S on it.

Lareina was shocked she knew the locket it belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. Lareina looked at the locket then at Severus.

“Thank you” whispered Lareina.

Severus smiled.

“Your welcome sweetheart.”

Narcissa Lucius Augustus Malik, Evan, and the adults saw the look on Lareina’s face.  

“Hey what did he get you?” asked Narcissa.

“This” said Lareina.

 She turned the box around and lifted up so her friends could see.

They gasped at the locket.

“I’ve seen that in Hogwarts a history it was around Salazar’s neck,” said Lucius.

The others looked at him and all yelled.

“THE LOCKET BELONGED TO SALAZAR.”

“Indeed it did, it was passed down through my decedents” said Salazar.

They all looked up “my lord” they replied as they knelt before the portrait that he had moved into.

“ ** _Grandfather_** ” said Tom and Lareina.

“Mr. Prince how did you come across my locket?” asked Salazar.

“I found the locket in Borgin and Burkes, Sire” said Severus.

“Although I do not know HOW my locket came to be in Borgin and Burkes when I’m sure a member of the gaunt family owned it, I’m happy to know it is back with one of my grandchildren,” said Salazar. 

“Grandfather May I have a portrait of you to hang in the locket?” asked Lareina.

“Very well” said Salazar he then miniaturized the portrait he was in and it fell to the floor only to have it slowed down by a well, aimed Aresto Momentum from Eileen. 

The portrait fell gently into the palm of her hand;

“Thank you grandfather”

Lareina looked at the locket.

“ ** _Open_** ”

With the locket opened Lareina placed the portrait inside before putting it around her neck. Suddenly in the distance, they heard the count down from the radio, and began counting down.

“10

 9

 8

 7

 6

 5

 4

 3

 2

 1

HAPPY NEW YEAR” they all cried out.

Just then the New Year’s disco ball above them exploded and eatable confetti rained down on them. There were hugs, kisses and handshakes all around. Lareina throws up her hands and yelled “BEST NEW YEARS PARTY EVER.”

Tom came up to Lareina lifts her up high above himself, spun around. “THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER” they then looked at each other and screamed. “BECAUSE I FOUND MY FAMILY!” 

Before dissolving into joys of laughter, Tom set her back on her feet hugged her kissed her cheek and whispered. “Happy birthday and New Year’s little sister.”  Lareina pulled back caressed Tom’s cheek.  “Happy birthday and new year’s big brother.”

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 13/3/19

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Every one of Tom and Lareina’s family members are dead


End file.
